La Traición - NTR
by asesinomanga2
Summary: El dia de la boda de Naruto, el Raikage se entera de quién será la esposa del rubio, lo que hace recordar viejos rencores del pasado, por lo cual toma el asunto en sus manos, y recurrirá a un plan para llevar a cabo su venganza, la cual tiene por objetivo, a la bella esposa de ojos perla.
1. Chapter 1

**La Traición** **– NTR**

**PRÓLOGO**

**Hola gente, heme aquí con este nuevo proyecto, sé que a muchos nos les agrada este tipo de historias y género e incluso llegan al punto de banearlas y odiarlas, al menos en otras plataformas como Wattpad, por esa razón, me vi en la necesidad de publicarla aquí, porque al menos hasta donde sé, aquí no pueden hacer eso, por lo que es ventajoso, para poder publicarla y saber que no la eliminaran, pero volviendo al tema, como el titulo indica es una historia NTR, la cual involucra a Hinata, y el motivo para ello, originalmente esta historia le pertenecía a otro autor en Wattpad, pero no sé si fue por las imágenes que usaba o por simple hate por parte de otros usuarios, pero el caso es que el autor ha subido la misma historia en 3 ocasiones en 3 versiones diferentes y mismo número de veces la han eliminado, sin embargo el motivo de la adopción, es que cuando la "terminó", la primera versión al menos, iba a escribir un final extra a modo de epilogo, pero fue justamente en ese momento cuando la eliminaron, y se quedó "inconclusa", y cuando hable con EduardoUzumaki04, me comento que él, al parecer la iba escribiendo sobre la marcha y no tenía borradores o archivos previos, por lo que le fue imposible terminarla, pues tendría que volver a rehacerla toda, con la amenaza de que la eliminaran otra vez, así que hablando con él, le pedí permiso de adoptarla y rehacer los episodios a mi estilo y darle ese final que nunca llegó, y pues espero estar a la altura, y darle un final decente o por lo menos acorde o lo más similar posible a la idea que tenía el autor original, así que ya saben espero contar con su apoyo en esta nueva historia, la cual espero y no tenga tanto hate, sin más comencemos…**

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD, NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES, CRÉDITOS A SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS. AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES A EduardoUzumaki04, POR PERMITIRME ADOPTARLA Y CONTINUARLA A MI ESTILO.**

**Esta obra es de ficción y completamente diferente al canon, si no te gusta ninguna de las temáticas aquí expresadas o eres de criterio sensible, se recomienda dejar de leerla y pasar de ella, respetando el trabajo realizado, pues a cada autor le cuesta tiempo y esfuerzo escribir un solo episodio o capitulo, a pesar de tener compromisos como escuela, trabajo, y familia, o incluso todos, teniendo que sacrificar tiempo libre y descansos para poder traerles sus historias, por favor considera esto, antes de comentar o intentar banearlas, ponte en su lugar y piensa, como te sentirías si borraran una historia en la que trabajaste durante días y horas de escaso tiempo libre, además de desvelos, para poder terminarla y la gente `pueda leerla, para que al final alguien a quien no le gusta la denuncie y la borren por simple malicia, por favor piensa en eso antes de comentar, sin más disfruta la lectura. Historia hecha de un fan para fans, el objetivo de esta historia no es otro que el de entretener, el autor no está de acuerdo con muchas de las temáticas aquí expresadas, obra de ficción sin fines de lucro, se recomienda criterio amplio para la lectura, pues los temas pueden ser considerados fuertes, se recomienda discreción o que simplemente no leas esta historia, QUEDAS ADVERTIDO, no re subir, reescribir o copiar, gracias.**

Era el día más esperado por las naciones elementales, y más específicamente por la aldea de la hoja, pues finalmente había llegado la boda del Héroe de la 4ta Guerra Mundial Shinobi, Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga, heredera del prestigioso clan Hyuga, el evento literalmente era la noticia del momento, pues todos los conocidos de ambos novios, se habían quebrado la mente en buscar los regalos adecuados, y tener de misión evitar que Naruto o Hinata descubrieran que la aldea y que por idea de Kakashi, estaban organizando la mayor celebración, nunca antes vista, pues incluso las otras aldeas Shinobi, como Iwa, Suna, Kumo, Kiri, se dispusieron ayudar a la preparación de la celebración, que tenía no solo como meta una boda de proporciones épicas, sino el evento social que daba a entender al mundo ninja, que la paz finalmente se había logrado, y que esta era una forma de mostrarlo.

Ese día tan importante las personas más importantes de las naciones elementales se reunirían en Konoha, no solo los señores feudales de cada nación, sino también, los Kage representantes de cada aldea Shinobi, durante casi una semana, las puertas de Konoha, estuvieron llenas de vida y personas, pues durante ese tiempo las comitivas y grupos que llegaban con la invitación a la boda de Naruto y Hinata, estuvieron desfilando por la ruta principal de la aldea, cuando finalmente todos los invitados importantes llegaron, se dispuso a la celebración, la cual estuvo llena de aplausos y ovaciones de los invitados y conocidos del Rubio y su ahora esposa Hinata, luego de un par de horas, la ceremonia había terminado y se encontraban todos los presentes en el banquete de celebración, era un ambiente de paz y armonía entre todos los presentes, excepto por uno de ellos, específicamente por el actual Raikage A, quien tenía un semblante de irritación, molestia y enojo, lo que normalmente es común de él, sin embargo, en esta ocasión es diferente, pues se puede apreciar como esporádicamente aparecen pequeños relámpagos alrededor suyo, señal que daba a entender que estaba enojado, ¿Por qué en una fiesta como esta, el actual Raikage estaría enojado, si hasta antes del banquete estuvo todo bien?, la respuesta era simple, la esposa de Naruto, Hinata Hyuga, la razón fue a causa de ella cuando era niña, que el discípulo del actual Raikage fuera asesinado, cuando este intentó secuestrarla, y en el intento de escape fue muerto por Hiashi Hyuga, padre de Hinata, normalmente ese tipo de incidentes y conflictos entre aldeas era más común en aquellos días pasados, que se veían lejanos, pero para el Raikage era diferente, pues su discípulo era más que eso, era como un hijo para él, pues pese a su apariencia el actual Raikage ronda los 50 años, pese a esa gran musculatura y habilidad física que posee, por lo que es común que lo confundan con una persona de no más de 30 años, pero volviendo al tema, el enojo se manifestó, dado que nunca antes había podido ver a la novia y ahora esposa de Naruto, por lo que nunca estuvo consciente de quien se trataba, hasta el momento que la vio en el altar y la celebración.

El enojo y frustración acumulados por tantos años luego de la muerte de su discípulo, amenazaban con explotar, lo cual afortunadamente no ocurrió, pues en ese momento su hermano Killer Bee apareció con su clásico estilo de canto y habla, "Hey brooo, como lo llevas en la party (rapeando)", fue la forma en que Killer Bee comenzó la charla con su hermano mayor, "(suspiro), estoy bien, Bee, es solo que como no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a la esposa de Naruto, no sabía de quien se trataba, pero ahora que la veo, me llena de enojo y furia", dijo el Raikage a su hermano menor que tenía una clara impresión por lo que decía su hermano, "¿pero a que te refieres bro, porque te molesta tanto?", dijo el jinchuriki del 8 colas que había dejado de rapear, a su hermano y líder actual de la aldea de la nube, quien inmediatamente responde, "¿recuerdas a mi discípulo, Bee?", a lo cual el jinchuriki asintió en afirmativo, "ah, ya veo, ¿aun te molesta lo ocurrido aquella ocasión?, y en verdad es lamentable lo que ocurrió, pero ahora son nuevos tiempos, es la oportunidad de hacer las paces y perdonar los viejos resentimientos, por eso esta fiesta Broo", dijo el jinchuriki a su hermano el cual se tranquilizó y siguió disfrutando la celebración, al menos en apariencia, pues, lo que Killer Bee no sabe, es que a todos en la aldea de la hoja y en la de la nube, mintieron en cuanto a ese incidente, pues resulta que realmente, había sido originalmente una estratagema o una de las muchas, orquestada por Danzo Shimura, pues creía tontamente que si ayudaba a la aldea de la nube, y les daba el Byakugan le devolverían el favor, al momento de ayudarlo a convertirse en Hokage, sin embargo, el plan fue descubierto, (paso justo como en el anime), y el hombre que había sido asignado para llevar a cabo dicha tarea, fue el discípulo del Raikage A, quien terminó su vida en aquel momento.

Sin embargo, cuando A, recibió la noticia de lo ocurrido, la aldea de la hoja se ofreció a entregar al culpable de la muerte del discípulo de A, sin embargo, el que termino sacrificándose fue Hizashi Hyuga, hermano gemelo de Hiashi, y en teoría se dio por saldado el incidente, sin embargo, cuando Danzo murió, la información que poseía sobre muchas de esas estratagemas planeadas y que llevaba a cabo, fue rápidamente diseminada por todas partes, y una de esas informaciones fue interceptada por los cazadores especiales de la aldea de la nube, la cual desgraciadamente, resultó ser la del incidente con el clan Hyuga, es por esa razón, que cuando A lo averiguó, un enorme rencor comenzó a crecer en contra de los Hyuga, además de jurar cobrar venganza por lo ocurrido con su discípulo, sin embargo, había una dificultad, como realizarla ahora, si la paz ya había llegado al mundo ninja, y no solo eso, el hecho de afectar a la familia del héroe de la 4ta guerra mundial Shinobi, le traería problemas no solo a la alianza entre naciones, sino a la aldea de la nube, sin embargo, el Raikage siempre fue una persona demasiado temperamental, y difícil que olvide algo, y más cuando es un agravio, ofensa o algo malo contra él o los que aprecia, así que aunque sabía que al final traería problemas, decidió llevar a cabo su plan para tomar venganza contra la familia Hyuga, por lo que el resto de la celebración se la paso en apariencia divirtiéndose, sin embargo, durante todo el tiempo estuvo planeando y buscando la forma de lograr sus cometidos.

Luego de varias horas, la celebración había terminado y todos los invitados se habían retirado a sus hogares y/o sitios donde se hospedaban, con excepción de los más cercanos a Naruto y Hinata, y uno que otro agregado, grupo en el que se encontraba el Raikage y Killer Bee, es cuando luego de que el resto del equipo 8, (Kiba, Shino y Kurenai) se despidieran de los recién casados, al igual que el resto del equipo 7 (Sakura, Sai) y el Hokage Kakashi, (además de la felicitación enviada por Sasuke), los cuales se alegraban de sobremanera porque finalmente ambos habían terminado juntos, para después de las ultimas felicitaciones, retirarse, aunque finalmente solo quedo una persona, Iruka Umino, sensei de la academia de Naruto, y el encargado de tomar el lugar del padre de Naruto en la boda, lo cual lo había llenado de orgullo, pues el saber que Naruto lo tenía en tan alta estima como para pedirle llevar semejante papel lo alegraba, sin embargo, además de felicitarlos, Iruka le dio el último consejo a Naruto, solo que para eso, pidió que estuvieran un momento a solas, lo cual Naruto estuvo de acuerdo, así que aprovechando esta oportunidad, el Raikage y Killer Bee se acercaron a Hinata, con la intención al menos de Bee, de felicitarla por la boda, "Hey yo, linda señorita, que sea feliz por el resto de sus días, (rapeando), al lado del mejor sujeto, mi amigo y hermano Naruto el inquieto", dijo el rapero de Kumogakure, a la más que incomoda Hinata, pues como al igual que Bee, era la primera vez que Hinata conocía al jinchuriki del 8 colas, y nunca imaginó que sería tan 'inusual', lo cual fue aprovechado por el Raikage para acercarse a ella, "ya Bee, déjala en paz, que no vez que la incomodas…. Lamento mucho el inconveniente, señorita Hyu... digo Uzumaki, (haciendo reverencia).

La presencia intimidante del Raikage la sorprendió un poco, pero viendo cómo se refería a ella, le devolvió el saludo, "oh, no se preocupe lord Raikage, está bien, al contrario, me da mucho gusto conocer al Raikage en persona, he oído mucho de usted y el señor Killer Bee, de parte de mi esposo", decía la mujer con una bella y sincera sonrisa, esta acción, al ser vista por el Raikage algo dentro de él se sacudió, pues era la primera vez en mucho tiempo, que se sentía así por una mujer, la última vez, fue hace muchos años, el acababa de ser ascendido a Chunnin, y se le había asignado una misión en batalla contra Iwa, pues la 3ra guerra mundial Shinobi se encontraba en sus inicios, y los ninjas apenas conseguían la experiencia necesaria o alcanzaban el nivel ninja necesario, como el Chunnin, eran enviados a misiones tras líneas enemigas, y en ese caso le toco a él, y a una bella mujer de cabello castaño largo, y piel blanca, con ojos verdes muy expresivos, características muy raras en Kumo, pues por lo general, (sin ser racista), la mayoría de la gente presentaba un tono de piel característico, al ser de tez morena, aunque claro que había sus excepciones, lo cual era el caso de esta hermosa mujer, de nombre Asui, de la cual A se había enamorado, durante su tiempo en la academia, y para fortuna de él, ella correspondió sus sentimientos, sin embargo, la felicidad no duro mucho, pues en esa misma misión asignada la cual consistía en apoderarse de cierta información y quitársela al enemigo, la mujer fue asesinada, lo cual fue un fuerte golpe para él, pues esa apariencia por un momento le recordó aquella hermosa mujer de la que se enamoró, es por esa razón, que de cierto modo la venganza y esa sensación se combinaron y nació un deseo extraño por la Hyuga, el cual el Raikage lo tomo como el método adecuado para vengarse, y que mejor modo que arrebatarle el Byakugan al clan Hyuga en sus narices, aunque eso significara traer problemas o desatar una guerra.

Es luego de ese pensamiento fugaz por la mente del Raikage, que no duro más de 2 segundos, el enorme sujeto volvió a tomar la palabra, "…y dígame una cosa señorita Uzumaki, ¿está lista para su luna de miel?", fue la pregunta hecha por A, la cual en realidad no tenía malicia en ella, pues realmente, aunque planeaba algo atroz, no sabía aun como debía iniciar, sin embargo, la casualidad estaba de su parte en ese momento cuando Hinata le respondió, "…oh, eso, lamentablemente no habrá luna de miel por el momento", dijo la Hyuga con una sonrisa aunque sincera, decaída, lo cual dejo con incertidumbre a los 2 hermanos de Kumo, "¿en serio, pero porque, si es posible saberlo?", fue lo dicho por A, a lo que Hinata estaba por explicar la situación, cuando la voz de Naruto fue la que responde, "eso es debido a que lamentablemente no tengo dinero para eso", dijo el rubio con un semblante de vergüenza y sonrojo, para luego seguir explicando, "lo que ocurre es que cuando le pedí matrimonio a Hinata, esperaba poder, ahorrar lo suficiente para ello, pues esperaba que fuera dentro de un tiempo más largo, hablo de medio año a un año, y cuando Kakashi se enteró, se ofreció ayudarme con eso, aunque no esperaba que se volviera un evento de esta… importancia, sin embargo, como todo esto fue preparado y en colaboración por Kakashi y los demás kage, pues aceptamos sin más, y lo de la luna de miel, pues tendrá que esperar, pues ya han hecho demasiado por nosotros, y Hinata está de acuerdo, digo, considerando las situaciones pues…", fue la respuesta de Naruto, a Killer Bee y A, quienes escuchaban atentos, pero es justamente ahí, cuando el Raikage vio su oportunidad de comenzar con su venganza, y la aprovechó, "oh, eso es una lástima, pero… ya se, ahora que recuerdo, aunque nuestra aldea les regalo algo especial para su boda, es mas de carácter simbólico y político, así que déjenme a mi regalarles la luna de miel", fue la propuesta hecha por el Raikage.

Al principio, los recién casados estuvieron en contra de la propuesta, sin embargo, Killer Bee le dio el empujón necesario, sin querer, a que la pareja aceptara la propuesta, "oh, es verdad, déjenos regalarles eso, pues en Kumo existe el lugar adecuado para eso, es un hotel muy exclusivo donde incluso personas como los señores feudales y gente famosa, como la misma Koyuki Kazahana, han estado y hablan maravillas de ellas, es más, existe una leyenda que dice que si una pareja se baña junta en sus aguas su amor durara para siempre, lo cual lo hace el lugar perfecto para una pareja recién casada", dijo Killer Bee, con tono de voz normal y sin rimar, pues era un asunto serio, a lo cual al ver al jinchuriki del 8 colas, hablar así, Naruto supo que hablaba enserio, es entonces que dando una rápida mirada a su ahora esposa Hinata, ella asintió y Naruto acepto la propuesta, pues en secreto, a Hinata le encantan las aguas termales, y más si es en sitios como el que Killer Bee describe, "de acuerdo Raikage-sama, aceptamos su propuesta", fue lo dicho por el rubio sin saber que por esa decisión, el Raikage se encontraba burlándose mentalmente por ello, pues finalmente podría cobrar venganza de lo ocurrido aquel día, "en ese caso no se hable más, hare los arreglos necesarios para que puedan hospedarse ahí por una semana y media gratis, para de esa forma puedan disfrutar su estadía completamente, ¿qué les parece?", fue lo dicho por el Raikage a lo cual ambos esposos estuvieron de acuerdo, y acordaron todo estrechando sus manos, sin saber que el Raikage ya planeaba como proceder.

"je je je, no solo me vengare del clan Hyuga, sino que también hare pagar los pecados del relámpago amarillo a travez de su hijo, je je je", eran los pensamientos que el Raikage tenía en su mente en ese momento, pues mientras recordaba lo acontecido contra su amada de antaño, recordó, que no fue a causa de ninjas de Iwa que ella muriera, pues la misión de conseguir esa información no solo era de ellos, sino también Konoha la buscaba, y para mala fortuna, fue precisamente Minato Namikaze, 'el relámpago amarillo de Konoha' y padre de Naruto, quien por desgracia fue el responsable de la muerte de Asui, aunque fue de manera indirecta, pues cuando Minato les robo la información, lo cual fue durante una batalla corta pero intensa, lo que dio su posición a los perseguidores de Iwa, que cuando alcanzaron ambos ninjas de Kumo, durante la huida, mataron a Asui y A apenas logró escapar y dar el aviso, pues a pesar de todo logro copiar la información, por lo que su misión fue un éxito, aunque a un precio muy alto, por lo que se asegurara de que su venganza sea completa, al incluir a Naruto en la ecuación, y los recién casados sin saber, que están entrando en lo más difícil de su vida, lo cual averiguarían más pronto de lo que se imaginan, pues al cabo de un rato, el Raikage pidió hablar con el Hokage, y le explicó la situación, a lo cual estuvo de acuerdo, "bueno… si lo pone en esa forma me parece adecuado, entonces está decidido, en su viaje de regreso llevaran a Naruto y Hinata para su luna de miel, y no se preocupe, con esto (dándole un pergamino al Raikage), se garantiza el apoyo y permiso de la aldea de la hoja, a la visita de Naruto y Hinata, además de especificar el motivo de dicha visita", fue la respuesta de Kakashi, a lo cual el Raikage imitó dicha acción y al igual que el Hokage enmascarado, el Raikage entrego un pergamino parecido, "y de esta forma, la aldea de la nube, entrega la validación de permiso, aceptando las condiciones y naturaleza de la visita de Naruto y Hinata Uzumaki a la aldea de la nube, además de brindarles el apoyo necesario para su estadía", dijo el Raikage entregando el pergamino y luego estrechar la mano de Kakashi, que daba como resultado que Naruto y Hinata pudieran acompañar al Raikage y su comitiva de regreso a Kumo para poder celebrar su luna de miel.

Al día siguiente, y a pesar que originalmente el Raikage y su comitiva planeaban quedarse al menos 3 días, se veía al grupo de Shinobi de Kumo y a los recién casados de Konoha, yendo rumbo a la aldea de la nube, pues adelantaron su salida por este hecho, y más que nada, a causa de los planes perversos del Raikage, pues durante todo el viaje no dejaba de mirar discretamente a la pareja, en especial a Hinata, quien nunca se dio cuenta de esto, así como Naruto, pues los recién casados, durante todo el viaje se dispusieron a ver los alrededores, conocer los paisajes y ver a las personas que caminaban o viajaban por aquellas rutas, pues aunque ambos chicos eran ninjas y durante sus misiones conocieron varias partes del mundo, pero no pudieron disfrutarlas por la situación en la que se encontraban, sin embargo, para los recién casados, este era un momento muy especial, pues por fin podían hacerlo y tenerlo como un bello recuerdo, o eso esperaban, al cabo de una semana, llegaron a la frontera del país del fuego, donde entrarían a la tierra de la lluvia y después al del relámpago, tomando un atajo por la tierra del viento, es precisamente ahí, en su paso por la tierra del viento, cuando se encontraban en una de sus paradas programadas, todos se encontraban descansando, mientras Naruto y Hinata convivían y se daban cariño y se portaban todos tiernos y melosos, el Raikage desde la distancia los vigilaba, mientras en su mente sus planes seguían tomando forma, es en ese momento cuando una voz desde las sombras llama su atención.

"Raikage-sama, todo está listo, tenemos lo que nos pidió y la solicitud fue hecha, ya solo es cuestión que dé la orden", dijo la voz entre las sombras que resulto ser de un Ninja cazador especial de Kumo, que se caracterizan por el uso de un traje completamente negro con una máscara con 2 aberturas en los ojos, y el símbolo de Kumo pintado en ella, (no sé, si así son o si quiera existen, pero aquí SI existen y así se queda), a lo cual el Raikage únicamente asintió y dio la orden de retirada, para inmediatamente sentir como una rápida brisa pasaba, señal de que se habían ido, "muy bien, todo va de acuerdo al plan, solo un poco más", decía el enorme hombre musculoso, mientras disimuladamente apretaba sus puños, señal de que estaba molesto y a la vez emocionado, pues finalmente después de tantos años, podría cobrar su venganza tan ansiada, y así pensando esto, finalmente se quedó dormido, al cabo de unos días, finalmente llegaron a su destino, la aldea oculta de la nube, aunque habían pasado casi 2 semanas de viaje, el tiempo fue más rápido de lo que pensaron, pues durante todo el viaje tanto Naruto como Killer Bee, hacían el viaje más divertido con sus clásicas tonterías, cuentos y anécdotas sobre su vida como Shinobi, además, que cuando llegaron, todos los pobladores de Kumo reconocieron a los visitantes, y si de celebridades se tratara, mucha gente comenzaba acercarse a ellos y a saludarlos, "oh miren es el héroe de la 4ta guerra, es Naruto Uzumaki, eres increíble, mira es su esposa es muy hermosa, y que afortunada por casarse con él, puedo pedirles un autógrafo, mi hijo es admirador suyo, etc…", eran muchos de los tipos de halagos y comentarios que se escuchaban alrededor de la pareja de recién casados, los cuales los avergonzaban pero de cierto modo los alegraban.

Durante ese tiempo, el cual duro casi 2 horas, la pareja se dedicó a contestar y darle gusto a esta gente que los recibía tan alegremente, y cuando finalmente pudieron retirarse fueron conducidos a la oficina del Raikage, donde una vez estaban fuera se toparon con Mabui, una bella mujer de cabello platino y piel morena, peinada en bollo alto, con un par de palillos usados como adorno, además de vestir un kimono color azul oscuro, bastante corto, y muy entallado, y con escote pronunciado, detenido por un par de correas, que acentuaban su más que increíble figura, el cual fue notado por la pareja, que no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la apariencia de la mujer, quien los saludo al verlos, "oh bienvenidos, Naruto Uzumaki-san, y la ahora esposa Hinata Uzumaki-san, es un honor conocer al héroe de la 4ta guerra ninja, y a su esposa, mi nombre es Mabui", dijo la mujer de manera educada, a lo cual cuando termino de hablar ambos chicos reaccionaron, "ah, este, si, venimos a ver al Raikage", dijo Naruto a la mujer quien inmediatamente les dio acceso, lo cual agradecieron, y una vez dentro del despacho del Raikage ahí se encontraba el, sentado en un sillón junto a una ventana, desde donde miraba la aldea, "¿ya terminaron de atender a sus fans?", fue la pregunta con la que inicio el Raikage, a lo cual los recién casados se avergonzaron y preocuparon pues cuando el líder de Kumo dijo aquel comentario, lo hizo con una tono de voz muy severo, el cual daba a entender que estaba enojado, o eso parecía, dada la voz y actitud de aquel hombre, sin embargo, fue rápidamente opacada por la voz de Killer Bee, que se encontraba ahí, "oh, yeah mi amigo Naruto es toda una celebridad, ¿Qué se siente ser un ídolo Naruto?", fue lo dicho por Killer Bee al rubio, quien únicamente se reía de manera burlona, por la actitud y poses raras del rapero.

Después de un rato de platica, donde el ambiente fue agradable, pues incluso en medio de la plática Mabui, entró en la oficina y ofreció te a los presentes, e incluso dejaron que se quedara para participar en la conversación, y así lo hizo, hasta que ya había atardecido, cuando el Raikage explica lo que pasara a continuación, "muy bien, ya es hora, ustedes Naruto y Hinata, descansaran hoy en mi mansión y ya mañana los escoltare al hotel… que dicen, es más que nada porque quiero demostrarles mi aprecio con un buen festín", fue lo dicho por A, a lo cual tanto Naruto como Hinata al principio estaban en desacuerdo, pues le decían que ya era suficiente con el hecho de regalarles el viaje de luna de miel, y que no debía molestarse, "oh, nada de eso, es parte de mi regalo, así que por favor acepten", dijo el líder de Kumo, a lo cual al verse sin opciones de rechazarlo, aceptaron, "…esplendido, y ¿tu vienes también verdad Bee?", dijo a su hermano el dirigente de la nube, pero el ya sabía la respuesta que su hermano menor le daría, "lo lamento brother, recuerda que mañana tengo una misión importante y no podré celebrar… ¿lo olvidaste?", dijo el rapero a su hermano, quien respondió, "oh vamos, no es una misión, recuerda que es un simple concierto en una aldea cercana", fue lo dicho por el Raikage a lo que Bee le responde, "aun así, será por 3 días seguidos, por eso no puedo asistir, en serio lo lamento Naruto (haciendo reverencia)", para dirigirse hacia la puerta de la oficina, no sin antes pasar junto a Naruto, "ah y a propósito, buena suerte esta noche, que todo salga bien…", dijo el rapero dando unos leves codazos a Naruto quien inmediatamente se sonrojo.

"¡ah maldito Bee, no digas eso!", fue el reclamo de Naruto el cual fue escuchado por todos los presentes, que se rieron de manera divertida por la reacción de ambos esposos, pues Hinata también alcanzó a escuchar lo dicho por Bee, por lo que humo salía de sus oídos, por el comentario, es ahí cuando el Raikage da el anuncio, "muy bien, en camino entonces, le aseguro que será una excelente comida", dijo el Raikage a lo cual la pareja de recién casados lo seguían, sin saber que aquel hombre pensaba de forma diferente, "solo unas horas más y será todo", luego de unos minutos de caminata llegaron a una enorme propiedad, donde el símbolo del Raikage adornaba la entrada frontal, la cual estaba bellamente decorada con figurillas de madera tallada, y pinturas hechas con gran maestría, "pasen, por favor pónganse cómodos, de seguro ya debe de estar lista la cena, pues di la orden que la prepararan temprano, así que iré a revisar, entre tanto vayan con ella los guiara a su habitación, (señalando a una doncella)", a lo cual ambos esposos obedecieron, mientras iban siguiendo a la doncella comentaban entre sí, "Naruto-kun, ¿es una hermosa casa verdad?, a lo que el rubio responde, "tienes razón aunque un poco espeluznante", a lo que Hinata responde, "oh vamos cariño, ¿cómo puedes decir eso?, mira eso, un lago en el centro del jardín y bellas estatuas adornan el patio, y esas bellas jardineras, y flores que nunca antes había visto", decía la ojiperla mientras veía una flor en especial, que era de un extraño pero bello color turquesa, que tenía la forma de una especie de nube con corona, "lamento meterme en su plática, pero esa es una flor autóctona de aquí, se llama deseo prohibido", fue lo dicho por la doncella a lo cual ambos esposos se asombraron por lo dicho por la mujer, "oh, no se preocupe, y gracias por la información, pues es una flor muy hermosa", dijo Naruto a la doncella en respuesta.

Luego de unos minutos ambos se encontraban en una habitación bastante grande, la cual era muy hermosa, pues podía fácilmente ser usada por algún señor feudal, lo cual intimidaba levemente a la pareja, "wow, este lugar es asombroso, me da miedo que este devaluando la habitación con el hecho de estar aquí parado", dijo Naruto, a lo cual Hinata estuvo de acuerdo, pues aunque haya sido la heredera de un clan muy prestigioso como el Hyuga, ella tampoco había estado en una habitación como esa antes en su vida, sin embargo, sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos, cuando unos leves toques se escucharon en la puerta, cuando Naruto fue abrir la puerta se encontró con el Raikage, "muy bien chicos, pasen al comedor, la cena esta lista", dijo el hombre musculoso, a lo cual ambos obedecieron y siguieron al Raikage, una vez allí, vieron la mesa adornada y toda la comida que había ahí, a pesar de que eran solo 3 personas, ver aquella cantidad de comida los impresiono, aun así se sentaron y procedieron a cenar, hasta el momento cuando ya entrada la noche y a media celebración, el Raikage pide que le traigan una botella de sake, y les sirvió unas copas a la pareja, "oh, lo lamento abuelo A, no tomo alcohol ni Hinata tampoco", fue la respuesta de Naruto secundada por la ojiperla quien asentía a lo dicho por su esposo, "No se preocupen chicos, este Sake es ligero, y además es solo para celebraciones especiales, pues es muy raro y difícil de conseguir, pero eso sí, es exquisito, pruébenlo solo eso, pero les aseguro que les gustara", dijo el hombre a la pareja, quienes dudaron al principio, pero aceptaron, aunque con cierto nerviosismo.

Luego de la primer prueba, se dieron cuenta que era verdad, era muy rico, y aunque nunca antes habían bebido, esa ocasión decidieron dejarse llevar por la ocasión y siguieron probando, a tal grado que ya llevaban a lo mucho 3 copas cada uno, y aunque el Raikage fue honesto y ese sake era muy ligero, después de varias copas, y debido a la poca tolerancia al alcohol de la pareja, termino por hacerles efecto, pues ambos se encontraban un tanto ebrios, sin embargo, en ese momento aprovechando que no estaban en condiciones de darse cuenta, el Raikage da una rápida señal con la mano, para en ese instante aparecer un ninja cazador, que le entrega un paquete, para inmediatamente después retirarse, en eso A, abre el paquete y en el interior había una pequeña caja que contenía unos cuantos artículos entre ellos un frasco con un líquido color turquesa, con un gotero, además de unas jeringuillas y ampolletas para las mismas, la cuales tenían un líquido de color rojo, y una vez el Raikage las ve, sabe que está preparado para llevar a cabo su venganza.

"Naruto-kun, hic, creo que deberíamos ir a descansar, no me siento muy bien", dijo Hinata al rubio que en ese momento se encontraba casi dormido en la mesa, a lo cual inmediatamente reacciona, "es verdad, estoy igual que tu vamos entonces". Dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba de la mesa, pero cuando intento pararse no pudo incuso estuvo a punto de caerse, pues al parecer le había afectado más de lo que pensó, en ese momento A, se levanta de su asiento y va junto a la pareja, "déjenme ayudarlos, al parecer les afecto más de lo que pensé, he he he", dijo el hombre musculoso a Hinata, quien solo se reía de manera divertida, "oh gracias Raikage-sama, es de mucha ayuda", dijo la ojiperla mientras daba una leve reverencia, mientras veía como el Raikage levantaba a Naruto sin mucho esfuerzo, y acomodándolo como un saco de papas en el hombro lo llevaba hasta su habitación, y una vez depositó al rubio en la cama, la ojiperla se despedía del dirigente de Kumo, "muchas gracias por lo de hoy Raikage-sama, fue una velada magnifica, le deseo buenas noches", decía Hinata con una leve reverencia, "oh no fue nada, pero aun no me agradezca, de hecho ocurre un pequeño problema", dijo el hombre moreno a la ojiperla, quien estaba en semblante preocupado, "¿un problema, que ocurre Raikage-sama?", dijo la ojiperla con incertidumbre, "resulta que por un error de mis doncellas, usted tendrá que quedarse en otra habitación", dijo el hombre con toda seriedad, "¡¿Qué pero si mis cosas están aquí, y como ocurrió un error como este?!", dijo la ojiperla con molestia, "bueno el problema es que la doncella es recién llegada y no recordó que en esta propiedad no se permite que parejas duerman juntas, el único con esa posibilidad es el Raikage con su pareja, lo lamento enserio, pero son las reglas", dijo el Raikage a la ojiperla.

Hinata se sintió un tanto decepcionada por no poder pasar la noche con su esposo, sin embargo, tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes, "ah, bueno supongo que no se puede hacer nada, ¿entonces cuál es mi habitación?", fue lo dicho por Hinata, a lo cual el Raikage le pidió que la siguiera, lo cual hizo, luego de un rato llegaron a otra habitación la cual se encontraba en otra parte de la casa, esta se encontraba al final de un pasillo bastante largo y lúgubre con pinturas colgadas en los muros, cuando finalmente llegaron el Raikage le abrió la puerta y Hinata entró en ella, la habitación era una réplica de donde había dejado a Naruto, así que entonces sin más la ojiperla se acomodó, en ese momento Hinata estaba por despedirse del Raikage, cuando este vuelve a tomar la palabra, "una vez más, me disculpo por este error", dijo el Raikage con una leve reverencia, a lo cual Hinata le dijo que no tenía importancia, y luego de unos instantes A, cierra la puerta y se retira a su habitación, en donde ejecutara la siguiente fase de su plan, pero deberá esperar hasta más tarde en la noche, en la cual utilizara el frasco y las jeringuillas que el ninja cazador le entrego hace rato, habían pasado un par de horas, el reloj marcaba las 2 de la mañana, y Hinata se encontraba profundamente dormida, a causa del viaje y la embriaguez, por lo que nunca se percató de que alguien entraba en su habitación, por la ventana, siendo más específicamente un cazador especial, que entró con una orden específica, suministrarle el contenido de una de las jeringuillas, a la ojiperla.

El ninja cazador especial, obedeció la orden sin cuestionar nada, y sin ser detectado, pues sus habilidades le permitieron pasar desapercibido, además del hecho de la incapacidad en ese momento de Hinata, nunca notó y ni siquiera sintió cuando el ninja cazador le inyectó el contenido de la jeringuilla en el brazo, y una vez cometido su misión, el ninja cazador se fue por donde vino, sin dejar rastro alguno de que alguna vez estuvo en aquella habitación, y al cabo de otra hora la ojiperla comenzó a despertarse pues empezaba a sufrir los efectos de la sustancia que le habían suministrado, cuando despertó no podía dejar de sentirse extraña, sentía como si su mente estuviera sumamente alerta, pero a la vez todo parecía irreal, como si de un sueño se tratara, es en ese momento cuando Hinata se levanta y sale de la habitación vistiendo únicamente una blusa de tirantes color lila y unos pequeños pantalones cortos a juego, sin embargo, no le prestó atención a este detalle, pues quiere llegar junto a su esposo, sin embargo, para desgracias de ella, cuando salió de la habitación y camino unos metros por aquel lúgubre pasillo, se topó con la persona menos esperada, "oh señorita Uzumaki, ¿qué hace levantada a estas horas?", era la pregunta hecha por el Raikage A, "oh Raikage-sama, lo lamento, pero no me estoy sintiendo muy bien, quería ir con mi esposo", fue lo dicho por la ojiperla que tenía un semblante de malestar, "¿oh enserio? (sarcasmo), pues en ese caso deje ayudarla no quiero que se vaya a lastimar", dijo el dirigente de Kumo, mientras ayudaba a Hinata a detenerse, pues caminaba con cierta torpeza y dificultad, sin embargo, el Raikage en vez de llevarla a la habitación de Naruto, la llevo a otra diferente, cuando Hinata finalmente se dio cuenta, notó una habitación enorme y una enorme cama muy lujosa, además que en el ambiente se percibía un aroma de hombre bastante notorio.

"muy bien señorita, hemos llegado", dijo el Raikage con toda tranquilidad, "eh, ¿dónde estamos, aquí no está Naruto?", dijo la ojiperla dándose cuenta donde estaba, "esta es mi habitación, y la traje aquí, porque recordará lo que le dije de las reglas, no se permite que nadie duerma en parejas en esta propiedad, a excepción del Hokage y su pareja… y usted señorita será mi pareja esta noche", fue la respuesta dada por el Raikage, que impacto a Hinata quien sacando fuerzas de flaqueza logro reaccionar, y alejándose un par de pasos logra colocarse en posición de defensa, pero cuando intenta activar su Byakugan, se da cuenta que no puede, incluso al intentar canalizar chakra es el mismo resultado, y no solo eso, cada vez que lo intenta siente que sus malestares empeoran, y no entiende porque hasta que el Raikage comenzó a reírse, "ja ja ja, no podrá usar chakra por un rato, será mejor que evite resistirse, pues no me gustaría marcar ese bello rostro suyo", dijo el Raikage a una más que asustada Hinata, "la razón de esto es que cuando te vi por primera vez, quede obsesionado con tu belleza, la cual debo poseer, es por esta razón, que ahora te hare mi mujer en vez de ese idiota Uzumaki", dijo el dirigente de Kumo a Hinata que estaba aterrada, pero aun trataba de mantenerse fuerte, "no permitiré que hable mal de Naruto-kun, además, no dejare que me toque aunque tenga que suicidarme", dijo la mujer de ojos perla al enorme hombre parado frente a ella, "sabía que dirías eso, pero yo sé que no harás tal cosa, pues con mis ninjas cazadores esperando fuera de la habitación de tu esposo, es solo cuestión de una orden mía, y el Uzumaki dejara de existir", decía el hombre con un semblante más que serio, "miente, nunca podría matar a Naruto, él es demasiado fuerte para ser vencido", dijo la ojiperla aun en posición de pelea, y con toda seguridad, pero la respuesta que el dirigente de Kumo le daría haría que sus esperanzas se desvanecieran.

"por esa razón tome medidas especiales, ¿porque crees que te has estado sintiendo mal?, muy simple, un narcótico especial diseñado por la aldea de la nube, para suprimir el chakra y más específicamente el de un jinchuriki, así que esta vez el poder del zorro de 9 colas no le ayudara de nada", dijo el hombre de pie frente a Hinata, quien estaba más que horrorizada por lo que aquel hombre decía, "bueno, de cualquier forma no importa mucho, usted pagara por los pecados de su familia, pero tranquila su esposo compartirá su mismo destino, vamos haya entonces", fue lo dicho por el Raikage, para en ese momento desgarrar las ropas de Hinata, pues originalmente la idea que el Raikage tenía era asesinar a Hinata en represalia por lo ocurrido con su discípulo, pero la idea de aquel hombre cambio completamente, pues al ver el escultural cuerpo de la ojiperla poseía, lo cual lo había cautivado de cierto modo, pues al recordar el recuerdo de su antigua enamorada Asui, se dio cuenta que la apariencia de Hinata era similar a la de ella, con excepción de los característicos ojos perla, y al momento de verla desnuda decidió poseerla, en vez de matarla, "mmhhnn, ahora que me fijo bien, eh de admitir que tiene un cuerpo espectacular, así que lo disfrutare detenidamente… he he he", dijo el hombre con una más que notable erección y risa malévola, lo cual fue visto por Hinata, quien al verse en aquella situación, (pues estaba tirada en el suelo, tratando de cubrir su desnudez), intentó gritar, con la esperanza que Naruto la escuchara, "¡NARUTO-KUN!", fue el grito dado por la ojiperla, sin embargo, el Raikage comenzó a burlarse, "he he he, grite todo lo que quiera, pero nunca te escucharan hermosa, pes en el momento que la puerta se cerró, activo los sellos de silencio en esta habitación, por lo que no importa que tanto o que tan fuerte grites, nadie la escuchara", dijo el enorme hombre mientras comenzaba a desnudarse.

la mujer de ojos color perla, se quedó en shock al ver como aquel hombre retiraba sus prendas, pues pese a lo que se pudiera creer Hinata y Naruto a pesar que tenían una semana de estar recién casados, no habían tenido la oportunidad de pasar su 'primera noche juntos', como esposos, y tampoco lo habían hecho antes, pues el padre de Hinata le había prohibido terminantemente que tuvieran cualquier tipo de contacto físico fuera del matrimonio, incluso un simple beso, estaba prohibido, por lo que ver al Raikage desnudo era impactante, pues a Naruto lo más que había visto era su torso desnudo, pero no era nada comparado con el enorme cuerpo del dirigente de Kumo, dado que a pesar de ser un líder, siempre mantuvo una excelente condición física, a pesar de la falta de su brazo derecho, (le falta el brazo al igual que en el canon), así como de sus habilidades ninja, y no solo eso, sino cuando su mirada se posó en la entrepierna del dirigente de Kumo, la mujer de ojos perla comenzó a temblar de miedo, al ver aquella extremidad erecta y pulsante, sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar pues el Raikage se abalanza hacia la Hyuga y con su fuerza sobrehumana, atrapa a la mujer en su brazo, Hinata por su parte intenta zafarse del agarre del dirigente de Kumo, pero por el narcótico que aun hacia merma de su fuerza y conciencia, le resultaba imposible, sin embargo, en un momento dado, el hombre de piel morena, inmediatamente estampo sus labios en los de Hinata, esta demás decir que ella se resistía a mas no poder, pero a los pocos segundos, el Raikage deja de besarla, y lleva su boca a los pechos de Hinata, esta acción le provoco asco en la ojiperla, pues la estaban obligando hacer un acto que solo debía realizar con su ahora esposo, y sentir los labios del Raikage en su boca y ahora sentir la lengua de este hombre en sus pechos, la hacía sentir sucia.

Mientras Hinata solo se limitaba a llorar y quejarse por el trato rudo del hombre moreno que la asaltaba, pues en algún momento agarro a la mujer de ojos perla y la depositó en la enorme cama, y usando la falta de fuerza de la mujer a causa del narcótico, pudo dominarla fácilmente, aunque con su fuerza bruta y peso, era más que suficiente, sin embargo, su peor miedo se comenzaba a confirmar cuando sintió la única mano del Raikage comenzaba acariciarla en la entrada de su vagina, y comenzaba a masturbarla, la ojiperla no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, otro hombre que no era su marido, era el primero en tocarla de esta manera y le arrebataría su primera vez, lo cual al imaginarlo, la hizo llorar nuevamente y esta vez de manera amarga, sin embargo, en ese momento el Raikage la suelta, al principio creyó que se detendría, pero terrible fue su decepción cuando siente como la lengua del Raikage comienza a estimularla en su intimidad, y para desgracia de ella, y sin quererlo, comienza a sentir placer, "ah… p-por f-favor d-deténgase. S-se l-lo s-suplico (gemido)", era lo que Hinata trataba de decir entre gemidos, sin embargo, al notar la forma en como la mujer de ojos perla respondía, el Raikage procedió a manipularla, "no te hagas la difícil, puedo notar que empiezas a disfrutarlo, nunca creí que hicieras semejantes gemidos como perra en celo, y solo con unas cuantas caricias, me pregunto cómo se escucharan tus gemidos cuando te reclame como mi mujer, ja ja ja ja", era la declaración del hombre moreno.

Hinata por su parte no podía responder, ya que su mente se nublaba por el placer de sentir su primer orgasmo avecinarse, y gemía al alcanzarlo, "oh, vaya eres más deliciosa de lo que pensé", dijo el hombre lamiéndose los labios, pues había recibido parte de las secreciones vaginales de Hinata en su boca, las cuales devoraba de manera hambrienta, en ese momento el Raikage se levanta y llevando su miembro al rostro de Hinata, quien seguía aturdida por el orgasmo experimentado con anterioridad, "muy bien princesa Hyuga, es hora que usted me haga sentir placer", era la exigencia del hombre moreno, en un principio la mujer de ojos perla, no quería obedecer, pero el hombre moreno presionó su miembro en la mejilla derecha de Hinata, quien se resistía, sin embargo, el hombre se colocó en posición de 69, para de esta manera proseguir con el sexo oral hacia Hinata, y aunque al principio la mujer se negaba y forcejeaba para evitar obedecer al Raikage, sin embargo, el dirigente de Kumo, utilizando su peso, presiono un poco más sus caderas contra la cara de Hinata, que provoco que ella comenzara a ahogarse, pues con esa acción cubrió su nariz y boca, es por esa razón, que a los pocos instantes la mujer de ojos perla comenzó a moverse en señal de falta de aire, y cuando el Raikage despegó sus caderas del rostro de Hinata, ella inmediatamente dio una enorme bocanada de aire, lo cual fue aprovechado por el enorme hombre, para insertar su virilidad en la boca de la Hyuga, sin embargo, la mujer de ojos perlados, no podía soportar el enorme miembro del Raikage, pues únicamente podía aguantar la punta del miembro antes de sentir la sensación de náuseas y sofoco, sin embargo, con cada empuje que el hombre moreno hacía, las sensaciones que sentía al principio comenzaron a cambiar rápidamente, pues comenzó a excitarse.

Ambos permanecieron en esa posición por un rato, hasta que los peores temores de Hinata se confirmaron, cuando el Raikage volvió hablar, "eres muy buena en esto, pero ya llegó la hora de volverte una mujer o en este caso mi mujer", fue la sentencia del moreno a la ojiperla que no pudo evitar temblar a lo dicho por el Raikage, "por favor lo que sea menos eso, se lo suplico", dijo la mujer con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro, sin embargo, las palabras de Hinata cayeron en oídos sordos, "he he he, aun te resistes, pero solo por ahora, pues a ti mi querida Hyuga, no solo te suministre el narcótico para inhibir el chakra sino que además le agregue un pequeño extra, dime, ¿conoces la flor llamada, 'tentación prohibida'?", fue lo dicho por el dirigente de Kumo, que dejo a Hinata intrigada por ese nombre pues recordó que la doncella que conoció le dijo que era una flor endémica de Kumo, "pues resulta que de ella se puede destilar un poderoso afrodisiaco, el cual puede volver a la mujer más pura, inocente, recatada, y hasta insípida, en una zorra adicta al sexo, y resulta que también te lo administre", fue la revelación dada por el dirigente de Kumo, que hizo a Hinata sentir como si su mundo se acabara, pues si era verdad, era solo cuestión de tiempo, para que sucumbiera.

En ese momento, Hinata sintió como el tiempo se detuvo, pues el Raikage puso su virilidad en la entrada de su vagina y sin esperar el hombre empujo su cadera e introdujo su miembro, el cual al notar que se deslizaba fácilmente, no lo pensó 2 veces y dio un fuerte empujón que llevo a su miembro hasta el final de su vagina, el cual le provoco un dolor intenso a Hinata, que sentía como si desgarraran sus entrañas, "AAGGHHH, ¡SÁCALO, POR FAVOR, SÁCALO DE MI!", eran los gritos doloridos que la ojiperla expresaba, sin embargo, mientras el Raikage permanecía inmóvil, sentenciaba a la mujer de ojos perla, de lo que pasaría pronto, "je je je, por ahora te incomoda, y me ruegas que pare, pero en unos minutos, ya no podrás pensar en otra cosa que no sea tener sexo conmigo", decía el hombre, mientras tomaba el frasco con liquido turquesa y usando el gotero, coloco una cantidad en su boca, y besa a Hinata de manera lujuriosa, para de esta manera obligarla a beberlo, "ahora, ya no te resistirás, nada más que haga efecto y rogaras por mi semilla", era lo dicho por el Raikage a la ojiperla, que seguía quejándose por el dolor de la virilidad dentro de ella, mientras el Raikage seguía pensando, "carajo, debo admitir que es la primera vez, que una mujer me hace esforzarme tanto, su interior es tan estrecho y delicioso que ya estuve 3 veces a punto de liberar mi carga dentro de ella, al parecer fue la decisión correcta quedármela para mí", era el pensamiento del Raikage, hasta que comenzó con el vaivén de sus caderas, las cuales rápidamente cobraban velocidad y fuerza, lo cual al principio le provocaba dolor y malestar a Hinata, que tuvo que soportarlo por un rato, al menos hasta que el efecto del afrodisiaco se manifestó, y de un momento a otro, empezó a gemir a causa de las embestidas del Raikage.

El Raikage seguía con la misma intensidad y posición, hasta que en ese momento escucha a la Hyuga balbucear, "mmmhnn", no pudo ser escuchado lo dicho por Hinata, pues tenía su cara cubierta con una almohada, hasta que el Raikage presiona a que responda, "¿qué dijiste no pude escucharte?, dilo fuerte o tendré que detenerme", dijo el dirigente de Kumo, mientras comenzaba a disminuir el ritmo y fuerza de sus embestidas, es en ese momento cuando la ojiperla se quita la almohada del rostro, y dando un grito a todo pulmón, el cual daba señal de la total sumisión de la mujer debajo del Raikage, "!NO TE DETENGAS, DAME DURO, CONVIERTEME EN SU MUJER RAIKAGE SAMA!", fue la declaración de la ojiperla a su violador, el cual había tenido éxito en dominarla, "ja ja ja ja, eres mía ahora", dijo el Raikage de manera burlona para volver agarrar velocidad y fuerza en sus empujes, lo cual provoco que Hinata comenzara a gemir de manera escandalosa, por el placer que recibía, así estuvieron por el resto de la noche, el Raikage coloco a Hinata en muchas posiciones, para de esta forma poder disfrutar del cuerpo de Hinata completamente, pues ella ya se había entregado al Raikage completamente, y no había ningún tipo de resistencia por parte de ella, pues solo quería seguir sintiendo el placer, a base de los múltiples orgasmos que el Raikage le proporcionaba.

"ja ja ja ja, te has convertido en toda una mujer, y gracias a mí, ahora te marcare como mi propiedad para siempre", dijo el hombre dirigente de Kumo, para aumentar la velocidad de sus estocadas, mientras Hinata únicamente sentía como su mente se apagaba, pero aun así respondía a la declaratoria del Raikage, "soy suya Raikage sama, soy tu esclava, márqueme como suya", dijo la ojiperla en éxtasis y lujuria desbordantes, hasta el momento cuando sintió que su vientre se expandía y era invadida por una sensación de algo caliente fluyendo dentro de ella, el Raikage había alcanzado el orgasmo y descargo el contenido de sus testículos en el interior de Hinata, ver aquella escena era algo digno de una simple historia o rumor, pues la cantidad liberada por el Raikage fue tal, que el vientre de Hinata se distendió a tal grado, que parecía embarazada, y por su parte el Raikage incluso se sorprendió, pues nunca antes en su vida, había descargado una cantidad similar, por lo que entendió que era debido al exquisito cuerpo de la Hyuga, pues literalmente la eyaculación del Raikage duro más del minuto, a tal grado que el hombre sintió como si sus entrañas fueran a salir expulsadas por su pene, y cuando finalmente terminó una sensación de pesadez invadió su cuerpo, y termino por desplomarse al lado de Hinata, al cabo de unos segundos la sensación desapareció, y el Raikage finalmente pudo recuperarse, fue cuando se dio cuenta, y vio claramente como una gran cantidad de esperma, escapaba como si de una cascada se tratara, del interior de Hinata con una ligera mezcla de sangre señal de su virginidad robada, por lo que supo que ella ya no podría continuar aunque quisiera, así que solo se limitó acomodarse junto a ella y abrazarla, a lo cual ella correspondió, y finalmente sellar aquel acto con un beso, el cual Hinata inicio, para finalmente quedarse ambos dormidos, hasta el día siguiente.

En esa habitación esa noche, que inicio como un crimen orquestado por un acto de venganza, terminó con el inicio de una relación prohibida, que traerá muchos cambios a la vida de Hinata, pero que sin saber, que uno de los cazadores especiales, estuvo vigilando aquel acto traicionero desde las sombras, y cuando finalmente terminaron, aquel cazador de elite, se fue del sitio sin ser visto u oído, para dirigirse rápidamente a una ubicación alejada de la mansión del Raikage o de la aldea misma, era una cabaña a las afueras de la aldea de la nube, en ese lugar aguardaba una hermosa mujer de cabello platino y piel morena, que en ese momento se encontraba satisfaciéndose, la imagen de ella era de erotismo puro, pues el sudor cayendo por su piel, mientras dulces gemidos son lanzados al aire por ella, cuando escucho como golpeaban a la puerta, ella sin pudor alguno se levanta de la silla donde se encontraba sentada y abre la puerta aun desnuda, y al ver al cazador especial fuera de su puerta, ella inmediatamente habla, "informe de misión", dijo la mujer de cabello platino, a lo cual el cazador solo le dio un pergamino, "excelente trabajo, ahora entra y reclama tu recompensa…", dijo la mujer morena, para acto seguido ver como el cazador especial se acerca a ella y comienza acariciarla, mientras ella vuelve a cerrar la puerta, para comenzar con una sesión de placer que duraría un par de horas, pues al parecer Mabui se encuentra actuando de manera independiente, y usara los medios necesarios para lograr su cometido, pues en esa misma cabaña, se puede ver, además de un par de personas teniendo sexo intenso, un altar con una foto de un par de chicos, que por lo que se puede ver es Minato de niño y una bella niña pelirroja a su lado, acomodado todo como si un altar de amor se tratara, pues durante la sesión de sexo, la mujer mira la foto de manera discreta, "oh mi amado Minato-kun", decía la mujer de cabello platino mientras continuaba con aquella sesión apasionada.

**Continuara….**

**P.D. pues he aquí el primer episodio de esta historia, la cual cómo pudieron leer ya saben por dónde van los tiros, sin embargo, debo aclarar un par de puntos antes de irme, para empezar, debo aclarar que, aunque no lo parezca en esta historia, soy un fan del Naruhina de hueso colorado, es decir, habría llegado al punto de aventarme de un puente si Naruto se quedaba con Sakura, pero entonces se preguntaran si es el caso porque escribir una historia como esta o más bien adoptarla y continuarla, pues muy simple, aunque es mi pareja favorita de todo el Narutoverse, concuerdo con algunos otros autores y usuarios, que Naruto pase mucho tiempo en el trabajo y descuide a su familia, es malo y cliché, pues la misma historia oficial de Boruto, así lo plantean, por lo que no es de extrañar que sea material más que perfecto para este tipo de historias, sin embargo, esta historia, será al igual que lo planteaba EduardoUzumaki04 el autor original, pero solo puedo adelantar que en mi final, el Raikage se arrepentirá, de haber atentado contra el Naruhina, sin embargo los capítulos serán en teoría similares al original solo que adaptados a mi estilo de escritura, al menos hasta que lleguemos al final que planeo, y espero más que nada el apoyo de ustedes, espero que les sea de su agrado o al menos le den una oportunidad de leerla y ver cómo cambia en cuanto a la original, sin más que escribir, me despido y nos vemos en la siguiente.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap. 2: Despertando En Una Pesadilla**

**Descargo de responsabilidad, los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, créditos a sus respectivos dueños, pues hoy luego de bastante tiempo les traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, agradeciendo de antemano, por darte el tiempo de leer esta historia.**

**Además de recordarles que esta historia es un -NTR, CON LEMMON, Y TEMAS SEXUALES FUERTES-, que pueden ser perturbadores para algunas personas, por lo que, si este tipo de géneros te genera conflictos o no te gustan, ****ATENTE DE LEERLOS**** y te suplico, que por favor seas respetuoso ante el trabajo de otros, pues considera el tiempo y esfuerzo que toma realizar un solo capítulo, y dar mis agradecimientos especiales -EduardoUzumaki04- por permitir la adopción de esta historia.**

**Historia de ficción, NO ES CANON, gracias por tu atención, comencemos….**

El sol de la mañana entraba por la ventana de aquella habitación, el cual fue a golpear directamente sobre el rostro de un dormido Naruto Uzumaki, quien a causa de la molestia de la luz a travez de sus parpados, lo hicieron despertarse, sin embargo, al hacerlo se sentía como si hubiera vuelto a combatir en la 4ta guerra mundial Shinobi, pues el cansancio y dolor, además de náuseas y sueño que en ese momento sentía, eran comparables al de aquel momento, sin embargo, sus malestares fueron rápidamente olvidados cuando comenzó a buscar a su esposa pensando que estaría dormida a su lado, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta que se encontraba solo, la interrogante de donde se encontraba su esposa, lo lleno de cierta preocupación, pues se lamentaba haberse quedado dormido y no recordar nada de lo que ocurrió la noche anterior luego de cenar, así que temiendo que pudiera estar enojada, el rubio se levanta para salir a buscarla, sin saber que en ese momento lo que ocurría en otra habitación.

Hinata empezaba abrir sus bellos ojos color perla, se encontraba exhausta y un fuerte dolor de cabeza la aquejaba, eso sin mencionar que, ignorado para ella, tenía varias marcas visibles en su cuerpo, todos correspondientes a la intensa sesión de sexo de la noche anterior, la cual para desgracia de la mujer no recordaba, pues fue por esa misma razón, que al percatarse se dio cuenta que estaba completamente desnuda, pero lo peor no era eso, sino que además tenía un brazo bastante musculoso alrededor de su cuello, es en ese momento, cuando los recuerdos de la noche anterior le golpearon la mente y sintiéndose mal al recordar cómo habían pasado las cosas, de cómo fue chantajeada, amenazada y sobretodo, ultrajada por el Raikage de una manera tan salvaje que literalmente dejo marcas en el bello cuerpo inmaculado de la ojiperla, pero lo que le causo que comenzara lamentarse aún más de lo ocurrido, fue el hecho de que su pureza, la cual había guardado para su noche de bodas le fue arrebatada por el Raikage que la había obligado literalmente a dársela, y ella no tuvo forma de impedirlo dadas las circunstancias, es en ese momento las lágrimas de culpa y remordimiento de Hinata, comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, mientras ella mentalmente se disculpaba una y otra vez con su esposo por este pecado, "lo lamento Naruto-kun, perdóname", eran las palabras que en voz baja la mujer de ojos perla decía, sin embargo en ese momento una risa atrajo su atención.

"Je je je je, veo que ya despertaste preciosa", decía el Raikage mientras soltaba a la mujer y tomando su mano para besarla como si un caballero se tratara, pero el gusto le duro poco, pues Hinata en un acto reflejo se aparta del Raikage, no sin antes asestarle un fuerte golpe de su estilo de pelea 'el puño suave', completamente en el rostro del dirigente de Kumo, quien inmediatamente se duele al golpe, "Hey hermosa, eso me dolió, ¿es así como tratas al hombre que te convirtió en mujer?", dijo el Raikage con algo de disgusto por la acción de la ojiperla, "es un maldito desgraciado, (activando su byakugan para vestirse con su ropa, que aún estaba algo maltratada), usted me obligo, es una violación y le juró que se arrepentirá de esto", decía la mujer de ojos perla, mientras intentaba abrir la puerta de la habitación, "¿enserio crees eso?, no te acuerdas como lo pasamos anoche, eres una mujer insaciable, no te importó cuantas veces descargue mi semen dentro de ti, no dejabas de pedir más y más, no me sorprendería si hubieras quedado embarazada", dijo el Raikage riéndose maliciosamente, lo cual dejó a Hinata en shock, pues algo que era verdad era el hecho de que aún no recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, por lo que en algún punto de su intento por recordar lo acontecido anoche, ella empezó a tener vagas imágenes de ella teniendo relaciones con el Raikage, pero como no eran completas esas mismas imágenes causaron que en cierto modo, Hinata creyera lo que el Raikage le decía, pues todo esto era a causa de los efectos secundarios de la sustancia que el Raikage había utilizado con ella, sin embargo, eso era lo que el Raikage buscaba, pues sabía que ella no recordaría mucho de la noche pasada, por eso aprovecharía esto en su favor para sembrar la duda en la mente de Hinata y de este modo poder manipularla más fácilmente hasta lograr su objetivo.

"sugiero que vayas a ver a tu esposo, debe estar buscándote, pero antes de irte te recuerdo que podemos hacerlo cuando quieras hermosa", dijo el hombre de manera burlona, lo cual enojo mucho a Hinata, pero ese mismo enojo, la hizo derramar lágrimas de frustración e ira, "¡JAMAS PASARA OTRA VEZ!, usted me violó, y tenga por seguro que esto lo sabrán todos, Naruto e incluidos los demás kage y aldeas, se arrepentirá de esto", fue la sentencia de la ojiperla, mientras haciendo un sello de manos, liberó el Jutsu que bloqueaba la puerta, para una vez abierta, salir de ahí lo más rápido posible y mientras se alejaba, ella se sentía sucia, y no quería otra cosa más que bañarse, además de sentirse mal por haber traicionado a su esposo y el amor de su vida, sin embargo, el Raikage en ese momento tenía un monologo interno sobre lo ocurrido, "he he he, esto está saliendo como lo esperaba, aunque realmente me sorprendiste princesa Hyuga, nunca antes había tenido a una mujer que pudiera siquiera aguantar una ronda conmigo, creo que ya encontré mi nuevo juguete sexual", eran las meditaciones del Raikage, para en ese momento hacer una señal con su mano y en ese instante ver como aparecía en un instante, un ninja cazador especial, que le entrega un sobre el cual el dirigente de Kumo revisa el contenido, "…he he, excelente trabajo, retírense", dijo el hombre moreno y solo un viento fue sentido en aquella habitación, señal que los cazadores especiales se habían retirado.

Mientras tanto afuera de la residencia del Raikage, específicamente en el jardín, se encontraba una Hinata completamente pensativa, triste y molesta, pues trataba sin éxito de poder recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pues ella tenía buenos instintos para juzgar a los demás, y algo en su interior decía que el Raikage la engañaba, pero, viendo su falta de capacidad de poder recordar, no tenía más remedio que aceptar muy a su pesar lo que el Raikage le había dicho, así que sintiendo una sensación de asco, llevó su mano derecha a su vientre y procedió aplicar un Jutsu que toda kunoichi sabe usar para prevenir un embarazo, pues fue parte de su entrenamiento de la academia cuando las enseñaron a usarlo, sin embargo, esa era la primera vez en su vida que lo usaba, sin embargo, en ese momento, la voz de su esposo le llama la atención, y la mujer inmediatamente busca de donde proviene, y al voltear a donde provenía, encuentra a su esposo, caminando rápidamente hacia ella, "Hinata hasta que finalmente te encuentro, te estuve buscando por todos lados por un rato, me tenías preocupado que te hubiera pasado algo, ¿dónde estabas?", dijo el rubio a su hermosa esposa, quien estuvo a punto de ir y contarle todo, cuando el mismo Naruto siguió hablando, "…bueno esta casa es gigantesca, no me sorprende que te perdieras, estuve a punto de ir con el Raikage a pedirle ayuda para buscarte", dijo el rubio, lo cual causo que la bella mujer temblara al haber escuchado a su atacante ser nombrado, lo cual fue notado por Naruto, "¿Hinata estas bien?", dijo el rubio a su esposa quien iba a responder, cuando la voz del Raikage se escucha.

"Hey Naruto, veo que ya se levantaron, ¿cómo se encuentran el día de hoy?", decía el dirigente de Kumo a la pareja, quienes notaron como el hombre moreno solo llevaba puesto sus pantalones, que de cierto modo hizo a Naruto quedarse un tanto impresionado por la enorme musculatura del Raikage, mientras en su caso, Hinata no pudo evitar volver a sentir nauseas, pues el hecho de haberlo visto en ese estado le trajo recuerdos de la noche anterior, lo cual la hacía sentirse mal, lo cual fue notado por el rubio, "oh, Hinata, ¿te sientes mal?, lo entiendo, se por qué pasa esto", fue la respuesta de Naruto a su esposa, quien se impresionó por lo dicho por su esposo, al igual que el Raikage quien no pudo evitar asustarse de cierto modo, pues si era lo que pensaba, en este momento tenía que usar su máximo poder para evitar que Naruto lo matara, y pudiera escapar, sin embargo, resulto ser todo lo contrario, "¿lo sabes?", dijo Hinata a su esposo, quien responde, "desde luego, digo, quien no se sentiría mal con semejante resaca, yo estuve vomitando en el baño hace poco, ese sake que nos dio no tenía nada de ligero", dijo Naruto al Raikage, quien se empezó a reír, "je je je, eso es porque todavía son unos niños, pero no puedo culparlos, pero con el tiempo se acostumbraran a eso, o me equivoco señora Uzumaki", dijo el Raikage mirando a Hinata, la cual estaba mostrándole una cara de enojo, la cual iba a decirle todo a Naruto, cuando en ese momento adelantándose a la ojiperla, "pero bueno, cambiando de tema, Naruto quiero decirte que desde hace mucho que no tenía invitados, por lo que me divertí mucho, ¿porque no se quedan aquí un par de días más?", dijo el hombre moreno a la pareja, a lo cual Naruto lo medito en voz alta, "bueno fue agradable la estadía, y en serio me interesa su mansión, que me gustaría conocerla a fondo…", a lo cual Hinata inmediatamente contesta, "NOOO!", dijo Hinata en tono fuerte a lo que sorprendió a Naruto.

"¿Hinata pasa algo, porque no quieres quedarte más tiempo?", fue la pregunta de Naruto, a lo cual Hinata estaba por contestar cuando el Raikage se adelanta, "oh, es verdad, entiendo porque no quiere quedarse, digo fue mi idea regalarles este viaje a las aguas termales de aquí y los estoy reteniendo para que vayan, es una grosería de mi parte por hacer eso, lo lamento", dijo el Raikage con una leve reverencia, a lo cual Naruto reacciona, "¡ES VERDAD, YA LO ESTABA OLVIDANDO!, así que deje de ser tacaño y páguenos el hospedaje como prometió, ¿o es que no cumple a su palabra?", fue el comentario hecho por Naruto, el cual enojo al Raikage, que estuvo a punto de reclamar, pero logro calmarse, "he, t-tienes r-razón m-muchacho, (tono molesto), me disculpo, así que acompáñenme, en ese momento el Raikage se adelantó a la pareja para llevarlos a su destino, sin embargo, cuando la ojiperla ve al Raikage alejarse estaba por decirle a su esposo lo que había ocurrido, sin embargo, es detenida en seco, pues ella logro ver en uno de los techos de la residencia del Raikage, unos cazadores especiales, que tenían arcos y flechas apuntando a Naruto, además que de una de las puertas de la residencia, ella pudo ver a uno de los cazadores, enseñándole una de las ampolletas que usaron con Naruto la noche anterior, lo cual la hizo quedarse callada, pues si ellos estaban ahí significaba que el Raikage le había ordenado que evitaran que ella dijera algo, por lo que sin tener opciones, se queda callada, al menos hasta que llegaran al hotel, pues ahí se aseguraría de contar todo a Naruto, pero para su desgracia, no sería tan fácil como creía.

Pues habían pasado dos horas, Naruto y Hinata caminaban tomados de la mano cargando sus equipajes, mientras el Raikage los guiaba al hotel, Hinata durante ese tiempo, estuvo hablando con su esposo, de cosas triviales y ocasionalmente se trataban amorosamente, pues Hinata debía disimular, pues desconocido para Naruto, dado el hecho, que aún tiene sus sentidos aletargados por el narcótico que le inyectaron anoche, no se dio cuenta que los seguían de cerca un escuadrón de ninjas cazadores, quienes amenazaban con atacarlo si Hinata decía algo, pero aun así, seguía analizando la situación si es que en algún momento podía encontrar una abertura para poder actuar, sin embargo, no pudo pues todo el trayecto hacia el hotel, era en terreno despoblado, por lo que solo había un camino de tierra rodeado de eso si, un bello camino boscoso adornado con flores nativas y árboles que tanto Naruto como Hinata no habían visto antes, la vista habría sido agradable para ambos, pues Hinata se la paso todo el tiempo vigilando a los ninjas cazadores que los seguían, aunque Naruto si lo disfrutó, hasta que luego de unos 15 minutos de caminata, llegaron a un sitio al pie de un par de montañas, donde había un bello hotel de estilo antiguo, y sumamente hermoso, y una vez entraron por la bella puerta con adornos y molduras de madera en forma de aves y paisajes, dentro notaron una gran cantidad de parejas, por lo que ambos recién casados se sintieron felices por ver aquel lugar, pues era perfecto para su visita.

Una vez estaban ambos en medio de la recepción del hotel, el Raikage les habla, "muy bien chicos, como prometí aquí está el hotel, y ya están registrados, por lo que mi trabajo aquí terminó, así que me retiro y los dejó solos, nos vemos, y si necesitan algo (mirando discretamente a Hinata), lo que sea, no duden en pedirlo, pásenla bien je je", dijo el Raikage mientras se retiraba, a lo cual Hinata desvió la mirada cuando el Raikage la vio, pues cuando el hombre moreno dio su ofrecimiento, Hinata entendió a lo que el dirigente de Kumo se refería, lo cual molestó a la Uzumaki, pero también de cierto modo excitó levemente a la ojiperla, sin embargo, ella regreso su atención a su esposo, cuando esté se despedía del Raikage, "nos vemos abuelo A, y delo por seguro, que si necesitamos algo le avisare", dijo Naruto sacudiendo su mano a forma de despedida, y cuando ambos vieron al dirigente de Kumo irse, la ojiperla rápidamente revisa el hotel usando su byakugan, y para fortuna de ella los cazadores especiales, al parecer se habían ido, lo cual alivió a Hinata, pero al analizarlo rápidamente se le hacía extraño, pues ¿Por qué so tomarían tantas molestias en seguirlos hasta el hotel para evitar que ella dijera algo a Naruto, para al final irse así sin más?, la situación era muy sospechosa, y aunque Hinata quería decirle todo lo ocurrido a su esposo, decidió por extraño que parezca no hacerlo, pues algo dentro de ella decía que en ese lugar estaba segura, además aunque fue víctima de una trampa y mala jugada por parte del Raikage, decidió relajarse, pues primero quería poder pasar un buen rato con su nuevo esposo, y ya una vez terminaran sus vacaciones, ella confesaría todo, por ahora se limitaría a pasar un momento agradable y romántico con su esposo.

Sin embargo, no todo fue felicidad, pues cuando finalmente se encontraban en su habitación, en la cual se pusieron cómodos y comenzaron a charlar por horas y en el proceso, hacerse halagos y darse cariño, además de Naruto tener detalles románticos con ella, como darle un masaje de pies, y hombros, mientras le decía cuánto la amaba, y cuando la noche comenzó a manifestarse, el momento que tanto Naruto como Hinata esperaban, para poder consumar su amor, pero antes de continuar con eso, decidieron darse un baño en las aguas termales… antes de consumar su acto, sin embargo, Naruto se encontraba sumamente nervioso, pues finalmente sería la primera vez que tendría intimidad con Hinata, pues por una prohibición dada por Hiashi Hyuga, les prohibió incluso besarse en los labios antes de casarse, y mucho menos siquiera pasar aunque sea 5 minutos solos, razón por la cual antes de la boda e incluso una vez que Naruto pidió autorización a Hiashi de casarse con Hinata, el rubio tuvo que pasar más tiempo con él, que con su futura esposa, pues así Hiashi se aseguraría que no intentara nada con su hija fuera del matrimonio, pues aunque confiaba en el criterio de su hija para elegirlo, no quería correr riesgos, por eso fue tal grado la desconfianza de Hiashi, que no fue hasta la boda, cuando Naruto, desde que se volvieron novios, que la había besado en los labios, (la primera y única vez hasta entonces fue en el final de la película 'The Last'), razón por la cual no conocía nada del cuerpo de Hinata, además de sus manos, rostro y pies, por lo que no podía saber si tenía lunares u otra marca distintiva en su hermoso y escultural cuerpo.

Sin embargo, Naruto dejó de pensar en eso, cuando entro al baño de hombres con la intención de no solo asearse, sino de prepararse mentalmente para lo que ocurriría a continuación, lo cual provocó que empezara a hacer cosas raras, pues decir que Naruto estaba comportándose de manera extraña e irracional, era acertado, pues los demás hombres que estaban ahí, pudieron ver, como el rubio lavó su cuerpo incluso en 4 ocasiones, y entró en el agua caliente, 3 veces, era por demás extraño, pero en la mente de Naruto era lo correcto pues quería no arruinar su momento especial con Hinata, sin embargo, Hinata por su parte se encontraba dentro del baño de mujeres cubierta por una toalla, lo primero que hizo fue asear su cuerpo y luego se metió en el agua caliente, solo que se alejó de las demás mujeres en el sitio, y asegurándose que estaba lo suficientemente alejada para que no la escucharan, comenzó a llorar, al recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, así estuvo por cuestión de unos 20 minutos, hasta que se tranquilizó y volvió a la habitación, una vez ahí, ambos se encontraban sentados en la orilla de la cama, decir que estaban sumamente nerviosos era lo adecuado, pues por fin estarían finalmente 'juntos', como marido y mujer, pero a pesar del nerviosismo, Naruto fue el primero en dar el primer paso, pues la besó y la abrazaba en el proceso, además de acariciarla, acción que en teoría le generaba placer a la ojiperla con cada caricia que su esposo le daba, pues en su mente se dispuso a compensar a Naruto por lo ocurrido la noche anterior con el Raikage por el resto de su vida, o eso creía, pues aunque en cierto momento sintió ciertas nauseas, pues el hecho de sentir su piel ser acariciada, aunque fuera su esposo quien lo hacía, la sensación le recordaba al Raikage, y se sentía mal por ello, sin embargo, al analizar la situación, se dijo a sí misma, que esta era la forma adecuada de poder olvidar lo acontecido la noche anterior, por lo que aguantando su malestar le correspondió al rubio.

Sin embargo, había un problema en ese momento, pues Naruto era completamente inexperto, y aunque sus caricias le gustaban a Hinata, de alguna forma no lograba sentirse del todo bien, pues, aunque delicadas eran torpes y algo indecisas, pues Hinata sentía como Naruto temblaba levemente durante el proceso, causado seguramente por el nerviosismo, pero luego de unos minutos, el momento de consumar su matrimonio, en ese momento Hinata vestía un babydoll transparente color vino, y una tanga del mismo color complemento del mismo, esta apariencia casi le provocó un sangrado nasal a Naruto, pues nunca creyó verla vestida así, ni en sus más salvajes fantasías, es entonces que luego de un rato, Hinata se encontraba desnuda enfrente de Naruto, así como Naruto lo estaba frente a Hinata, ese día finalmente conocieron el cuerpo del otro, sin embargo, había un problema, a pesar de que Naruto, en teoría era más 'grande', del promedio de la aldea de la hoja, alcanzando una medida de 10 pulgadas, no era comparación a las 12 pulgadas de largo y 3 de ancho del Raikage, lo cual la hizo volver a sentirse mal, pues no entendía porque cada vez pensaba en el Raikage más y más, es entonces que intentó olvidar ese pensamiento, cuando Naruto se acercó a ella y volvió a besarla, y ella en respuesta correspondió, y finalmente luego de tanto tiempo, Hinata ya estaba recostada en la cama, parcialmente cubierta por la sabana de la cama, y su largo cabello caía por su pecho cubriendo sus pezones detrás de sus mechones negros azulados, mientras ella con una mano detrás de su cabeza, y la otra acariciando su vientre, daban a entender a Naruto lo que ella quería.

Pero en la mente de la ojiperla esta apariencia y comportamiento eran sumamente vergonzosos, a tal grado que, en realidad, si Naruto se hubiera fijado detenidamente, habría notado que Hinata estaba sumamente sonrojada, y temblaba, pues nunca antes pensó siquiera portarse como lo hacía, (sin saber lo que le esperaba), pues mientras la pareja iniciaba su coito, en la aldea de la nube, especialmente en la oficina del Raikage, este se encontraba en su escritorio, desde donde veía por la enorme ventanal que estaba detrás de su escritorio, y miraba con dirección al hotel donde se encontraban Naruto y Hinata, "he he he, es solo cuestión de tiempo, para que la princesa Byakugan caiga en mis manos, hasta entonces, deberás bastarme tu", dijo el dirigente de Kumo, mirando en ese momento a su entrepierna en donde yacía una Mabui completamente desnuda, mientras le realizaba sexo oral, o por lo menos lo intentaba, al Raikage, es luego de unos instantes más, el Raikage anunció su inminente descarga, "ohh, aquí viene, más vale tragártelo puta", dijo A, a la mujer de piel morena y cabello platinado, quien no pudo aguantar la enorme descarga de semen del hombre moreno, pues aunque una parte logro entrar en su estómago, era tal la cantidad y fuerza con la que disparaba los chorros de semen, que rápidamente ya no pudo tragarlo, por lo que el resto inflamó sus mejillas, y lo que ya no pudo contener, lo terminó derramando sobre su pecho, y ahogarse, "cof, cof, cof, Rai-Raikage-sama… por favor ya no… no puedo más… déjeme descansar…", decía la mujer de piel morena, mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento, sin embargo, esta petición de Mabui, molestó al Raikage, "aarrgghh, ¡POR ESO ERES UNA PUTA INÚTIL!, la única razón por la que aun te utilizó es porque sirves para secretaria, de lo contrario solo me desharía de ti", dijo el hombre moreno a Mabui, a quien sacó de su oficina, no sin antes dejarla que se vistiera, para entonces volver a su asiento.

"jaaaaaa, ya falta poco, princesa del Byakugan, un poco más y serás mía", decía el dirigente de Kumo, mirando hacia el hotel con una sonrisa un tanto oscura, pues sin que nadie más lo supiera, excepto Mabui, el narcótico que había inyectado en Hinata, no solo era para suprimir su chakra, pues también era una especie de agente hipnótico, el cual Mabui sabe crear, y una vez durante el sexo, mientras el Raikage violaba a Hinata, este le susurraba al oído, pues era en ese momento cuando esa sustancia hipnótica, estaba haciendo efecto, razón por la cual aprovecho, para llenarle la cabeza con ciertas instrucciones, que ella obedecería inconscientemente, lo que explicaba por qué razón, Hinata no dijo nada a Naruto una vez estuvieron solos, pues era una de las órdenes dadas por el Raikage, así como el hecho de que cada vez que sintiera caricias, o placer, recordara al Raikage, sin importar con quien estuviera, razón por la cual Hinata a cada rato está recordando al dirigente de Kumo, sin embargo, el Raikage sabe que ese efecto no durará para siempre, luego de un rato volverá a la normalidad, así que se prepara para volver a darle a Hinata otra dosis de dicha sustancia y de esta manera apoderarse de ella de manera definitiva, y al parecer estaba funcionando, pues en ese momento en la habitación de hotel de Naruto y Hinata, pasaba cierta situacion que tenía a la ojiperla muy intranquila.

Pues en ese momento ya se encontraban teniendo sexo, sin embargo, aunque al principio la ojiperla se sintió sumamente feliz y llena, por finalmente entregarse completamente a su amado rubio, el único problema es que rápidamente el placer que llegó a sentir al principio, fue rápidamente desapareciendo y llegó a un punto en el que dejó de sentir lo que Naruto intentaba hacerle, eso sí, para asegurarse no ser descubierta fingía los gemidos, pero por mucho que ella quisiera sentir la virilidad de Naruto, no lo conseguía, pues en lo único que en ese momento podía pensar en el enorme miembro del Raikage, y aunque ella luchaba con todo lo que tenía para olvidarlo, se dio cuenta que no podía hacerlo, y en un momento dado Naruto alcanzó el orgasmo, para acto seguido abrazarse amorosamente y luego besarse, pues en ese momento el rubio le repetía que la amaba y que haría lo que fuera para hacerla feliz… pero el gusto no les duro mucho, pues al ser literalmente la primera experiencia sexual de Naruto, nunca creyó cuanta energía utilizaría, por lo que aunque no quería se quedó dormido abrazando fuerte y protectoramente a Hinata, su ahora esposa, sin embargo, esperando unos minutos a que Naruto se durmiera, ella comenzó a llorar, afortunadamente procuró hacerlo en silencio, pues se recriminaba a si misma por haber estado pensando en lo que el Raikage le había hecho, y aunque se sentía muy mal por ello, tuvo que correr al baño sin despertar a Naruto para poder satisfacerse sola… aunque le llevo tiempo y al final no fue suficiente… lo cual la hizo ver la horrible situación, ella de algún modo anhelaba volver a estar con el Raikage, o al menos lo llegó a pensar momentáneamente, pero al final dejó de pensar en ello, y aunque seguía sintiéndose mal, decidió buscar la forma de arreglar todo, pero ya una vez más tranquila, volvió a la cama y al acostarse junto a su esposo este la abrazo por acto reflejo, a lo cual Hinata le calentó el corazón, y la llenó de alegría, pero cuando parecía que se quedaría dormida, nuevamente la imagen del Raikage apareció en su cabeza.

Y así luego de esa noche, pasaron 2 días, en los cuales Hinata y Naruto se la pasaron disfrutando del hotel, sin embargo, esa paz y tranquilidad momentánea que la pareja experimentaba, pronto se vería alterada, y más cuando Hinata ya había podido dejar de pensar en el Raikage a cada rato, sin ella saber, que era a causa del efecto del narcótico desaparecía, pues en ese momento recibieron un mensaje del dirigente de Kumo, al principio, ambos se sintieron un tanto extrañados, pues era raro que el Raikage les solicitara, pero considerando que estaban de luna de miel, al menos Naruto, supuso que se trataba de alguna otra sorpresa o algo por el estilo, sin embargo, Hinata sospechaba que intentara algo, pero al final supuso que no era el caso, pues era demasiado arriesgado para él, y más cuando Naruto ya estaba completamente recuperado del narcótico, por lo que si alguien intentara algo, Naruto lo detectaría antes que siquiera se movieran, pero la situación fue muy diferente a la que esperaban, pues una vez llegaron a la oficina del Raikage, se encontraron con Mabui, que estaba en el escritorio fuera del despacho del dirigente de Kumo, que al verlos una mirada un tanto complicada, se mostraba en su rostro, y se acercó a ellos inmediatamente, "oh, N-Naruto-san, y señora Uzumaki, bienvenidos, Lord Raikage los espera", dijo la mujer con el mismo semblante preocupado, sin embargo, por una fracción de segundo, Naruto sintió algo extraño en Mabui, todo gracias a su Jutsu de sentimientos negativos, lo cual también fue sentido por el Kyuubi, "escucha gaki, ella está pensando en algo hacia ti, así que tenla en cuenta", dijo el enorme zorro naranja, a lo cual Naruto en una mirada sumamente rápida hacia Mabui, el rubio estuvo de acuerdo.

Y una vez entraron en el despacho del Raikage, este los saluda con toda naturalidad, "hola chicos, como se lo han pasado", dijo al par de esposo, quienes le respondieron que bien y que es un excelente sitio, sin embargo, durante la explicación por parte de Naruto, el Raikage discretamente miraba a Hinata, y ella a él, y cuando sus miradas se encontraban, Hinata se ponía nerviosa y se sonrojaba, pues el hombre moreno le lazaba un guiño fugaz, no visto por Naruto, lo cual la hacía volver a pensar en lo ocurrido el día que llegaron, además, ella misma no sabía cómo no podía decirle a Naruto lo de aquella noche, y no sabía el porqué, y ahora por esta situación, esa reacción se acrecentaba, sin embargo, momentáneamente fue olvidada pues el Raikage cambio su semblante a uno serio, "Naruto, escúchame, sé que estás en tu luna de miel y todo eso, pero… recibí información un tanto preocupante, y pensé que sería buena idea que la supieras", dijo el Raikage a Naruto, pero lo que decía el dirigente de Kumo llamó la atención de ambos esposos, "¿una información preocupante, de que se trata?", dijo el rubio con semblante serio, a lo que A, responde, "mira me llegaron informes de mis cazadores especiales, que en una aldea cerca de la frontera del país del rayo, se han dado informes de avistamientos de sujetos encapuchados, vistiendo capuchas negras con… nubes rojas", dijo el hombre moreno a la pareja de recién casados, que al escuchar nubes rojas, una sola organización les llegó a la mente, "Akatsuki", dijeron al unísono ambos esposos, a lo cual el Raikage siguió con su explicación, "exacto, y no solo eso, hace unos días se recibió un mensaje de exploradores por esa zona, que informaban que este grupo se hace llamar, 'Kage no Akatsuki', y la razón para decirte todo esto, es para tenerte prevenido, por si este supuesto grupo, intentan hacer lo mismo que el Akatsuki anterior, y si tú y Bee corrieran riesgo evacuarlos", dijo el Raikage a Naruto, quien en respuesta le propone otra cosa, "de hecho, con todo respeto Raikage, sería mejor que Bee y yo vayamos personalmente a cerciorarnos, y si son realmente una amenaza, acabarlos antes de que avancen", dijo Naruto, a lo cual el Raikage al escuchar esa respuesta por parte de Naruto, en su mente se alegraba por que el rubio había mordido la carnada.

Pues era parte de su plan para arrebatarle a su mujer al héroe de la 4ta guerra mundial Shinobi, "no puedo pedirte algo como eso, estas de vacaciones, además, ya estoy preparando un grupo de investigación, y estoy seguro que ellos serán más que suficiente para detenerlo, pues yo creo que son simples bandidos aprovechando el nombre para infundir miedo, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte", dijo el hombre moreno, sin embargo, Naruto no desistiría, "¡¿QUÉ NO ME PREOCUPE!?, estamos hablando de Akatsuki, cualquier cosa relacionada con ellos es para preocuparse, así que por favor le pido que me deje ir en la búsqueda", dijo el rubio, a lo que el Raikage mentalmente se alegraba y burlaba, por lo fácilmente manipulable que era el rubio, pero por fuera seguía con su actuación, "como te dije, no puedo pedirte que vayas, estas de vacaciones y no solo eso, sino de Luna de Miel, además que…", A no pudo terminar de explicar, cuando Naruto volvió a insistir que lo dejara ir, siguiendo con su actuación le dio autorización, a lo que Naruto inmediatamente iba a ir a buscar a Killer Bee, pues supuso que si los 2 iban sería más fácil vencerlo si es que fuera verdad, sin embargo, aún tenía algo que hacer, ".. muy bien iré por Bee e investigaremos… pero puede ser peligroso, así que… Hinata por favor espérame aquí", dijo el rubio a su esposa, quien inmediatamente responde, "NO, no Naruto-kun, yo iré contigo", dijo la ojiperla al darse cuenta que era lo que el Raikage planeaba, pero fue inmediatamente detenida por Naruto, "No Hinata, puede ser muy peligroso, y no quiero ponerte en peligro… digo luego de lo que paso en la misión de la luna, más vale estar preparados", dijo el rubio a Hinata, quien insistía en ir con él, pero aunque Naruto le pedía que le dijera la razón de esta decisión, no podía hacerlo, (a causa de la hipnosis).

Pero en eso la vos del Raikage, llamó la atención de ambos, "señorita Hinata, su esposo tiene razón, si van él, y Bee, la misión terminara rápido, además, como les dije, puede ser una falsa alarma, por lo que no creo que sea conveniente que vayan, además, no es por ser mala persona, pero… si se van, nada garantiza que les respeten su reservación, por lo que deberían considerarlo", dijo el Raikage a la pareja, lo que dejó a Naruto aún más decidido a dejar a Hinata, y en cuanto a ella la dejo muy preocupada, "tranquila amor, volveré, si somos el tío Bee y yo, se quien sea acabaremos con él o ellos sea el caso, de veraz", dijo el rubio con su clásico tic verbal, y sonrisa característica, para después darle un beso en la frente y otro en los labios, "muy bien… ten cuidado y relájate… disfruta el hotel en lo que regreso, dicho esto, me retiro abuelo Raikage, iré a encontrarme con Bee y partiremos de inmediato", dijo el rubio saliendo de la habitación, a lo que Hinata le desea suerte y le pide que se cuide mucho, para ver como el rubio se va, y en ese momento, la voz de A, es escuchada en la habitación, "princesa Hyuga, viendo la situación en la que se encuentra, ¿quiere que la acompañe a su hotel?", dijo el moreno a la ojiperla, quien no dijo nada, solo volteo a verlo con una mirada llena de odio, para acto seguido salir de la oficina sin decir nada, y mientras volvía a su hotel, pensaba en su esposo, "Naruto vuelve pronto por favor", y mientras ella volvía a su hotel, el Raikage seguía repasando sus planes en su mente, "les tomara unos días darse cuenta a Bee y a Naruto, que no es más que un simple grupo de bandidos… será más que tiempo suficiente para apoderarme de ella, he he he", decía el Raikage con una risa malévola, sin embargo, toda la conversación había sido escuchada por Mabui, quien había grabado, "no te volverás a salir con la tuya A, me asegurare de eso", dijo la mujer de cabello platinado, mientras tenía una cara de odio dirigida al Raikage.

Pasada unas horas, encontramos a Hinata en su habitación de hotel, decir que estaba angustiada era acertado, pues el hecho de saber que se había quedado sola, y con la amenaza constante de que el Raikage pudiera hacerle algo, la tenían en ese estado de ánimo, sin embargo, conforme pasaba el tiempo, Hinata se dio cuenta que no pasaría nada, lo cual dio cierto alivio a Hinata, pues ya no tendría que preocuparse por el Raikage, por lo que decidió seguir lo recomendado por si esposo, y se dispuso a disfrutar del hotel y todo lo que ofrecía además de las aguas termales, y de esta forma aunque fuera un poco olvidar completamente lo que paso cuando llegaron a Kumo, lamentablemente para ella eso no duraría, pues el Raikage ya se encontraba en la recepción del hotel, sin embargo, pese a lo que uno podría pensar, en vez de ir a la habitación de Hinata y tratar de aprovecharse de ella, el hombre musculoso estaba en la oficina de la dueña y gerente del hotel, una tal Reiko Amamiya, una hermosa mujer de piel blanca, extraña en ese lugar, pero además de eso, un bello lunar bajo su ojo derecho, escultural figura con medidas de 100, 95, 100, cubierta por un kimono color negro con detalles blancos, (parecido al de Shizune), con largo cabello negro, peinado en un bollo en lo alto de su cabeza, con hermosos ojos verdes y labios decorados con labial rojo, sin embargo, en ese momento el Raikage estaba sentado en una silla frente a un escritorio sencillo pero bastante grande, desde donde daba ciertas instrucciones a la dueña del hotel, "… asegúrate entonces que le den la dosis adecuada, o de lo contrario podría tener un efecto demasiado fuerte, y podría ser contraproducente, así que te lo encargo a ti personalmente Reiko-chan", dijo el enorme sujeto, a la dueña del hotel, quien en ese instante se encontraba en la entrepierna del Raikage, dándole una sesión rápida de sexo oral, para una vez A, terminó de explicar lo que quería que ella hiciera, se detuvo por unos instantes y le da su respuesta, "desde luego que si Raikage-sama, hare cualquier cosa por usted, soy su perra después de todo", dijo la mujer completamente desnuda, "… y que no se te olvide puta, recuerda que es gracias a mí que tienes este negocio, y por esa razón, puedo usarte las veces que quiera, donde y cuando quiera, ¿entendido?", dijo el musculoso sujeto a Reiko, mientras ella con la mano derecha seguía estimulando el miembro del Raikage, y con la izquierda se estimulaba los pechos, y cabe resaltar que en uno de los pechos de Reiko, más específicamente en el derecho, encima exactamente del pezón, había un tatuaje, que era la misma shuriken negra que el Raikage tiene tatuada en el hombro, además de tener un piercing en el mismo, el cual consistía en una pequeña esfera de color amarillo ámbar, en donde estaba el símbolo de la aldea de la nube, "… claro Raikage-sama, es mi deber como su perra, úseme como quiera", dijo la bella mujer al dirigente de Kumo para acto seguido volver a introducir la virilidad de aquel hombre en su boca y continuar con su trabajo oral, que posteriormente llevaría a una sesión de sexo rudo, que duraría unas horas.

Pero mientras esto ocurría en el hotel de aguas termales, en la oficina del Raikage, se encontraba Mabui hablando con el cazador especial que le llevó las evidencias la vez anterior, "… sigue vigilándolo, registra cualquier información que obtengas, todo lo relacionado con la 'verdadera forma' de ser del Raikage, solo así podremos exponerlo por la basura que es", dijo Mabui con un tono de odio en su voz, a lo cual el cazador especial, decide preguntarle, "… disculpe mi atrevimiento Mabui-san, sé que en nuestra división nos entrenan a llevar acabo nuestras misiones sin preguntar nada, pero… ¿Por qué ese afán de conseguir toda esta información sobre de Lord Raikage", pregunto el cazador especial bajo la máscara blanca sin facciones en ella, a lo que Mabui inmediatamente responde, "… (suspiro), porque al igual que como lo está haciendo con la esposa del héroe Naruto Uzumaki, a mi también me alejo de mi amado… el 4to Hokage de Konoha", dijo la mujer con lágrimas en sus ojos, sin embargo, la respuesta de Mabui dejó aún más confundido al cazador especial, a lo cual la peli plata prosiguió con su explicación, "… bueno a grandes rasgos, la realidad es que el Raikage tiene un gusto por arrebatar esposas, buscando cualquier pretexto, y puede que en el caso de la Hyuga, al principio si haya sido por venganza, pero por su forma de ser, al final prefirió para variar, quitársela a Naruto Uzumaki, pero si te preguntas, que quise decir con mi amado 4to Hokage, es simple… yo fui prometida de Minato hace muchos años", dijo la mujer morena provocando que el cazador especial se quedara en shock, pero dejó que Mabui continuara con su explicación, "en aquel entonces la segunda guerra mundial Shinobi estaba en apogeo, y yo vivía en aquel entonces en Konoha, y al principio era en teoría la 'novia' de Minato Namikaze, pues éramos amigos de la infancia, incluso conocía a la mujer que se volvió su esposa Kushina Uzumaki", comenzó a relatar la mujer de piel morena.

**Flashback hace años…**

Encontramos a un equipo de ninjas realizando una misión en terreno enemigo, era el equipo 5, formado por Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki y Mabui, que en aquel entonces e increíblemente tenía el cabello castaño, y piel blanca, el trio de ninjas, tenían la misión de interceptar mensajeros enemigos, y obtener la información que tuvieran consigo, hasta ahora llevaban ya 5 días en aquel lugar, donde habían establecido un campamento improvisado, desde donde vigilaban la zona, y en el transcurso de ese tiempo habían logrado obtener la información de al menos una docena de mensajeros, entre los que se encontraban Taki, Iwa y por supuesto Kumo, básicamente el equipo de Minato, era el mejor en ese aspecto, pues las habilidades de Minato, aunado a las enormes reservas de chakra y jutsus especiales de Kushina, y sobre todo a la inteligencia de Mabui, pues ella demostró ser una excelente estratega, (incluso mucho mejor que Shikamaru), lo cual les permitía al equipo poder hacerse con la información, la cual en algunos casos conseguían sin que el mensajero lo notara, básicamente eran imparables en ese sentido, pero afortunadamente para ellos, tenían la habilidad de una vez conseguir la información, mover su campamento a otra ubicación, gracias al Jutsu recién desarrollado de Minato, **el Hiraishin no Jutsu**, (**dios del trueno volador**), por lo cual también eran virtualmente indetectables, lo cual les daba cierta seguridad, razón por la cual se permitían relajarse de vez en cuando, por eso en ese momento cuando era un momentáneo cese al fuego, estaban comiendo en su campamento, o eso intentaba Minato, pues ambas chicas en ese momento se encontraban discutiendo y 'molestando' al rubio, "vamos Minato-kun, dame un besito, incluso te dejare acariciarme los pechos", decía Mabui a Minato, con tono burlón pero sensual, pues era sabido que Minato en la academia era muy popular con las chicas, (igual a Sasuke), y aunque Mabui aprovechaba cada oportunidad para coquetear con Minato, Kushina no se quedaba atrás, "no le hagas caso a esa ofrecida, yo soy mucho mejor que ella… además, yo… te… a-amo más", decía la pelirroja con mucha vergüenza en su voz, pues aunque su apodo de habanero sangriento la estigmatizaba, Minato le encantaba verla actuar de esa manera tímida, como también le gustaba ver lo que pasaría a continuación.

"oh, ¿qué es eso de te amo más?… mi amor por él es mucho mayor al tuyo 'gorila'", decía Mabui a Kushina diciéndole el apodo, además de 'habanero sangriento', que más le molestaba, "como te atreves a decirme gorila, maldita 'vaca lechera', pues tus pechos son únicamente lo único bueno que tienes", decía en respuesta Kushina a los insultos dados por Mabui, pues a diferencia de las demás chicas de su generación, Mabui estaba prematuramente desarrollada, por lo que ya poseía pechos de una mujer de unos 25 años, a la edad de 16, pero aunque a muchas otras mujeres, esta situación las llenaría de orgullo, ella se molestaba pues las constantes burlas, (por celos) de sus compañeros, lo cual la enojan pero es diferente con Minato, pues aunque los demás chicos en la academia, quieran tenerla de novia, únicamente por sus pechos, Minato por su parte, la conoce desde toda la vida, pues crecieron juntos casi como hermanos, pero al alcanzar cierta edad, Mabui se enamoró de Minato, y por increíble que parezca, Minato en teoría correspondió sus sentimientos, pero con la llegada de Kushina ese amor de Minato, se dividió entre ellas, razón por la cual, ambas chicas competían a cada rato por el amor de Minato, hasta que alguna de las 2 se ganara su amor, o de ser necesario integrarse al A.C.R … o así debía ser hasta ese fatídico día, los 3 ninjas realizaban su misión, estaban por la zona que abarcaba la frontera entre Takigakure e Iwagakure, ahí esperaban el arribo de un mensajero de la nación aliada de Iwa, siendo estos Kumo, por lo que el trio de ninjas esperaban al arribo del mensajero… pero cuando finalmente llegó, los 3 Chunnin de Konoha, se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa, al percatarse que se trataba del mismísimo 3er Raikage, y sus 2 hijos, A y Killer Bee, quienes al parecer estaban transportando dicha información.

En ese momento, los 3 chicos se preocuparon, pues la leyenda creciente del 3er Raikage era bien conocida en todo el mundo Shinobi, en aquel entonces, pues incluso Chunnin tan jóvenes como Minato y su equipo, sabían de la increíble y a la vez, espeluznante hazaña lograda por el 3er Raikage, pues no cualquiera podía soportar enfrentar a todo un ejército de 10,000 hombres solo, y volver con vida, lo que daba a entender que no solo era fuerte, sino completamente invencible, sin embargo, a pesar de esto y aunque los 3 chicos querían salir de ahí y reagruparse, sus órdenes estaban primero, pues el simple hecho de saber que era el Raikage mismo quien trasportaba dicha información, daba a entender que la misma era de suma importancia, por esa razón, y aunque sabían que era prácticamente un suicidio, decidieron arriesgarse a obtenerla, sin embargo, desde el principio tenían la batalla perdida, pues solo se centraron únicamente en el Raikage y no en los hijos A y Killer Bee, por lo que esa fue la razón de su fracaso, pues por el jinchuriki de 8 colas sellado en Bee, detectaron a los Chunnin y con la enorme velocidad de A, este los intercepto antes de que pudieran colocarse en posición, por lo cual fueron emboscados, y una vez estaban sometidos y amarrados, el 3er Raikage se acerca a los 3 chicos, y no dice nada, solo expulsa parte de su poder, y crea una armadura de relámpagos, y una vez en ese estado, levanta la mano derecha, mostrando el dedo índice, lo que indica que usara su poder contra los chicos, quienes sabían que morirían por esto, pues la característica especial del 3er Raikage, es que siempre peleaba con las manos desnudas, por lo que solo se valía de sus poderes de relámpago, y su ridículamente gran fuerza, es en ese instante cuando parecía que ellos morirían en ese lugar, cuando son víctimas de una contraemboscada por parte de Takigakure, lo cual fue beneficioso para los ninjas de Konoha, pues gracias a esta interrupción, los 3 chicos lograron liberarse y estaban por escapar, cuando A logró vencer a sus rivales e ir tras ellos, a los cuales alcanzó a los pocos minutos, quienes lo enfrentaron pero A, demostró ser muy poderoso, aunque no tanto como el tercero, por lo que se alegraban de estar vivos, y es precisamente cuando utilizando su última pizca de chakra, utiliza su Hiraishin, con la intención de acabar con su enemigo.

Lamentablemente no fue así, pues como en aquel entonces Minato apenas había desarrollado el Hiraishin, no tenía tanto alcance como se esperaba, además de que la falta de chakra de Minato fue el atenuante principal, así como a Kushina y Mabui, quienes se encontraban en el mismo problema, es entonces que cuando parecía que todo terminaría, Minato hace un último esfuerzo, y logra zafarse de su captor, entonces cuando intentaba defender a sus compañeras, Kushina se pone de pie para apoyarlo, así como Mabui, sin embargo poco podrían hacer contra A, pues es casi tan poderoso como el 3er Raikage, es en ese momento que susurrándole al oído a Minato, Mabui idea una última idea para poder escapar, la cual consistía en que Mabui lanzaría la última bomba de humo que le quedaba, mientras Kushina usando sus cadenas diamantinas, lo detenía momentáneamente, para que Minato aprovechara y lo atacara, si lograban herirlo ese sería el momento de escapar, y es ahí cuando ejecutan su plan el cual salió perfecto, o lo habría hecho, sino fuera que al momento cuando escapaban, A logró recuperarse y se lanzó contra ellos, y sabiendo que no podrían escapar, Mabui súbitamente sujeta a Minato del cuello de su chaleco Chunnin y le planta un beso en los labios, no sin antes decirle un Te amo, para acto seguido ir y enfrentarse contra A, lo que fue aprovechado por sus compañeros para poder escapar, esta acción normalmente era común en aquella época, y aunque tanto Kushina como Minato, se sintieron mal por la pérdida de Mabui, debieron seguir adelante, para poder informar la presencia del Raikage, y así lo hicieron, sin embargo, mientras ellos creyeron que Mabui debió morir combatiendo con A, fue en realidad lo contrario, pues aunque intento detenerlo, A rápidamente la noqueo.

Razón por la que, en vez de matarla, la tomo como prisionera, y en un principio la usaron para extraer toda la información que pudieran sobre la aldea de la hoja, fue por este modo que supieron del clan Hyuga y su habilidad ocular, la cual les había causado tantas bajas durante la guerra, y al final cuando lograron extraerle toda la información que pudieron, se le dio la orden de matarla, sin embargo, A, al ya tener ese gusto excesivo por las mujeres, decidió desobedecer, por lo que escondió a Mabui, y la cuido por una temporada hasta que las heridas de ella sanaran, pero a causa de la tortura que sufrió debido a la obtención de información, el cabello castaño de Mabui se volvió blanco, a causa del trauma tan severo que sufrió, por lo que no la reconocerían, y durante los siguientes meses, A, estuvo cuidando a Mabui, y en el proceso comenzó a ganarse su confianza, y luego su amistad y subsecuentemente su amor, lo cual era un plan por parte del moreno, para ver si podía conquistar mujeres, y tuvo éxito, pues conforme pasaba el tiempo, Mabui paso de ser una enamorada a pareja de A, pero como el moreno había obtenido una buena habilidad para conquistar mujeres e incluso robar esposas, Mabui tuvo rápidamente que cambiar, y terminar volviéndose una esclava sexual para A, pero como desde hace mucho tiempo, ella había cambiado tanto físicamente, aunque lograra escapar y regresar a Konoha, nunca le creerían que alguna vez fue ninja de Konoha, y como ya está harta de los tratos de A, y de ayudarlo a robar mujeres de sus esposos, novios y familias, con tal de satisfacer su placer, y dado el hecho que ahora puso a Hinata Hyuga en su mira, no permitirá que lo vuelva hacer, por esa razón prepara su venganza en contra del actual Raikage.

**Flashback fin…**

"… por esa razón necesito que sigas consigas más información, así que asegúrate de registrar todo lo que puedas al respecto, y yo por mi parte me contactare con la persona indicada para esto, pero recuerda que es de ultra secreto, y si cumples tendrás tu recompensa…", esto último fue dicho por Mabui con sensualidad, a lo cual el cazador especial aceptó la encomienda, para después desaparecer en un suishin de hojas, dejando sola a Mabui, quien ya tenía en mente a quien informar al respecto, "… solo espero que quiera ayudar", dijo la mujer peli plata mentalmente mientras acomodaba documentos en el escritorio del Raikage, y después de eso el día siguió con normalidad, y los 2 días siguientes, en los cuales Hinata disfrutó el hotel y las aguas termales sin distracciones, a tal grado era su nivel de relajación y disfrute, que olvido completamente lo ocurrido con el Raikage, y ella únicamente en ese momento solo aguardaba pacientemente el regreso de su esposo, sin embargo, Hinata sin saberlo, la encargada y dueña del hotel, había estado confabulada con el Raikage, y en secreto le había estado agregando a sus alimentos, el Narcótico que el Raikage uso en ella el día que la había tenido sexo con ella, sin embargo, en esta ocasión, la sustancia era en una cantidad tan pequeña que era indetectable y no causaba efectos en Hinata o eso creía, pues esta sustancia estaba adicionada con retardante, el cual se activaría después de un tiempo, o si la persona aumentaba su ritmo cardiaco y la segregación de adrenalina se manifestaba, cancelando el retardante, provocando que el efecto del narcótico se disparara, y para desgracia de Hinata, ese era el día, pues ella había acabado de darse un baño en las aguas termales, y se encontraba en su habitación terminando de peinarse, cuando unos golpes en la puerta se escucharon.

Hinata al escucharlos va abrir la puerta, suponiendo que se tratara del servicio a la habitación, pues ella había pedido un té, y bocadillos para relajarse mientras leía un libro, sin embargo, se horrorizó y todos los malos recuerdo que habían pasado desde que llegó a Kumo, regresaron en un instante, cuando de pie fuera de la habitación estaba el Raikage, "¿Qué rayos hace aquí?", dijo la ojiperla al hombre moreno frente a ella, a lo cual la respuesta que dio a Hinata, la alteró de sobremanera, "… vine hacerle compañía señorita Hyuga, debe sentirse sola sin su esposo", decía el hombre musculoso mirándola lascivamente, lo cual preocupó aún más a Hinata, pues significaba que el Raikage intentaría volver abusar de ella, sin embargo, ella no lo permitiría tan fácil, "¡LARGUESE DE AQUÍ!, la última vez me drogó y estaba indefensa, pero esta vez no durare en pelear, además, si eso no funciona voy a gritar para que toda la gente me escuche", dijo la ojiperla tratando de esta forma obligar a que se rindiera, además de estar en posición de ataque, sin embargo, la respuesta del Raikage acabo con todas las esperanzas de Hinata, "oh, yo que usted no lo haría, pues no creo que quiera que su esposo vea esto…", dijo el Raikage mostrándole a Hinata una foto de ellos 2 teniendo sexo aquella noche, la cual al verla, la ojiperla se puso mucho más pálida de lo que ella es, sintió como si su alma se escapara de su pecho y su sangre y corazón se paralizaran, pero en un movimiento rápido, logra arrebatarle la foto al Raikage, sin embargo, cuando Hinata la estaba rompiendo en pedazos, el dirigente de Kumo comenzó a reírse de manera burlona, "ha ha ha, adelante, rómpala, de cualquier forma no es a única tengo cientos de copias y no es la única, tengo muchas fotos de todo lo que hicimos esa noche 'especial' entre tú y yo hermosa", dijo el dirigente de Kumo con una sonrisa y tono de voz arrogante, lo cual fue el fin para la resistencia de Hinata, pues el hombre moreno le da una última advertencia, "… además, te entregaras a mi voluntariamente, pues, si te preguntaste porque de repente deje de hostigarte por unos días, es simple, le ordene a la dueña del hotel que pusiera en tus alimentos el narcótico que use contigo la otra noche, además de un ingrediente extra, que evita que sintieras los efectos, por lo que solo es cuestión que haga esto..", decía el Raikage, mientras hacia un con su única mano, para liberar el efecto del Narcótico dentro de Hinata.

Y a los pocos segundos, la ojiperla sintió como su cuerpo se excitaba de golpe, y su intimidad comenzaba a desbordar fluidos como si de una cascada se tratara, además de que su mente se comenzaba a nublar y perder a causa de la excitación que sentía, a lo cual el Raikage entra a la habitación y toma a Hinata de la cintura y la besa apasionadamente, a lo cual la ojiperla corresponde a pesar de resistirse, "no, mnnhh, por favor no", decía débilmente la ojiperla mientras rápidamente sucumbía a los efectos de la sustancia hipnótica, además de que mientras el efecto estaba presente, el Raikage aprovechaba para continuar con su manipulación y adiestramiento, "… ¿extrañaste mis caricias verdad?, yo si lo hice y mucho, eres una mujer muy especial, eres la mejor…", decía el moreno a la ojiperla, que a pesar de que mentalmente trataba con todas sus fuerzas de resistirse, el efecto sumado a las palabras de A, hacían que su cuerpo reaccionara por sí solo, "… ¡NO, POR FAVOR, DEBO RESISTIR!, debo detenerlo… pero no… no puedo… es tan fuerte… tan dominante… tan… tan… masculino…", eran los pensamientos que Hinata tenía al momento de empezar a seguirle el ritmo al Raikage, es en ese momento cuando A, siente y ve como Hinata comienza a corresponder el beso y las caricias, esa fue la señal de que lo había logrado, y sin esperar autorización, llevó su mano disponible al cinturón de la bata de Hinata, la cual desato, y una vez liberada esta cae hasta el suelo, revelando la escultural y exquisita anatomía de la ojiperla, completamente desnuda, la cual al ser vista por el Raikage este comenzó acariciar los pechos de ella, y lleva sus labios al cuello de Hinata, quien a pesar de temblar notoriamente, ella acepta las caricias del dirigente de Kumo, mientras en su mente seguía tratando de resistirse, "debo resistir, debo poder… pero… es tan… diferente… extraño… placentero… debo luchar… debo… debo… sentir más", fue el pensamiento donde la voluntad de Hinata se rompió completamente,

y es en ese momento cuando en un movimiento rápido, Hinata era ahora quien tomó la iniciativa, y se lanza a besar al Raikage de manera apasionada y desesperada, a lo cual el dirigente de Kumo se regocija pues había logrado su cometido, "ahora es mía completamente, solo falta marcarla como mi mujer", pensaba el hombre musculoso, para en ese momento usar su único brazo, y sujetar a Hinata de la cintura, llevarla hasta la cama y depositarla ahí, y en respuesta Hinata, que tenía una mirada completamente embriagada en lujuria, solo se recostó en la cama bocarriba, abrió sus piernas dejando ver como su intimidad derramaba fluidos sexuales, los cuales eran tal cantidad que incluso manchaban las sabanas, Hinata para ese momento no dijo nada, solo dio un mirada llena de lujuria, lo cual era la señal de querer llegar a las últimas consecuencias, y no pasaron ni 2 segundos cunado el Raikage se abalanzó contra ella y la penetró de un solo empujón, lo cual provocó que la ojiperla diera un fuerte gemido con todas sus fuerzas, para acto seguido el Raikage comenzar con los empujes de su cadera, los cuales eran tan fuertes que casi se podía notar como la virilidad del dirigente de Kumo, se marcaba en el vientre de Hinata, además de que ella por su condición mental, aunado a la sustancia hipnótica y la influencia del chakra de rayo del Raikage, tienen a Hinata completamente dominada, y entregándose al Raikage sin limitaciones, es entonces la lujuria entre ambos continuo y siguieron con su sesión de sexo duro… ya habían pasado varias horas desde que comenzaron con su faena sexual, en aquella habitación de hotel solo se escuchaban los gemidos de placer de una mujer completamente entregada al placer, es en ese momento cuando el Raikage hace un comentario con tono de burla, "ja ja ja, por lo que veo el Uzumaki no pudo dejarte satisfecha como es debido verdad hermosa", dijo el musculoso hombre que seguía penetrando a la ojiperla, y aunque desde el principio había estado luchando contra sus impulsos y sobretodo tratando de no sucumbir al placer y manipulaciones del Raikage, pero ya era imposible, pues la voluntad de Hinata se había perdido desde hace varias horas, por lo que al comentario hecho por el Raikage, no dudo en responderlo, "siii, siii es cierto, no pudo hacerlo, (gemido)", fue la respuesta de Hinata mientras seguía disfrutando de las embestidas de A.

la forma en como la ojiperla movía las caderas y sumando el rostro de placer y lujuria desbordante que ella mostraba, le dio al dirigente de Kumo, una buena razón para alabarla, "como extrañaba este grande y exquisito culo, eres increíble y tan apretada, eres la perfección hecha mujer… mi mujer", dijo el musculoso hombre, mientras sujetaba a Hinata de la cintura y con fuerza la embiste, lo que provoca que ella abra los ojos por el placer y la impresión, por el aumento del ritmo, a lo cual ella responde a lo dicho por el Raikage, "… ¡lo soy, soy suya!", grito la ojiperla en respuesta a lo dicho por A, "es más que obvio, llevamos más de 6 horas cogiendo y sigues sin estar satisfecha… eso explica cómo es que el Uzumaki no pudo complacerte, eres demasiada mujer para él", dijo el musculoso sujeto a la ojiperla, quien respondió en consecuencia, "si, no pudo… ni podrá, solo usted puede Raikage-sama, hágame su perra, vióleme más, (gemido fuerte)", dijo la bella mujer al Raikage, quien siguió con sus comentarios, "he he he, ya te volviste adicta a mi enorme verga, puta he he he", a lo cual en respuesta Hinata no dice nada, solo acerca su rostro al del Raikage y le planta tremendo beso lujurioso, pues solo sus lenguas se entrelazan, y luego de un par de minutos de besarse, ella se separa con un fino hilo de saliva uniéndolos, "la amo, amo su enorme verga, y al hombre adherida a ella", dijo sin miramientos y sin pudor alguno la mujer de ojos perla, lo cual de cierto modo alegró al Raikage.

La joven mujer estaba ya entregada al sexo duro, era un punto tal que no le importaba ya nada, solo coger y ser reclamada con fuerza, y es a causa de todo esto, que la ojiperla se perdió así misma en un abismo de placer y lujuria del que no había retorno, pues ya era normal ver en el hotel al Raikage acompañado de Hinata, entrando al baño mixto donde ambos amantes tenían sexo hasta el cansancio, en otras ocasiones era en la misma oficina del Raikage donde seguían con su lujuria sin descanso, también la residencia del dirigente de Kumo, lo hacían por horas y horas, y una vez por 3 días completos sin salir de la habitación, era tal que el olor del sexo combinado de ambos amantes inundaba aquel lugar… Hinata ya no era una mujer, sino una simple esclava sexual, una herramienta para el deleite sexual del Raikage, razón que debió ser 'celebrada', por ambos amantes, pues arriesgándose a ser descubiertos, llevó a Hinata al balcón de su oficina, y ahí a plena vista de todos la profano, afortunadamente para ambos, ese lugar está por encima de la vista de toda la aldea de la nube, por lo que nadie pudo distinguir que ocurría ahí arriba en ese momento, fue entonces cuando alcanzando la 3er descarga de semen dentro de Hinata, el Raikage dijo que era suficiente, pues el objetivo de esto era saber hasta dónde llegaba su lujuria, y si sería capaz de obedecerlo en todo lo que este le pidiera, y al ver que efectivamente actuaria de esa manera, una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro, pero aun así abrazó a Hinata y ella en respuesta también lo hizo, lo cual los hacia parecer enamorados, lo cual no era del todo equivocado, pues la joven ya se había enamorado del Raikage, era tal su devoción al hombre musculoso, que delante de las gente y por petición de A, trataba al Raikage con mucha propiedad y educación, como cualquier otro lo haría, pero cuando estaban solos, Hinata se comportaba como su mujer, lo cual nadie veía excepto por los cazadores especiales que lo cuidaban, pero que fueron ordenados en guardar silencio sobre la situación que veían, y así paso una semana y media hasta que el equipo de Naruto y Killer Bee regresaron.

En ese momento Hinata estaba en la oficina del Raikage, se encontraba coqueteando con el sujeto sentado en el escritorio, y ocasionalmente se besaban, después de una sesión de sexo intenso por toda la oficina, sin embargo, al ver la hora en el reloj de su escritorio, anticipo que tanto Naruto como Bee, no tardarían en llegar por lo que el dirigente de Kumo, le pidió a Hinata que tomara un baño, pues el aroma del Raikage estaba presente en ella así como rastros de semen por todo su cuerpo, por lo que para esconder las evidencias le dijo que se aseara y ella así lo hizo, y pasada una media hora después la ojiperla aparece por la puerta del baño de la oficina del Raikage, (pues al igual que todo dirigente se pasan demasiado tiempo en esas oficinas sellando y revidando documentos, por lo que el del Raikage tiene ducha y un baño) completamente desnuda, y escurriendo agua por su escultural cuerpo, esa imagen de su anatomía completamente mojada por el agua de la ducha, el cual era iluminado por el sol entrante por el enorme ventanal de la oficina, y el hecho de que ella lo mostrara sin pudor, era una imagen digna de ver, y aunque el Raikage tuvo que contenerse para no abalanzarse contra Hinata y violarla nuevamente, pues debía evitar que los descubrieran, pero mientras observaba como la Hyuga se vestía, ella hacia comentarios subidos de tono, así como posiciones sugerentes y sexuales, "… A-sama, deje de verme así, o me voy a excitar, y sabe lo que pasara si eso ocurre", dijo Hinata con tono sensual y haciendo una pose como si de una modelo profesional se tratara, pero el Raikage le pidió que no hablara más de esa manera y que actuara con normalidad, lo cual la ojiperla aceptó, y pasados unos minutos, Hinata finalmente estuvo lista, y había terminado de vestirse, en ese lugar parecía que nada había pasado, y fue justo a tiempo, pues a los pocos minutos la puerta de la oficina se abre dejando entrar por ella a Naruto y Killer Bee, que acababan de llegar de su misión.

En ese momento Naruto ve a su esposa sentada en el sillón de la oficina del Raikage y aunque al principio no le prestó atención por qué se encontraba allí, fue directamente con ella y la saludo, "mi amor, como te extrañe, te amo tanto", dijo el rubio a su esposa, quien en respuesta lo abrazó y le dio un amoroso beso en los labios, mientras ellos se saludaban, el Raikage se burlaba mentalmente de Naruto, "ja ja ja, si supieras las veces que me he venido en la boca de tú esposa y la he dejado repleta de mi semen", decía mentalmente el dirigente de Kumo, hasta que su atención fue atraída por su hermano menor, "Hey bro, hemos vuelto, esos enemigos no eran para tanto, yeah (rapeando)",, dijo Killer Bee a su hermano, quien los felicitó por un trabajo bien hecho y se disculpó por el hecho de saber después de dar el informe de la misión, que solo se trataba de una banda de mercenarios y criminales comunes, y de haber tenido que enviarlos a una misión tan simple, sin embargo, Naruto solo mostró su clásica sonrisa, y le dijo que no tenía nada de que disculparse, pues este tipo de cosas siempre pasan, pero que estaba feliz por poder ayudar, sin embargo, inmediatamente vuelve con Hinata, y Naruto se disculpa con ella por dejarla sola tanto tiempo, a lo cual ella sonriendo le dice que no se preocupe que estuvo feliz y se divirtió mucho, para acto seguido besarlo en los labios levemente y abrazarlo, pero al hacer esto, por encima del hombro de Naruto miraba al Raikage, a quien le dedicaba una sensual lamida de labios y le mandaba u beso, afortunadamente para ambos amantes, Naruto miraba para otro lado, y Killer Bee estaba distraído rapeando improvisadamente, por lo cual el Raikage aprovecho y sonrió de manera arrogante, pues había logrado su cometido, y ahora tendría a Hinata como su esclava sexual, sin embargo, y sin que nadie lo supiera en ese instante, Mabui se encontraba en aquella cabaña de las afueras de Kumo, donde como la vez anterior está terminando de tener sexo con el cazador especial, al cual le pidió que vigilara al Raikage y consiguiera toda información que pudiera sobre como drogó, violó y literalmente le quitó la esposa a el héroe de la 4ta guerra mundial Shinobi, es cuando el ninja cazador, había terminado se vistió y salió de la cabaña, no sin antes decirle que ya había terminado su encomienda, razón por la cual esa que era la última vez que tendría sexo con la peli plata, ese día habían estado teniendo sexo desde temprano, y ahora que finalmente se había quedado sola, tomo todos los documentos que el cazador especial le entregó.

Se dirigió al pequeño escritorio en ese sitio, y ahí colocó todo, que estaba dentro de una carpeta, en lo que se incluían, grabaciones, audios, fotos, y documentos donde se encontraban los análisis realizados a la sangre de Hinata y comprobar la existencia de la sustancia hipnótica y narcótica, así como de archivos antiguos donde se especificaba que fue el Raikage A, en persona quien dio la orden de secuestro de Hinata hace muchos años, por lo que técnicamente estaba lista para detener al Raikage de una vez por todas, sin embargo, aunque toda esa información pareciera suficiente para determinar la culpabilidad del Raikage, aún faltaba, pues ahora que Hinata literalmente se había entregado al dirigente de Kumo como su amante y esclava sexual, lo había hecho por voluntad propia, y aunque se demostrara que en un principio fue a causa de estar drogada, ahora ya no era válida, pues desde la segunda vez que tuvieron sexo, el efecto de las drogas se había perdido, y el hombre musculoso, no había vuelto a necesitar la utilización de dicha droga, lo que significaba que Hinata estaba con él, por voluntad propia, así que para poder tener lo necesario y para poder exponerlo como la basura que es, necesita una confesión del Raikage, ya sea en video, escrito o grabación de audio, donde diga claramente que todo lo hizo en un principio al menos, con intensión de vengarse y que en realidad no ama a Hinata, solo se la quitó al Uzumaki con la intención de tenerla para él, y que en cuanto encuentre a otra mujer que le guste no dudara en deshacerse de la ojiperla, en teoría todo parecía que estaba por cumplirse, sin embargo, inesperadamente para Mabui, el Raikage ya había planeado algo, que retrasara y dificultara que la peli plata obtenga esa confesión.

**Continuara…**

**Nota del escritor: hola gente ¿cómo están?, pues hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, continuamos con esta historia un tanto fuerte, y ya leímos el momento en que tanto Hinata y el Raikage se vuelven amantes, así como parte de la historia de Mabui, y esa idea de vengarse del Raikage, por lo que puedo decir que esta historia empieza a mejorar y a ponerse más interesante, o eso quiero creer, pero será cuestión de ustedes los lectores decidirlo, entonces sin más que escribir me despido, no sin antes recordarles que se cuiden mucho en estos tiempos que vivimos, y hacerles saber que no tengan miedo, esta contingencia pasara y cuando lo haga, recordaremos este momento como una simple anécdota, pero que solo lograremos si trabajamos juntos siguiendo las recomendaciones de las autoridades, y si seguimos con estas simples recomendaciones, saldremos más rápido de esta situación, y más rápido podremos volver a rehacer nuestras vidas, y ver si reprograman la E3, porque la aplazaron por el maldito COVID-19, pero, en fin, primero la salud, y después lo demás, sin más que decir me despido, deseándoles la mejor de las suertes en estos momentos de incertidumbre y recordarles que no pierdan las esperanzas, todo mejorara, y saldremos adelante, me despido y nos leemos en la siguiente actualización, BYE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap. 3 – Vida Nueva… Y Secretos**

**Como están gente, heme aquí con la siguiente parte de esta historia, la cual empieza a ponerse un poco más intensa, además de que veremos en este capítulo, la aparición de otro personaje, que en teoría se involucrara con Naruto, y más de los planes de Mabui, para su venganza, pero no nos adelantemos y dejemos que la historia hable por sí misma, sin más que escribir me despido de ustedes, y recordarles que dejare una nota al final de la lectura.**

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO Y SUS PERDONAJES, CREDITOS A SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS, OBRA DE FICCION, NO CANON, GENTE SENSIBLE A LOS TEMAS AQUÍ PRESENTADOS, ABSTENERCE DE LEERLA, GRACIAS POR SU COMPRENSION.**

Estaba el grupo en la oficina del Raikage, en donde el dirigente de Kumo se disculpaba por haber mandado ambos jinchuriki a una misión tan simple y haberlos hechos perder el tiempo, "Naruto, en serio me siento muy apenado por lo ocurrido, debí haber sabido que todo era una falsa alarma, y solo una simple banda de criminales que adoptaron el nombre para generar miedo y poder operar más fácilmente gracias a la mala fama generada por ese nombre, enserio lamento muchísimo haberlos enviado a ustedes", decía el hombre mientras daba una reverencia leve desde su escritorio, a lo cual Naruto solo sonrió y le responde, "no se preocupe abuelo A, aunque haya sido una falsa alarma, de cualquier forma no eran precisamente criminales simples… digo acabar con un escuadrón de cazadores especiales, no es tarea simple, por eso sabía que debíamos quedarnos y detenerlos, por esa razón tardamos más de lo necesario, pero me alegró poder ayudar aquella aldea", dijo el rubio al Raikage quien responde, "bueno me alegra que lo tomes así, de cualquier manera… ten esto es el pago por la misión", dijo el dirigente de Kumo, mientras sacaba de un cajón de su escritorio un sobre con dinero, el cual cuando Naruto recibe lo revisa, "oh, pero es demasiado, esto es equivalente a lo de 3 misiones rango s, no puedo aceptarlo", dijo el rubio tratando de regresar el sobre con el dinero, sin embargo el Raikage lo detiene, "por favor, insisto, es una compensación por todo lo ocurrido, para empezar, hiciste una misión de una aldea a la que no perteneces, segundo, te tomo más tiempo del necesario, y finalmente, tuviste que interrumpir tu luna de miel, mientras realizabas esta misión…. (aunque eso me ayudo a poder quitarte a tu esposa", esto último lo dijo mentalmente, mientras le dirigía una sonrisa un tanto burlona, la cual fue notada por la ojiperla.

Hinata inmediatamente se dio cuenta de la forma en como sonreía el Raikage, y entendió por qué lo hacía, por lo que intercede en la conversación, "Naruto, amor, acéptalo, te lo mereces. Además, estoy de acuerdo con el Raikage", dijo la ojiperla dirigiéndole una mirada furtiva al hombre musculoso, quien seguía con la misma sonrisa de burla, "entonces. de acuerdo, lo aceptare, pero solo porque tiene razón en cuanto a la interrupción, que, por cierto, ¿te divertiste mientras no estaba?", dijo el rubio a su esposa la cual le responde, "oh desde luego que sí, disfrute de las aguas termales y el hotel en general, pero lo que más me gustó fue el ejercicio", dijo Hinata mientras se sonrojaba en esa parte, pues en cuanto dijo ejercicio, recordó vívidamente todo el sexo rudo que había tenido con el Raikage, que era a lo que se refería con ejercicio, esta reacción, por parte de Hinata, fue notada por el Raikage, quien solo sonreía de manera burlona, pues al igual que la ojiperla recordaba esos momentos, pero la voz de Naruto llamó la atención de los presentes, cuando el rubio anuncio que se retiraban, "… abuelo A, independientemente de todo lo ocurrido, le agradezco por todo lo que hizo por nosotros, (dando una reverencia), pero es hora de que regresemos a Konoha", dijo el rubio al dirigente de Kumo y su hermano menor Killer Bee, sin embargo, luego de escuchar estas palabras Hinata no pudo evitar poner un rostro triste, pues si se iban significaba que no volvería a tener sexo con A otra vez.

Sin embargo, la respuesta del Raikage fue inesperada por todos los presentes, "pues es una lástima que tengan que irse… pero creo que nos veremos más pronto de lo que se imaginan…", fue la respuesta dada por A, a la pareja de esposo, quienes se quedaron intrigados, al igual que su hermano menor, pues el dirigente de Kumo anunciaba su retiro, "… la razón es que, en un mes más o menos, me retiro y dejare el puesto de Raikage, pues creo que es momento de hacerlo antes de que este trabajo acabe conmigo", decía el hombre moreno, además, me dicen que en Konoha es un excelente sitio para pasar mi retiro", dijo el moreno, atrayendo la atención de ambos esposos y de su hermano menor, y aunque al principio los recién casados al principio no supieron cómo reaccionar, al final luego de mirarse unos instantes, ambos responden, "lo esperaremos en Konoha, será bien recibido", dijeron al unísono, con lo cual el Raikage se alegró por la reacción, y más al saber que de esta forma podrá seguir corrompiendo a la ojiperla, pues al menos para el Raikage, hasta ese momento, la venganza es realmente su motivación, para quitarle la esposa a Naruto, y pretende explotar la ahora necesidad física de Hinata, de tener sexo rudo con él, y de esta manera al menos de manera simbólica cumplir sus ambiciones, sin saber que en ese momento, el mismo cazador especial que lo ha estado vigilando y recabando información para Mabui, estaba ahí informando sobre esta noticia, pues nadie en la aldea de a nube, absolutamente nadie, sabía que el Raikage planeaba retirarse, pero volviendo con Naruto, tanto el cómo su esposa, realizan una reverencia para el dirigente de Kumo en agradecimiento por su estadía en el hotel, y sin más se retiran de la oficina con rumbo a Konoha.

Cuando el Raikage y su hermano Killer Bee, se quedaron solos, el rapero de la nube, empezó a cuestionar a su hermano sobre ese anuncio de retirarse, a lo cual A, le explica sus razones, y que en realidad es algo que ha estado planeando desde hace un tiempo, (son mentiras), pero que quiere hacerlo, ahora que aún puede disfrutar de una vida pacífica y tranquila mientras tiene salud para hacerlo, así que sin decir más, Killer Bee, decide aceptar sus alegatos, y está de acuerdo con esa noticia, sin embargo, cuando parecía que el asunto estaba zanjado, Killer Bee vuelve a preguntar tomando desprevenido al Raikage, "¿pero por qué Konoha, como sitio de retiro?", dijo el rapero a su hermano mayor, quien no esperaba la pregunta, pero le responde, "a…ah, p-pues, porque… al igual que aquí tanto Konoha tiene ciertas costumbres y lugares propios, y el otro día que tanto Naruto como su esposa, se quedaron conmigo en la residencia Raikage, hablando con ellos durante la cena, y me intrigaron mucho, así que quiero aprovechar mi retiro para poder disfrutarlos adecuadamente", dijo el enorme sujeto sentado en su escritorio, a lo cual Killer Bee, estuvo de acuerdo a su respuesta para luego irse de la oficina, y una vez solo, el Raikage seguía con sus maquinaciones, "solo espera hermosa, pronto estaremos juntos, y te hare la madre de mis hijos", decía A mentalmente mientras volvía con su papeleo, mientras sin saberlo Mabui lo miraba desde la puerta con una mirada de odio.

Mientras tanto, en las afueras de la aldea de la nube, los recién casados caminaban de regreso a Konoha, durante el trayecto ambos se comportaban románticos y melosos, pues Hinata se comportaba un tanto ¿sexy?, o al menos eso era lo que el rubio pensaba, pues notó que llevaba su taje estándar de ninja, (el mismo de the last), un 'poco' diferente de lo normal, pues todo era igual a excepción del escote, pues decidió usar el traje, con el pecho abierto, lo cual dejaba ver parte de sus pechos, los cuales eran magníficos, además de ocasionalmente, acercársele al oído y decirle cosas bonitas a Naruto, así como juguetear con su oído y oreja, al hacer pequeños gemidos, o lamerle y besarle el cuello de manera juguetona, además de todo el camino ir abrazada a él, presionando sus grandes pechos en su brazo derecho, estas acciones por parte de Hinata intrigaban a Naruto, pues nunca creyó que su esposa pudiera comportarse de esta manera, pero en su vacilación recordó una plática con su viejo maestro Jiraiya.

**Flashback hace años…**

Jiraiya y Naruto se encontraban descansando luego de un día de entrenamiento, en donde aprovechaban para conversar, "… Naruto, quiero decirte algo importante, según recuerdo quieres a esa compañera tuya… ¿Sakura, ese es un nombre cierto?, mira la razón para decirte esto es simple, antes de que vinieras conmigo a entrenar, la conocí y vi cómo te trataba, y es enserio que tiene un carácter… 'difícil', igual al de Tsunade, por lo que te recomiendo que de ser posible busques a alguien más, pues créeme cuando te digo, que quieras o no aceptarlo, estás viendo una copia exacta de Tsunade en tu amiga de cabello rosa, y con eso de que también es su discípula, es solo cuestión de tiempo que se vuelva peor", dijo el peliblanco a Naruto quine se quedó un tanto desconcertado a lo dicho por su padrino y sensei, "… bueno sé que tal vez es un tanto… complicada, pero espero que pueda volverme un ninja digno de ella y su amor, además, espero que pueda cambiar en un futuro", dijo Naruto a Jiraiya quien inmediatamente respondió, "… bueno, de que cambien es una realidad…", dijo Jiraiya atrayendo la atención de Naruto, "… mira resulta que si muchas veces la mujeres cambian su forma de ser una vez ya casadas, por eso te daré el beneficio de la duda con Sakura… pero que no te sorprenda si el cambio es para peor, pues algunas veces el cambio es muy drástico, si una mujer es tierna y recatada, puede volverse un poco más… 'abierta' a sus emociones y comportamientos… pero en el caso de Sakura, pues que no te extrañe si al final en vez de Hokage, terminas siendo 'amo' de casa", dijo el peliblanco a Naruto quien al imaginar dicho escenario le pareció una posibilidad muy segura de pasar, pero dejando ese pensamiento de lado, terminaron de almorzar y siguieron entrenando.

**Flashback fin...**

En ese momento Naruto entendió, que el posible cambio de actitud de Hinata se debiera a eso, por lo que dejó que ella hiciera lo que quisiera, y por su parte Naruto lo disfrutaba y correspondía haciendo lo mismo que ella, sin embargo, para desgracias de Naruto, ese comportamiento se debe a las órdenes dadas por A, pues le dijo a Hinata que cuando este con su esposo se comporte como lo haría con él, para de este modo cubrir las apariencias, además en ese instante la ojiperla pensaba que era el Raikage en vez de Naruto, a quien le hacia las caricias y jugueteos, pero en un momento dado durante su viaje de regreso, Naruto le volvió a preguntar que hizo durante su ausencia, a lo cual la ojiperla le dijo que disfruto de las aguas termales y de la comida, y el Spa que tenían en el sitio, pero en eso el rubio recordó lo que había dicho de hacer ejercicio durante su ausencia, por lo que le pregunta a ella al respecto, "… por cierto amor, ¿el hotel tiene gimnasio o algún lugar para entrenar?, porque yo no vi un sitio para que pudieras hacer ejercicio", dijo Naruto a su esposa quien se sorprendió por su pregunta, pues no la esperaba, a lo que ella le inventó la excusa de que ella en realidad salía a los alrededores a entrenar por el bosque, lo cual convenció a Naruto, y Hinata se tranquilizó por este resultado, sin embargo, para no desentonar con el ambiente, "por cierto Naruto-kun, ¿tú que hiciste mientras estabas fuera?", dijo la ojiperla mientras veía como Naruto reaccionó de forma inesperada, pues parecía haberse acordado de algo que lo hizo reaccionar así.

En ese momento el rubio, empezó a tratar de explicar lo ocurrido, "…ah, este, pues, c-cuando nos dimos cuenta de que todo era una falsa alarma, estábamos por regresar a la aldea, cuando la gente de la aldea me reconoció y al tío Bee, y nos suplicaron que le ayudáramos, y pues tuvimos que hacerlo, pero como eran muchos y no sabíamos dónde se escondían tardamos varios días en dar con su ubicación, y cuando finalmente lo logramos no eran tan 'fáciles', pues algunos si eran Shinobi renegados, por lo que fue más complicado realizarlo, pero cuando finalmente los derrotamos, la aldea nos lo agradeció con una gran celebración, por eso la tardanza, en serio lo lamento", dijo el rubio dando una reverencia a su esposa, quien le dijo que no importaba, y que estaba bien, pues aunque resulto ser una falsa alarma, si era importante para esa aldea, lo cual Naruto agradeció la comprensión de su esposa, sin embargo, Naruto comenzó a recordar lo que 'realmente' ocurrido en su misión.

**Flashback semana y media antes…**

El equipo conformado por Killer Bee y Naruto, acompañados por unos cuantos Chunnin y Jounnin de la nube, se acercaban a la aldea donde el informe se había originado, el viaje afortunadamente para ellos no duro mucho, pues literalmente por el poder de sus respectivas bestias con cola, ambos jinchuriki lograron avanzar a mucha más velocidad, además de ayudar a sus acompañantes, y cuando luego de literalmente 30 minutos de v9aje, llegaron al sitio, en donde inmediatamente comenzaron con su trabajo, averiguaron quienes eran, cuantos y donde se escondían, y de hecho no les tomo más de 2 días para acabar con ellos, pues aunque algunos de ese 'nuevo' Akatsuki, eran realmente ninjas renegados, no eran nada por lo que preocuparse, por lo cual en teoría debían volver a la nube, sin embargo, durante la refriega, unos cuantos del grupo criminal lograron escapar, y fueron directamente a la aldea, para tomar prisioneros con la intención de deshacerse de Naruto y Killer Bee, y es ahí realmente donde la situación se complicó, pues tomaron a los rehenes entre los que estaba una niña, y se atrincheraron en una casa, donde amenazaban en matar a los rehenes sino les entregaban una cantidad específica en oro, (si al igual que en las películas), pero como los perpetradores eran los últimos y eran ninjas grado jounnin sabían ciertas técnicas especiales, por lo que necesitaban ayuda, y para fortuna llegaron refuerzos inesperados para el equipo de Naruto, pues se trataba de un equipo proveniente de Konoha, el cual estaba únicamente conformado por mujeres, entre las que se encontraban específicamente.

Ino Yamanaka

Tenten

Sakura Haruno

Todas ellas habían sido asignadas a la localización de dicho grupo, pues resultaba que la información del 'nuevo Akatsuki', llegó a todas las aldeas ninja, así como todas las aldeas que no lo eran, pues necesitaban coordinar recursos y movilizar personas en caso de resultar ser cierto, y el grupo de kunoichi de Konoha habían llegado con la intención de averiguar todo lo que pudieran de este nuevo grupo, sin embargo, cuando llegaron y se encontraron a Naruto y el jinchuriki del 8 colas ahí, al principio se extrañaron, por verlos, por lo que tuvieron que preguntarles, entonces al cabo de un par de minutos de explicación, todas ellas estaban al tanto de lo ocurrido, decidieron ayudar a Naruto y Killer Bee, y al cabo de un par de horas ya tenían la idea para acabar con esta situación, y fue Tenten la primera en avanzar, pues coloco un sello explosivo en la puerta de la casa donde se habían atrincherado los maleantes y los rehenes sin embargo, al entrar se encontraron con una situación un tanto diferente a la que esperaban, pues resultaba que las rehenes, pues todas resultaron ser mujeres, no estaban ni sometidas o amenazadas, pues estaban junto a los 3 maleantes abrazándolos como si de una pareja se tratara.

Esto extrañó a todos los presentes pues no sabina como esto había pasado, pero dejaron eso de lado cuando Naruto quiso atacarlos, pero las mujeres y la niña pequeña de no mas de 4 años se pusieron en medio, protegiendo a sus captores, lo cual fue lo que dejo claro que esta situación tenía que ser a causa de algún Jutsu, por esa razón, Ino aprovecho la situación y dejo noqueadas a todas las rehenes, con uno de sus jutsus mentales, y aprovechando que ya las rehenes no los protegían, Sakura dando un poderoso golpe a un muro cercano envió a los 3 maleantes fuera de la casa en donde ya los esperaban Killer Bee y Naruto, (los de adentro de la casa eran clones), y cuando los 3 ninjas renegados estaban fuera, se colocaron en posición de combate, pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo, el primero en hablar fue Naruto, "… escúchenme bien, si sujetos como ustedes deben estar preparados, pues como creo sabrán, ese nombre que decidieron usar, fue el causante de la 4ta gran guerra ninja, y si realmente van a seguir con esa idea, pues deben saber que ellos tenían la capacidad de enfrentarnos", dijo Naruto volteando a ver a Bee, que le dio una señal asintiendo con la cabeza, y sin tiempo a que los maleantes respondieran o siquiera dijeran algo, ambos jinchuriki se trasformaron en su respectiva bestia con cola, usando el control de chakra, Naruto en su versión de Kurama en color dorado y chakra puro, y Killer Bee se convirtió en el 8 colas literalmente, fue cuando ambos estando en esa forma, Naruto volvió a tomar la palabra, acercándose a escasos metros de los maleantes, quienes literalmente se hicieron en los pantalones por el susto semejante, "… ¿entonces, van a enfrentarnos, o dejaran de usar ese nombre y pacíficamente acompañaran a los ninjas de Kumo a prisión?, ustedes deciden", dijo el rubio a los 3 maleantes quienes obviamente optaron por la opción 2.

Y es en ese momento cuando la situación finalmente había terminado y todo volvería a la normalidad, sin embargo, aun había algo que debían averiguar, y era como hicieron que esas mujeres que eran rehenes defendieran a los maleantes, por lo que Naruto les pidió 'amablemente' que le respondieran, o de lo contrario tendría que transformarse nuevamente, a lo cual los 3 sujetos respondieron que usando un Jutsu especial, "… se llama '**Jutsu restructurador de sentimientos'**, el cual fue diseñado por nuestro grupo, el Jutsu es simple, como su nombre dice, puedes cambiar los sentimientos de una persona por otro sentimiento, es decir, si la persona te odia a muerte, puedes usar este Jutsu y hacer que cambie completamente de opinión, a tal grado que ese odio a muerte se convierta a un amor de todo corazón", dijo el ninja renegado que desarrollo la técnica, a lo cual Ino fue la primera en hablar por esta respuesta, "… eres un maldito, jugar así con la mente de las personas, ¿sabes lo que eso puede provocar?", dijo Ino con clara furia en sus palabras, sin embargo, el renegado, le dijo que todo pierde efecto luego de unas horas, por lo que la persona no queda con ningún tipo de secuelas o efectos secundarios, pero si dijo que el efecto es proporcional a la cantidad de chakra que la persona lo aplique, por lo que hipotéticamente el efecto podría durar por siempre si se tuviera una reserva similar de chakra para mantenerlo, y cuando Ino escuchó esto último entonces supuso que no existía nadie con una cantidad así de chakra, (olvidaba a Naruto y Bee), por lo que le exigió al sujeto que entregara los detalles de ese Jutsu, el cual así lo hizo, y entregó el rollo donde estaba la información.

Y sin más, les dijo a los ninjas de Kumo que se lo llevaran, y ellos así lo hicieron, sin embargo, antes de irse, le preguntan a Naruto y Killer Bee si regresaran con ellos, a lo cual el rubio dice que aún debe hablar con sus amigas de Konoha, y el rapero dice que acompañara a Naruto, y así sin más los ninjas de Kumo se van, no sin antes Killer Bee decirles que no se preocuparan por el informe que cuando ellos llegaran a Kumo, ellos lo entregarían, y así sin más los ninjas escoltas de ambos jinchuriki se fueron sin decir más, mientras Naruto se quedaba hablando con sus amigas, "chicas, es un gusto verlas, ¿cómo han estado?", dijo Naruto iniciando la conversación con ellas, además de presentarles formalmente a Killer Bee, quien de inmediato quiso cantarles para según él, disfrutaran de sus rimas, pero Naruto desde atrás de Killer Bee, hacia señas de que no lo hicieran, a lo cual las chicas entienden y le rechazan la oferta amablemente, no así los aldeanos, quienes eran fans de Killer Bee, y el rapero al saberlo fue con ellos a darles una presentación privada, para que el trago amargo de la pelea se pasara más rápido, por su parte el rubio se quedó hablando con sus amigas, quienes inmediatamente lo interrogaron, "… Naruto por cierto, ¿dónde está Hinata?", fue la pregunta hecha por Tenten, a lo cual Naruto le responde que estaba en Kumo, y que la dejó en el hotel,… pero no pudo terminar de explicar que lo había hecho por seguridad, cuando el puño de Sakura se estrelló en su mandíbula, lo cual lo hizo salir volando unos cuantos metros para atrás, y una vez en el suelo, el rubio se intentó levantar, además de dolerse de la cara, "¿… pero porque rayos…?", intento preguntar el rubio, pero Sakura con su clásica actitud y enojo, se acercó a él y lo tomó del cuello de su chamarra, "¡ENSERIO IDIOTA!, ¿dejaste a tu esposa sola, para venir a esto?, eres un completo imbécil", decía Sakura sacudiéndolo con la intención de que se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho, y Naruto por su parte intentando explicarle la razón de su decisión.

Pero su explicación cayó en oídos sordos pues parecía que Sakura no se detendría, razón por la cual, tanto Ino como Tenten tuvieron que intervenir para poder separar a Sakura de Naruto, pues ella inicio a golpearlo, y luego de haber recibido un par de ellos en el rostro, los demás a duras penas Naruto lograba esquivarlos, sin embargo, ninguno de los 4 esperaban lo que estaba por suceder, pues Ino aún tenía en su poder el pergamino con las especificaciones del Jutsu del ninja renegado, pero en el momento que tuvo que meterse a detener a Sakura ayudada por Tenten, el forcejeo provocó que el pergamino se callera y se abriera, pero lo que el ninja renegado nunca dijo, a modo de venganza, es que el Jutsu estaba colocado a modo de trampa en el interior del pergamino, de forma que cuando chakra ajeno al del dueño fuera imbuido en el pergamino, el Jutsu se activaría afectando a todos los presentes en un rango de 2 mts, y esta acción fue lo que causó el problema real, pues en ese momento cuando el pergamino se abrió, lo hizo encima de Naruto, quien en ese momento y por las ridículas cantidades de chakra del rubio, estaban curando las heridas de Naruto, provocadas por los golpes de Sakura, el Jutsu se activó, y para consecuencia, el efecto se manifestó.

Pues como era Sakura quien en ese momento estaba enfurecida por la situación, además de también estar tocando el pergamino al momento de su activación, todo esto combinado dio como resultado que esa furia casi asesina que Sakura sentía en ese momento inmediatamente se cambiara por una inmensa lujuria, la cual también terminó por afectar a Tenten e Ino, quienes sujetaban a Sakura en ese momento, aunque al principio y por la situación que se suscitaba, el efecto no fue inmediato, pues cuando el Jutsu se activó un fuerte destello se vio desde el pergamino, lo cual hizo a todos detenerse, y el primero en reaccionar fue Naruto, "… ok, ¿qué rayos fue eso?", dijo el rubio, a lo cual tanto Sakura como Tenten al igual que el rubio se preguntaban qué había pasado, pero Ino estaba completamente en shock, pues sabía que pasaba, "oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no", era lo único que la rubia experta en jutsus mentales, podía decir dada la situación, es en ese momento cuando sus compañeros empezaron a interrogarla, "¿Ino que pasa, porqué estas tan alterada?", dijo Tenten a su amiga, quien inmediatamente recobro la calma, y les explicó lo que sabía, y luego de un par de minutos, tanto Naruto, como Sakura y Tenten, no sabían cómo reaccionar, pues cuando Ino les dijo que esa luz que vieron fue el Jutsu haciendo efecto en ellos, pero Ino aún tenía algo que decir, "… escúchenme atentamente, ese Jutsu como dije, cambia los sentimientos de las personas, así que hasta no saber qué clase de cambios sufrimos y hasta que nivel, no debemos separarnos, pues pudiera ser que no solo nos afectemos entre nosotros, sino a los demás, así que es mejor que no nos separemos, al menos hasta que nos aseguremos de arreglarlo o revertirlo, si es que nos llegó afectar", dijo la rubia Yamanaka a sus amigos, quienes sin más aceptaron.

Así que una vez acordado todo esto, Naruto le dijo a Killer Bee la situación, y este en vez de irse se quedó para poder apoyar a Naruto en lo que necesitara, lo cual el rubio agradeció, y así sin más la aldea al enterarse de la situación, les ofreció estadía en una casa de la misma, la cual estaba desocupada desde hace un tiempo, para que tuvieran donde quedarse mientras Ino investigaba el pergamino, además, de que en caso de haber sido afectados poder contener cualquier situación que lo amerite, y así con esa idea en mente, pasaron rápidamente 4 días, desde que Naruto y Killer Bee habían llegado, tiempo suficiente para que los ninjas de la hoja, conversaran, y por fin Naruto logro explicarse sobre la decisión para haber dejado a Hinata en Kumo, a lo cual viendo la situación que se suscitó, Sakura entendió, pues el criterio de Naruto fue el acertado, claro aún le molestaba la idea de haberla tenido que dejar, pero entendió que si hubiera realmente sido un nuevo Akatsuki igual o más peligroso que el original, fue buena idea que los jinchuriki más poderosos hayan venido a enfrentarlos.

Y así luego de una disculpa de parte de ambos, todo quedó solucionado, sin embargo, empezó a ocurrir otro problema, pues mientras Ino seguía su investigación, los efectos del Jutsu comenzaron a manifestarse, pues en un punto específico, las 3 chicas empezaban a ver a Naruto con otros ojos, claro que en un principio tanto Tenten e Ino lo veían como un caso perdido y una molestia cunado eran jóvenes, con el tiempo cambiaron de parecer al conocerlo y ver como mejoraba, pues el hecho de enfrentar a los Akatsuki y derrotarlos les abrió los ojos a ambas, aunque por su parte Sakura se dio cuenta mucho antes, luego de ver cómo había mejorado al regresar de su viaje con Jiraiya, y su crecimiento a partir de entonces, aun así, y ellas aunaron esta forma de percepción hacia el rubio, por esa situación, ya que al verlo ahí ayudándolas en lo que podía, además de ser sumamente respetuoso, y ser literalmente el, quien hace todos los deberes de la casa, ya sea limpiando y lavando platos o pisos, etc.. por su parte tanto Tenten como Sakura se turnan la preparación de la comida, mientras Ino investiga, y es por esta razón que cada vez que miran a Naruto lo ven y se les hace un chico muy apuesto, a comparación de otras veces, por lo que cada vez ellas, sin saber el motivo al menos al principio, comenzaron a sentir atracción por el rubio, y esa atracción aumentaba rápidamente, a tal grado que empezaban a imaginar ciertas situaciones un tanto… inusuales con el rubio, pues en un momento, Tenten pasaba de ayudarle al Naruto a lavar los platos, a imaginarse a ella siendo 'reclamada' por Naruto, sobre el lavabo de la cocina, lo cual al aparecer en la mente de Tenten ella inmediatamente se incomodaba, y se concentraba en lo que hacía para luego proceder a realizar otra actividad, para intentar olvidar o ignorar sus pensamientos.

Por su parte Ino, mientras seguía investigando las especificaciones del Jutsu, empezaba a frustrarse, pues, aunque el Jutsu era simple y solo se necesitaba chakra, el efecto dependía de la cantidad y de los sentimientos de la persona, pero no había nada de como revertirlo, pues el ninja responsable lo diseño para que los efectos desaparecieran con el tiempo, lo cual al parecer no era una mala función del mismo Jutsu, sin embargo, lo que tenía a Ino tan frustrada, es el hecho de que desde que la técnica se activó, cada vez que mira al rubio Uzumaki, su mente comienza a divagar y a imaginarse situaciones sexuales donde ella y el rubio se relacionan, pues en ese momento la Yamanaka volteo a verlo de reojo pues le había dejado una taza de té, y esa acción por parte del rubio Uzumaki fue más que suficiente, para imaginarse a ella misma siendo tomada ahí mismo por el rubio, y que este le hiciera el amor hasta caer desfallecida, pero cuando pensaba en ese momento, la voz de Naruto la sacan de sus pensamientos, "… ah, este, sí, ¿Qué ocurre Naruto?", dijo Ino tratando de disimular el enorme sonrojo que le provocaba ver tan cerca al rubio, "te preguntaba si querías algo más, pero estabas distraída, ¿te sientes bien?", dijo Naruto con cierta preocupación por ella, a lo cual Ino aun algo nerviosa le responde que todo está bien, y además le agradecía por el té, y así sin más el rubio regreso a seguir ayudando a las demás, por su parte Sakura, se pasó la gran parte de sus días ayudando a Naruto y Tenten en las tareas.

Pero al parecer la más afectada por el Jutsu era precisamente la pelirrosa, pues ella no puede evitar excitarse cada vez que ve al rubio, lo cual no es de extrañar considerando que fue a ella quien recibió directamente el Jutsu, por lo que en teoría el efecto debería ser mucho más fuerte en ella, por esa razón, y desde casi al principio, Sakura comenzó a experimentar fantasías demasiado pervertidas con el rubio Uzumaki, pues una de ellas consistía en ser 'literalmente', tratada como perra por Naruto, incluso se imaginó usando un collar de perro con correa y completamente desnuda, esas imágenes en su cabeza eran más que suficiente para hacerla enojar, lo que explicaba su comportamiento, pues únicamente se limitaba a conversar con sus demás amigas y compañeras, y mientras a Naruto ignoraba casi todo el tiempo y solo le hablaba cuando era absolutamente necesario, lo cual tenía un tanto incomodo a Naruto, pues seguía suponiendo que seguía molesta por enterarse que había dejado a Hinata en Kumo, así que sin esperar mucho decidió dejarla que sola se tranquilizara y luego ya tranquila poder explicar bien la situación, sin embargo, lo que las 3 kunoichi de Konoha ignoran en ese momento al menos, que esos pensamientos están a punto de llegar a niveles tales que explotaran como si de un volcán se tratara, y para ese momento aún faltaban un par de días, durante los cuales las 3 chicas estaban usando toda su voluntad y los quehaceres del lugar, para mantener sus mentes ocupadas en otra cosa, y evitar que la creciente lujuria se apoderara de ellas, por su parte Naruto se encontraba descansando luego de haber estado charlando con Killer Bee, quien había ido a conseguirles lo necesario para la estadía, en ese momento el rubio estaba sentado en el suelo, encima en un cojín en la sala, desde donde se preguntaba por su esposa.

Habían pasado 4 días y el rubio en su mente se lamentaba mucho por haber tenido que dejar en Kumo a Hinata, pero el rubio en su criterio supuso que era mejor idea haberla dejado, claro al final no fue más que una simple falsa alarma, pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar, aunque claro que él no sabía que, en ese preciso momento, el Raikage estaba reclamando nuevamente a su esposa en los baños termales del hotel donde se hospedaban, pero Naruto en su mente se preocupaba más por como compensarle a Hinata su repentina 'misión', así que estaba quemándose la cabeza en una forma de hacerlo, era tal su atención en encontrar un regalo o forma de disculparse con Hinata, que nunca notó cuando la primera en colapsar por los efectos del Jutsu fue obviamente Sakura, a tal grado que el rubio nunca se dio cuenta de que la chica de cabello rosa, entrara a la sala de la cabaña completamente desnuda, es hasta que la pelirrosa lo llama que Naruto se da cuenta de su presencia, "N-Naruto…", fue lo único dicho por Sakura, a lo cual el rubio voltea a verla y cuando la ve ahí de pie frente a él completamente desnuda, Naruto por unos instantes se quedó boquiabierto pues nunca antes se imaginó ver en ese estado a Sakura, su antiguo amor de antaño, por lo que en unos instantes se quedó admirando ese bello cuerpo, que aunque comparándolo con el de su esposa, el cual era muy superior, en especial en la parte del pecho, pero cuando el rubio finalmente reaccionó lo primero que hizo fue levantarse de su lugar y quitarse la chamarra negra que traía puesta para dársela a Sakura para que se cubriera, sin embargo, ella no solo la rechazo, sino que la tomó y la arrojo, para acto seguido e inesperado para el rubio, Sakura lo besó en los labios.

En ese momento y por la acción de Sakura, Naruto no supo cómo responder o actuar, pues mientras era besado por la pelirrosa, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que el rubio correspondiera, y cuando Sakura notó esto, continuo, solo que esta vez aumento la intensidad de sus besos e introdujo la lengua dentro de la boca de Naruto, quien solo permitía que la pelirrosa hiciera lo que quisiera, sin embargo, a pesar de todo, el rubio sabía que esto era incorrecto, y más ahora que está recién casado, pero a pesar de todo, dejó de concentrarse y dejo que sus instintos actuaran, sobre todo al escuchar la voz de su inquilino, "vamos gaki, disfrútalo por una vez, nadie tiene porque enterarse, luego te disculparas con la Hyuga, además, ¿que no había sido este uno de tus sueños desde hace mucho?", dijo el enorme zorro naranja dentro del espacio mental de Naruto, y es ahí cuando el rubio analiza la situación y recuerda lo que Ino les dijo hace unos días, por lo que supone es parte del efecto, y sumado a las palabras de Kurama, Naruto no lo pensó mucho y agarro a Sakura de las caderas y la atrajo para profundizar el beso, a lo cual cuando Sakura lo sintió se alegró y comenzó a restregar su cuerpo contra el de Naruto, y al cabo de unos minutos de besarse, se separan por la falta de aire, con un hilo de saliva uniéndolos, es en ese momento Naruto no sabe que pensar, cuando Sakura inmediatamente lleva sus manos al rostro de Naruto, "Naruto, estos últimos días me he estado sintiendo extraña, estoy segura que es por el efecto del Jutsu… pero aunque he estado intentando con todas mis fuerzas en contenerme, ya no puedo más, así que por favor Naruto, ¡hazme el amor!", fue la declaración y petición de Sakura, a lo cual el rubio estaba más que impactado, pero a pesar de que estaba 'cumpliendo', de alguna forma extraña, su anhelo de la infancia de poder estar con Sakura, las circunstancias ahora era completamente diferentes, y Naruto debía hacérselo notar.

"Sakura, no podemos hacerlo, recuerda que estoy recién casado… el solo hecho de haberte besado… es una traición para mi esposa… Hinata lo lamento muchísimo", dijo el rubio con una cara de sufrimiento y unas leves lágrimas en sus ojos, este semblante fue notado por la pelirrosa, quien inmediatamente habló, "Naruto, créeme, lo último que quiero es lastimarte a ti y a Hinata, pero esto es por ese maldito Jutsu, así que solo míralo como la forma de ayudar a Ino en su investigación, de esta forma, podremos averiguar que tanto afecta este Jutsu, pues al parecer Ino esta 'atorada', con su investigación y no sabe cómo proceder, además, una vez logremos deshacernos del efecto de este Jutsu, olvidaremos lo que ocurrió aquí, y nunca jamás volveremos a mencionarlo", dijo Sakura a Naruto, quien se encontraba pensativo, pero al ver como Sakura mostraba unos ojos llenos de lujuria y sensualidad incontenibles, supuso que no tenía más opción que cooperar, además, era como decía la pelirrosa, seria cosa de una UNICA vez, y luego lo olvidarían para siempre, así que sin decir nada, Naruto tomó de la cabeza a Sakura y la acercó para presionar sus labios contra los de él, a lo cual Sakura al sentir los labios de Naruto se excitó y emocionó, es entonces que presiona su cuerpo contra Naruto para continuar con su sesión de besos, la cual duraría un rato más.

Es a causa del efecto del Jutsu y la excitación acumulada de ambos, que no tardaron en iniciar con su faena sexual, pues Sakura inmediatamente después de besarse, la pelirrosa empezó a desvestir a Naruto, quien permitía que Sakura lo hiciera, es cuando finalmente ambos se encontraban desnudos, volvieron a besarse, solo que esta vez Naruto llevó su mano derecha a los pechos de Sakura y comenzó amasarlos, provocándole de esta manera ligeros gemidos, los cuales eran música para los oídos del rubio, y la excitación resultante, hizo que Naruto llevara su boca a los pezones erectos de Sakura que sobresalían y que a la vista del rubio pedían a gritos ser probados, y así lo hizo, la sensación de la cálida y húmeda lengua de Naruto recorrer las protuberancias que coronaban eso medianos pechos copa c, lo cual le provocaba que se estremeciera pues un enorme escalofrió acompañado de placer le recorría la espina dorsal, en ese momento la mano derecha de Sakura se colocó en la entrepierna de Naruto y al alcanzar el miembro erecto y pulsante de Naruto, el cual comenzó a estimular delicadamente, acción que provocó que Naruto gruñera de manera leve pero lo suficientemente sonora para que Sakura lo escuchara, y al hacerlo le dio cierta satisfacción, pues eso determinaba que lo que hacía era realmente correcto, y así siguió por un par de minutos, hasta que ella también sintió como los dedos de la mano derecha de Naruto empezaban acariciar su intimidad, lo cual al igual que Naruto, la hicieron gemir de placer, pues era verdad, que ella anteriormente se había masturbado para aliviar el estrés por su trabajo en el hospital.

Pero nunca antes había experimentado algo como esto, por lo que por un instante Sakura pensó que tal vez, esta era 'una' de las razones por las que Hinata lo había escuchado, lo cual comentó, pero Naruto inmediatamente le responde, "… de hecho es al revés, nosotros no… hasta hace unos días, nuestra primera noche juntos", fue lo dicho por el rubio con un sonrojo en su cara, lo cual dejó a Sakura incrédula, pues no sabía cómo era posible que supiera donde tocarla o que ritmo seguir, sin nunca antes lo había hecho, pero entonces sus dudas se despejaron cuando Naruto volvió hablar, "… bueno aunque con Hinata, al menos aun no lo he intentado, yo sé un par de cosas al haber, 'practicando' el Jutsu sexy, así que…", dijo el rubio lo cual causo gracia a Sakura por el comentario, pero dejó eso de lado y prosiguió al siguiente paso, sin embargo, a pesar de que Sakura tenía esa lujuria incontenible, y estaba dispuesta a literalmente violar a Naruto, aun así quiso saber la opinión de Naruto, "¿Naruto, estás de acuerdo con esto?", dijo la pelirrosa a lo cual Naruto se quedó callado unos momentos, en los cuales el rubio analizaba toda la situación, y aunque en realidad pasaron apenas unos cuantos segundos, en su mente fue mucho más tiempo, pues estaba en su espacio mental junto a Kurama, que entre ambos analizaban la situación, "escúchame gaki, sé que esta situación te hace sentir mal y piensas que es incorrecto considerando que te acabas de casar, pero concuerdo con tu amiga, en teoría es a causa de ese Jutsu extraño, lo se puedo detectarlo haciendo efecto en nosotros, así que al menos hasta que sepamos más o podamos deshacer los efectos, te aconsejo que hagas lo posible por sobrellevar esta situación, además, mientras jures a mantener el secreto hasta la tumba, no veo razones para que tu esposa deba enterarse", dijo el zorro dentro de Naruto, a lo cual el rubio entendió la situación, y estuvo de acuerdo en acatar las recomendaciones de la enorme bestia con cola.

Es entonces que cuando Naruto cortó su conexión mental con Kurama, fue el primero en iniciar, pues tomó a Sakura de las caderas y la alineó con su miembro, el cual colocó en la entrada de su intimidad, pero antes de proseguir dio una última pregunta, "¿Sakura-chan, estas, segura de esto, no habrá marcha atrás?", dijo el rubio, a lo cual la pelirrosa solo miró los azules ojos de Naruto, y volvió a besarlo en los labios, para sin dejar de besarlo, descender sus caderas, hasta sentir como la virilidad de Naruto la invadió por completo, lo cual la hizo sentir mucho placer, al hacerla gemir por la sensación de ser invadida por aquella extremidad endurecida palpitando dentro de ella, así como a Naruto le encantaba la sensación de ser presionado por las paredes vaginales de Sakura, la sensación de un fino guante perfectamente ajustado, además de sentir la calidez, humedad y al igual que Sakura, Naruto podía sentir los latidos del corazón de la pelirrosa a travez de la conexión de sus intimidades, sensaciones que rápidamente los volvían locos, es en ese momento que cuando alcanzaron el máximo de su resistencia, Sakura levanta sus caderas y en un fuerte sentón, vuelve a introducir la virilidad de Naruto en ella, lo cual la hace gemir, por su parte Naruto ayudándola, la toma de la cadera como apoyo, y se pone de pie, para profundizar sus embestidas, usando el propio peso de Sakura, lo cual provocaba que la virilidad de Naruto alcanzara la entrada del útero de Sakura, lo cual le provoco que la pelirrosa gimiera sonoramente, y en ese momento sin darle tiempo de acostumbrarse a la sensación, el rubio inicio con los empujes de sus caderas, los cuales generaban fuertes gemidos y gruñidos de parte de Sakura, los cuales fueron callados por el rubio cuando la volvió a besar, pero en esta ocasión el beso fue completamente lujurioso, pues las lenguas de ambos comenzaron con una batalla por el dominio y al final el ganador fue Naruto.

La cara de Sakura en ese momento era de placer absoluto, mientras sentía como sus paredes vaginales se amoldaban a la forma de la virilidad de Naruto, y este a su vez, degustaba la sensación de la apretada intimidad de Sakura, la cual estimulaba su pene como jamás pensó que pasaría, el acto en si duró por casi más de 30 minutos, durante los cuales el rubio colocó a Sakura en todas las posiciones que le permitió la pelirrosa, y cuando pasados unos momentos más, la sensación de liberación comenzó a manifestarse en los testículos de Naruto y de un momento a otro, aumento el ritmo y fuerza de sus embestidas, hasta que finalmente estaba por explotar, cuando intentó retirarse del interior de Sakura, cuando en un acto inesperado, Sakura enreda sus piernas detrás de la cadera de Naruto, lo cual da a entender a Naruto que no quiere separarse y sin darle tiempo a procesar esto, Naruto no aguata mas y libera todo el contenido de sus testículos en el interior del útero de Sakura, que cuando ella sintió la semilla blanca de Naruto entrar en ella, le provocó un poderoso orgasmo el cual fue casi fulminante, para ambos, pues una vez habían terminado, se recostaron en el suelo y se notaba que estaban exhaustos, pues ambos respiraban pesadamente, y mientras recuperaban el aliento, decidieron conversar por lo ocurrido.

"Naruto, gracias por ayudarme, me encuentro más tranquila", dijo la pelirrosa a su amigo, quien no dijo nada, a lo que Sakura al notar esto, volvió a tomar la palabra, "Naruto, escucha, todo esto que paso, JAMAS, nadie tiene que saberlo, esto fue solamente un simple desliz, causado por el Jutsu de ese idiota, de ahí en más, hasta donde sabemos es a causa de ello, así que era inevitable", dijo la pelirrosa a su amigo rubio, el cual se mantuvo callado unos segundos más, y finalmente habló, "Sakura-chan… en otra circunstancia esta situación habría sido la mejor experiencia e mi vida, pues recordaras que estaba interesado en ti desde hace mucho, pero como ahora estoy casado, estoy de acuerdo contigo y NUNCA JAMAS, volveremos hablar del tema, es un secreto", dijo el rubio a su compañera de cabello rosa, quien estuvo de acuerdo, y prometieron nunca más tocar el tema, sin saber que esa promesa se rompería rápidamente, pues tanto Ino como Tenten, estuvieron viéndolos todo el tiempo, desde el marco de la puerta, "ohoo, así que Sakura se adelantó, bueno supongo que eso nos beneficia a nosotras, ¿no lo crees así Tenten-chan?", dijo la rubia de vestimenta sexy a su amiga kunoichi, quien estuvo todo el tiempo masturbándose mientras miraba aquel acto entre Naruto y Sakura, a lo cual cuando escuchó la pregunta de Ino, ella solo siguió con su satisfacción, a lo cual Ino tomo como una afirmación a su pregunta, "muy bien Naruto, al parecer podrás sernos de más ayuda de la que pensé", dijo la rubia mentalmente mientras seguía mirando aquella escena entre el rubio y Sakura, y luego de esa vez, todo continuo como si nada hubiera pasado, hasta el día siguiente que Ino dio un aviso a los demás.

**Día siguiente mediodía….**

"Escúchenme con atención por favor, he investigado el Jutsu a profundidad y he agotado todas las posibilidades, y ya llegué a un veredicto, (todos en suspenso) … NO hay forma de revertirlo", dijo la rubia haciendo una reverencia, a lo cual los demás se quedaron impactados por lo que decía Ino, hasta que Sakura hablo, "… entonces ¿Qué hacemos?", dijo, "… pues las especificaciones indican que el Jutsu se disipa solo, es solo cuestión de tiempo, sin embargo, hay un problema con eso, pues el tiempo varía dependiendo quien es la persona quien activa el Jutsu y sus reservas de chakra, y como en este caso fue Naruto quien lo activo, pues es posible que el efecto dure… para siempre", fue lo dicho por Ino a lo que los demás se quedaron en shock por la respuesta de la Yamanaka, "entonces…", dijo Sakura recordando lo acontecido el día anterior, a lo cual Ino aprovecho lo dicho por Sakura, "…si estás pensando en que tendrás que seguir haciendo lo que hiciste ayer con Naruto, debo decir que tienes razón", dijo la rubia a su amiga de cabello rosa, quien al escuchar esta respuesta por parte de Ino, se quedó impactada, "¿co-como l-lo sa-sabes?", dijo la pelirrosa con preocupación en su voz, a lo cual la Yamanaka responde, "… yo o más bien, nosotras los vimos ayer (señalando a Tenten), aunque fue un accidente, iba a decirles lo que determine del Jutsu desde ayer, pero cuando los encontramos en 'lo suyo', decidimos dejarlos continuar", dijo la rubia a Sakura, que era secundado por Tenten, en ese momento Sakura y Naruto, querían que se abriera la tierra y se los tragara, pues ellos habían prometido olvidar lo acontecido el día anterior y qué nadie se enterara y ver que se había desmoronado ni un día después, fue un golpe duro, pero no tanto como lo que Tenten estaba por decirles.

"… además Sakura, no eres la única que padece lo mismo", dijo la castaña, lo cual dejó a Naruto y Sakura en shock, "¿quieres decir que ustedes…?", dijo la pelirrosa a lo cual ambas solo asintieron, en ese momento Ino intercede proponiendo una solución temporal, "ahora sabiendo todo esto, Naruto, necesitaremos que al igual que Sakura te 'encargues' de nosotras, obviamente no te obligaremos, incluso podríamos pedir algún civil o a tu amigo Killer Bee que fueran los que…", Ino no pudo terminar de hablar pues inmediatamente responde, "… no será necesario algo como eso… aunque sé que está mal y que estoy traicionando a Hinata, pero dada la situación… (suspiro), las ayudare, además, es mi culpa que esto pasara", dijo Naruto culpándose a sí mismo, a lo cual Ino y Tenten le dijeron que no debía hacerlo que no era su culpa todo fue solamente un montón de circunstancias inevitables, y que al igual que con Sakura, nunca más se hablaría de lo que iba a pasar en ese lugar, así que una vez Ino, Tenten y Naruto acordaron guardar el secreto hasta la tumba, la rubia se acercó a Naruto y lo besó en los labios, al igual que Tenten, que se le acerca y comienza a besarlo en el cuello, todo ante la atenta mirada de Sakura, que no hace otra cosa que sonrojarse, mientras veía como los 3 se fundían en una sesión de besos y cachondeo, que subsecuentemente llevó a que tuvieran sexo, durante todo el resto del día y la noche, (se detallara en próximos capítulos de la historia) y una vez despiertos al día siguiente, se preparan para regresar a sus debidos lugares, Sakura, Tenten e Ino a Konoha, y Naruto y Killer Bee a Kumo, y ya los 2 grupos listos para partir, Killer Bee se encuentra rodeado por sus fans, pues el hecho de haber estado una semana, dando presentaciones para ellos, los tenia sumamente felices, a tal grado que habían olvidado lo del secuestro y la amenaza del grupo que se hacía llamar Akatsuki.

Y mientras el rapero estaba rodeado por el grupo de gente a los que les regalaba autógrafos, Naruto aprovecho para acercarse a sus 3 amigas, y dar un último comentario, "chicas, este… lo que paso aquí…", dijo el rubio nerviosamente, a lo que Tenten inmediatamente responde, "… oficialmente nada paso, solo se cumplió la misión y nada más, solo se retrasó más de lo esperado", dijo la castaña dándole la espalda a Naruto, lo cual fue secundado por Sakura e Ino, sin embargo, esta última se acercó al oído de Naruto y le responde, "… pero extraoficialmente, tuvimos la mejor noche de nuestras vidas, a tal grado que me encanta el Jutsu clones de sombra", dijo la rubia mientras le daba una rápida lamida al oído de Naruto, lo cual lo excitó, pero se controló pues debía volver por su esposa, y vio como las 3 chicas disimuladamente le mandaban un guiño y un beso, para después verlas empezar a correr en dirección a Konoha, para una vez perderlas de vista en el bosque, regresar al lado de Killer Bee, y una vez a su lado, ayudarlo literalmente, arrancarlo de las garras de los fans que no daban señas de querer dejarlo ir, y una vez libre ambos jinchuriki se despidieron de la ladea y volvieron a Kumo.

**Flashback fin…**

En ese momento la voz de Hinata atrajo la atención de Naruto, pues se había quedado callado por unos instantes, "ah… este sí, ¿qué ocurre amor?", dijo Naruto un tanto nervioso y sonrojado al recordar lo acontecido en su 'misión', mientras Hinata lo volvía a interrogar, "te preguntaba, ¿si paso algo durante tu misión que deba saber?", dijo la ojiperla a su esposo el cual inmediatamente se tranquilizó y respondió a su cuestionamiento, "no realmente, lo típico de siempre, una aldea, un grupo de criminales de poca monta que se hacían llamar Akatsuki, y la razón para tardarse es que uno de ellos, más específicamente el líder, era el único Shinobi entre ellos, y tenía una recompensa por su captura, es por eso que hasta que logramos encontrarlo y detenerlo, pasaron más días de los esperados, por esa razón, lo lamento muchísimo por haberte pedido que te quedaras", dijo Naruto con una leve reverencia, a lo cual la ojiperla solo le dio una sonrisa y le responde, "tranquilo amor, era importante, además, como dijiste, podría haber sido peligroso si resultaba ser cierto, por eso considero que todo fue mejor así… además me divertí mucho", dijo la mujer de ojos perla, mientras en la última frase recordó todo lo que hizo al lado del Raikage y las interminables sesiones de sexo duro que tuvieron, lo cual la sonrojaba de cierta manera, pero Naruto no se dio cuenta de esto proseguir con su camino de regreso a Konoha, durante el trayecto, la pareja iba dándose cariño y portándose melosos, pues cada uno por su parte fingiría que nada de lo que hicieron a las espaldas del otro paso, y con eso en mente siguieron su viaje.

Mientras tanto en Kumo, el Raikage se encontraba en su oficina con Mabui, a quien le daba la noticia de que debían anunciar su retiro y sobre todo comunicarse con Darui, pues él era la persona elegida por A, para que tomara su lugar como Raikage, y mientras Mabui tomaba el dictado de lo que se debía hacer, a los pocos minutos había terminado de anotar, cuando se disponía a salir de la oficina, cuando la voz del Raikage la detiene en seco, "¿A dónde crees que vas, hermosa?", dijo el hombre sentado tras el escritorio, a lo cual Mabui estaba por responder cuando voltea a ver al Raikage quien ya se había quitado los pantalones, y con una visible erección, le da su siguiente encomienda, "ahora, deja eso por ahora, y ven aquí puta y compláceme", fue la orden dada por el Raikage a lo cual, Mabui se molestó mentalmente pero fingiendo para el dirigente de Kumo, ella con sonrisa forzada y tono 'alegre', le responde, "c-claro Raikage-sama, s-soy s-suya, pídame lo que quiera", dijo la mujer peli plata, para acercarse al Raikage y comenzar a darle sexo oral una vez se arrodillo frente a él, quien únicamente se reía de manera burlona, "he he he, pronto mi hermosa princesa Hyuga, estaremos juntos para siempre, ja ja ja", decía mentalmente el morenos, con una sonrisa malévola, mientras Mabui solamente lo miraba al rostro, y ella lo maldecía mentalmente, "… disfrútalo mientras puedas, maldito cerdo malnacido, cuando consiga todo lo necesario, te aseguro que pagaras todas las que has hecho", eran los pensamientos de Mabui mientras seguía con su trabajo oral, para después de recibir la carga de semen del Raikage en su estómago, A le ordeno que se inclinara contra el escritorio, a lo que la mujer de piel morena, obedeció, y eventualmente comenzaron con una sesión de sexo que duraría, al menos hasta que Mabui cayera inconsciente.

Y así sin más el día llego a su fin, así como el tiempo marcado, pues en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las semanas pasaron y el mes había terminado, es en ese momento cuando la ceremonia de sucesión del próximo Raikage se llevaba a cabo, toda la aldea de Kumogakure estaba reunida alrededor de la plaza principal de la aldea, ahí se encontraba A, el actual Raikage vistiendo su sombrero que le daba dicha autoridad, es en ese momento que A, comienza con su discurso, en el cual explicaba los motivos de la elección del siguiente Raikage, así como el motivo de su retiro, el cual estuvo lleno de frases como, por necesidad, cansancio y edad, las cuales en teoría no estaban equivocadas, sin embargo, la verdadera razón para irse era el hecho de seguir corrompiendo el corazón y mente de la ojiperla, pero su discurso, continuaba, "…queridos habitantes de Kumo, es con placer para mí, presentarles al nuevo Raikage, ¡Darui!", dijo el hombre musculoso, para acto seguido ver como el ninja de carácter un tanto 'inusual'. Llegaba al lado de A, y este le entregaba el sombrero de Raikage, lo que daba por terminada la ceremonia de sucesión, pero antes de terminar e irse, A dio sus últimas palabras las cuales se incluían los buenos deseos hacia Darui, para dirigir sabiamente a la aldea de Kumo, y ayudar a su gente, para finalizar explicando que se iría a Konoha a pasar su retiro o una parte de él, sin embargo, a pesar de que todos los habitantes de Kumo se lamentaban y cuestionaban su partida, la respuesta de A, era que las 5 grandes naciones ninja, habían acordado la paz, y estaban buscando una forma de constatar si la convivencia a nivel personal o 'común', sin ser de carácter político, pudiera darse entre las aldeas, razón la cual fue dada a los otros líderes de las aldeas ninja, pues A, se ofreció a comprobarlo personalmente, aprovechando su retiro, (sin saber la verdadera razón), y de esta forma fue como los demás líderes aceptaron la propuesta.

El ex Raikage una terminada la ceremonia, el nuevo Raikage Darui, le insistió en que se quedara para el banquete de celebración, pero A, rechazó la propuesta, diciendo a los demás que lo hacía, porque quería llegar lo antes posible, pues debía arreglar cierta documentación para poder comprar y certificar la propiedad de una casa en Konoha, por lo que debía llegar antes, lo cual era cierto, pero también en parte por ir a encontrarse con Hinata, por lo que sin interrogarlo más, se fue del lugar a donde tenía su equipaje preparado, y una vez en su espalda, salió de la aldea de Kumo rumbo a Konoha, durante el camino se despedía de las personas que lo veían, a quienes devolvía el saludo y la gente podía ver, que se le notaba sumamente satisfecho, lo cual reflejaba en la cara, pero lo que no sabían era que se veía así, por las ideas que iba formulando en su cabeza y las que ya estaban por ocurrir, pues hasta ese momento todo iba como el planeaba, y al parecer mientras no lo descubrieran, podría seguir saliéndose con la suya, sin saber que ya hay alguien esperando el momento para hacerlo pagar todas las que debe, pues Mabui lo miraba irse desde la entrada de Kumo, es en ese momento que un cazador especial aparece junto a ella, solo que escondido entre las sombras, "¿dejara que se vaya sin que los demás sepan lo que investigó?", dijo el hombre con la máscara blanca, a lo que la mujer de cabello platinado respondió, "aun no, pero no será problema, pues me ordenó que fuera alcanzarlo en unos días, y eso planeo hacer, de esta manera me asegurare de conseguir la evidencia que hace falta", dijo la peli plata al cazador especial, quien únicamente se quedó callado y se fue para seguir con su misión de proteger al nuevo Raikage, mientras que Mabui fue a su casa a preparar su equipaje, pues las ordenes de A, fueron que debía renunciar a ser secretaria una vez él se retirara, y a los 2 días luego de que A se fuera, ella lo alcanzaría en una posada a medio día de camino a Konoha, y de ahí, continuarían juntos.

Y así lo hizo la mujer de cabello plateado, pues luego de ir a su casa y tener todo listo, fue a la oficina del Raikage y le entregó a Darui la carta de su renuncia, la cual el muy a su pesar aceptó, no sin antes contratar a otra secretaria para que la remplazara, y una vez todo estuvo listo, se fue para alcanzar al Raikage, y pasados los 2 días, encontramos a Mabui y A, en la posada, ambos se encontraban en la habitación de A, teniendo la 3era sesión de sexo de ese día, A, ya se había corrido dentro de ella varias veces, pero aún no estaba satisfecho, y al parecer no lo estaría por más que lo hiciera con Mabui, pues está más enfocado en llegar a Konoha y continuar con su 'venganza', pues en ese momento pensaba en lo último de su estrategia, "… muy bien todo va de acuerdo al plan, una vez me instale en Konoha, contactare con Hinata, y la seguiré corrompiendo, y cuando su mente no tenga otra cosa, más que sexo únicamente conmigo, a tal grado de divorciarse del Uzumaki, para estar conmigo, ahí sabré que mi venganza está completa contra 'el relámpago amarillo', pero en cuanto a los Hyuga, cuando el clan se entere que su princesa y heredera les entregó el Byakugan por voluntad propia", decía el hombre moreno, con una mirada y gesto sádico en su rostro, pues la parte 'importante' de su plan es no solo terminar lo que su discípulo no pudo, lo cual era conseguir el Byakugan, pues el verdadero plan detrás de arrebatarle a Hinata al héroe de la 4ta guerra mundial Shinobi, era hacer que la ojiperla tuviera los hijos del Raikage, y si todo salía bien, al final cuando estuviera en su poder, volverla una simple yegua de incubación, para de esta forma seguir asegurando la supremacía de la aldea de la nube, o si le aburría antes de eso, le bastaba con engendrar un heredero con el byakugan, y después deshacerse de ella, solo entonces su venganza estaría completa, sin saber, que la mujer que está recibiendo sus embestidas en ese momento, será clave para evitar ese futuro.

**Una semana después…**

A, venia llegando a la entrada de Konoha, en donde lo esperaba cierta hermosa mujer de ojos perla, que, al verla el hombre moreno, inmediatamente una mirada y sonrisa malévola se apareció en sus labios, pero disimuladamente se hizo el sorprendido, "oh princesa Hyuga, un gusto verla, ¿pero que hace aquí?", dijo el hombre musculoso a la ojiperla que se le veía que temblaba levemente y con un enorme sonrojo, "ah… este, si, A-sama, me encomendaron la misión de recibirlo y mostrarle la aldea, ¿claro si le parece bien?, ya que Naruto no se encuentra en la aldea por una misión", dijo la ojiperla con una más que evidente desesperación marcada en el rostro, a lo cual el moreno musculoso sonrió por escuchar esta noticia, "vaya, entonces supongo que deberé agradecer al sexto Hokage por darme a una hermosa guía…", dijo el anterior dirigente de Kumo con la misma sonrisa y semblante malicioso, pues Hinata aún tenía algo que decir, "bueno, para ser sincera, esta misión originalmente le pertenecía a otra kunoichi, pero hable con ella y la convencí de que me permitiera hacerme cargo de esta encomienda", dijo la mujer de ojos perla mientras sonreía de manera gentil, para una vez dicho esto, el Raikage le pide que lo guie, a lo que la ojiperla comienza a caminar, para ser seguida por A, mientras lo guiaba por los lugares más emblemáticos de la aldea, dejando para el final del recorrido el monte Hokage, se encontraban específicamente en el mirador del sitio, desde donde se veía toda la aldea, en ese lugar se encontraban Hinata y A, quienes se encontraban descansando en una banca, momento en el cual el musculoso hombre procedió a iniciar la conversación, "este ha sido un buen día, conocer la aldea que tan amablemente me acepto a vivir en ella, y además, sin mencionar que tuve la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con una bella guía", dijo el hombre moreno a Hinata, quien no decía nada mientras miraba al atardecer que se asomaba por el horizonte.

El moreno hombre se extrañó un poco por este comportamiento por parte de la ojiperla, pues hasta hace unos minutos Hinata había estado charlando amenamente con el ex Raikage, e incluso le respondía las preguntas y dudas que A, tenía con respecto a los sitios que veían, es en ese momento cuando el musculoso sujeto estaba por preguntarle si algo malo pasaba, cuando la primera en hablar fue la ojiperla, "… no aguanto", fue la frase dicha por Hinata en tono leve, aunque fue escuchada por el musculoso sujeto no la entendió muy bien, por lo que procedió a interrogarla, "perdóneme señorita, no lo entendí muy bien, ¿Qué dijo?", fue la pregunta de A, a lo cual la ojiperla en un movimiento súper rápido, que incluso impresionó al usuario del chakra del estilo de rayo, Hinata derribó al hombre al suelo, desde donde inmediatamente comenzó a besarlo de manera desesperada y lujuriosa, lo cual aunque inesperado para A, dejó que ella siguiera con su actuar, es luego de unos instantes, la ojiperla deja el beso, lo cual deja ver un fino hilo de saliva los unía, "… dije que no aguanto, quiero volverlo a sentir dentro de mi A-sama, su enorme y duro pene empujando dentro de mí, y también sentir su deliciosa leche llenando mis entrañas, por favor se lo suplico hágame suya otra vez", dijo la mujer de ojos perla, mientras temblaba notoriamente y un enorme sonrojo se manifestaba en su rostro.

Sin embargo, cuando A, estaba por decir algo, la mujer de ojos perla inmediatamente comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón del musculoso sujeto, y una vez había liberado la virilidad parcialmente erecta de A, Hinata inmediatamente lo introdujo en su boca y comenzó a degustarlo como si su vida dependiera de ello, pues en ese punto era tal la lujuria que sentía, que no le importaba estar en ese sitio, corriendo el riesgo de que alguien los descubriera, por lo cual A, hace un comentario ante la situación, "jejeje, veo que alguien estaba volviéndose loca… por lo que veo estas semanas han sido muy difíciles para ti… jaja", dijo el hombre moreno a la mujer que seguía engullendo su virilidad sin ninguna seña de vergüenza o pudor, para una vez terminado el comentario, la ojiperla libera el miembro erecto de su boca y responde, "…claro, (lamida), como extrañe este delicioso sabor, (beso) que me tiene vuelta loca, (lamida), es tan viril, tan sabroso, mmmhnn", dijo la ojiperla volviendo a introducir el pene de A, en su boca, lo cual provocaba placer al hombre moreno, quien daba las órdenes las cuales Hinata obedecía, "eso, usa más la lengua, saboréala toda, es solo para ti", dijo A, a la chica quien estaba perdida en éxtasis, es en ese momento cuando la ojiperla se levanta de encima de A, y camina hacia la banca donde estaban sentados, pues iba con otra intención, dado que en ese momento la ojiperla vestía un lindo vestido color lila bastante largo, con sandalias de correa color negros, sin embargo, cuando la ojiperla estaba junto a la banca, ella se quita el vestido, pasándolo por encima de su cabeza, donde dejaba ver que no llevaba ropa interior debajo, y sin pensarlo mucho lo dejo caer al suelo, y se sujetó al respaldo de la banca, mientras extendía sus cadera hacia atrás, y con un ligero contoneo de caderas incitaba al musculoso sujeto a que la penetrara, a lo cual A, no lo pensó mucho y sin decir nada, sujeto a Hinata de las caderas y de un solo empujón, llevo hasta el fondo de la intimidad de la ojiperla su erección pulsante.

La imagen de su vientre abultarse levemente al momento que A, introducía su virilidad en ella, era bizarro, pero demasiado estimulante para la ojiperla, pues en ese momento no hacia otra cosa que gemir, babear y producir balbuceos inentendibles, a causa del enorme placer que sentía, la imagen de la mujer completamente embriagada en lujuria y placer, hacían al ex dirigente de Kumo sentirse eufórico, pues no importaba las veces que tuvo sexo con ella mientras estuvo en Kumo, Hinata en cada ocasión soporto el ritmo y resistencia que A tenia, por lo que se jactaba de haber hecho una buena elección al elegirla para quedarse con ella, y arrebatársela a Naruto, aunque claro, sus planes de obtener el byakugan para su aldea eran la verdadera prioridad, no desaprovecharía para disfrutar del cuerpo de la Hyuga, es en ese momento cuando sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos cuando la sensación de su inminente eyaculación es anunciada en sus testículos, a lo cual el hombre musculoso, agarrando del cabello a Hinata haciéndola que arque la espalda, aumento la fuerza y velocidad de sus embestidas, y a los pocos segundos descargó la enorme carga de semen en el interior de la ojiperla, quien al sentir como su vientre se inflamaba por la enorme cantidad que la llenaba, la cual incluso comenzó a escaparse por las comisuras de su vagina, la cual formaba un pequeño charco debajo de ellos, le provocó un poderoso orgasmo, acompañado de un fuerte grito de placer, que hubiera sido escuchado, si A, en ese momento, no estuviera besando a la ojiperla impidiendo que gritara, es ahí, cuando la ojiperla, voltea a mirar al ex Raikage, cuando la frase que el hombre moreno esperaba escuchar, "…sigue, dame mucho más, por favor, trátame como tu perra", dijo la ojiperla con la misma lujuria inicial, la cual parecía no disminuir.

En ese momento, el hombre moreno, forma una sonrisa malévola en su rostro y le responde haciéndole otra pregunta, "… ¿y si te complazco, harás lo que yo quiera?", dijo el hombre musculoso, a lo cual Hinata responde de inmediato sin pensarlo, "… lo que sea, hare cualquier cosa que quiera, tráteme como su juguete, soy su esclava sexual", dijo la ojiperla, sin saber lo que provocarían esas palabras, a lo cual el ex Raikage, le responde, "hehehe, eso quería escuchar, pero cambiemos de sitio, quiero un lugar donde podamos estar solos sin preocupaciones", dijo A, lo cual hizo a la ojiperla, se liberara de la unión de sus intimidades, y aunque la gran cantidad de semen que tenía dentro, comenzó a escurrir por sus piernas, tomó su vestido del suelo, y vistiéndose rápidamente, le responde, "en ese caso, vayamos a su hotel donde se hospedara, en lo que se concreta la compra de su nuevo hogar", dijo la ojiperla, mientras comenzaba a guiar al enorme sujeto, quien la seguía de cerca hasta su destino, una vez llegaron al hotel donde A, se hospedaría por un tiempo, en la habitación asignada para él, se podían escuchar los gemidos de una mujer que se encontraba en éxtasis puro, pues en el momento que A, cruzó el marco de la habitación, con Hinata siguiéndolo detrás, ella inmediatamente cerró la puerta y se abalanzó contra él, para comenzar a besarlo nuevamente y a los pocos minutos volver a comenzar con su impresionante sesión de sexo rudo, por toda la habitación, pues los amantes que tanto tiempo se habían separado se estaban poniendo al día, "je je je, vaya que eres insaciable, supongo que Naruto no puede contigo, eres demasiada mujer para él", dijo el hombre musculoso a la ojiperla, que en ese momento cabalgaba el enorme miembro de A, "sí, tienes razón… (gemido), aunque sigo amando a Naruto-kun… (gemido)… él nunca puede dejarme satisfecha y hacerme sentir como tú lo haces… (gemido)… sin embargo, tengo una duda A", dijo la ojiperla mientras continuaba con su disfrute.

"¿de qué se trata, hermosa?", fue la pregunta hecha por el moreno sujeto, a lo cual Hinata inmediatamente responde, "pues, simplemente no entiendo, ¿cómo es que después de hacerlo tantas veces sin protección, no quede embarazada?", dijo la ojiperla deteniéndose momentáneamente de sus movimientos de cadera, a lo cual A, le responde, "es simple, por mi habilidad de elemento rayo, para poder usar una carga tan densa de electricidad sin afectarme físicamente, modifica parte de mis funciones corporales, para poder soportar el incremento tan grande de la fuerza y energía, a tal grado, que como ejemplo, cuando ese mocoso Uchiha me obligó a cortarme el brazo, de no haber sido por mi habilidad, me habría desangrado, pero con esto evito muchos de esos problemas, y como siempre tengo activada mi habilidad, pues básicamente soy estéril a menos que la desactive… así que no tienes que preocuparte, puedo seguir llenándote tantas veces como quiera sin ningún problema… digo no quiero que nos descubran aun", esto último lo dijo mentalmente pues el plan de A, "en ese caso, lléname otra vez, y comprobemos si es cierto", dijo la ojiperla en tono burlón al hombre moreno, quien hizo una mirada retadora, y le responde, "…oh, entonces es un reto, bien es hora del castigo…", dijo el musculoso sujeto, mientras volvía a sujetar a Hinata de las caderas e iniciar a empujar nuevamente su virilidad con todas sus fuerzas, lo cual provocaba que Hinata volviera a gritar de placer y babear en el proceso.

Sin embargo, en otra parte de la aldea, encontramos a Mabui, que venía llegando a la aldea, una vez en la entrada los guardias la interrogaron y le pidieron ver al Hokage, a lo cual los guardias la escoltaron, y una vez en la oficina del Hokage, Mabui golpea levemente la puerta, para a los pocos segundos escuchar a autorización de entrada, y cuando ella entró, encontró al sexto Hokage Kakashi cubierto por una enorme pared de pilas de documentos, en ese momento levantándose de su asiento, el ninja con mascara, ve a Mabui, e inmediatamente le pide que se acerque, "Mabui-san, es un gusto saludarla, por favor tome asiento en un segundo la atiendo", dijo Kakashi a lo que la mujer obedece, mientras el peliblanco terminaba de firmar un último grupo de documentos, es entonces , una vez hecho, que se acerca a la mujer de piel canela, "… discúlpeme por eso, ahora, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla Mabui-san?", dijo Kakashi a su invitada, quien tomo aire para poder responder, "… jaaaa, antes de cualquier cosa, ¿podemos hablar en privado?", dijo la mujer, a lo que Kakashi entendió, y haciendo una seña con la mano, una ráfaga de aire fue sentida, señal de que los cazadores especiales que lo protegen se habían retirado, "ahora sí, ¿Qué necesita, para que la conversación quede en privado?", preguntó el Hokage, en ese momento la mujer de cabello platino, tomo aire y responde, "lord Hokage, sé que será difícil de creerlo, y no tengo forma de comprobarlo, pero necesito ayuda, pues créalo o no, yo en realidad soy nacida en Konoha", dijo la mujer con semblante serio, lo cual le fue suficiente a Kakashi para creerle lo que decía, "mmmhhnn, pues si usted lo dice, puedo investigarlo por usted", dijo el 6to Hokage a Mabui, quien en respuesta se alegró, pues aunque pensaba que no le creerían, pero al obtener este resultado, al parecer le facilitaría las cosas en Konoha.

Sin embargo, Kakashi aún no terminaba de hablar, pues su atención fue atraída por el enmascarado, "…sin embargo, deberá decirme la verdad, pues es obvio, que usted planea algo, o me equivoco", dijo el Hokage, a lo cual dejó impresionada a Mabui, que le contesto con una afirmación, "mis corazonadas nunca fallan", dijo mentalmente el enmascarado, es en ese momento que Mabui, toma aire y procede a contar toda su historia, y lo que vivió cuando termino siendo capturada por Kumo, y su relación con el anterior Raikage A, (sin mencionar la situación con la ojiperla), a lo que Kakashi al escucharlo, le responde que investigara, "muy bien Mabui-san, estoy seguro que en los registros de la aldea, debe haber algo de información de esa situación, pues por lo que me dice, estuvo en el equipo de mi sensei y 4to Hokage Minato, y como tengo entendido, que fue en esa misión cuando desarrollo el Hiraishin, entonces todo lo acontecido debe estar ahí, así que lo buscare, y cuando lo encuentre le informare…", dijo el peliblanco a la mujer de piel canela, quien hizo una reverencia y pero antes de que pudiera irse, Kakashi la detiene, "… no obstante, quiero saber, ¿porque se ahora y no antes?", dijo Kakashi, a lo que la mujer de cabello platino responde excusándose, que como en un principio ambas aldeas eran enemigas, no podía ir y decirles que antes fue ninja de Konoha, y que ahora como en teoría había paz, ya no era un problema, y aprovechando que el Raikage A se retiró, pues ella finalmente podía hacer lo mismo y volver a su aldea, con la esperanza de que pudieran ayudarle a demostrar lo que afirmaba.

Es en ese momento que Kakashi ya no necesito nada más, y la dejó retirarse, y cuando Kakashi se quedó solo, inmediatamente empezó a divagar, mientras veía la foto en el muro de su sensei y cuarto Hokage Minato Namikaze, "sensei, al parecer ya llegó la hora que predijiste hace mucho… Naruto, te deseo mucha suerte", dijo el peli plata mientras volvía a su asiento y continuar firmando y revisando las montañas de documentos que parecían no cambiar en cuanto a cantidad, y por su parte Mabui se dirigió a un hotel, donde se quedaría mientras Kakashi la contactaba, sin embargo, cuando estaba en la recepción del hotel, estaba esperando a que le dieran la llave de su habitación, cuando mirando a un lado vio saliendo de las escaleras, a Hinata y al ex Raikage A, quienes caminaban muy apresuradamente, y disimulados, pues aunque A fue el primero en salir, Hinata llegó detrás de él, y aunque parecía una situación normal, la mujer de piel canela, pudo ver claramente que por las piernas de la ojiperla y por debajo de su vestido, se deslizaba una sustancia blanquecina, lo cual le dio a entender lo que estuvieron haciendo, lo cual la hizo enojar, pues al parecer el Raikage seguía haciendo de las suyas, sin embargo, afortunadamente para ella, ninguno de los 2 la vio ahí, y mientras ella los veía irse, Mabui se preparaba para exponer todo, sin embargo, una idea más apareció en su mente en ese momento, "Naruto Uzumaki, creo que es momento de considerar integrarlo en esto", dijo la mujer de piel canela mientras se dirigía a su habitación a descansar un rato, mientras el susodicho se encontraba regresando de su misión, y estaba por entrar en una situación, la cual estaba por volverse un tanto… 'ardiente'.

**Frontera con el país del viento, posada de aguas termales….**

"Ino-chan, debemos regresar a la aldea y no deberíamos hacer esto ahora…", era lo dicho por el rubio, mientras sentada a su lado, con su cabeza recostada en su hombro izquierdo, completamente desnuda, disfrutando juntos de un baño termal, se encontraba Ino Yamanaka, "¿oh vamos, que tiene de malo?, además, como si no me hayas visto desnuda ya", dijo la Yamanaka, a Naruto quien estaba en completo shock y avergonzado, pues aunque sabía que lo que ella decía era verdad, el no quería que se volviera a tocar el tema de lo ocurrido durante esa 'misión' en Kumo, pero al parecer la Yamanaka pensaba diferente, "Ino-chan, ¿Qué no habíamos acordado que nada de esto se volvería a repetir?", dijo el rubio tratando de persuadir a la Yamanaka sobre su forma de actuar, a lo que ella le responde, "oh, ¿quieres decir que no lo pasaste bien esa vez?", dijo la Yamanaka a Naruto mientras ella en un movimiento rápido usando su mano derecha inmediatamente agarró el miembro de Naruto, para de manera inmediata comenzar a masturbarlo, lo cual provocó a Naruto que comenzara a disfrutar, y por su parte la rubia solo presionaba su cuerpo contra el de Naruto, y acercando su boca al oído del rubio, hacia leves gemidos, y lamer y mordisquear el lóbulo de la oreja de Naruto, lo cual era tan placentero que le encantaba.

Así permanecieron unos instantes más, hasta que Ino, ya con una lujuria creciente, decide cambiar de táctica, y se sienta a horcajadas sobre Naruto, para de esta forma ella poder frotar su intimidad contra la del rubio, lo cual aumentaba esa excitación, pues mientras ella restregaba sus labios vaginales sobre la ya pulsante erección del Uzumaki, quien rápidamente perdía el poco autocontrol que le quedaba, es en ese momento cuando ya no pudiendo resistirse, Naruto agarra con la mano izquierda la cabeza de Ino para plantarle un beso profundo, con demasiado uso de lengua, y mientras con la mano derecha agarra el trasero de la rubia y lo amasa levemente, lo cual le genera a la rubia placer, pues rápidamente comienza a gemir, pero esos gemidos aumentarían de fuerza pues usando la misma mano con la que agarraba el trasero de Ino, sujetó a la rubia de la cadera, la levanto levemente y la alineó con su pene, y sin más lo introdujo en lo más profundo de la intimidad de la rubia, ella inmediatamente no espero para que el rubio iniciara el contacto, ella inmediatamente comenzó a dar sentones sobre la hombría de Naruto, y en consecuencia ambos sentían mucho placer, es en ese momento que el rubio sigue con sus embestidas, e Ino por su parte aumenta la fuerza de sus sentones, y pasados unos instantes la sensación del primer orgasmo de ambos es anunciada, "Ino-chan, v-voy a-a v-venirme", dijo el rubio entrecortadamente a consecuencia de la sensación de las apretadas paredes vaginales de Ino, quien ella responde, "dentro de mí, suéltalo todo dentro de mí", decía la rubia completamente dominada por la lujuria, y sin esperar una segunda autorización, Naruto liberó todo el contenido de sus bolas en el interior del útero de Ino, quien al igual que Naruto y de manera simultánea tuvo un orgasmo propio, el cual fue casi fulminante, y al final solo se quedaron ahí sentados, aun unidos por las intimidades, mientras respiraban pesadamente para recuperar el aliento.

"haaaaa, eso fue tan delicioso, gracias Naruto lo necesitaba", dijo la mujer rubia a Naruto quien estaba completamente sonrojado y tratando de recuperar el aliento, "d-de n-nada I-Ino, s-solo d-dame u-un s-segundo p-para r-recuperarme", dijo Naruto tratando de recomponerse, a lo cual la Yamanaka accede, pues, aunque no lo parezca Ino también está agotada, a consecuencia del cansancio de la misión, el sexo y el calor del agua termal, que decidieron una vez recuperarse volver a sus habitaciones, y una vez allí, el rubio se encontraba vestido únicamente con un pantalón corto y una playera blanca, mientras estaba acostado en su cama mirando el techo, pues se siente culpable de lo acontecido, "Hinata, lo lamento mucho, soy una pésima persona, no merezco ser tu esposo", eran las lamentaciones del rubio, cuando escucho golpear a su puerta, cuando Naruto se levanta para revisar quien era, vio a Ino ahí de pie junto al marco de la puerta, iba vestida con una blusa de tirantes color purpura (obvio), y una ropa interior de encaje del mismo color, normalmente esa apariencia sería suficiente para excitar a cualquier hombre, pero como Naruto ya estaba acostumbrado a ver a Ino así vestida, no le extrañó en lo más mínimo, por lo que siguió como si nada, "Ino, ¿Qué ocurre?", dijo el rubio a la Yamanaka, quien inmediatamente comenzó hablar, "Naruto, sé que te sientes mal por esto, créeme yo también, digo, aunque Sai, no tenga el mismo tamaño que tú, o tu 'habilidad' para complacer a una mujer, aun lo amo, y me parece demasiado cruel de mi parte engañarlo contigo… pero no puedo evitarlo, cada vez que te tengo cerca, el efecto del Jutsu se activa y pues…", dijo la mujer rubia mientras llevaba sus manos a su rostro y comenzaba a llorar, pues se sentía culpable.

A lo cual Naruto, llevó su mano derecha a la espalda de Ino y comenzó a darle leves palmaditas, con la intención de confortarla, "…Ino-chan, sé que es complicado, créeme, yo me siento igual que tú, o incluso peor, pero debemos recordar que todo esto es por culpa de ese maldito Jutsu", decía el rubio a su amiga quien se estaba tranquilizando, "… pero no quita el hecho de que lo sigamos haciendo…", dijo Ino a Naruto quien siguió intentando calmarla, "… entiendo lo que dices, créeme, a mí tampoco me agrada la idea, pero hasta que el efecto del Jutsu se acabe, deberemos seguir así, o de lo contrario no sabemos lo que pueda ocurrir, por eso recomiendo que lo veas como un tipo… 'tratamiento', digo al menos así lo hago yo, y me ayuda aunque sea un poco, para no sentirme tan culpable", dijo Naruto, "… bueno si lo pones así, tal vez tengas razón, sin embargo, es difícil, cada vez que estoy junto a Sai, el recuerdo llega a mí, y me invaden unas ganas de confesarle todo a Sai, pero al mismo tiempo me da terror el saber cómo reaccionara", dijo la mujer rubia a su amigo, mientras aun tenia lágrimas en sus ojos, así como Naruto, que también estaba por llorar, pues sabía exactamente como ella se sentía, y de un momento a otro, ambos se miraron a los ojos, y de repente, solo dejaron salir sus sentimientos, pues ambos comenzaron a llorar, a consecuencia de la enorme culpa que sentían, y así siguieron unas horas más, hasta ambos quedarse dormidos abrazados.

Al día siguiente, ya se encontraban listos para partir, tomaron sus equipos y accesorios, y salieron de la posada con dirección a Konoha, sin embargo, durante todo ese tiempo, incluso en la mañana cuando despertaron, ninguno de los dos se ha dirigido la palabra, ya llevaban medio día de viaje, y haciendo cálculos, suponían que a menos que algo los detuviera, llegarían a Konoha, dentro de 2 días más, Naruto por su parte, supuso que Ino aún no estaba completamente recuperada, de cómo se sentía, y prefirió dejarla en paz para que se tranquilizara completamente y no la presionaría para que hablara con él, hasta que ella decidiera hacerlo, y así siguió el ambiente y silencio incomodo, por el resto del día, hasta que una vez cayó la noche, se encontraban en el campamento que habían armado, ya habían cenado hace más o menos media hora, y Naruto se ofreció a la primera guardia, a lo que Ino estuvo de acuerdo, y así pasaron unas horas, eran aproximadamente media noche, y Naruto seguía vigilando, aún faltaban un par de horas para que le tocara a Ino, y todo transcurría con normalidad, cuando el rubio escucha como la bolsa de dormir de Ino empieza hacer ruidos, es cuando Naruto con curiosidad, se acerca a ella, pues 'inocentemente', creyó que podría estar llorando, o en caso contrario, se sintiera mal, pero no estaba preparado para una vez acercarse a ella, Ino en un movimiento rápido, abre su saco de dormir, y atrapa a Naruto en un abrazo, quedando encima de ella y su cabeza entre sus pechos, pues estaba desnuda, y de inmediato cuando Naruto levanta el rostro para mirarla, ella lo besa apasionadamente, lo cual toma por sorpresa a Naruto.

Pero a los pocos segundos, el rubio corresponde y comienza a besar a Ino de manera lujuriosa, pues las lenguas de ambos de enrollaban entre sí, y durante el proceso la excitación de Naruto ser disparó a las nubes de golpe y cuando se dio cuenta estaba desvistiéndose, y cuando estaba completamente desnudo, vio a Ino ahí acostada con un bonito color rojo en sus mejillas, además de que esa noche había luna llena, la luz que esta irradiaba, hacían ver a Ino sumamente hermosa, lo cual fue el límite para Naruto y sin esperar una señal, el rubio llevo su virilidad erecta a la intimidad de la Yamanaka, y de un solo empujón alcanzó el útero de Ino, lo cual la hizo experimentar un fuerte orgasmo, pero ella en señal, enredó sus piernas en la cadera de Naruto, lo que le dio la señal de continuar y siguió con sus penetraciones, las cuales hacían a Ino gemir de manera sensual, y así sin más, ambos rubios se dejaron llevar por sus instintos, los cuales les llevarían a tener sexo durante varias horas, y cuando finalmente la noche de pasión entre ellos llegó a su fin, ambos se encontraban abrazados mientras se encontraban meditando, es cuando al cabo de un rato Ino fue la primera en hablar, "Naruto... mira ya no puedo ocultarlo más, así que lo diré… ya no puedo evitarlo, me encanta tener sexo contigo, y esto lo demuestra", dijo la rubia a su acompañante que se quedó impactado, por la declaración de su compañera, y aunque el rubio estuvo a punto de preguntar, ella lo detiene diciéndole algo que no esperaba que dijera, "… y no me importa que estés casado, mientras me dejes estar a tu lado, no me importa ser tu amante", dijo la Yamanaka a Naruto, quien en respuesta dijo un simple si, dejando concretado una relación entre ellos, que pronto aumentaría de integrantes, pues tanto Tenten como Sakura esperaban su momento para formar parte.

**Unos días antes…**

Naruto estaba en la entrada de la aldea de la hoja, estaba acompañado de su esposa Hinata, quien le ayudaba a dar la última revisión a su equipo ninja, pues estaban aprovechando que Ino no había llegado aún, en ese momento, luego de unos minutos de espera en los cuales Naruto aprovecho para decirle a su esposa cuanto la amaba y besarla de manera cariñosa, a lo que la bella ojiperla correspondía, y la imagen que desprendían era de belleza y amor puro, sin embargo, a los pocos minutos la voz de Ino fue escuchada, lo que obligó a los esposos a separarse, pues debían irse, a lo cual inmediatamente se ponen en marcha, y salen por las enormes puertas con rumbo a su destino, mientras Hinata desde la puerta los veía irse, sin embargo, una vez ambos rubios se perdían de la vista de Hinata, ella volvía a la aldea, primero iba al mercado a comprar lo necesario para preparar comida, luego llegaba a su casa guardaba las provisiones en el refrigerador y/o alacena, y hacia los quehaceres de la misma, y una mirando el reloj de la sala, se fijaba que ya iban a hacer las 8 de la noche, y era precisamente cuando terminaba sus deberes, cuando rápidamente deja todo limpio y gurda los utensilios de limpieza, sube a su habitación, toma un baño rápido, y se viste con un conjunto de lencería muy sensual, además de su clásica ropa (la del canon), y una vez lista, apaga las luces de la casa excepto la de la sala y la de la calle, cierra la llave del gas y cierra todas las puertas y ventanas, y una vez todo en orden, toma una pequeña maleta, y sale a la calle, cerciorándose con su byakugan, que nadie la haya visto, se va.

Ella en ese momento se dirige a un lugar en específico, el hotel donde A, se hospeda, y donde la ojiperla planea quedarse hasta el regreso de Naruto, teniendo tanto sexo como quiera con su amante, pues desde que A, había llegado a la aldea, y después de esa sesión de sexo donde se habían reencontrado, en todos esos días que pasaron después de aquella ocasión y en cada oportunidad que tenían y estaban solos, a veces en la casa donde vivían Naruto y Hinata, o en el hotel como en este caso, se veían a escondidas, donde sus deseos de placer y lujuria eran saciados hasta que ambos quedaban exhaustos, y como en este caso Naruto tendría su primera misión luego de haberse casado, la ojiperla aprovecharía su ausencia para 'satisfacerse' con el anterior Raikage, sin distracciones o la constante amenaza de que los descubrieran, así que luego de un rato el reloj marcaba las 9:37 P.M y la ojiperla había llegado a la puerta de la habitación de A, la cual golpea levemente y a los pocos segundos el enorme sujeto musculoso sin camisa, abre la puerta dejándola pasar, y una vez ella estaba parada en medio de la habitación, sin dejar de ver los prominentes músculos, del enorme sujeto frente a ella, A notando esto comenzó hablar, "conque Naruto se fue finalmente de misión, y te deja solita en la aldea… con el peligro de que alguien le pueda robar a su esposa… por eso debería agradecerme pues yo me asegurare de cuidarte muy muy bien", dijo el moreno en tono de burla, el cual es secundado por la ojiperla, "si tienes razón A-kun, eres tan buena persona por cuidarme, que por esa razón me quedare contigo hasta que él, regrese de su misión", dijo la ojiperla con una más que notable desesperación en su voz, además de un sonrojo enorme en su cara, incluido esa respiración agitada, que lo demostraba aún más, en ese momento el moreno sujeto, se ríe de manera leve, y acercándose a la ojiperla, la sujeta de la cintura y la comienza a besar de manera lujuriosa, acción que Hinata imita y corresponde.

Luego de varios minutos de besarse lujuriosamente, la mujer de ojos perla inmediatamente se desviste, para una vez quedar en ropa interior, el enorme sujeto musculoso, se queda viendo el escultural cuerpo de la ojiperla, para en un movimiento rápido, levantarla levemente y arrojarla con cierta brusquedad a la cama, en donde una vez estaba ahí, Hinata inmediatamente se colocó en 4, para en ese instante A, tomar los bordes de la lencería de encaje de Hinata y de un solo movimiento con su única mano disponible, arrancar literalmente la prenda de ropa, para una vez descartada, el enorme sujeto observar como los jugos vaginales de Hinata, causados por la excitación de la ojiperla se deslizaban por sus muslos, lo cual fue la única señal que necesitó A, para tomar su miembro erecto, alinearlo con la entrada de la intimidad de Hinata e introducirlo de golpe hasta alcanzar su cuello uterino, esta acción le provocó un inmenso placer a Hinata, quien solo podía gemir, pero era tal la sensación que recibía, que siquiera podía respirar, pues sentía como si su cuerpo fuera a partirse, al momento de sentir como la virilidad del ex dirigente de Kumo, se abría paso por las apretadas paredes internas de Hinata, sensación que extasiaba a la ojiperla, además de escuchar la forma en como A le hablaba, la hacían excitarse aún más, "tómala toda puta, disfruta de esta verga negra que te encanta", dijo el moreno a la mujer la cual embestía, quien inmediatamente responde, "(fuerte gemido), ah… ¡SÍGAME COGIENDO MAS!, ¡mi cuerpo le pertenece!, ¡lléneme con su rica leche, descargué sus bolas en mí, hasta que quede satisfecho!", eran los gritos descarados de Hinata a su amante de piel morena, quien sin más obedecía, mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se formaba en sus labios.

Y así sin más los siguientes días, Hinata usaría toda la lencería que tenía consigo en la maleta que había llevado a la habitación de A, incluso se pasaría todos esos días sin salir de la cama, a excepción para entrar al baño a tener sexo mientras se duchan, y para que en las pocas pausas que tienen comer algo y descansar, básicamente una sesión indefinida de sexo sin control, la cual duraría por los próximos 5 días en los que Naruto e Ino volvían de su misión, sin embargo, en ese momento, Hinata no era la única que se estaba comportando de manera 'peculiar' con alguien que no era su pareja, pues Sakura y Tenten, ambas se encontraban en el departamento de Rock Lee, donde las dos estaban en ropa interior de encaje una en color azul y la otra en verde, no obstante, las 2 mujeres se encontraban con semblantes serios y decepcionados, pues habían llegado al hogar del chico de cejas pobladas, con la intención de 'aliviarse', por los efectos del Jutsu que las aqueja, desde aquel día, pues aunque durante ese mes después de lo acontecido, se reunieron con Naruto en privado, unas veces más, para que el rubio las 'ayudara', a cada una por separado, y aunque en el caso de Sakura, igual que Ino, se mortifica y lamenta tener que engañar a Sasuke con Naruto, de cierto modo minimiza la sensación de culpa, al recordarse a sí misma que es solo por los efectos del Jutsu, lo cual le permite afrontarlo con menor carga de conciencia, por su parte Tenten, no tiene este problema, pues aunque la única persona en la que se ha interesado fue Neji Hyuga, ahora que lamentablemente falleció durante la 4ta guerra mundial Shinobi, no tiene un interés en particular por alguien, por lo que no es de extrañar que haya tenido una que otra cita fugaz, (con resultados ), por lo que ella no se ve afectada por la carga de conciencia, aunque si le afecta el hecho de tener que afectar sentimentalmente a Naruto, a causa del constante peligro de que el Uzumaki sea descubierto.

Pero dejando de lado eso, la castaña se había comunicado con Sakura con respecto a su libido anormalmente alta ese día, pues luego de 2 semanas desde su ultimo 'alivio' con Naruto, ambas chicas estaban bastante afectadas por el Jutsu, pues uno de los muchos detalles averiguados por Ino con respecto a los efectos, es el que dicta que aunque la persona bajo influencia del Jutsu, tendrá una especie de 'candado de seguridad', el cual obliga al afectado a no poder satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales, a menos que sea con la persona a la cual el Jutsu iba dirigido, en este caso Naruto, o de no ser posible, una persona con una cantidad 'anormalmente' grande de estamina, por esa razón, cuando escucharon que Naruto iría con Ino a una misión, supieron que ella no tendría problema con 'su problema', no así a Sakura y Tenten, por esa razón ambas chicas se reunieron antes de la partida de Naruto e Ino, y se pusieron de acuerdo en un plan para poder aliviarse sin la necesidad de la ayuda de Naruto, "… por esa razón, creo que es el único que puede ayudarnos con esto, y si se lo pedimos entre ambas, estoy completamente segura que nunca dirá nada sin importar que", dijo la castaña de bollos a la pelirrosa, quien estaba más que incomoda por involucrar a Rock Lee, "… entiendo lo que dices, pero, ¿no crees que es un tanto egoísta pedirle a Rock Lee que nos… 'ayude' con esto?", dijo la mujer de cabello rosa a su amiga y compañera de cabello castaño en bollos, quien inmediatamente le responde, "… si lo he pensado, y estoy de acuerdo contigo… ¿pero tienes una mejor idea?", dijo Tenten a Sakura quien no pudo responderle pues Tenten tenía razón, pues ella no tenía una sola idea de cómo lidiar con esa excitación, pues la masturbación ya no servía de nada, pues solo las frustraba más, así que al verse sin opciones, se pusieron de acuerdo, y fueron a los 2 días a ver a Lee, con quien quedaron de verse en una casa del té, para poder conversar.

En el sitio se encontraban ya los 3, tanto Sakura y Tenten se encontraban con una gran preocupación, pues no sabían cómo reaccionaría el cejudo Rock Lee, pero como su desesperación alcanzaba niveles críticos, no tenían opción, así que cuando el chico de traje verde, había llegado pidió un té, y una vez se lo sirvieron el chico procedió a escuchar lo que las 2 chicas tenían que decir, "Sakura-san, Tenten-chan, ¿Qué es 'eso' tan importante que necesitaban mi ayuda?", decía el chico de cabello de tazón con incertidumbre, a lo cual ambas mujeres tomaron aire y procedieron a explicarle la situación desde el principio, "… ok, escucha Lee, tenemos un problema que inicio hace más o menos un mes…", dijo Tenten a su compañero de equipo y amigo Rock Lee, quien escuchaba atento la explicación, y luego de más de 30 minutos de platica, el chico de cejas pobladas estaba con cara pensante, lo cual tenía a las 2 mujeres completamente incomodas por esperar la respuesta, hasta que Rock Lee reacciona, "… entonces, si entendí todo bien, ¿necesitan mi ayuda con 'eso?'", dijo el chico con los brazos cruzados, mientras tenia semblante serio, cuando notaron esto la primera en hablar fue Sakura, "…Lee entenderemos si te molesta, y no te presionaremos por esto pero…", no había podido terminar de hablar cuando el cejudo reaccionó.

"oh, es maravilloso, al fin las llamas de mi juventud dan sus frutos, Guy sensei mi momento ha llegado…", decía el chico de ropa verde, mientras vitoreaba a los cuatro vientos lo que pensaba, lo cual causaba a los presentes que se incomodaran por la acción de Rock Lee, y por su parte ambas chicas se avergonzaban por lo que Rock Lee hacía, así que no lo pensaron mucho y tomaron a Rock Lee de los brazos y se lo llevaron a otro sitio, en donde le explicaron más detalladamente lo que querían, "… escucha Lee, Tenten y yo hemos estado hablando y sabemos que te interesamos desde hace un tiempo, por esa razón recurrimos a ti, pues sabemos que podemos pedirte ayuda", dijo Sakura a Rock Lee, quien estaba ya más calmado, "… concuerdo con ella Lee, además sé que no dejaras escapar una oportunidad como esta, ¿pues que no recuerdas nuestras misiones como equipo?", dijo la castaña de bollos lo cual puso más que nervioso y preocupado a Lee, pues el tono de Tenten era de molestia y reclamo, a lo cual dejo a Sakura con curiosidad por saber a qué se refería, "disculpa la pregunta Tenten, pero, ¿a qué te refieres exactamente?", dijo la pelirrosa a lo cual Tenten respiro profundo y procedió a responderle, "… simplemente al hecho de que una vez en una misión, estábamos descansando en nuestro camino de regreso a la aldea, cuando nos detuvimos cerca de un lago bastante hermoso, pues tenía una cascada y muchas formaciones rocosas, además de manantiales aledaños, el sitio era bello, y su agua era excelente… el problema surgió esa noche, aprovechando que yo estaba de guardia, me di una escapada al lago para poder bañarme". Era la explicación de Tenten, la cual Sakura escuchaba atentamente, mientras al mismo tiempo veía como Rock Lee, se avergonzaba e incomodaba más.

"… todo iba normal hasta que estaba ya en el agua, me encontraba bañándome, cuando no sé de donde, 'este' pervertido apareció, (señalando a Rock Lee), y como estaba desnuda, pues inmediatamente grite por el susto, al principio cuando toda la conmoción se calmó Rock Lee me explicó lo ocurrido y dijo que iba al baño y sin querer me encontró ahí, y aunque al principio lo entendí y hasta acepte su disculpa, me retractaría de ello, pues luego a las pocas semanas, tuvimos otra misión fuera de la aldea, y como en aquella vez estábamos ahora cerca de un rio, y volvió a pasar, solo que esta vez, lo encontré en los arbustos… masturbándose mientras me espiaba, (mirando a Lee acusadoramente), es entonces que luego de darle una paliza, me confesó que ya lo hacía desde antes de volvernos Chunnin, exactamente días después de que tu Sakura lo rechazaste, y empezó a fijarse en mí, al menos en parte, pues cada vez que podía hablaba de ti, como si fueras su novia", dijo la castaña terminando de contar la anécdota, lo cual dejó a Sakura un tanto molesta por descubrir semejante comportamiento de Lee, ella se molestó con él, pero lo dejó de lado cuando recordaron a lo que habían citado a Lee.

"haaaa, está bien Lee, mira, seré directa, ayúdanos con nuestros problemas sexuales, y a cambio, podrás tener sexo con nosotras… al mismo tiempo", dijo la pelirrosa sin miramientos, a lo cual Lee mentalmente escuchó como si los ángeles le cantaran al momento de haber escuchado semejante propuesta, pero trato de mantenerse calmado, aunque se veía que temblaba notoriamente, además de estar conteniendo una enorme sonrisa, "y, y. t-tu. ¿T-Tenten-chan?", dijo el cejudo tratando de clamarse y no gritar de emoción por la propuesta, la cual ya no pudo ser contenida, cuando Tenten respondió, "haaa, si yo también Lee, podrás por fin acostarte conmigo, y con Sakura-san, PERO NUNCA MAS SE REPETIRA, siempre y cuando, JAMAS en tu vida ni aun bajo amenaza de muerte, digas nada de esto a nadie, ¿estamos de acuerdo?, a menos que cambiemos de parecer", dijo la castaña de bollos, y Rock Lee solo grito de alegría, lo cual ambas chicas supusieron que era un sí, así que sin más le dijeron que irían a verlo mañana al anochecer, a lo que el cejudo aceptó, y una vez ambas mujeres lo dejaron solo, Rock Lee corrió más rápido como nunca antes lo había hecho, ni siquiera usando las puertas internas, para ir a conseguir preservativos, o algo que le ayudara con la protección, por su parte el par de mujeres estaban una última vez antes de separarse cada una para su hogar, "… veremos que ocurre mañana, así que Tenten-san, no lo olvides mañana a las 9 en casa de Lee", dijo Sakura a lo que Tenten aceptó para luego irse por otro camino dejando a la pelirrosa sola, quien al pensar lo que había hecho, decidió que ya que Lee aceptó ayudarlas a pesar de haberle dicho que sería cosa de una sola vez en la vida, a menos que ellas dijeran otra cosa, pensó en agradecérselo adecuadamente lo cual Tenten pensaba lo mismo en ese momento, es así que al día siguiente la hora marcada había llegado, y ambas chicas se encuentras fuera del departamento de Rock Lee, estaban sumamente nerviosas, pues no sabían lo que les esperaba, aunque se habían preparado adecuadamente para ello, es por eso que tomando un último aliento, y armándose de valor, tocaron a la puerta, y no pasaron ni 5 segundos cuando el cejudo les había abierto la puerta dejándolas pasar.

En ese momento, Rock Lee estaba por comenzar a hablar, cuando ambas chicas no dijeron nada, solo se pararon a mitad del dormitorio de Lee, y se desvistieron completamente dejando ver sus lencerías de color azul y verde respectivamente, es ahí cuando las 2 chicas comenzaron acercarse al cejudo y una vez frente de ellas, ambas lo besaron en los labios, y este les corresponde, para luego de unos segundos, pasar a la cama de la habitación, en donde una vez ambas chicas se recostaron en poses sexys, además de comenzar a acariciarse entre ellas para estimular a Lee, quien ni tarde ni perezoso se desviste, quedando rápidamente desnudo, para acercarse ambas chicas que al tenerlo en medio de ellas, las dos llevaron su mano derecha al miembro erecto de Rock Lee, para comenzar a masturbarlo levemente mientras el cejudo disfrutaba de la sensación, es después de unos instantes ambas mujeres comenzaron a realizarle sexo oral, lo cual estaba volviendo loco a Rock Lee, sin saber que ambas mujeres estaban sincronizadas pensando y comparando 'el equipo' de Lee con el de Naruto, y se dieron cuenta que el rubio Uzumaki, es mucho más dotado que el cejudo, sin embargo dejaron eso de lado, cuando fueron por la siguiente parte, y la primera en tener sexo con Lee fue Sakura, quien apenas sintió lo que Rock Lee le hacía, pues no pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando la primera descarga de Lee entró en ella, lo cual dejó levemente molesta a Sakura, pues ella apenas si había empezado a disfrutarlo, pero no podía quejarse pues Rock Lee estaba haciéndole un favor con esto, así que se calmó y dio el turno a Tenten, quien al igual que Sakura, paso por lo mismo que ella, sin embargo, lo peor para ellas estaba por venir, pues cuando Sakura estaba por tomar nuevamente el turno con la virilidad de Lee, noto para su mala suerte, que su miembro haba perdido la firmeza, además, de que cuando se dieron cuenta el cejudo estaba dormido, momento que nos lleva al presente, donde ambas están más que molestas.

"haaaa, creo que esperamos demasiado de su parte", dijo Tenten a Sakura quien estuvo de acuerdo, "es verdad, creímos que por tener una increíble resistencia a la hora de pelear o entrenar, tendría la misma resistencia en la cama, (suspiro), pero veo que nos equivocamos… y lo peor, ¡no me clamo para nada!", dijo la Haruno más que molesta, lo cual fue imitado por Tenten, quien decía exactamente lo mismo, "…. Concuerdo contigo, (suspiro molesto), entonces supongo que esperaremos a que Naruto regrese, así que creo que es hora de irse", dijo Tenten mientras salía de la cama y comenzaba a vestirse, lo cual imitó Sakura, y una vez listas, se fueron del lugar, no sin antes dejarle una nota que se habían ido y las gracias, aunque falsas, por su ayuda, y decirle que le invitaran a comer otro día como pago", y sin más se fueron de regreso a sus hogares, o eso pretendían, pero en ese momento Sakura sugirió una opción inesperada para la castaña de bollos, "… Tenten-chan, sé que esto será complicado, pero, ¿qué tal si en vez de que alguien más nos ayude… nos… ayudamos entre nosotras?", dijo la pelirrosa lo cual la dejó en shock por un instante, pero luego de meditarlo rápidamente Tenten acepto, tomando por sorpresa a Sakura, pero se calmó y entonces ya decididas, Tenten guía a Sakura a su departamento para que entre ellas puedan ayudarse mutuamente, lo cual les dará una ayuda extra para tomar una decisión importante, en la que pronto se verán envueltas, y así siguió toda la noche y los días siguientes, es cuando a la mañana del 4to día, donde encontramos a Hinata despertando al lado de A, completamente desnuda y con rastros de semen en su rostro y cabello, al percatarse donde se encuentra sonríe, e inmediatamente se gira y besa al hombre que la abraza en los labios, para este corresponder, pues ya se encontraba despierto, para una vez romper el beso saludarla, "hola preciosa, ¿cómo dormiste?", dijo el moreno sujeto mientras veía a Hinata sonreírle, para luego responderle, "de maravilla, y más si es junto a ti cariño", dijo la mujer de ojos perla, mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Al notar esto A, la interroga por su actuar, "Hinata-chan, ¿qué haces no vamos a tomar nuestro baño juntos?", dijo el ex dirigente de Kumo, a lo que ella le responde que por mucho que le encantaría, no tiene tiempo, pues ese día volvía Naruto, y debía ir a prepararle su comida de bienvenida, pues el reloj de la habitación marcaba las 12 del mediodía, a lo que con un leve gruñido de molestia el musculoso sujeto acepta, y ver que luego de Hinata limpiarse el rostro y el cabello en el lavabo del baño, recogió los jirones de tela que eran ahora sus conjuntos de lencería, los cuales A había desgarrado durante su estadía, ella los guarda en su maleta y sin más se va del sitio, no sin antes darle un beso apasionado al sujeto moreno, el cual duró varios minutos, hasta que un hilo de saliva los unía una vez se separaron, para acto seguido ver como Hinata desaparecía en el pasillo del hotel, y una vez solo, empezó a analizar la situación, "he he he, ya está completamente dominada, pero aún no está totalmente dominada, supongo que deberé llevar esto a la siguiente fase, pero necesito el lugar adecuado para ello", decía el musculoso sujeto mentalmente, cuando es en ese momento llaman a la puerta de su habitación y cuando atiende, resultaba ser una de las recamareras del hotel, que venía a entregarle un mensaje, en el cual le explicaban que el trámite para la adquisición de su casa fue aprobado y que debía reunirse con el vendedor lo antes posible, a lo cual el moreno sonrió, pues al parecer sus planes marchaban mejor de lo que podía esperar, y despidiendo a la recamarera, no sin antes darle una propina, se fue a dar un baño rápido, para vestirse y una vez listo ir a su reunión con el vendedor, sin embargo, cuando el sitio se quedó solo, a los pocos minutos, Mabui aparecía por la puerta principal de la habitación de A, en donde una vez dentro, se movía por todo el lugar, extrayendo las cámaras y micrófonos que había plantado en la habitación, con la intención de capturar en video las actividades sexuales de A, así como de sus conversaciones, y una vez recuperado todo, coloco nuevas cámaras y micrófonos, y salió del lugar.

Para una vez en su habitación, adjuntar esa información, con el enorme montón de otros documentos, videos, fotos, grabaciones, y demás cosas, que detallaban toda la vida y forma de ser de A, "… solo un poco más, necesito la confesión, una vez teniéndola en mi poder, acabare con tu mundo A, y solo entonces cumpliré la promesa que le hice a Minato y Kushina de acabar con Kumo para siempre", decía la mujer de cabello platinado, mientras revisaba las grabaciones y audios, sin embargo, en ese momento en la entrada de la aldea, un par de rubios, un hombre y una mujer llegaban a la aldea luego de su ausencia por su misión, "… haaaa, ya era hora de volver a casa, (bostezo) estoy cansado, de veraz", dijo el rubio estirando sus músculos, mientras Ino en ese momento miraba para todos lados y al cerciorarse de que no había nadie, se acercó a Naruto y le plantó un beso en los labios, acción aunque inesperada, fue correspondida por Naruto, para una vez separarse luego de un minuto completo, Ino le dice a Naruto que debe irse, a lo que Naruto está de acuerdo, no sin antes decirle que no se preocupe, que el informe de la misión lo entregara él, y una vez dicho esto el rubio fue con rumbo a la torre Hokage, donde un pensativo Kakashi Hatake lo esperaba, "Hey Kakashi sensei, ya hemos vuelto y vengo a darle el informe de la misión", dijo el rubio a lo que Kakashi acepto muy a su pesar, pues seguía abrumado por la enorme cantidad de documento a firmar, y luego de unos cuantos minutos en los cuales el rubio había terminado de entregar su reporte, el Hokage peli plata, le dice que tiene algo importante que comentarle, a lo cual el rubio lo escucha atentamente.

Luego de un rato de platica y explicaciones, Kakashi finalmente terminaba de hablar, y Naruto había aceptado la misión de investigar en los registros viejos, cualquier cosa que encontrara sobre Mabui y su 'posible' origen en Konoha, sin embargo, antes de terminar la visita, el rubio jinchuriki tenía algo que comentar, "Kakashi-sensei, en realidad también vengo con otro asunto que quiero hablar con usted", dijo el rubio al Hokage quien se extrañó por la petición de Naruto, pero accedió a escucharlo, pues realmente buscaba un pretexto para alejarse, aunque fuera por un momento del papeleo, y es entonces que tomando aire para darse valor, el rubio comenzó a relatar sus inquietudes, "… pues resulta que todo pasó cuando estaba de vacaciones con Hinata y recibí este aviso de parte del Raikage…", fue como inicio su relato Naruto para pasada una hora y minutos, Kakashi tenía una cara seria, pero pensativa, y aunque la oficina se quedó en silencio por unos minutos, los cuales fueron horas para Naruto, hasta que finalmente Kakashi respondió, "… Mira Naruto, entiendo lo que dices… pero el problema está en que se lo mantengas oculto a Hinata, digo literalmente acaban de casaste, y tu haciendo 'esas cosas', con Ino, Tenten y Sakura, ¿si lo que buscas es un consejo sobre cómo actuar?, te diré que debes confesarle a Hinata lo que pasa, y pedirle perdón, además de buscar la forma de como compensárselo", dijo el peli plata con tono molesto y de reclamo hacia Naruto, quien al escucharlo estuvo de acuerdo, y una vez terminada la conversación, Naruto salió de la oficina del Hokage, y regreso a su casa donde ahora vivía con su esposa, cuando llegó a su casa, anunció su regreso, pero no tuvo respuesta, es en ese momento que revisando un poco el lugar noto que los zapatos de Hinata se encontraban en su sitio, pero las luces estaban apagadas, así que procedió a prender la luz, y cuando el sitio se iluminó y vio como desde la entrada hasta la parte alta de las escaleras, había velas aromáticas y pétalos de flores formando un camino, y aunque el rubio no sabía que pensar, siguió el camino improvisado, el cual lo condujo hasta la puerta de su dormitorio.

Una vez allí de pie fuera de su habitación, la que compartía con su esposa, la puerta estaba cerrada, y el rubio percibiendo en ese momento la fragancia del dulce perfume de Hinata, golpea la puerta de forma leve, a lo cual de inmediato escuchó la voz de Hinata diciéndole que entrara, y una vez abrió la puerta, la imagen que contemplaba en ese momento llevo su cordura al abismo, pues ahí recostada en la cama, la cual estaba preparada con pétalos de flores, y sabanas rojas, con muchas velas por toda la habitación, y lo que parecía ser una pequeña mesa donde había lo que se veía como una botella de vino, y 2 copas, pero lo realmente impactante estaba en la cama, pues ahí se encontraba Hinata vestida con un negligee color lila semitransparente, en una pose sensual que incitaba a la pasión, y con un maquillaje ligero pero notable, que acentuaba aún más su exquisita belleza, Naruto en ese momento no sabía que decir, pero no hubo necesidad de hacerlo, pues Hinata fue la primera en hablar, "Na-ru-to-kun, bienvenido a casa amor, no sabes cómo te extrañe, pero ahora que ya volviste, celebremos el éxito de tu misión de manera 'adecuada'", dijo la ojiperla al momento de salir de la pose en la que estaba, tomar las copas de vino y servirle una a su esposo y otra para ella, para luego de brindar, proceder a besarse de manera apasionada, y luego de varios minutos de besarse, Naruto desviste completamente a Hinata y ella a él, para una vez los dos estar desnudos, proceder con el acto de amor.

**Más tarde esa noche…**

La pareja descansa en la cama matrimonial, Naruto está profundamente dormido soñando con el día que se convertirá en Hokage, y cuando su familia crecería, pues es una de sus más grandes ilusiones es ser padre, a lo cual espera ansiosamente el día en que Hinata le diga que quiere ser madre, además de soñar en cierto modo cómo podría llegar a ser su hijo o hija, lo cual lo tenía en un sueño feliz y profundo a la vez, pues nunca percibió como Hinata se levantaba de la cama, liberándose del abrazo de Naruto, y saliendo de la habitación aun estando completamente desnuda, es en ese momento cuando llega a la puerta principal, y al abrirla ahí de pie frente a ella, se encontraba A, con una sonrisa leve, al ver a la ojiperla recibirlo en ese estado, es entonces que el enorme sujeto le habla, "entonces, ¿supongo que ya se durmió?", fue la pregunta de A, a la que Hinata responde, "si, ya está profundamente dormido, ya no despertara hasta mañana", dijo la mujer de ojos perla, a lo que el hombre de piel morena, solo reía de forma leve pero burlona, "he he he, y espero que no lo despiertes, pues sueles gemir muy alto cuando te estoy cogiendo", dijo el hombre moreno con una sonrisa socarrona, a lo cual Hinata le responde que no hay problema con lo que dice, que se asegurara de no gemir tan alto, a lo que A, al escuchar esa declaración de parte de Hinata, quiso jugar con la ojiperla, y le responde, "ah, ¿entonces dices que no te cojo bien?, en ese caso voy a demostrarte cuanto puedo hacerte gemir", dijo el hombre moreno, a la ojiperla quien se alegró por esta respuesta, para acto seguido entrar en la residencia Uzumaki, y empezar a besar a la ojiperla quien inmediatamente correspondió, mientras A, cerraba la puerta de entrada detrás de ellos, e iniciar una sesión de sexo duro ahí mismo en la entrada de la casa, la cual se extendería hasta casi el amanecer…

Una vez el sol comenzaba a sobresalir en el horizonte, encontramos a la pareja de A y Hinata, sentados en el escalón de la entrada, Hinata estaba gentilmente recostada sobre el hombro derecho de A, con una sonrisa de felicidad y satisfacción, además de tener notorias manchas de semen en su vientre pechos y cara, es entonces que mirando el reloj que se ve en la pared, el hombre moreno ve la hora, siendo esta las 5:48 am, es entonces que le habla y mese gentilmente a la ojiperla recostada en su hombro, quien reacciona, "mmhhnn, (bostezo), ¿qué hora es?", fue la pregunta de Hinata, a lo que su amante le responde, y al escuchar la hora que era, la ojiperla se asusta, pues Naruto se levantaría en 10 minutos, y el hombre moreno al notar la reacción de la ojiperla, este muestra un semblante divertido pues se le hacía gracioso como actuaba en ese momento, "tranquila hermosa, solo relájate, respira profundo, y sígueme la corriente, tengo una idea", dijo el hombre moreno a Hinata, quien no sabía que esperar de su amante, pero decidió obedecerlo, y a los pocos minutos en la habitación principal, se escuchaba un despertador sonar, en ese momento Naruto se levantaba de su cama, y se da cuenta que se encuentra solo, en ese momento se pregunta en donde estaba Hinata, sin embargo, en ese instante escucho la ducha de su baño, en ese momento el rubio va hacia allí, e inmediatamente pregunta, "¿Hinata, estas ahí, amor?". Dijo el rubio, a lo que inmediatamente recibió respuesta, "s-si, a-aquí estoy amor, ¿q-que n-necesitas", decía la ojiperla entrecortadamente y respirando pesadamente, lo cual extrañó al rubio su forma de responder, "en realidad nada amor, solo me preguntaba donde habías ido, pues desperté y no te vi… pero en fin, ¿te encuentras bien?, te oyes rara", dijo el rubio, "s-si e-estoy bien, el agua está un poco fría, es todo" dijo ella en respuesta, sin el rubio siquiera imaginar, que detrás de la cortina del baño de color azul oscuro, se encontraban Hinata y A teniendo sexo, mientras el agua de la regadera caía sobre ellos.

Pues al parecer esta era ña idea que A tenía en mente, y cuando Hinata se vio en esa situación con el constante peligro de ser descubiertos, se excitaba aún más, lo cual manifestaba al apretar su vagina y aumentar el ritmo del movimiento de sus caderas, que chocaban contra las de A, lo cual afortunadamente era escondido por el sonido del agua, pero, en ese instante la atención de Hinata regreso con Naruto cunado volvió hablar, "oh, era eso, bueno mala suerte, más tarde revisare el calentador… sin embargo, (recordando su plática con Kakashi), amor hay algo muy importante que quiero hablarte, pues es algo muy fuerte, y necesito que me escuches", dijo Naruto seriamente, mientras Hinata en ese momento colgada del cuello de A, lo besaba apasionadamente bajo el chorro de agua, "(rompiendo el beso)…¿de qué se trata amor?, ya sabes puedes decirme lo que sea". Dijo la ojiperla a su esposo detrás de la cortina de la ducha, sin embargo, le dijo que debía ser en una situación diferente, que por esa razón hablaría con ella después de hacer la misión que Kakashi le había encomendado, a lo que Hinata estuvo de acuerdo, y en ese momento el rubio le dijo que más valía darse prisa, por eso le dijo que no se preocupara, que se tomara su tiempo bañándose, que el desayunaría de camino a realizar su misión, y que luego la vería, a lo que Hinata se despidió de él, "… de acuerdo amor, que te vaya bien, nos vemos", dijo la ojiperla mientras trataba de contener un fuerte gemido causado por el hecho de que A en ese momento no solo embestía a Hinata, sino que además con su única mano pellizcaba levemente el clítoris de la ojiperla, pero cuando parecía que no podía contenerse más, afortunadamente para ella, el sonido de la puerta principal siendo cerrada, lo que le dio a entender que Naruto se había ido.

Es ahí, cuando ya no pudiendo contenerse más, dejo escapar un fuerte gemido, además de los jugos vaginales y gran parte del semen de A, que en ese momento llenaba el vientre de la ojiperla, y una vez terminaron su arriesgado acto, la ojiperla cerró las llaves del agua, y salió de la ducha un desnuda y con el agua escurriendo por su cuerpo, siendo seguida por el hombre moreno, quien se reía de manera burlona por lo acontecido hace unos minutos, "he he he, y ni siquiera se imaginó lo que pasaba… un completo idiota", dijo A, en tono de burla, pero incluso para su sorpresa, la ojiperla reacciono al comentario, "¡NO LE DIGAS ASI!, a pesar de todo esto…él… merece respeto… por todo lo que ha hecho… y ha pasado desde niño…", decía la ojiperla con algún efecto en ella, pues parecía reaccionar extrañamente, lo cual alteró al hombre moreno, pues esa forma de reaccionar significaba que el efecto de aquella hipnosis, estaba comenzando a desvanecerse, lo que significaba que debía acelerar el paso en cuanto a sus planes, "…sabes, hermosa, debo contarte que… ya aprobaron mi compra, y ayer me entregaron las llaves de mi nuevo hogar, así que esperaba que vinieras mañana a una pequeña 'celebración' por mi nueva casa, ¿qué dices?", dijo el moreno sujeto a la ojiperla quien nuevamente parecía volver al efecto de la hipnosis, "oh… este sí, claro me encantaría, ¿qué me pongo para celebrar dicha ocasión?", dijo la mujer de ojos perla con tono sensual, a lo que el hombre moreno solo dio como respuesta un simple "sorpréndeme", para después de acordar la hora y alistarse, ambos amantes dirigirse a la cocina donde desayunarían, y luego A se iría para dejar a Hinata hacer los quehaceres del hogar.

Y ya de camino a su nueva casa, el musculoso sujeto iba meditando en cómo iba a proceder, "… supongo que no tengo opción, debo quebrar lo que queda de espíritu en ella, y corromperla completamente, pero necesitare ayuda…", dijo el sujeto mientras llegaba a su nuevo hogar el cual se encontraba convenientemente cerca del hogar de Naruto y Hinata, para una vez dentro de su nuevo hogar, se preparaba pues desde que llegó a Konoha, ha hecho 'amistades', con algunas personas, a las cuales planea invitar a esa 'celebración', a la cual, lamentablemente terminara por sellar el destino de la ojiperla, y mientras esto ocurría en la casa de A, en la oficina de archivos de Konoha, Naruto al parecer ya había encontrado parte de la información que necesitaba, "…excelente, al parecer si había alguien perteneciente a Konoha por aquellas fechas, pero al parecer murió durante una misión, los únicos sobrevivientes en esa ocasión fue su equipo, el nº 5, que lo conformaba ella y… (sorprendiéndose), ¿¡mis padres!?... oh, esto es realmente interesante, me pregunto si… ¿pudiera conocer más detalles de mis padres que yo no?, habrá que averiguarlo, siempre y cuando se confirme que es ella…", eran las meditaciones del rubio Uzumaki, por lo que nunca se percató de la llegada de Sakura a la sala, quien se encontraba ahí, por un asunto de su trabajo en el hospital de Konoha, pues a pesar de todo es ninja y médico del hospital, el asunto en cuestión era una paciente que venía con un caso de un fuerte problema de espalda y cadera, a tal grado que no se podía sentar ni caminar mucho, a causa del dolor, y la razón de estar ahí, era que en la sala de archivos se guardaban todos los archivos de Konoha o al menos las copias de los mismos, desde los relacionados con asuntos Shinobi, hasta los mercantiles, pasando por los de nacimientos, defunciones, celebraciones, y los hospitalarios, y el del paciente o más bien su registro estaba ahí.

Al principio ninguno de los 2 se había percatado de la presencia del otro, por lo que seguían revisando sus documentos, es precisamente cuando Sakura había encontrado lo que buscaba, se retiraba del lugar cuando fugazmente giró su vista por la enorme habitación repleta de estanterías y archiveros, pues escucho balbuceos extraños en la habitación, y luego de buscar unos instantes vio ahí sentado en otro escritorio, dándole la espalda a Sakura, estaba Naruto, es en ese momento que decide acercarse a él, a causa de la curiosidad por saber lo que hacía. Es en ese momento que encontró al rubio leyendo una carpeta, cuando la voz de Sakura le llamó la atención, "Naruto, ¿qué haces aquí?, dijo la pelirrosa, quien en ese momento se percató de lo que estaba leyendo, a lo cual Naruto le comenta el encargo de Kakashi, y luego de explicarle, la pelirrosa decide ayudarle a investigar, pues al igual que a Naruto le interesaba saber más de sus compañeros y amigos.

En ese momento, ella al igual que el rubio, agarró uno de los archivos y comenzó a revisarlo, el que había agarrado, era un compilado de documentos pertenecientes a los registros de Shinobi, tanto activos, como inactivos, como muertos y los que aún sobreviven, e incluso un registro detallado de sus misiones, logros, equipo, e incluso generación perteneciente, hasta las calificaciones de la academia, en si la vida completa de cada Shinobi que hay y hubo en la aldea desde hace años estaba reunida en ese lugar, y aunque el rubio, ya tenía en su poder la información que Kakashi le había encomendado buscar, cuando la pelirrosa le dijo que había encontrado información de sus amigos, aprovecho y empezó a curiosear junto a Sakura, por los registros y ver qué información 'interesante' podían encontrar de sus amigos, y vaya que habían encontrado información, pues algunos detalles que jamás creyeron descubrir de esta manera, pues de entre tanta información, averiguaron que Rock Lee, comparte con su sensei Maito Guy, no solo el peinado y estilo de ropa, sino que además al parecer también el mismo tipo sanguíneo, pues venia detallado en los informes médicos de los Shinobi, también averiguaron que Shino Aburame, ex compañero de equipo de su esposa, padece de una enfermedad en los ojos, hereditaria de todo su clan, que le causa problemas al exponerlos a la luz solar… "ha, entonces de ahí el hecho de que siempre use lentes y jamás se los quite", dijo el rubio, lo cual fue secundado por Sakura, mientras seguían investigando.

Supieron que su amigo en común y actual consejero del Hokage, Shikamaru Nara, tiene una marca de nacimiento en uno de sus glúteos, la cual tiene increíblemente forma de conejo, "… ¿¡un conejo en serio!?, he he he, que buena información, ya verás infeliz, me las cobrare todas", dijo mentalmente el rubio, mientras por su parte, Sakura se le hizo tierno, pero analizando la situación, y con curiosidad, quiso investigar los de sus amigas, especialmente el de Ino y ver que podía encontrar para molestarla, y siguió investigando, durante toda el tiempo que estuvieron ahí, descubrieron varias cosas de sus amigos, como por ejemplo, que Kiba Inuzuka, a la edad de 3 años fue inscrito en una academia de ballet por petición de su madre, que Chouji a pesar de lo que aparenta al comer tanto, padece de gastritis, por lo que después de comer es común que empiece a quejarse de dolores en el estómago, y que su compañero de equipo Sasuke tiene un gusto por coleccionar insectos y flores raras, en fin una cantidad de información tan 'útil', para las próximas reuniones con sus amigos, en las cuales, Naruto pensaba que si lo vuelven a molestar como es costumbre, podrá desquitarse, al igual que Sakura con Ino, y así sin más, al descubrir algo 'interesante' de ella, se fue sin más, dejando a Naruto solo, es ahí cuando Naruto se da cuenta que la única información que omitió, fue la de sus compañeras y amigas kunoichi, (Sakura, Ino y Tenten), y decidió dejarlo así, (dada la situación con ellas), incluso estaba por omitir el archivo correspondiente a su esposa, pero cuando lo tomó entre sus manos, del interior de la carpeta cayó, lo que el rubio pensó era un pedazo de papel.

Sin embargo, una vez en lo tomó del suelo, se dio cuenta que en realidad era una fotografía, en ella se veía un hombre de buen aspecto con barba de candado en punta, y cabello oscuro, y de fondo se ve lo que parece ser una celebración, obviamente una fotografía de un hombre en el archivo de su esposa, le despertó la curiosidad, y empezó a indagar, pues lo primero que hizo fue revisar más la foto, y leyó en el reverso, que decía sospechoso, lo cual le parecía aún más extraño, y sigue mirando el contenido, al leer completamente el archivo, se enteró de los 2 intentos de secuestro, por parte de Iwa y sorprendentemente de Kumo, lo cual al seguir leyendo, supo que A, su actual vecino y 'amigo', fue quien dio la orden a su discípulo de secuestrar a Hinata, además de las razones de este para dar la orden, fue luego de un par de horas de leer aquel archivo, que el rubio no sabía cómo reaccionar, pues si lo que estaba escrito en el informe era verdad, eso significaría que arriesgó a Hinata al aceptar la propuesta de A, y peor aun cuando fue el en persona quien dio la orden para capturar y secuestrar a Hinata, y pensar que nunca antes había averiguado esto, pues al parecer su esposa nunca se lo contó, es en ese momento cuando dentro de él, la incertidumbre de averiguar más sobre el tema, se apoderó de él, así que antes de salir de ahí, tomó lo que averiguo de Mabui, y también el archivo de su esposa, y salió de ahí, para dirigirse a la oficina de Kakashi para entregarle el archivo.

**Oficina del Hokage 30 minutos después…**

El enorme montón de documentos apilados en frente de Kakashi, parecía que no disminuían por más que firmara y sellara, el enmascarado solo buscaba una excusa para escaparse del papeleo, y afortunadamente para él, la puerta de su oficina se escuchó sonar, y dando una señal con la mano, solo una brisa se sintió, señal de que los cazadores especiales se habían marchado, y una vez solo, dio permiso de entrada, es en ese momento cuando ve al rubio Uzumaki entrar, y cuando llegó frente al escritorio de Kakashi, el rubio solo entregó el archivo con el nombre que estaba escrito ahí, "… Mabui… Ichibumi, mmhhnn, al parecer ella decía la verdad, al menos en parte", dijo el hombre enmascarado mientras revisaba el archivo, pero aún tuvo que decir algo, "…pero necesitamos asegurarnos… Naruto, tu nueva asignación será investigar todo esto, y de ser posible recopilar más información", dijo Kakashi a Naruto, quien estuvo de acuerdo, y sin más el rubio dio media vuelta y se fue, pero como tenía muchas dudas en su mente en ese momento, nunca se acordó que llevaba consigo el archivo de su esposa, y una vez llegó a su casa, entró y fue recibido por Hinata, quien lo besó en los labios, en forma de bienvenida, para después de eso, ir la pareja de esposos a cenar, y el resto de la noche trascurrir con normalidad, sin embargo, Naruto aún seguía con esa incomodidad de saber que fue A, quien ordeno secuestrar a su esposa cuando niña, por lo que decidió preguntarle directamente sobre ese asuntó, y mientras pensaba esto, se quedó dormido, mientras tanto en la oficina del Hokage se encontraba Mabui, y Kakashi, quienes hablaban al respecto de lo que habían averiguado.

"muy bien Mabui-san, al parecer dice la verdad respecto a pertenecer a Konoha… ahora dicho esto, necesito saber qué pasó, como fue que durante tantos años nunca supimos que estaba en Kumo", dijo Kakashi mientras Mabui solo toma aire y decide responder, rodo comenzó con aquella misión en la frontera…", la mujer de cabello platino comenzó a contar todo lo que paso en aquella ocasión, sin omitir nada, le contó a Kakashi todo lo que vivió, lo que le hicieron, lo que hizo, y el hecho de saber que tal vez por culpa suya, algunas de las muertes durante la 3er gran guerra Shinobi, pudo ser ella la causante dado la información que entregó aquella vez, además de muchas otras cosas, luego de una plática de más de 3 horas, Kakashi estaba al tanto de todo y entonces entendió lo que venía hacer, pero como había prometido a su sensei, dejaría que fuera Naruto quien se encargara de esto, y Mabui estuvo de acuerdo, y luego de llegar a un acuerdo únicamente entre ellos, Mabui salió de la oficina de Kakashi y regreso a su hotel, para poder descansar, hasta el día siguiente, no sin antes decirle que mantenga esta platica en secreto, y que a cambio, la ayudara en lo que pueda, y así sin más la morena acepta, y se va de su oficina, al día siguiente Naruto se levantó temprano desayuno y se preparó adecuadamente, pues iría hablar con Mabui, y sobretodo vigilarla, por lo que le informó a Hinata de esto, y ella en respuesta le deseo suerte, pues Naruto le dijo que posiblemente no llegaría a dormir dada la misión, lo cual Hinata celebró en su mente, pues eso significaba que podía ir a ver a su amante, y mientras pensada esto Naruto se fue, y ella inmediatamente se fue a dar un rápido baño para prepararse e ir a verse con A, así que para su noche de cita con él, la ojiperla se puso un conjunto de lencería súper sexy, pues era de color negro y transparente, pero el toque final, fue que solo se vistió con eso, y un largo abrigo negro, maquillaje ligero, tacones altos negros y perfume, y sin más salió con rumbo a su destino.

Cuando la ojiperla llego a la dirección indicada, se sorprendió lo cerca que se encontraba la casa de A, y también se alegró pues eso significaba que podía verse más veces con A, dada la cercanía, y pensando en esto, tocó a la puerta, y a los pocos segundos la puerta se abrió dejando ver en ella al musculoso sujeto, quien dejó entrar a la ojiperla dentro de la casa, sin embargo, cuando ella lo saludó este se encontraba con semblante serio, "A-kun, ¿qué te pasa, no te alegras de verme?", dijo la ojiperla con semblante preocupado, a lo que A notando esto le respondió, "ah, pero claro que no, me encanta verte, es solo que tengo un problema", dijo el hombre moreno a Hinata quien se preocupó, "… ¿de qué se trata?, si puedo ayudarte lo hare con gusto", dijo la mujer de ojos perla, mientras A le daba la espalda, y cuando escucho que ella haría lo que fuera para ayudarle, una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su cara, pero inmediatamente recobró su semblante serio y preocupado, y le comentó la situación, "Hinata-chan, el problema es que desde que llegue aquí, he conocido gente buena y también mala, y son estos últimos el problema, pues al parecer aun no pueden perdonar las acciones de las guerras anteriores, y aunque Naruto trajo la paz, aun estas personas están en mi contra", dijo el moreno sujeto mientras la ojiperla lo escuchaba atenta, es en ese momento cuando la mujer de ojos perla le dice algo, que esperaba oír, "si quieres puedo hablar con ellos, tal vez si alguien de la aldea habla con ellos en tu defensa tal vez cambien de opinión", dijo Hinata al musculoso sujeto quien acepto la propuesta.

Sin embargo, la cara de Hinata cambio a una de preocupación cuando A, le comento algo más, "pero, aunque hables con ellos aún hay un problema, pues en la 3er guerra Shinobi, varias de estas personas perdieron a sus familias, y me dicen que si no me voy de la aldea no duraran en eliminarme", decía el ex Raikage a la ojiperla quien se preocupó por esto, sin embargo, no entendía como era posible que se preocupara por esto, si técnicamente era alguien sumamente poderoso, a lo que A, le explicó que se debe a que son ex Shinobi, además, de que como sabe que puede causar problemas a la alianza Shinobi, si hace algo contra estos revoltosos, y aunque Hinata recomendó fuera con el Hokage, A le dijo que sería tarde para cuando pudiera hacer algo, pues esa misma noche vendrían con la intención de atacarlo, entonces la ojiperla temiendo por la salud de A, ella decidió quedarse para tratar de razonar con los atacantes, y así luego de esa decisión, A le decía que no debía involucrarse, y que mejor regresara a casa, que él estaría bien, pero ella no cambio de idea y decidió quedarse, lo cual fue la peor decisión de Hinata en su vida, pues a pesar de seguir con la misma vestimenta, espero en el lugar hasta que los atacantes llegaran, y luego de 20 minutos los sujetos arribaron, cuando la puerta sonó fue Hinata quien abrió la puerta, y dejó entrar a los sujetos, eran 4, los cuales a simple vista se veían que eran matones, además de un par de ellos estar en condición física cuestionable, pues eran obesos, y todos ellos carecían de cabello y a uno le faltaban dientes, pero a pesar de la apariencia, según A eran ex Shinobi, así que sin desconfiar de él, ella inicio su plática, pero aunque la ojiperla trataba de manera educada explicarles la situación, lo que se tuvo que hacer para alcanzar la paz y que no debían atacarlo o podrían ocasionar un problema internacional, sin embargo, los sujetos seguían necios a pelear y de ser posible matar al ex Raikage, sin embargo, Hinata no lo permitiría, por lo que hace la pregunta que jamás debió hacer, "¿Qué tengo que hacer para evitar que le hagan daño?".

Al escuchar esta pregunta, A, que se encontraba detrás de ella, sonrió de manera malévola, pues significaba que tendría éxito en realizar el siguiente paso de su plan, pues en ese momento, uno de los 4 sujetos empezó a recriminar, "… ¿que debes hacer? ..., por gente de Kumo perdí a mi esposa, y a mi hijo en la guerra, y ¿tú quieres compensarlo en nombre de este infeliz?" dijo aquel hombre, a lo que la ojiperla únicamente asintió, en ese momento la respuesta dejó en shock a la ojiperla, "… pues en ese caso, pagaras con tu cuerpo, pues desde la guerra donde me quedó esta cicatriz (señalando la horrible cicatriz de su rostro), ninguna mujer me acepta, por lo que nunca más pude sentir el calor de una bella mujer, así que tu decide, ¿aun quieres ser tú, la que page por los actos de este infeliz y su gente?", dijo el hombre sacando de su bolsillo un kunai, señal inequívoca que era un ex Shinobi, pero cuando iba a protestar, A intercede, "Hinata, por favor… hazlo, solo así comprobaran que lo que dices es cierto", dijo el hombre musculoso detrás de ella, que al escuchar semejante petición, se quedó perpleja, pero al verlo al rostro para reclamarle, vio que estaba lagrimando, pues al parecer ella creyó que él se arrepentía por decirle esto, por lo que le hizo creer que era sincero en cuanto a sus sentimientos por él, por lo que responde, "… por ti amor, lo haré", dijo la ojiperla mientras se quitaba su abrigo revelando la lencería que traía para esa noche con A, que una vez los 4 sujetos se acercaron a ella, ella al principio se asustó pues pensó que solo sería uno de ellos, a lo que ellos le contestan que no que deberán ser los 4 o de lo contrario A moriría, y a pesar de su miedo, acepto por el bien de su amante, y este al escuchar la respuesta positiva de Hinata, este sale de la habitación, y se dirige a su estudio en la casa, donde una vez allí se sienta en su silla y prende su pipa, para proceder a fumar, "tan simple de manipular, después de esto, olvidara todo sus sentimientos por ese Uzumaki, he he he", decía el hombre moreno mientras se relajaba en su estudio, por otro lado Hinata estaba en una situación difícil.

Pues en el momento que aquellos hombres empezaron a toquetearla de manera lasciva y lujuriosa, ella se sentía mal por permitir que estos sujetos le hicieran esto, pero era más su miedo de que le hicieran algo a su nuevo amor, que no tuvo opción más que aceptar, y a los pocos segundos sintió una mano meterse dentro de sus pantaletas, y comenzar a manosear su intimidad, así como otras en sus manos y trasero, y finalmente aunque le daba cierto asco, los labios de uno de ellos se sellaron con los suyos, y es en ese momento que al cabo de un rato, la ojiperla se encontraba desnuda, mientras con su cuerpo complacía a los 4 sujetos como podía, uno de ellos tenía su virilidad entre los pechos de Hinata, y la punta de su pene que apenas podía sobresalir de su escote, era ocasionalmente lamido por Hinata cuando estaba cerca de su boca, por otro lado, la ojiperla tenía un pene en su vagina y otro en su culo, los cuales la embestían de manera desincronizada, y con sus manos masturbaba al último de ellos, decir también, que Hinata era un desastre en ese momento, era acertado, pues estos desgraciados, al ver que la ojiperla aceptaba sus peticiones más depravadas sin peros, aprovecharon para convertirla literalmente en un simple contenedor de semen, pues cada uno de estos sujetos usaron cada parte del cuerpo de la ojiperla como quiso, hasta liberar su semen sobre ella, o dentro de ella, tomando turnos cada vez, y al final cuando cada parte del cuerpo de Hinata había sido usado por estos sujetos como ellos quisieron, los 4 sujetos en el proceso usaron un plumón y escribieron cantidad de obscenidades sobre la piel de Hinata, y al final ya satisfechos se fueron del sitio, no sin antes decirle a la ojiperla que no se preocupara, que dejarían al ex Raikage tranquilo, lo cual alegró a Hinata.

La ojiperla parecía que se iba a desmayar, pero al escuchar la voz de A ella reaccionó, y se puso de pie, tomando su abrigo para cubrir parte de su cuerpo mancillado y sucio, para hablar con A, "…te dejaran en paz…", fue lo único que dijo la ojiperla para entrar en el baño y darse un largo baño, y en el proceso llorar amargamente por todo lo ocurrido, pues en un momento casi en la parte final de su suplicio, la ojiperla empezó a disfrutar el trato de aquellos sujetos, por o que se excitó de cierta manera y se masturbo hasta alcanzar el orgasmo, para después terminar de bañarse, y cuando salió del baño, cubriéndose con la toalla de A, lo encontró ahí de pie en el pasillo, con nuevamente lágrimas en sus ojos, lo que alarmó a Hinata, quien rápidamente se acercó abrazarlo, "estoy tan conmovido", fue lo dicho por A, lo que intrigó a Hinata, "nadie, absolutamente nadie había llegado a tales extremos por mí, ahora me queda claro que me amas…por favor Hinata, se mía para siempre", dijo el ex Raikage, a lo que la ojiperla empezó a llorar a l escuchar aquellas palabras de A, e inmediatamente lo besó, para luego de un minuto completo de besarse, al separarse ella responder, "… aceptó, seré tuya, en cuerpo y alma..", fue la declaración de la ojiperla, a lo que A en respuesta la vuelve a besar, y en un momento la carga como princesa y la lleva a la recamara, donde una vez allí, el Raikage le dice que él la ayudara a "limpiar" su alma, para acto seguido Hinata únicamente quitarse la toalla y abrir sus piernas, "… por favor, 'limpia dentro de mí, por favor… cariño", para sin esperar un segundo más A, introducir su erección pulsante a la apretada vagina de Hinata, quien comenzó a gemir fuertemente, pues había tenido un orgasmo intenso, pues aunque al principio no disfrutaba lo que esos sujetos le hacían, al final se excitó y estuvo a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo, cuando esos 4 terminaron y se fueron dejándola caliente.

Y mientras la virilidad de A, y las embestidas de este, daban un inmenso placer a Hinata, mientras el hombre musculoso sobre ella disfrutaba de su cuerpo, en su mente, repasa lo acontecido, "he he he, quien diría que las lágrimas de risa que tuve, servirían para convencerla, buena suerte la mía ja ja ja ja", dijo mentalmente el hombre moreno, que al parecer estuvo burlándose de lo que acontecía con Hinata en esos momentos, y así burlándose mentalmente de la ya completamente corrompida Hinata, la sesión de sexo entre ambos duró toda la noche, sin embargo, en ese momento en la habitación de Mabui, pasaba algo diferente, "Naruto-san, tengo algo importante que mostrarte…", decía Mabui a Naruto quien estaba frente a ella, mientras sostenía una carpeta que ella le entregó y la leía detenidamente, ·"… NO, NO PUEDE SER!", dijo Naruto al finalizar su lectura…

**Continuara….**

**Y lo prometido es deuda aquí está el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, sé que me tarde, pero con todo lo que pasa en el mundo, a veces me encontraba en un estado de ánimo muy malo y ni ganas de hacer nada tenía, pero ya por fin aquí esta, además de que pido disculpas por las faltas ortográficas o incongruencias con la historia, y decirles que como pudieron leer, la historia cambio un poco en este tramo de la historia, y eso es completamente necesario para el final que planeo, pues se entrelazaran la historia de Naruto y Mabui, mientras todo los acontecimientos de la historia original ocurren, pero les aseguro que valdrá la pena este cambio, sin más que escribir me despido, y les recuerdo compartan y comenten, me ayuda mucho a seguir escribiendo, así como las críticas constructivas, sin más, nos leemos en la siguiente, para la cual pido mucha paciencia, pues les recuerdo que aunque lentas, serán constantes las actualizaciones, es todo, bye…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap. 4: Alegrías y Planes Oscuros**

**Como están gente, heme aquí con la continuación de esta historia y, primero que nada, quiero disculparme con el tiempo que me tarde en actualizar, pero deben entender que, al solo contar con tiempo para escribir los fines de semana y rara vez entre semana, me es complicado poder escribir como me gustaría, por esa razón, solo quiero recordarles que me tengan paciencia pues, aunque tardadas, seguirán siendo constantes, y sin más que comentar continuemos…**

**ESTA OBRA ES DE FICCION, NO ES CANNON, POR FAVOR ABSTENERSE DE LEERLA SI ERES SENSIBLE O NO TE GUSTAN LOS TEMAS AQUÍ EXPRESADOS, EL OBJETIVO NO ES OTRO MÁS QUE EL DE ENTRETENER, NO REESCRIBIR, RE SUBIR, O COPIAR, GRACIAS POR SU ATENCIÓN. **

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, CREDITOS A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES, ESTA OBRA DE FICCION CONTIEN TEMATICAS SEXUALES FUERTES QUE PUEDEN NO SER DEL AGRADO DE TODOS.**

**EL AUTOR DE ESTE FANFIC NO ESTA DE ACUERDO, NI FOMENTA DE NINGUNA FORMA, NINGUNA DE LAS TEMATICAS AQUÍ EXPRESADAS, QUE SEAN FUERA DE LO COMÙN**. **(¡NO AL NETORARE!) irónico…**

**GRACIAS A **_**EduardoUzumaki04**_** POR PERMITIR LA ADOPCIÓN DE LA HISTORIA Y PODER CONTINUARLA A MI MODO, GRACIAS, COMENCEMOS…**

**Konoha 5 días después…**

Naruto se encontraba cabizbajo y un tanto perturbado por lo que había descubierto hace unos días, Mabui la antigua habitante de Konoha, le había mostrado a Naruto un expediente perteneciente a su padre Minato Namikaze, por medio del mismo se enteró, de no solo lo que ya sabía, sino que además de ciertas situaciones del pasado, pues en aquel archivo que le fue proporcionado por Mabui, se detallaba que en el pasado su padre había estado comprometido con ella y su madre Kushina, esta noticia de alguna forma no lo afecto tanto como se esperaría, y en un principio Mabui le contó todo lo relacionado con esa situación, y cómo fue que terminó volviéndose habitante de Kumo, (excluyendo el hecho de su relación con A, y lo que planea pues aun no quiere que Naruto sepa hasta conseguir toda la evidencia necesaria), luego de eso Naruto sintió un poco de pena por Mabui, pero cuando iba a comentarle sobre su apoyo a este tema, la mujer de piel morena, lo interrumpió pues le entregó otro archivo, donde venía la información de otro tema en específico, pues ahí se detallaba las acciones pasadas del clan Hyuga, supo del intento de secuestro de Hinata, y del hecho que había sido por parte de A, quien había dado la orden en aquella ocasión, y los motivos de dicha orden, todo a consecuencia de la guerra, supo que había pasado con el que intento secuestrar a Hinata, y el hecho de saber de quién era discípulo.

Toda esta información molestó a Naruto, pero lo que realmente lo hizo sentirse sumamente mal, era el hecho de saber que, así como paso con su esposa Hinata, cuando era joven, lo mismo le paso a su madre Kushina cuando llegó a Konoha, lo cual ya sabía desde hace mucho, pero lo que nunca supo fue el hecho que antes de llegar a Konoha, ella había sido secuestrada por Kumo, aunque en esta ocasión A no estaba enterado ni involucrado, pero si su padre el 3er Raikage, quien cuando Uzugakure fue derrotada, muchas de las mujeres de la aldea, fueron tomadas como prisioneras, entre las que se encontraba Kushina, todas ellas habían sido capturadas con un propósito, obtener el linaje de sangre de los Uzumaki, así como sus técnicas de sellado, pero como afortunadamente en esa ocasión, Shinobi de Konoha se habían infiltrado en Kumo para rescatar a los prisioneros, y llevarlos a Konoha y así lo hicieron, sin embargo, en el proceso murieron varios Shinobi de Kumo y unos cuantos de Konoha, y de entre los de Kumo, se encontraba el hermano del 3er Raikage, lo cual hizo aumentar el odio de la familia del 3er Raikage hacia Konoha, y al saber esto, Naruto se ponía a pensar cómo era posible que A, tratara tan bien a él y a su esposa, si básicamente ambas familias habían causado tanto daño a la suya, por ese motivo el Uzumaki se estaba cuestionando si debía o no hacer algo para compensarle, sin saber que su esposa ya se encargaba de eso, y hablando de Hinata, en ese momento la ojiperla salía del baño después de una ducha relajante, la increíble figura esbelta de Hinata envuelta con esa toalla diminuta que resaltaba aún más su figura, y si a eso se le suma el hecho que está escurriendo agua por su cuerpo y cabello, dotaban a la ojiperla con un aire de sexualidad indescriptible, pues causaba que el rubio se quedara boquiabierto mirando a Hinata mientras se vestía, lo cual a ella no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, pues desde que comenzó su relación secreta con A, ha tenido un cambio de actitud y sobretodo de comportamiento, razón por la cual no le molesta ser vista desnuda, incluso lo disfruta.

Obviamente debido a las veces que tuvieron sexo en Kumo y cuando A llegó a vivir en Konoha, y tuvieron su sexo de reencuentro en el monte Hokage, y todo eso aunado a la constante degeneración de la mente de Hinata, con todas esas sesiones de sexo rudo, básicamente la volvió una esclava sexual que está más que complacida en cumplir las exigencias de A, en cada ocasión que ese hombre lo solicita, sin embargo, en ese momento Hinata se comportaba un tanto indiferente, pero no solo con Naruto, sino con cualquier persona que la saludara o hablara, incluido A, en ese momento ella se encontraba metida en sus pensamientos cuando la voz de su esposo le llama finalmente la atención, "… Hinata, ¿te encuentras bien?, has estado callada y muy seria últimamente", dijo el rubio preocupado por su esposa, a lo que la ojiperla le responde, "estoy bien, es solo que me he estado sintiendo un poco extraña últimamente, es todo", dijo la mujer de bellos ojos, mientras daba una leve sonrisa, a lo que Naruto al escuchar eso comenta, "¿estas enferma?, entonces vayamos a ver a Sakura para que te revise…", fue el comentario del rubio a lo que Hinata reacciona, "… no es necesario, ya me revisaron el otro día y ya se lo que tengo", dijo la ojiperla recordando que hace unos días empezó con sus malestares, pues en la mañana que se levantó al lado de su esposo, y se dispuso a preparar el desayuno, sin embargo, durante el proceso, empezó a sentirse mal, pero no era la gran cosa, por lo que continuó unos minutos más, es entonces que su esposo baja a desayunar luego de bañarse, y se dispone a comer junto a su esposa, la imagen de la pareja desayunando, es por demás tierna, la cual siguió durante una media hora, es entonces, y una vez ambos terminaron de comer, Naruto ayudó a Hinata a lavar los platos, para una vez terminó, terminar de prepararse y finalmente salir con rumbo a la torre Hokage donde Kakashi lo esperaba para asignarle nuevas misiones, es entonces que Hinata se quedó sola, iba a proceder a realizar la limpieza de la casa, cuando el malestar regreso con más fuerza que antes, a tal grado que tuvo que correr rápidamente al baño en donde vacío el contenido de su estómago.

Es en ese momento que una vez se había calmado, sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, además de empezar a sentir miedo, pues si lo que creía que era la causa de su malestar era verdad, podría significar un enorme problema para ella, así que, sin perder tiempo, se vistió adecuadamente, y salió con rumbo al hospital, en donde esperaba que Sakura la atendiera, pero en ese momento le informaron las enfermeras que Sakura saldría por unos días, pues tendría una misión en equipo, y regresaría en unos días, así que viéndose sin opciones pidió que la revisaran, y enorme fue el shock que recibió cuando supo que estaba embarazada, obviamente el miedo se manifestó aún más que antes, pues temía descubrir quién era el padre de su bebe, por esta razón la ojiperla no sabía que hacer así que buscando una solución, se puso a caminar por la aldea sin un rumbo especifico, y para su sorpresa inconscientemente terminó en la entrada del complejo Hyuga, así que por inercia entra en el lugar, en donde terminó encontrándose con su hermana menor Hanabi quien entrenaba en ese momento, quien al notar la presencia de Hinata, rápidamente fue a saludarla, "Onee-chan, gusto en verte, ¿Cómo te encuentras?", dijo la castaña a su hermana mayor, quien le devolvió el saludo, "… hola Hanabi, estoy… bien, solo pasaba por aquí y quise saludarlos", dijo la ojiperla mayor a su hermana, quien al notar la forma en como le respondió usando ese tono un tanto preocupado, inmediatamente supo que ella ocultaba algo, por lo que decidió interrogarla, "… es obvio que no estás bien, te ocurre algo y tienes miedo de decirlo, así que no tienes que preocuparte, puedes contarme lo que sea, por eso soy tu hermana", dijo la castaña colocando su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Hinata, lo cual la ayudó a darse algo de valor y poder responderle.

"… ¡estoy embarazada!", dijo la ojiperla mayor con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, lo cual impacto a Hanabi, pero a los pocos segundos reaccionó abrazando a su hermana, felicitándola y alegrándose por ella, "… que alegría Onee-chan, muchas felicidades, estoy segura que serás una excelente madre, y estoy seguro que Naruto le alegrara la noticia", dijo la ojiperla menor, a su hermana mayor, quien responde, "… ha si, Naruto… (suspiro), aun no le he dicho… pero tengo miedo de como reaccionara", dijo Hinata en esta última frase pensando en A, a lo que Hanabi, se dio cuenta de esa extraña reacción por parte de Hinata, pero decidió disimular y seguir hablando, "… Onee-chan, debes decirle, él te ama y estoy segura que la noticia lo hará sumamente feliz", dijo la ojiperla castaña, a lo que su hermana estuvo de acuerdo, para proceder a despedirse, pero fue detenida por Hanabi, quien le dijo que debían anunciar la noticia de manera correcta, y a pesar que Hinata no se encontraba de la mejor forma, le dieron la noticia a Hiashi, quien no podía parar de llorar y alegrarse por saber que será abuelo, así que luego de la conmoción, Hiashi se comprometió con su hija mayor a prepararle una cena donde se dará a conocer la noticia al clan Hyuga y los amigos cercanos, así que luego de acordarlo formalmente Hinata se retira de la finca del clan, y recordando lo que Hanabi le dijo, se propuso hablar seriamente del tema, razón por la cual se dirigió rumbo a su hogar, en donde planeaba como darle la noticia a Naruto… y también a su amante A, sin darse cuenta que Hanabi la observaba irse desde la entrada del complejo Hyuga, "… hermana, creo que escondes algo más que solo un embarazo, así que averiguare de que se trata", dijo mentalmente la castaña mientras miraba a su hermana mayor irse, y se preparaba para iniciar una 'misión' personal de vigilancia, y averiguar si las sospechas que tiene de su hermana son infundadas o no.

"nada cariño, es solo que… he estado un tanto nerviosa, pues tenemos una cena con mi padre mañana en la noche", dijo Hinata a Naruto quien se sorprende por tan repentina celebración, pero el rubio la calma y le dice que no se preocupe, que sea lo que sea, el estará a su lado, a lo cual Hinata en respuesta lo besa en los labios y le agradece sus palabras, "gracias Naruto-kun, sé que puedo contar contigo", fue lo dicho por Hinata, a lo que Naruto responde, "entonces decidido, iremos a cenar, así que prepárate para mañana, porque la pasaremos genial, de veraz", fue la respuesta de Naruto con su clásica actitud de siempre, a lo que Hinata se ríe levemente, sin embargo, luego el rubio le hace una pregunta en específico, "… por cierto, ¿se puede llevar acompañantes?, pues quiero invitar algunas personas", dijo el rubio a su esposa quien le dijo que no había problema, que invitara a quien quisiera, a lo que Hinata también le pregunta, "… ¿a quienes quieres invitar a la cena Naruto-kun?", dijo la ojiperla curiosa, a lo que el rubio le responde, "pues, pensaba en Ino y Tenten, también consideraba a Sakura, pero como esta fuera por una misión y todavía no regresa, hasta dentro de varios días, pues no se… tal vez… el viejo A", dijo Naruto, a lo que Hinata reaccionó al escuchar el nombre de su amante secreto, y ella inmediatamente respondió, "…pues en ese caso habrá que invitarlos, así que déjame ayudarte con eso", dijo la ojiperla a lo que Naruto agradeció y acepto el ofrecimiento, "esplendido, en ese caso hablare con el viejo A…", naruto no pudo terminar de hablar, pues Hinata lo interrumpió, "… no te preocupes por eso Naruto-kun, yo lo invitare, mejor tu ve con Ino y Tenten", dijo la mujer de ojos perla, a lo que Naruto en un principio se le hizo extraña la reacción de su esposa, pero estuvo de acuerdo, además la verdadera razón para haber considerado al ex Raikage, es por lo que descubrió en aquel archivo, y quiere hablar con él y cerciorarse si puede arreglar los errores del pasado.

Sin embargo, mientras el rubio pensaba en esto, Hinata le dice que deberían empezar enseguida, a lo que Naruto estuvo de acuerdo y sin más ambos esposos se pusieron de acuerdo y cada uno fue con dirección de avisar a sus respectivos invitados, y Naruto sin más, fue con rumbo a la casa de Ino, y de ahí se dirigiría al departamento de Tenten, para invitarlas a la cena, y por su parte Hinata iría a casa del Raikage, pues además de invitarlo a la cena, aprovecharía hablar con A al respecto de su embarazo, pues por la situación, cabría una gran posibilidad de que el hijo que esperaba fuera de A, y no de Naruto, aunque no era 100% seguro, pues aunque no lo pareciera, Hinata aun tenia intimidad con Naruto, obviamente a petición de A, con la única finalidad de no levantar sospechas, y con esa idea en mente ambos esposos salieron de su hogar y se dirigieron a sus respectivos destinos, por su parte Naruto comenzó a correr por los tejados, mientras tanto luego una corta caminata, Hinata llegaba a la casa de A, de la cual dadas las circunstancias, Hinata tenía llave del sitio, y sin pensarlo mucho entra a la casa.

Cuando llegó a la sala de estar, se dio cuenta que A no se encontraba, por lo que supuso que había ido a conseguir lo que necesitaba de la despensa, pues hace 2 días cuando ella estuvo ahí, ella quiso prepararle algo de comer, pero notó que casi no había nada en la alacena, por lo que le dijo al ex Raikage que debía ir a resurtir su despensa, y entonces supuso que esa era la razón de su salida, así que suponiendo que no tardará mucho en volver decide esperarlo, solo que para ello, decide ponerse 'cómoda', para lo cual decide entrar en la habitación de A y abrir su armario, en donde guarda ropa y tajes lascivos para Hinata, los cuales ha usado en varias ocasiones, sin embargo, en ese momento se topó con algo que ella nunca había esperado, pues descubrió una foto de A y varias personas de Kumo, y revisando la foto se topó con una imagen de su pasado, que la dejó bastante impactada, pues en dicha imagen, se encontraba el mismo sujeto que había intentado secuestrarla cuando era niña, y cuando miró el respaldo de la imagen se topó con el título de la foto que decía: A y sus discípulos, es en ese momento cuando de alguna forma una sensación de incomodidad y desasosiego se apodero de ella, pues empezó a cuestionarse si su amante A supiera algo sobre su secuestro, esa idea la hizo de alguna manera dudar sobre los sentimientos de A, así que devolviendo a su lugar la fotografía y tomando nuevamente su ropa, se viste rápidamente y sale del sitio, no sin antes dejar una nota donde le informa de la invitación a la cena, y sin más se retira de la casa de A, con esa duda e incertidumbre que esa imagen le produjo, y mientras Hinata regresaba a casa, Naruto había llegado a la puerta del departamento de Tenten.

El rubio al llegar golpeo levemente la puerta, y a los pocos segundos la castaña de bollos abrió la puerta, y cuando vio al rubio parado ahí en la puerta, ella no lo pensó mucho y le saltó encima a Naruto para comenzar a besarlo de manera apasionada, y al cabo de unos segundos Tenten lo suelta, "… hola guapo, gusto en verte… vienes a 'calmarte' un poco conmigo", dijo la castaña a lo que Naruto aunque tentado, declinó la oferta, no sin antes decirle el motivo de su visita, "… en realidad venía a invitarte a una cena mañana en la noche en la finca de los Hyuga, pues la organiza lord Hiashi, y podemos llevar invitados, así que pensé que podría venir", dijo el rubio a lo que Tenten se alegró por la invitación y la aceptó, "está bien, me encantaría ir, me pondré algo súper sexy", dijo la castaña haciendo una pose de modelo y usando un tono de voz sensual, a lo que Naruto comenzó a imaginarse que tipo de ropa usaría, pero inmediatamente dejó de lado eso y le informo también la invitación a Ino, a la cual iría a ver a continuación, a lo que Tenten se despidió de Naruto con otro beso corto en los labios, y así sin más Naruto se fue con rumbo al hogar de los Yamanaka.

Pasaron algunos minutos y Naruto llegó a su destino, la residencia del clan Yamanaka, en donde el rubio Uzumaki estaba por llamar a la puerta, cuando escucho voces fuertes desde el interior, es ahí cuando se percata que pertenecen a Ino y Sai, quienes al parecer están discutiendo, Naruto normalmente no era de esas personas que les guste estar escuchando conversaciones ajenas, pero no pudo evitarlo, dado el hecho del volumen que estaban usando mientras discutían, y por coincidencia el rubio logro escuchar el motivo de su discusión, "… ¿cuantas veces vas a seguir portándote como un idiota Sai?, te lo vuelvo a repetir, estoy embarazada, vamos a ser padres y necesito que te dejes de tus tonterías de Raíz y pinturas", dijo la rubia Yamanaka a su esposo, a lo que el mencionado, aun con su clásico semblante frio, le responde, "… ya te dije que debo ayudarlos, desde que Raíz colapso con la muerte de Danzo, debo ayudar a mis ex compañeros a rehabilitarse, por otro lado… ya sabes que pintar es la única cosa que me permitió seguir siendo humano, y no sucumbir completamente a la oscuridad de Raíz, y ¿ahora me pides que lo deje?", dijo el chico pálido a su esposa, quien seguía reclamando su preocupación, "no te estoy pidiendo que lo dejes, solo pido ayuda una vez que empiecen a dificultárseme las actividades diarias, por lo que quiero que por favor me ayudes con eso, es todo, no quiero que dejes de pintar", dijo Ino a Sai, quien aún seguía molesto por la petición de su esposa, "… está bien te ayudare, pero hasta entonces deberé aumentar mi ayuda con la rehabilitación de Raíz, pues aunque puedo reducir mis pinturas y dibujos, aun necesitan mucho apoyo", dijo el hombre pálido a su esposa, quien se molestó por este comentario, "… a veces creo, que aun tienes mucha más lealtad y amor a Raíz y tus pinturas, que a mí que soy tu esposa", dijo la rubia molesta mientras salía a tomar aire fresco.

Una vez la rubia salió a la entrada de su casa, comenzó a caminar por unos minutos hasta que llegó a la esquina de su calle, en donde inmediatamente comenzó a llorar a causa de lo dicho por su esposo, sin embargo, no duro mucho pues en ese momento la voz de Naruto le llamo la atención, "… Ino, ¿quieres hablar al respecto?" fue la pregunta hecha por Naruto a su segunda amante rubia, la cual inmediatamente se abalanza abrazar a Naruto y seguir llorando unos minutos más sobre el pecho del rubio, mientras ambos se encontraban bajo la luz de una lámpara, "… ¿escuchaste lo que paso?", dijo Ino a lo que Naruto se disculpó, pues le dijo que no era su intención espiar, pero que no pudo evitarlo pues sus tonos de voz eran demasiado altos que fue básicamente imposible no escuchar la conmoción", fue la respuesta de Naruto hacia Ino, quien seguía llorando en el pecho de Naruto, a lo que en respuesta el rubio comenzó acariciar el cabello de la Yamanaka, fue luego de un par de minutos cuando Ino finalmente se tranquilizó, "… gracias Naruto, necesitaba desahogarme", dijo la rubia con una nueva sonrisa en el rostro, a lo que el rubio le responde, "… no hay problema, cada vez que quieras un hombro para llorar estaré feliz de ayudarte", dijo el rubio con toda sinceridad a lo que Ino estuvo feliz y en respuesta besó a Naruto en los labios, el cual duró poco pues era un beso de agradecimiento, y cuando se separaron, Naruto finalmente pudo comentarle el motivo de su visita, "… Ino cambiando de tema, vine porque quería invitarte a una cena en la finca de los Hyuga mañana por la noche, al parecer celebraran algo importante, y podemos llevar acompañantes, así que, ¿quieres ir?", dijo el rubio a la Yamanaka quien le dio una sonrisa y un sí, no sin antes pedirle algo más, "… me parece bien, pero no obstante… luego de la cena con lord Hyuga, debemos hablar…", dijo Ino con tono y semblante serio, "… ¿es sobre tu bebe, cierto?", fue la pregunta hecha por Naruto a lo que Ino le responde, "exactamente, pero no diré más hasta mañana luego de la cena", fue la condición que impuso Ino para hablar con Naruto a lo que sin problema aceptó.

Luego de eso, acordaron la hora y el lugar donde encontrarse, además de comentarle que Tenten también iría, a lo que Ino estuvo de acuerdo, y sin más Naruto se retiró a su casa, no sin antes escoltar a Ino a la entrada de la suya, mientras esto ocurría en casa de Ino, A se encontraba cerca del distrito rojo de Konoha, más específicamente en la oficina del dueño de uno de los burdeles de aquel sitio, en donde al parecer el ex dirigente de Kumo, ha estado haciendo negocios con el dueño, un tal Kenichi Yuzuru, un hombre de unos 60 años, que a simple vista podía pasar por el amable y cariñoso abuelo de una familia normal, sin embargo, este sujeto era todo lo contrario a su apariencia, pues aunque tenía siempre una sonrisa en su rostro, además de un peinado simple, y un par de anteojos, sumado a la simpática risa que en veces expresa, es un completo criminal reconocido, aunque solo por el apodo, pues en los barrios bajos se le conoce como "El Carnicero", apodo que se ganó con los años por literalmente rebanar a sus enemigos, pues tenía la costumbre de cortar ya fuera, orejas y dedos, pero si la falta hubiera sido muy grave, le cortaba el miembro viril si el responsable de dicha falta era hombre, aunque en el caso de las mujeres, usando a su grupo de 15 matones, las cuales violaban a la mujer que cometía dicha falta, para subsecuentemente prostituirlas, o si alguno de sus 'clientes selectos' buscaban una chica cuyas características coincidieran con las de la mujer agraviante, el carnicero se las vendía, y por ende nunca más se sabía de ellas, este sujeto era buscado en todas las naciones elementales, lo cual normalmente habría sido fácil para los Shinobi, pero Kenichi carece de chakra, al ser un civil normal con un negocio que no levantaría la más mínima sospecha, pues es granjero, y vende sus productos en el mercado, por lo que prácticamente es invisible, y más cuando nadie nunca antes había logrado averiguar cómo era físicamente, hasta hace un par de horas…

**Flashback 4 horas antes…**

A se encontraba caminando por los alrededores del barrio rojo de Konoha, pese a lo que se pudiera pensar, no buscaba divertirse, pues hace 2 días había recibido un mensaje de Kumo, en el cual le indicaban el posible paradero de 'El Carnicero', obviamente al principio A estuvo decidido a rechazar la petición de búsqueda que tanto Kumo y Konoha habían puesto por el sujeto, pues como nunca antes lo habían estado siquiera cerca de atraparlo, A suponía que sería igual que en aquellas ocasiones, al menos hasta que se enteró que un equipo de La Aldea De La Neblina, la última ubicación donde había sido visto, lograron colocarle un Jutsu especial de localización, el cual era fácil de activar, bastaba con aplicar una pequeña cantidad de chakra de cualquier naturaleza (fuego, agua, tierra, rayo, etc…), y este generaría una especie de señal, la cual guiaría al buscador hasta el sujeto marcado, la señal en si constaba de una ligera y muy delgada línea de en este caso energía eléctrica, la cual guiaba al musculoso sujeto por los alrededores del barrio rojo, y después de casi una hora de caminata sin sentido, llegó al sitio especifico, un burdel que tenia de tapadera un bar de acompañantes de nombre 'Ecstas', en donde la delgada línea de relámpagos, lo guiaba a la puerta trasera del sitio, por donde el ex dirigente de Kumo entró, en aquel lugar vio algo que lo molesto de cierto modo, pero también le dieron ciertas ideas, pues encontró un especie de dormitorio, en donde estaban casi todas las chicas, las cuales se encontraba a la espera de clientes, algunas de ellas terminando de maquillarse, otras ya listas, quienes eran las que le ofrecían 'pasar un rato' al sujeto musculoso, sin embargo, A estaba concentrado en seguir la marca y encontrar al carnicero, es entonces que la señal lo guía a la oficina del dueño, en donde una vez entró, varios sujetos lo esperaban, quienes una vez A, estuvo en medio de la habitación atacaron, pero con un ataque simple pero poderoso por parte del ex Raikage, todos quedaron vencidos en cuestión de segundos, y el carnicero fue el único que se quedó de pie, pues él estaba sentado en su escritorio, a lo cual A, empezó primero hablar, "… así que finalmente conozco al carnicero, y debo decir que eres muy distinto a lo que me imaginaba", fue el comentario hecho por A, a lo que el anciano, empieza a reírse y explicar la situación, "… (risa leve) lo mismo digo yo, nunca creí conocer a uno de los kage participantes en la 4ta guerra mundial Shinobi, es un honor", decía el anciano con una leve reverencia.

"déjate de sandeces, y ríndete, estas arrestado por tus crímenes, y te llevare de inmediato a La Aldea de La Nube", dijo A, en completa calma y seriedad, pero eso si con un tono de voz autoritario y bastante fuerte, el cual imponía respeto, es ahí cuando Kenichi viéndose sin opciones comenzó a intentar negociar con A, "… veo que no tengo muchas opciones, así que estoy más que dispuesto a compartir una parte de mis ganancias con usted, si es que podemos llegar a un acuerdo beneficioso para ambos", dijo el anciano al ex Raikage el cual aceptó escuchar la propuesta del anciano, "… adelante soy todo oídos, ¿Qué tienes para ofrecer?", dijo el musculoso hombre perteneciente a Kumo, a lo que el anciano inmediatamente, aquel anciano que en apariencia pareciera no matar ni una mosca, comenzó analizar al ex Raikage, pues era una de sus muchas cualidades el poder saber con un análisis visual sencillo, los gustos, puntos fuertes y debilidades de la gente, y al parecer había encontrado el de A, pues durante su análisis, encontró lo que parece ser un collar un tanto inusual en su cuello, en el que parece portar diferentes objetos de colores, los cuales serían un tanto extraños que un hombre de su complexión y apariencia usaría sin un buen motivo, además parecían ser cierto tipo de objetos un tanto femeninos, pues parecían ser una especie de accesorios para cabello u otros como un par de anillos y lo que parece un sarcillo de mujer, los cuales al parecer eran trofeos de sus al parecer conquistas, lo cual dio a entender al anciano que era un hombre por el gusto de las mujeres, por lo que supo cómo convencerlo, "… lord Raikage… perdón ex Raikage, veo que tiene suerte con las mujeres, y pareciera que la casualidad quiere que le enseñe 'cierto método' que puede que le ayude con dichas conquistas …", dijo el anciano al ex dirigente de Kumo, quien al escuchar sobre dicho método su interés inmediatamente se manifestó, "… ¿qué clase de método puede hacer eso?", dijo el musculoso sujeto, mientras tomaba asiento frente a Kenichi.

**Flashback fin...**

"explícate, ¿de que rayos se trata tu supuesto método para conquistar o como quieras llamarlo?", dijo A, al anciano que inmediatamente comenzó a explicar, "… por el collar que trae al cuello, puedo saber que todos eso 'adornos' pertenecen a mujeres, y dado el hecho de que los traiga con usted significa que son trofeos de todas las chicas que ha conquistado… o arrebatado de sus parejas", dijo el anciano a lo que A estaba bastante sorprendido, pero mantuvo su semblante serio, para volver a tomar la palabra, "… vaya que me impresiona, saber todo eso con solo mirar esta cosa (sujetando el collar)… pero tiene razón es mi colección de 'recuerdos', de todas las perras que he obtenido", dijo el hombre de piel morena, sin ningún tipo de reacción al momento de hacerlo, pues al parecer le daba igual lo que les pasara a las demás mujeres que había corrompido, y aunque por el momento es su 'nuevo juguete', tarde o temprano se aburrirá de Hinata, aunque con ella puede que la conserve solo un poco más de tiempo, dado el hecho de poder conseguir el byakugan para Kumo, y aunque actualmente puede decir que técnicamente ya es dueño de Hinata, por lo que estuvo a punto de rechazar la propuesta, pero Kenichi hizo un comentario que lo hizo aceptar la propuesta, "… este procedimiento que utilizo es diferente en un par de detalles al suyo lord A, pues no sé qué opine usted, pero yo también al principio llegue a usar el tipo de estratagema que usted utiliza, y por un tiempo me funcionó perfectamente, pero en una ocasión, una de las mujeres que estaba 'conquistando' encontró información de lo que planeaba para ella una vez que ya no me fuera útil o me aburriera de ella, y sin más regresó con su esposo y su familia, fue ahí que entendí que necesitaba una forma de sumisión completa y que no fuera reversible, o al menos no de manera sencilla", dijo el anciano sentado detrás de aquel escritorio.

Esta anécdota y cometario alertó al ex Raikage, pues, aunque estaba completamente convencido que Hinata ya era suya y no había forma posible de que ella regresara a como era antes, pero si lo que Kenichi decía era una posibilidad, entonces podría volverse peligroso, pues si Hinata regresaba con Naruto y le contaba todo, era posible que Naruto intentara matarlo, a pesar del carácter del rubio, y aunque pudiera en teoría enfrentarlo, jamás sería capaz de vencerlo dado el inmenso poder que el Uzumaki posee, así que al considerar todo esto, acepta la propuesta, a lo que el anciano sonríe y le da la mano en señal de aceptación, y le explica el método diseñado por Kenichi para controlar a cualquier mujer, la cual se volverá completamente sumisa y obediente, e inicia la explicación, la cual le tomaría unos 20 minutos, y al final de dicha conversación, A hace una pregunta antes de dar por terminada la plática, "… quiero saber algo, ¿las chicas que trabajan aquí, ellas fueron capturadas con ese método tuyo?", dijo el hombre moreno a lo cual el anciano solo asiente en respuesta, y una vez aclarado esto, A se levantó y se despedía de Kenichi, sin embargo, este le hace un último comentario antes de irse.

"… además, si le interesa, puedo darle ciertas facilidades para poner tu propio negocio… si sabes a lo que me refiero, o si te aburres de aquella mujer… puedes fácilmente cedérmela y puedo sacarle provecho… digo si estas interesado", dijo el anciano a lo que A estuvo de acuerdo, y prometió considerar su propuesta más adelante, dependiendo de cómo salieran las cosas con Hinata, y sin decir nada más A se fue, dejando a un sonriente Kenichi, pues si la mujer que A estaba corrompiendo era lo suficientemente 'buena', como para que se arriesgara a posiblemente generar una guerra con Konoha si es descubierto, entonces el anciano debía conocer la identidad de la mujer, así que aprovechándose de los múltiples informantes que tiene por toda Konoha, pidió a todos estas personas, que si veían al ex Raikage que buscaran cualquier indicio de una mujer a su lado, y de ser posible averiguaran de quien se trata, y así acataron la orden todos los informantes, los cuales inmediatamente se pusieron en marcha, por su parte A ya había llegado a su hogar y cuando entró percibió el dulce aroma del perfume de Hinata, por lo que inmediatamente empieza a buscarla, pero al no encontrarla, se le hizo un tanto extraño, pero cuando finalmente llegó a su sala, encontró la nota de la ojiperla donde le explicaba que había ido a visitarlo pero al no encontrarlo pues decidió regresar, no sin antes decirle sobre la cena, y que si gusta acompañarlos, a lo que el hombre de piel morena, lo pensó por unos instantes, y decidió aceptar la propuesta, sin saber en la situación en la que se vería envuelto, la cual para su fortuna, encajaría perfectamente para poder utilizar sus nuevos conocimientos, y corromper aún más a la mujer de ojos perla, pero no todo sería agradable, pues de todos los presentes, alguien averiguaría parte de la relación de A con Hinata, al menos de manera indirecta.

**A la noche siguiente…**

Naruto caminaba abrazado por su esposa Hinata, ambos esposos caminaban con rumbo a la casa de Ino Yamanaka, pues ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en pasar por ella a su hogar, una vez allí, la Hyuga fue quien tocó la puerta, y a los pocos instantes se abrió dejando ver a una muy hermosa y sexymente vestida Ino, que llevaba un vestido de coctel largo color purpura (para variar) y entallado, que delineaba su bella figura esbelta, y que además le cubría en totalidad las piernas pero con una abertura en el costado izquierdo, que llegaba hasta la cintura del vestido, donde se podía observar las medias negras de seda y encaje, que le llegaban a los muslos, sujetadas por el ligero de encaje que hacia juego con las medias, la parte del pecho del vestido eran apenas un par de correas que solo cubrían sus pechos (sin sujetador), el cual solo se sujetaba al cuello de la rubia, y dejaban ver la espalda desnuda, así como su vientre plano y sexy obligo, debido que desde sus 16 años (shippuden), se había puesto un piercing en dicha parte, además de portar un maquillaje ligero pero a juego con el vestido, un peinado de salón de belleza, pues fue a rizarse el cabello en capas, ese look la hacía ver sumamente hermosa, más de lo que habitualmente es, y para finalizar un pequeño bolo de color azul marino, con tacones negros, cuando Ino atendió la puerta estaba retocando la última parte de su maquillaje, lo cual fue visto por Hinata y también Naruto, quienes se sonrojaron al ver a la hermosa Yamanaka, quien se dio cuenta de esto, y queriendo molestarlos un poco, en especial a Naruto, hizo un comentario que hizo a la pareja de esposos avergonzarse, pero internamente excitarse, "… ¿qué ocurre? ¿acaso se enamoraron de mí?... pues podemos acordar un encuentro entre los 3 si les parece…", dijo la rubia en tono seductor a lo que ambos esposos se quedaron en shock, pero cuando Ino comenzó a reírse al ver las reacciones de la pareja, los esposos entendieron que solo bromeaba.

O al menos eso creía Hinata, pues Ino disimuladamente y sin ser visto por Hinata, la rubia se había acercado a Naruto y le susurró al oído, "… puedo tratar de convencer a Hinata si quieres", dijo la Yamanaka con tono sexy, a lo que Naruto solo se aclaró la voz, no sin antes decirle que lo pensara, y sin más ambas chicas y el rubio se fueron con rumbo a su siguiente destino, el cual era el departamento de Tenten, para llegar por ella y que los acompañara a la cena, y pasados unos 10 minutos, llegaron a su última parada antes de dirigirse a la finca de los Hyuga, al tocar en la puerta nuevamente Hinata siendo la responsable, y una vez la puerta se abrió, los 3 presentes se quedaron impactados, pues Tenten vestía de manera elegante pero sumamente sensual, pues aunque su vestido era estilo chino, el cual era largo sin mangas, y color rojo con bordes y adornos dorados, pero con aberturas en los costados dejando ver las bellas, blancas y tonificadas piernas de la castaña, con un par de zapatos bajos, una pulsera de oro delgado en su muñeca izquierda, y al igual que Ino tenía el pelo rizado en los bordes, y adornado con un broche, peinado el cual resaltaba las bellas facciones del rostro de Tenten el cual también iba maquillado ligeramente, en ese momento la castaña los saluda a todos, "… buenas noches chicos, ¿listos para pasar un rato agradable?", dijo la castaña mientras Hinata asentía en respuesta, y sin darse cuenta, solamente visto por Tenten quien mostró una sonrisa picarona, al ver como Ino se besaba con Naruto mientras la ojiperla no miraba, y sin más la castaña llama la atención de los presentes, "… muy bien ya que estamos listos…. ¡En marcha!", dijo la mujer castaña sujetando a Hinata de la muñeca derecha y comenzando a estirarla levemente con la intención de que la siguiera, por su parte Ino y Naruto veían esa escena desde atrás, momento que aprovechaban para seguir con su sesión de besos rápidos y disimulados.

Luego de pasar otros 10 minutos de caminata, las 3 mujeres y el rubio llegaron a su destino, la finca del clan Hyuga, en donde una vez en la entrada se disponían a entrar cuando una coz grave y de tono amenazante se escuchó, "… Naruto… gusto en verlos, gracias por la invitación", dijo A, el anterior Raikage de la aldea de la Nube, que venía llegando en ese momento a la residencia de los Hyuga, las reacciones de todos no se hicieron esperar, pues por su parte Naruto se alegraba verlo, pues ya habían pasado unas semanas desde la última vez que lo había visto, por su parte Ino y Tenten seguían teniendo una reacción de miedo y preocupación, pues la intimidante apariencia del ex Raikage era el motivo de dichas emociones, mientras que por su parte, Hinata al verlo se excitó pues desde que se volvió su amante basta con solo verlo para provocar semejante reacción en el cuerpo y mente de la ojiperla, quien un poco sonrojada y balbuceando levemente responde, "… A-sama, g-gusto en v-verlo, t-tiempo s-sin s-saber de u-usted, ¿Cómo se encuentra?", dijo la ojiperla al enorme sujeto musculoso, quien al notar esta reacción responde a modo de burla contra ella, "… pues desde hace un tiempo he estado bien, me conseguí una mascota, una perra, que literalmente me adora…", dijo A, a modo de platica, mientras miraba a Hinata quien fue la única quien entendió el doble sentido en esa anécdota, "… oh, que agradable noticia, que bueno que ya tenga quien le haga compañía", dijo el rubio a lo que A, le responde, "… si ni te imaginas Naruto… solo el único detalle, es que tiene un segundo dueño…", dijo el hombre de piel morena, a lo que Naruto, así como Ino y Tenten, se cuestionan el motivo de esto, a lo que A, al ver las caras de incertidumbre de todos responde.

"… no me juzguen, en realidad hago esto por ella, su 'dueño actual', no sabe qué tan buena… 'mascota' tiene consigo, motivo por el cual, no la atiende como se merece, y es ahí donde yo me encargo, pues créelo o no, a pesar de su tamaño, es insaciable y muchas veces es tan exigente que casi todos los días viene a mi casa y está conmigo todo el tiempo…, que en veces ya creo que soy más su dueño que el que tiene ahora… aunque no sé todavía, tal vez solo sea cuestión de tiempo que ella lo olvide y se quede conmigo, pero solo el tiempo lo dirá…", fue la respuesta de A, hacia Naruto, Tenten e Ino, quienes ya tenían semblantes más tranquilos, y de alguna forma le daban la razón, pues si lo que ellos creían que decía era cierto, era mejor que A se quedara con 'la mascota', que su dueño original, mientras que por su parte, Hinata era un manojo de estrés y miedo, por la forma tan disimulada y a la vez tan sínica, con la que le decía a Naruto que era ella 'la nueva mascota' de A, además de que literalmente le decía aunque de manera disimulada, que todo el tiempo estaba con él cuándo Naruto no se encontraba en casa, y para ironía, Naruto le comenta su punto de vista al respecto, "… pues si ella lo quiere más a usted que a su dueño, pues simplemente llévesela, digo, si alguien dijera algo usted podrá demostrar que ella es suya ahora", dijo el rubio, a lo que Ino y Tenten estuvieron de acuerdo, mientras por su parte Hinata, al escuchar como A le agradecía el consejo, se estremeció, pues disimuladamente A le decía o quería darle a entender que quería que fuera suya completamente, entendiendo esto como que fuera su esposa o novia oficial, lo que involucraba divorciarse de su esposo, pero con lo que pasaría esa noche, tenían a Hinata vuelta loca por tanto estrés e incertidumbre.

Sin embargo, dejó de lado todos esos pensamientos, cuando al llegar a la puerta un guardia de la finca Hyuga les pide saber el motivo de su visita, a lo que Hinata responde que el motivo es la cena a la que su padre lord Hiashi los había invitado, a lo que inmediatamente el guardia, dio acceso a la residencia, a lo cual caminaron con rumbo a la estancia, donde los recibió una alegre y muy hermosa Hanabi, que vestía un bello kimono color crema, con múltiples adornos en el cabello y un abanico, con un peinado de bollo al lado derecho de su cabeza. con un ligero mechón cayendo por el lado derecho del mismo bollo, sujetado por un par de palillos, y rematando su apariencia con un bello pintalabios rojo, cuando Hanabi recibió y saludo a todos sin excepción, todos tomaron asiento y comenzaron a platicar y a contar anécdotas, mientras la cena terminaba de prepararse y Hiashi terminaba de alistarse, entre las múltiples anécdotas que se contaron, unas cuantas fueron las que más resaltaron, siendo estas las que A platicaba, pues en una de las mismas narró como en una misión al lado de su hermano Killer Bee, todo iba bien, y estaban a punto de obtener la información que era la misión asignada y escapar del sitio… pero todo salió mal cuando durante su infiltración uno de los guardias que vigilaba dicha información, encendió un radio y empezó a escuchar música, con tan mala suerte que por acto reflejo, Killer Bee empezó a rapear a todo pulmón, lo cual causó que los descubrieran, y aunque tuvieron que pelear para obtener la información y escapar, lograron cumplirla, aunque en el proceso destruyeron una fortaleza completa…, todos los presentes se reían al ver como el ex Raikage hacia caras cómicas al momento de recordar esa situación, y de cómo tuvo que castigar a Killer Bee por haber hecho semejante estupidez.

La plática era amena y alegre, a pesar de que todos los presentes tuvieran relaciones ilícitas que ocultar de los demás, sin embargo, en ese instante cuando el ambiente estaba tranquilo, una doncella interrumpe y les informa que la cena ya se encontraba lista y que la siguieran al comedor, una vez allí, todos estaban acomodados en sus lugares, para luego de 10 minutos ver como Hiashi aparecía finalmente para acompañar a los invitados, sin embargo, cuando entró al comedor y reconoció al ex Raikage, por un instante recordó todo lo acontecido con el secuestro de Hinata, el sacrificio que tuvo que hacer su hermano al respecto, y demás malos recuerdos acontecidos por dicha situación, y más al saber que era A mismo quien había provocado todo, lo hicieron molestarse, pero por mantener las apariencias, y evitar un conflicto, respiró profundo para clamarse y mostró una falsa sonrisa para tomar asiento, una vez en su lugar procedió a saludar a todos, y comenzó a hablar, "… agradezco que hayan venido, me siento honrado por que aceptaran mi invitación, y como este día es por una razón especial, serviremos un platillo especial 'Codornices guisadas con calabaza, níscalos y manzana' (comida real), y de postre 'Tarta de castañas y chocolate' (también real), en ese instante los platillos comenzaron a llegar para los invitados, sin mencionar que no era lo único, pues en la mesa del enorme comedor, había unas granes charolas con bocadillos, que iban desde galletas y cupcakes, hasta fruta fresca, la cena fue disfrutada completamente, y cuando el postre finalmente se había consumido, el momento importante de la noche llegó.

Pues llamando la atención de los invitados, Hiashi comenzó con el anuncio, "… señores si me permiten su atención, en esta celebración el verdadero motivo de ella es por un anuncio especial, así que Hinata por favor…", dijo el líder del clan Hyuga, a lo que la hija mayor del clan se puso de pie, y tomando aire para darse valor, Hinata se pone de pie y comienza a contar, "… bueno el motivo de esta celebración, es porque desde hace unas semanas me he estado sintiendo un poco mal, hace unos 4 días acabábamos de desayunar, y Naruto entro a darse una ducha, estaba lavando los platos cuando sentí unas nauseas incontrolables y rápidamente fui a vomitar, al principio no les tome importancia pero luego de un rato me dio hambre y literalmente me acabe un tarro completo de galletas, temiendo que pudiera ser algo malo fui a revisarme al hospital y descubrí algo importante…", dijo la ojiperla, cuya información tenia a todos completamente en suspenso, pues a excepción de Hanabi y Hiashi, que ya estaban al tanto, el resto estaban suponiendo lo que iba a decir, pero dejaron que siguiera explicando, "Naruto… debo informar que… estoy embarazada" dijo la ojiperla mientras se acariciaba el vientre y unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad caían por sus mejillas, por su parte Naruto se quedó petrificado unos instantes, pues finalmente su sueño de tener una familia se estaba cumpliendo, y aunque aún no nacía ya se imaginaba jugando con su hijo o hija en el jardín de su casa ante la atenta mirada de Hinata.

Cuando luego de divagaciones y fantasías donde Naruto se imaginó muchos años en el futuro, cuando su hijo o hija vayan creciendo, se vuelva ninja, tenga pareja, se case, le presente a sus nietos, básicamente en menos de 2 segundos se imaginó toda una vida, por lo que, al momento de regresar a la realidad, el rubio rápidamente se pone de pie abraza a Hinata y la besa en los labios, para mostrar al igual que Hinata una lagrima cayendo por su mejilla, toda esa reacción de felicidad terminada con la frase que Naruto demostraba su felicidad, "…¡VOY A SER PAPÁ!", fue el grito eufórico del rubio dio, a lo que los presentes comenzaron a felicitar a la pareja, con excepción de A, pues esto de alguna forma se interponía en sus planes, y peor aún, si al final resultaba que él bebe que Hinata espera, pudiera ser suyo, sin embargo, a pesar de la noticia, el ex dirigente de Kumo siguió la corriente de los demás y también felicitó a la pareja, luego de terminar con las felicitaciones, Hiashi mandó pedir una botella de sake para poder celebrar, aunque para Hinata fue un vaso de jugo de frutas, y aunque se veía extraño estaba bien hacerlo así, y con una gran alegría en el ambiente y un sonoro salud, todos chocaron sus vasos con sus bebidas, durante la siguiente media hora, los presentes se dispusieron a beber y disfrutar del momento y la noticia a la cual Naruto no dejaba de besar a Hinata y sobretodo prometerle y jurar por su vida, que tratara de ser el mejor padre que pueda ser y que sin importar nada, los amara ambos con todo su corazón… esas palabras dichas por el rubio, aunque eran dichas con todo el amor dentro del corazón de Naruto, a Hinata le dolían más que un cuchillo clavado en su pecho, pues aun la incertidumbre de saber quién era el padre de su hijo la atormentaba, pero su culpa no disminuiría y más cuando Hiashi ya ebrio comenzó hablar, "… lo único que espero… hic, es que no intenten secuestrar a mi nieto… hic, como lo intentaron contigo Hinata… ¿o debería preocuparme por ello lord Raikage?...", dijo el anciano Hyuga ya ebrio.

El comentario provocó que los presentes se quedaran en un silencio incomodo, y lo fue aún más cuando A, respondió al comentario hecho por Hiashi, "… no debe preocuparse, digo, no quiero que alguien muera en consecuencia, y el responsable se salga con la suya, haciendo que su hermano tome su lugar en la guillotina (figurativamente hablando)", dijo el hombre musculoso mientras seguía bebiendo sake, a lo que Hiashi responde, "… bueno, no me preocuparía por ello, si alguien muere por esa situación, es simplemente porque esa persona no estaba bien entrenada y carecía de las habilidades necesarias para lograr su cometido… es decir, si murió de un solo golpe, eso dice mucho de su entrenamiento", dijo Hiashi, cuyo comentario técnicamente enfureció al musculoso sujeto, que aunque usando toda su fuerza de voluntad, logró mantener un semblante tranquilo e incluso logro mostrar una sonrisa falsa, pero por debajo de la mesa y sin que nadie lo notara, A apretaba el puño con tal fuerza y furias contenidas, que incluso se hizo sangrar, pues el hecho de recordarle a su pupilo al que apreciaba como un hijo, y al entrenamiento que personalmente A le había instruido, lo hacían rabiar, sin embargo, logró calmarse, pues A hace un comentario tal, que literalmente hicieron a Hinata ponerse pálida, e incluso darle la sensación de querer desmayarse, "… puede que tenga razón, pero yo no me confiaría, quien sabe… tal vez la señorita Uzumaki podría ya haber sido 'capturada' por Kumo y ni cuenta se han dado, lo que dejaría ver, exactamente donde hace falta esas habilidades que usted menciona lord Hiashi, ¿no le parece?", era el comentario hecho por A.

A lo que Hinata no pudo evitar reaccionar, aunque en ese instante ni Naruto, ni Hiashi, así como Tenten se dieron cuenta de esto, puesto que Hiashi seguía concentrado en la discusión con A, y Naruto temiendo que pudiera suscitarse un combate, estaba atento para intervenir si ocurría al igual que Tenten pues tenía en la mano un kunai listo para atacar de ser necesario, por su parte las únicas que notaron esta reacción a lo dicho por A fueron Hanabi e Ino, quienes al escuchar cuando A dice 'capturada por Kumo', notaron como Hinata se sonrojo fuertemente, y desvió la mirada la cual parecía de impresión y nerviosismo, a lo cual la Yamanaka estuvo sumamente tentada a entrar en la mente de Hinata, lo cual era posible gracias a sus jutsus mentales especialidad de su clan, pero al último segundo decidió no hacerlo, pues no quería complicar la situación más de lo que ya estaba, sin embargo, la que si actuó fue Hanabi, quien al notar esta reacción, por un instante alimentado por el comentario de A, la menor Hyuga usando su byakugan momentáneamente, observo el flujo de chakra de A y notó ese color amarillento de su chakra de estilo de rayo, y subsecuentemente observo a Hinata y al bebe que crecía dentro de ella, pero para fortuna de Hanabi, él bebe mostraba el mismo tipo de chakra de Naruto, por lo que la idea que por un momento creyó, que su hermana pudiera estar engañando a su esposo con A, fue descartada… aunque no completamente, pues esa reacción por parte de su hermana la intrigó bastante, por lo que aunque sabía que era una mala idea decidió empezar a vigilar a su hermana mayor, lo cual la haría sentir mal y más si resultaba que no había nada de qué preocuparse, entonces solo se limitaría a disculparse con Hinata por espiarla, y compensarla por este hecho.

Sin embargo, dejó de pensar en todo eso, cuando un comentario hecho por Hiashi colmó la paciencia de A y este obviamente explotó, "… de cualquier manera, si una situación hipotética como la que plantea llegara a pasar, solo sería cuestión de hacer que Kumo, 'pague' por los agravios, como cualquier aldea civilizada haría… ¿o es que acaso en Kumo no son civilizados?", fue el comentario hecho por Hiashi a lo que A, ya no soportó más y reacciona, "… escúchame bien maldito viejo, a pesar de lo que creas, sé que tú fuiste el que asesinó a mi pupilo…", dijo el ex dirigente de Kumo, a lo que el inmediatamente responde, "… ¿dices que es más importante un pupilo a un hijo?, pues que acaso, ¿no fue tu pupilo quien intentó secuestrar a mi hija?, sin mencionar que de alguien debió venir la orden, o no A-san?", fue el comentario hecho por Hiashi a lo que el ex dirigente de Kumo estuvo a punto de levantarse de la mesa e ir a atacar al líder del clan Hyuga, pero en ese momento la voz de Naruto se escucha, "… ¡BIEN BASTA YA, ES SUFICIENTE!, no peleamos en la 4ta guerra mundial Shinobi, para traer la paz entre naciones, solo para que viejos rencores del pasado nos provoquen a pelear otra vez, de eso se trató la batalla, de poder conseguir la paz trabajando todos juntos", dijo el rubio Uzumaki expulsando una parte del poder de su bestia con cola, lo que detuvo la pelea y calmo los ánimos.

Sin embargo, aunque la pelea fue detenida, las tensiones entre ambos hombres aún continuaban, así que para evitar que las cosas empeoraran, A fue el primero en hablar, "… supongo que esto da por terminada la cena, gracias por la invitación Naruto, debo retirarme, y una vez más felicidades por su hijo, ahora si me disculpan…", dijo el musculoso sujeto mientras salía de la finca Hyuga siendo escoltado por una doncella quien lo guio hasta la puerta, y una vez se quedaron los demás, Ino y Tenten copiaron la acción del ex Raikage y también se despidieron, pero cuando estaban por irse, Hinata fue la que habló, "… padre, eso fue muy grosero de su parte, está bien que en el pasado tuvimos diferencias y conflictos entre nuestras aldeas, pero creo que como dijo Naruto, debemos honrar los sacrificios de la 4ta guerra, y aprender del pasado para tener un mejor futuro, lo que incluye los viejos rencores… en serio creí que habías cambiado padre", dijo la ojiperla mientras se levantaba de su asiento y salía del comedor, a lo que inmediatamente Naruto va tras ella, dejando a un Hiashi, entre molesto, ofendido y avergonzado, por lo que tampoco dijo nada y salió del comedor con rumbo a su habitación en donde ya no saldría hasta el día siguiente, en ese momento Hanabi sale detrás de Naruto y Hinata para poder ver cómo ayudar a su hermana, y cuando alcanzó a la pareja de esposos se encontraban en el jardín de la finca, Naruto trataba de calmar a Hinata sin mucho éxito, a lo que Hanabi interviene y le comenta que ella es más adecuada para tratar el tema, pues en teoría le correspondía al clan Hyuga arreglar todo este problema y aunque a Naruto le molestaba, aceptó dejar que Hanabi se hiciera cargo, así que sin más Naruto dice la esperara, pero Hinata le dijo que no había problema que mejor se adelantara y acompañara a Ino y Tenten a sus hogares, y que luego lo vera en casa, a lo que Naruto asintió y obedeció la petición de su esposa.

Naruto en ese momento corre para alcanzar a Ino y Tenten, quienes ya caminaban rumbo a sus hogares, y una vez logró alcanzarlas el rubio se disculpó con ellas por lo acontecido en la cena, para lo que Tenten e Ino dijeron que no había problema, que ese tipo de cosas pasaban, a lo que Naruto agradece la comprensión de ambas mujeres, en ese instante Naruto se sintió un tanto aliviado por la respuesta, pero no esperaba lo que pasaría a continuación que literalmente lo tomó por sorpresa, pues en ese momento, el rubio fue testigo de cómo Ino y Tenten comenzaron a besarse de manera apasionada, a lo que el Uzumaki conteniendo su excitación o tratando de hacerlo, trato de hacer que dejaran lo que hacían, pero le fue imposible y más cuando ambas chicas lo abrazaron en ese momento, para entre ambas comenzar a besarlo, y estimularlo, pues Tenten llevó sus manos a la entre pierna de Naruto la cual agarraba y acariciaba por encima de su ropa aun cuando seguía besando al rubio en los labios, mientras por su parte Ino lamia el cuello y labios de Naruto, mientras presionaba sus pechos contra el brazo izquierdo del rubio, acción que copiaba Tenten, las acciones de ambas mujeres rápidamente aumentaban la lujuria y excitación de Naruto así como la suya, la cual rápidamente aumento la intensidad y obscenidad de sus actos, a tal grado que decidieron ir rápidamente al departamento de Tenten el cual era el más cercano, a lo cual Naruto no lo pensó mucho y rápidamente usando un clon de sombras entre ambos rubios cargaron a las 2 mujeres y rápidamente se fueron a su destino.

Al llegar al departamento de Tenten, sin esperar un minuto, ambas mujeres rápidamente comenzaron a desnudarse, y en el proceso desnudar a Naruto, pues ya no aguantaban la lujuria que habían estado acumulando, la cual por cierto se despertó al momento que Naruto expulsó esa pequeña cantidad de poder para detener la pelea entre A y Hiashi, lo cual entendió Naruto, que era su responsabilidad por lo que debía encargarse, pues quisiera admitirlo o no, Tenten, Ino, y Sakura eran sus amantes, así que una vez vio como Ino se deshacía de su vestido, el cual rápidamente llegó al suelo, dejando ver esa exquisita figura delineada de Ino, decorada por esa lencería de seda y encaje que resaltaba su sensualidad, misma sensualidad que Tenten mostraba pues ella no quiso esperar mucho y se desnudó completamente, dejando ver aquellos cuerpos exquisitos, los cuales Naruto era dueño, aunque aún le molestara y generaba vergüenza, y más ahora que será padre, preocupación que fue notada por ambas mujeres, quienes se acercaron a Naruto y le dijeron con toda sinceridad, que sabían lo que pensaban, pero que por ahora debía relajarse, pues según lo que dijo Naruto en su camino a casa de Tenten, Hanabi se encargaría de calmar a Hinata, por lo que entendió que no ganaba nada preocupándose y que luego buscara una solución, sin embargo, no era lo único que preocupaba a Naruto, pues la discusión entre Hiashi y A, le dio la respuesta a esa pregunta que se venía haciendo desde hace tiempo, de saber si el anterior Raikage recordaba lo acontecido con aquel incidente, y al ver la forma en como reaccionó, supuso que debía prestarle atención, pues por el comentario que hizo durante la cena, el cual tomó a broma, pensó que podría estar planeando algo contra el clan Hyuga, o en el peor de los casos hacia Hinata, (si supiera), pero dejo de lado el pensamiento, cuando volteando a ver ambas mujeres desnudas sobre la cama de Tenten besándose apasionadamente mientras se acariciaban, el rubio alcanzó el límite y haciendo la posición de dedos característica de su Jutsu insignia, se acercó ambas mujeres, "… vamos a divertirnos", dijo el rubio.

**Mientras tanto en la finca Hyuga…**

Hinata y Hanabi seguían con su plática, y el tema del incidente entre Kumo y Konoha, que la involucraba era el tema principal, "… hermana entiendo que apoyes a Naruto en su punto de vista, pero también deberías apoyar a nuestro padre, pues recuerda que todo se suscitó por intentar secuestrarte, lo que provocó que el tío Hizashi se sacrificara para proteger a nuestro padre, al clan y a la aldea, piensa en ello…", dijo la castaña a su hermana mayor cuyo comentario la hizo pensar bastante en ese asunto, además de meditar de su relación con A, pues en un punto de la plática empezó a recordar ciertos eventos que ocurrieron durante su luna de miel, los cuales empezaron a circular por su memoria, pues recordaba el día que el Raikage la violo, es ahí cuando ella recordó, que durante aquel despreciable acto, A le dijo algo que le hizo darse cuenta de la situación, "… venganza, de esta manera los hijos pagaran los pecados de sus padres", fue el recuerdo que llegó a la mente de Hinata, además de la foto que el otro día encontró en casa de A, la cual le hizo entender que en realidad, su relación con A, era un simple hecho de venganza y que A en realidad no la amaba como le había hecho creer, y este pensamiento la hizo sentir nauseas, pues si era verdad sus sospechas, todo era mentira y había traicionado a Naruto y a su aldea por una vieja venganza.

Sin embargo, esta reacción fue vista por Hanabi, quien se preocupó, pues notó como Hinata se sujetó el estómago y cubrió su boca, como forma de querer evitar vomitar, "… ¿Onee-chan estas bien?, te vez pálida, quieres sentarte un momento…", dijo Hanabi a su hermana, quien a los pocos instantes se recompuso, "e-estoy b-bien h-Hanabi, es solo que… al parecer ya me empiezan afectar los síntomas del embarazo, he he he", dijo Hinata a su hermana quien aceptó su respuesta, aunque no completamente, por lo que le ofreció ir a su antigua habitación a que descansara, y Hinata aceptó, una vez allí Hinata se acostó en posición fetal mientras meditaba las cosas, pues ahora su cabeza era un caos total, pues tenía dudas sobre lo que pasaba, así como el hecho de no saber, si el hijo que espera es de Naruto o de A, y si resultara que el hijo fuera de A, como enfrentaría la situación, si toso lo ocurrido esa noche le había revelado que en realidad A nunca la amó y que había traicionado todo, por una venganza, este pensamiento no la dejaba tranquila, así que se armó de valor y con sumo sigilo salió de la finca Hyuga y se fue con rumbo a casa de A, pues quería aclarar las cosas de una vez, sin saber que estaba por caer en un abismo, del cual le tomaría mucho tiempo salir y recuperarse, y más aún sin saber que Hanabi la seguía de cerca, y que al igual que le paso a ella, Hanabi también terminara en el mismo abismo que Hinata, situación que traerá un conflicto no solo en Konoha, sino que amenazara con desatar una nueva guerra entre las 5 grandes naciones.

En ese momento, A se encontraba sentado en el escritorio del estudio de su casa en donde miraba un viejo archivo, (el mismo que Hinata había encontrado), más específicamente la foto donde se encontraba junto a su pupilo, además de la foto tenía su pipa cerca y un vaso de licor, con lo que parecía tratar de apaciguar su enojo, y aunque ya se encontraba más calmado, en esos momento analizaba la situación, y entendió que pudo haber revelado o que planeaba, e incluso pudo haber hecho que la ojiperla se haya dado cuenta, razón por la cual estaba planteándose en un plan de escape, en caso de ser necesario, pero antes de eso debía estar seguro, así que esperaba primero que las tenciones se calmaran y luego ir a buscar a Hinata y hablar con ella, razón por la cual no esperaba que nadie fuera a visitarlo, motivo por el cual al escuchar como llamaban a la puerta, se preguntaba de quien se trataba, por lo cual se sorprendió al ver a Hinata, "… oh, Hinata-chan, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?", fue la pregunta hecha por A hacia la ojiperla, a lo que ella responde, "… debemos hablar", dijo Hinata entrando a la casa de A, lo cual dejó intrigado al musculoso sujeto, y al cerrar la puerta Hinata se encontraba en medio de la sala, cuando A se acerca y pregunta el motivo de su visita, "… Hinata-chan, ¿de qué quieres hablar?, ¿tiene que ver con lo que paso en tu casa?", dijo el ex dirigente de Kumo, a lo que Hinata ruborizada y avergonzada solo asintió en respuesta, lo que fue notado por A, por lo que continuó la plática, "… entonces, ¿vienes a disculparte o por algo más?", dijo el ex dirigente de Kumo, a lo que Hinata responde, "… en realidad, durante la cena, tus comentarios me intrigaron un poco A-san, y estuve meditándolo un poco, y más cuando mi padre me comentó cierta información que no conocía, la cual confirme el día de ayer, así que lo diré directamente… ¿ordenaste mi secuestro cuando era niña?", fue la pregunta hecha por la ojiperla con la cual A, sintió un poco de preocupación.

Pero ya estaba preparado para una situación como esta, y más con la ayuda de Kenichi y el método que según el anciano funcionaba completamente, por lo que decidió utilizar la respuesta que tenía preparada para ese momento, "… si lo hice…", dijo el ex dirigente de Kumo, lo que dejo en shock a Hinata, a tal grado que el malestar que había sentido más temprano volvió a manifestarse, sin embargo, A todavía no terminaba de explicar por lo que continuo hablando, "… pero… nunca fue una orden de secuestro…", fue lo dicho por A, a lo que Hinata no entendió a que se refería, "… ¿cómo que no fue orden de secuestro?", dijo la ojiperla confundida, "… escucha, si soy culpable, pero cuando le ordene a mi discípulo que viniera a Konoha, si fue por causa del tratado de paz, sin embargo, había una orden extra en esa visita diplomática, por muchos años el byakugan era una de las técnicas que más bajas causó a nuestras fuerzas en las guerras pasadas, por lo que parte del tratado de paz entre Kumo y Konoha en aquellos años, tenía por objetivo además de la paz, se buscaba formar una alianza duradera, mediante un matrimonio político, en donde se buscaba que un miembro del clan Hyuga, acepte el matrimonio político, con un miembro seleccionado de la elite de Kumo, mientras de parte de Kumo igual entregaríamos alguien de la elite de Kumo, con la intención de un matrimonio político doble con ya fuera el clan Hyuga u otro clan de renombre en Konoha…", dijo A, hacia Hinata quien estaba atenta a lo que decía, mientras continuaba explicando, "… y pues, aunque el tratado se firmó y todo en teoría iba bien… pero el error ocurrió, en que yo inocentemente creí que no saldría nada mal, cuando le encomendé a mi discípulo que no regresara a Kumo sin traer a la persona para el matrimonio político, pero nunca me espere que intentara secuestrarte", dijo A, con semblante serio.

En ese momento Hinata no sabía cómo reaccionar, ni que decir ante lo que A le había contado, lo cual fue notado por A, pues era la reacción que esperaba que ella tuviera, por lo que se acercó a ella y usando mentiras y en gran medida el 'control' que él ya tenía sobre ella, empezó a 'lavarle el cerebro', "… por eso me molestaron los comentarios de tu padre, sé que no soy un santo, y tengo mis pecados, pero como dice tu esposo, esta es una oportunidad de averiguar si podemos realmente alcanzar la paz, trabajando juntos… y que mejor manera, que tú y yo haciéndonos… 'tan cercanos', ¿no lo crees hermosa?", dijo A, a lo que Hinata se sonrojó y excitó, pero aun así, siguió hablando, "puede que sea verdad, pero aun así, quiero saber una última cosa… ¿aun sientes ese deseo de venganza, lo mismo que me dijiste cuando tu… me… volviste tu mujer?", dijo nerviosa la ojiperla a su amante de piel morena, quien inmediatamente responde, pues era la pregunta que esperaba, "… al principio… lo hice…", dijo impactando a la ojiperla, "… pero, luego de 'nuestra semana' juntos, cambie completamente, y ahora es diferente, pues… te amo Hinata-chan", dijo el musculoso sujeto con un semblante tan serio y convencido, que la ojiperla no lo dudo más, y reaccionando a la forma, en como A esperaba que lo hiciera Hinata, pues inmediatamente se abalanzó a los brazos de A y comenzó a besarlo de manera apasionada, a lo cual A, comenzó a reír mentalmente, pues tenía no solo que ofrecer una disculpa a Kenichi, sino también una felicitación, pues al parecer su método funciono como le había dicho, pues recordaba las palabras que el anciano le había dicho.

**Flashback…**

"… mire A-sama, independientemente de sus estratagemas, y planes para corromper a una mujer y volverla su esclava sexual sumisa, los cuales, por lo que me cuenta, son casi los mismos que usó yo, por lo que va por buen camino… sin embargo, tiene una falla catastrófica en su forma de hacerlo…", dijo el anciano, llamando la atención de A, "¿una falla catastrófica?", preguntó el enorme sujeto, a lo que Kenichi continua, "si, y todo radica en el hecho de que se encarga de corromper sus cuerpos y mentes… pero no en sus corazones, si el corazón no es igualmente 'trabajado con afecto', al final no importara que tanto haya hecho con ella o logrado, tarde o temprano la falta de ese 'afecto', provocara que pierdas el control en ella, por eso usar palabras como 'te amo' y demostrarlo al tratarlas no solo como perras sumisas, sino de vez en cuando 'consentirlas', ya sea detalles cursis, cenas románticas, flores… etc… ese tipo de estupideces sentimentales, y las alternas con tus métodos, se volverán completamente sumisas y obedientes… y de esta manera garantizaras, que obedezca y haga lo que sea que quieras… ¿cómo cree que logre abrir mis burdeles por todas las 5 naciones elementales, sin que ninguna de las mujeres se quejara o dijera algo?", dijo el anciano al musculoso sujeto, quien al principio no creía que fuera un buen método pero decidió darle el beneficio de la duda, y acepto su tener en mente su método si era necesario.

**(NOTA: EL AUTOR NO ESTÁ DE ACUERDO, CON ESTE TIPO DE PRÁCTICAS, Y CONDENA TERMINANTEMENTE ESTE TIPO DE COMPORTAMIENTOS HACIA LAS MUJERES)**

**Flashback fin…**

En ese instante, A siguió con su manipulación, aprovechando la reacción de Hinata y el ambiente que se desarrollaba en la situación, además quería verificar si había funcionado su estrategia, "… Hinata-chan, me alegro que hayamos aclarado la situación, sin embargo… aún me siento un tanto molesto por el comentario de tu padre hacia mi discípulo, claro que tuvo la culpa por actuar de aquella forma, pero…", no terminó de hablar, pues Hinata lo interrumpió besándolo en los labios, lo cual duró apenas unos instantes, "… te pido perdón por lo que dijo, y quiero 'compensártelo', así que dime que quieres que haga, hare lo que sea… lo que sea", dijo con voz sumamente sensual y una mirada que mostraba la lujuria que se apoderaba de ella en ese momento, y sin decir más el musculoso sujeto da su orden, "… entonces, desnúdate quiero verte en toda tu gloria…", dijo el musculoso sujeto, a lo que la ojiperla no tuvo objeción alguna y obedeció la exigencia de A, y rápidamente la ojiperla se deshace del elegante vestido que llevaba puesto, así como su lencería de encaje azul oscuro, los cuales terminaron en el suelo, lo único que Hinata vestía era ese par de medias de seda azul oscuro que hacían juego con su lencería, en ese momento cuando el ex dirigente de Kumo se acerca a Hinata y le dice algo que aunque la asustó levemente, obedeció de igual forma, "… Hinata, lo que paso me ofendió, y molesto, así que por ende, debo mostrar que este tipo de cosas no deben pasar, así que aunque me duela en el alma hacerlo, (miente), debo abofetearte", dijo el hombre musculoso a la ojiperla, quien aceptó, entonces A usando una muy pequeña cantidad de su enorme fuerza, cumplió su cometido y dio una leve bofetada a Hinata, que aunque fue con poca fuerza de parte de A, fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que la mejilla de Hinata quedara enrojecida por la acción.

Pero afortunadamente para ella, fue el único golpe que A le dio a Hinata, pero A hizo una pregunta la cual fue el cierre definitivo para el destino de la ojiperla, "… ahora dime Hinata-chan, ¿a quién le perteneces?", dijo el hombre moreno a lo que ella sin esperar un solo segundo le responde, "… soy tuya, haz conmigo lo que quieras, pues mi único propósito es satisfacer tu enorme pene, te amo cariño…", dijo la ojiperla con un sonrojo en su cara y lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, señal que daba a entender que ya era propiedad de A, no solo en cuerpo y mente, sino ahora también en corazón, lo cual alegró profundamente al ex dirigente de Kumo pues ahora podía llevar a cabo la fase final de su plan, aunque debía esperar por ello, pues aun debía comprobarse la paternidad del bebe que esperaba la ojiperla, por lo que A, decide preguntarle a Hinata de quien cree que pudiera ser el hijo que espera, "… por cierto hermosa, ¿a quien crees que pertenezca?, dijo el hombre moreno a su amante, a lo que ella le responde que no está segura, pero que quiere esperar a que Tsunade regrese pues ella puede determinar a los padres de su bebe con solo una muestra de sangre de la madre y usando un Jutsu desarrollado por ella puede saberlo, además de esa forma se aseguraran que nadie se entere por su confidencialidad doctor paciente, y pues necesitaban estar seguros pues A, le había ordenado a Hinata que siguiera teniendo relaciones con su esposo, de esta manera no levantarían sospechas, y ahora debían confirmarlo, pero dejando ese tema de lado, A le vuelve a ordenar a la ojiperla, "… ahora Hinata-chan, es hora de que pagues por los insultos de tu padre…" fue lo dicho por A, y Hinata ni tarde ni perezosa, se colocó en 4 en medio del suelo y comenzó a suplicar por la virilidad de A, "… por favor, cariño, lléname con tu deliciosa leche, la necesito urgentemente. Te lo suplico", decía la ojiperla mientras contoneaba levemente su trasero con la intención de incitarlo a penetrarla más rápido, y para fortuna de ella, funciono, pues casi sin ser visto A se desnudó y sin decir nada, hundió su virilidad en el interior de Hinata.

Ambos amantes entonces iniciaron una faena sexual, que duraría casi toda la noche, mismo tiempo que Hanabi se la pasaría viendo toda aquella traición por parte de su hermana, y el hombre que se consideraba un amigo de Naruto, lo cual estaba dispuesta a delatar en especial a Naruto, sin embargo, para su mala suerte, sin saber cómo, un fuerte golpe la dejo inconsciente el cual provenía de un clon de sombra hecho por A, el cual no fue detectado por la ojiperla, pues al tener sus sentidos un poco aletargados por el sake de la cena, y en ese instante el clon de sombra, amarra a Hanabi y la lleva al interior de la casa de A, sin que Hinata la notara, en donde la dejan encerrada, con un sello de papel que evita el uso de chakra, para de este modo evitar que escape, y poder interrogarla, y al dejarla amarrada en una habitación lejos de donde se encontraban ambos mamantes, Hinata nunca se percató de la presencia de Hanabi, y aunque lo hubiera hecho, se encontraba tan absorta en el sexo duro, que habría ignorado a su hermana, incluso aunque ella le estuviera hablando, pues así se placentero para ella sentir como la virilidad de su amante se abría paso dentro de ella, era sumamente placentero, y cuando luego de un rato las penetraciones de A, alcanzaron el útero de Hinata, momento en el cual el moreno hombre descargo su semen en el interior de la ojiperla provocándole un poderoso orgasmo, el cual la hizo gritar de placer, el cual fácilmente pudo haber sido escuchado, sino fuera por los sellos de sonido y privacidad que el ex dirigente de Kumo coloco en su casa, en ese momento cuando el orgasmo paso y ambos amantes se encontraban sentados en el sillón de la sala donde llevaron a cabo su acto, la ojiperla tocó el tema importante, por el que originalmente venia hablar con A, "… cariño, quiero hablar contigo de algo importante…", intento explicar la ojiperla pero el musculoso sujeto se adelantó a Hinata, "… hermosa no es necesario que expliques nada, ya sé que hay una alta posibilidad de que ese bebe sea mío, pero te aseguró que no debes temer nada, si resulta ser mío, te apoyare y me hare responsable…", fue la respuesta hipócrita de A, pues era parte de su manipulación.

Aunque si era verdad, el hecho de que le emocionaba la idea de que él bebe de Hinata sea suyo, pues eso significaba que habría logrado su cometido y podría finalmente llevar el Byakugan a Kumo, lo cual hizo por inercia corresponder el abrazó y beso feliz de Hinata el cual le dio al momento de responderle como lo hizo, sin embargo, un comentario hecho por la ojiperla le alteró un poco, "… bueno habrá que cerciorarnos lo más pronto posible, pasado mañana regresa Sakura, y ella había desarrollado un Jutsu especial en el cual le permitía saber exactamente la procedencia de un bebe, pues cuando comenzaba en el hospital en varias ocasiones tuvo la responsabilidad de atender a varias embarazadas, y algunas de ellas con un problema, pues la pelirrosa se enteró que algunas de estas próximas madres, al igual que Hinata tenían una relación secreta con otro hombre, y en algunas ocasiones estas mujeres les encantaría poder saber a quién pertenecía el hijo antes de que naciera, pues muchas veces no lo sabían hasta que él bebe nacía, y entonces era cuando se descubría todo el asunto, por eso necesitaban una ayuda extra en ese aspecto, y Sakura sintiendo que debía ayudar, desarrollo ese Jutsu, el cual era 100% efectivo y exacto, y Hinata quería usarlo, pero A la persuadió de lo contrario, pues le dijo, que debía dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso, después de todo aun no podían revelar su relación, no sin tener una forma definida de cómo actuar a partir de ese momento, lo cual convenció a Hinata y desistió de realizar aquel examen, y sin más el musculoso sujeto volvió a besar a Hinata quien correspondió y a los pocos minutos reanudaron su acto sexual, el cual se extendería por toda la noche, tiempo el cual A, utilizaba para meditar la situación, pues lo que no le dijo a Hinata, es que desde el principio y al igual que lo hizo cuando Hinata estaba en Kumo, y es el hecho de que siempre que tienen sexo, el ex Raikage utiliza su Jutsu de rayo en sí mismo, por lo cual siempre que se ha 'descargado' dentro de Hinata, es completamente inofensivo, pues es parte de su plan no tener hijos con Hinata hasta que ella este completamente entregada a él, y se encuentren de regreso a Kumo, en donde la volverá una 'yegua de cría', para tener tantos descendientes con el byakugan como pueda darle, o si se diera el caso que ya no puede, está la opción de deshacerse de ella, sea como fuere, el musculoso sujeto ya tiene planeado cada paso que dará de ese momento en adelante, además, no es el único, pues Kenichi 'el carnicero', se interesó en saber sobre la mujer de A, a la cual de cierto modo aunque no conoce, espera poder hacerla trabajar para él, y aunque A llegara a enterarse, el anciano tiene un plan para convencerlo y que lo apoye en una idea en la que viene trabajando desde hace tiempo, el cual para mala fortuna de Hinata llegara más pronto de lo que cualquiera se imagina.

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Tenten, un Naruto que terminaba de vestirse, luego de haber terminado su sesión de sexo con las 2 mujeres que estaban dormidas a espaldas del rubio, se cuestionaba en ese momento sobre la idea que lo ha estado molestando desde hace días, "… debo saber la verdad si el abuelo A, podría guardar rencor y podría vengarse de Konoha, por lo que solo hay una persona a la que puedo acudir al respecto", dijo el rubio mientras salía de la habitación, con la intención de ir al hotel donde Mabui se hospeda y preguntarle directamente sobre este caso, por lo que el rubio dejando una nota diciendo la razón de su salida, se despide de sus 'amantes', y el rubio rápidamente se dirige al hotel donde Mabui se queda, ahí una vez en la puerta de la habitación de la bella mujer de cabello platino y piel canela, el rubio golpea levemente en la puerta, y luego de 3 intentos aparece la susodicha mujer, casi completamente desnuda, únicamente usando ropa interior de encaje color vino de encaje, y sin sujetador, dejando ver sus más que bien formados y exquisitos pechos, los cuales están coronados por ese par de pezones erectos, los cuales excitan al rubio, pero se controla cuando la voz de Mabui lo trae de regreso a la normalidad, "… M-Mabui –san lamento molestarla tan tarde, pero tengo algo importante que hablar con usted…", dijo el rubio a lo que la mujer de piel canela acepta y lo deja entrar, ya una vez dentro de la habitación, Naruto toma asiento en una silla ubicada frente a la cama de Mabui, en donde ella vuelve a recostarse, solo que con una pose sensual, la cual era por demás estimulante para el rubio, lo cual comentó el rubio, "… este Mabui-san, no hay problema con ser vista… 'así' como esta vestida o más bien NO vestida…", dijo el rubio en un más que notable sonrojo, el cual notó Mabui y responde, "… en realidad no me molesta ser vista desnuda, además fuiste tú quien vino aquí, así que estoy en todo mi derecho de vestir o no vestir lo que quiera…", dijo la mujer de piel canela al rubio quién estuvo de acuerdo ante su comentario, entonces tomando aire y tranquilizándose procedió a iniciar la plática.

"…ok, Mabui san el motivo de mi visita, es porque desde que leí el informe que me dio el otro día, he tenido una duda que me ha estado molestando desde entonces, sin embargo, no puedo ir y preguntar directamente, por lo que vine a usted, así que dígame, ¿el abuelo A, aún guarda rencor a mi padre y a los Hyuga?", dijo el rubio lo cual dejó más que impactada a la bella mujer desnuda, quien estaba más que dispuesta a contarle todo lo que A planea y ha hecho con su esposa Hinata, pero como ella su verdadero objetivo, es asegurarse que A pague por todas sus fechorías en contra de muchas otras mujeres, así que decide mentirle, "… en realidad… es un poco más complicado que eso, pero no, cualquier rencor que pudiera haber tenido antes contra tu padre o los Hyuga, desapareció cuando se firmó la paz… pues de otra forma, ¿crees que habría venido a vivir su retiró en Konoha, si aún tuviera rencor?", fue la mentira con la que Mabui convenció a Naruto, y este parecía haberse tranquilizado, sin embargo, en su paisaje mental, Kurama le informa de cierta situación, "… Hey Naruto, ella miente… puedo saberlo con mi Jutsu de sentimientos negativos… y también los puedo sentir en ese sujeto A, al parecer te esconden algo…", dijo la enorme criatura, lo cual dejó un tanto perturbado al rubio, así que disimulando, dio por terminada la charla y salió de la habitación, no sin antes despedirse de Mabui, y ella de él, y sin más dio por terminada la noche, para en ese momento Naruto dirigirse a su casa, aunque no tenía muchos ánimos de llegar, pues saber que Hinata se había enojado y decidió quedarse en el complejo Hyuga, (eso creía), y llegar a su casa completamente solo, era una idea que no le atraía mucho, sin embargo, cuando parecía que se iría a tratar de dormir un rato a su casa, la voz conocida de Sakura llamó la atención del rubio.

"… ¿Naruto, que haces a fuera tan tarde? ...", fue el cuestionamiento con el cual la pelirrosa inicio la conversación, a lo que el rubio al notarla se acerca a ella y Sakura en respuesta y con toda naturalidad del mundo, lo besó en los labios de forma sencilla pero que demostraba mucha lujuria, pues simplemente la mirada de la pelirrosa y el enorme sonrojo en su cara, era señal de ello, mas, no obstante, Sakura en vez de pedirle que si quería pasar la noche con ella (i you know it 7u7r), se quedó un tanto perpleja al verlo ahí vagando por las calles desiertas de la aldea, vestido de manera elegante, lo cual aunque la excitaba por lo apuesto que según ella se veía, le intrigaba saber qué hacía, a lo que Naruto finalmente le responde, "… oh, Sakura-chan… podría preguntarte lo mismo, pero considerando que no te he visto en varios días, significa que acabas de llegar… aunque creía que volverías dentro de unos días más", fue la respuesta de Naruto a lo que la pelirrosa responde, afirmativamente, "… estas en lo cierto, en teoría volvería pasado mañana, pero la verdad… necesito un poco…", dijo la pelirrosa con lujuria contenida y enorme vergüenza, y un leve temblor completamente notorio, pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa, el rubio le dio un leve comentario, "… y en respuesta a tu pregunta, tuve una cena especial en casa de lord Hiashi, y me entere de una excelente noticia, pero… no todo fue un buen momento, y Hinata se molestó y se quedó en la finca de su familia, así que iba a casa a tratar de dormir", dijo el rubio a la pelirrosa, que cuando escuchó que estaría solo, Sakura inmediatamente se volvió a excitar, pero con mayor intensidad, a lo que ella ya alcanzando el límite, rápidamente se agarró al brazo derecho de Naruto y presionó sus pechos, aunque medianos, en su brazo con la intención de excitarlo.

Naruto por su parte al percatarse de lo que Sakura intentaba, dejó que siguiera e incluso arriesgándose un poco, la invitó a pasar la noche con él, pero en su casa, lo cual nunca antes había hecho, la pelirrosa supuso a que se debía a la presencia de Hinata, pero ahora que ella no se encontraría en casa, la pelirrosa bien aprovecharía la ocasión, y aceptó la propuesta del rubio y sin más se fueron rumbo a la casa de Naruto y Hinata, en donde nada más la pareja cruzó la puerta principal, Sakura se abalanzó contra el rubio para comenzar a besarlo de manera apasionada, y luego de unos instantes de besarlo, la pelirrosa inmediatamente se desnudó a tal velocidad que Naruto se impresionó, e impacto cuando casi literalmente parpadeo y de un instante a otro ella estaba desnuda, pero el rubio en ese momento no queriendo quedarse atrás, casi tan rápido como ella, se despojó de sus prendas y rápidamente y encontrándose ambos como llegaron al mundo, inmediatamente volvieron a besarse, y a estimularse mutuamente, pues Naruto con su mano izquierda acariciaba el trasero de Sakura y con su otra mano, acariciaba los medianos pechos de la pelirrosa, sin embargo, un detalle destacable, fue el hecho desconocido para ambos, que Sakura, así como Ino y Tenten, portan un tatuaje similar al sello que posee Naruto en el estómago, debido a Kurama, quien al ver como ese Jutsu extrañó el cual provocó todo esto en un principio, decidió intervenir, pues aunque Ino no encontró nada además de lo ya sabido del Jutsu, Kurama inició una investigación por cuenta propia, y además de confirmar lo ya dicho, también encontró un detalle desapercibido, que al parecer ni el ninja que había creado ese Jutsu sabía, pues si, era cierto que el efecto solo duraba dependiendo las cantidades de chakra de la persona que lo usa, pero como nunca antes había sido usado por un jinchuriki, las enormes y casi infinitas reservas de chakra además de producir un efecto aún más largo, Kurama descubrió que entre más se utilice, provoca que la gente poco a poco sufra de secuelas mentales, provocándole una desinhibición mental sumamente severa, en otras palabras, que volvería a los afectados en este caso, pervertidos descarados y sin ningún tipo de pudor o vergüenza.

En un principio Kurama analizó este desenlace y determinar cuáles serían las consecuencias de seguir así, y entonces comprendió que llegaran a un punto que tanto Naruto como las 3 mujeres, tendrán sexo cuantas veces quieran, a cualquier hora y lugar, sin importarles si son vistos o no, básicamente destruir sus reputaciones, sus vidas y familias, por causa de ese Jutsu, las reservas de chakra de Naruto, y las suyas, razón por la cual temiendo que pudiera provocar algo mucho peor, el enorme zorro usando su chakra y parte de los conocimientos que obtuvo del sello que lo aprisionaba antaño, creo su propia versión el que colocó en cada chica, sumamente idénticos al del rubio, y solo modificó un poco el de Naruto, para de esta forma ser compatibles y reaccionar entre sí, pues su función era completamente distinta, pues el que se colocó en las chicas se diseñó con la intención de proteger a las 3 chicas de los efectos perjudiciales de ese Jutsu al igual que a Naruto, es por esa razón que en ese momento sin ser visto por el rubio y la pelirrosa, sus respectivos sellos se volvieron visibles, (el de Naruto solo aparece cuando utiliza chakra), y aunque nunca lo sintieron, ambos sellos empezaron a brillar tenuemente y por solo unos instantes, esa reacción era debido tuvieron contacto físico, y cada tanto tiempo volverá a brillar con la misma intensidad y duración, únicamente encargándose de deshacerse de los efectos nocivos para las mentes de la pareja, que en ese momento ya habían avanzado más, pues Sakura ya se encontraba sentada sobre el regazo de Naruto usando su peso para hundir completamente la virilidad del rubio, mientras ella subía y bajaba sus caderas.

Los sonidos de los golpes rítmicos, de las caderas de ambos amantes resonaban en toda la casa, igual que los gemidos de placer que Sakura cada tanto emitía, así como los espasmos corporales y los pequeños orgasmos que experimentaba, su disfrute en ese momento era sumamente completo, al igual que para Naruto, aunque en esta ocasión se comportaba diferente, lo cual notó la pelirrosa, pues que la haya invitado a tener sexo con él y aprovechando que Hinata no se encontraba, que la pelirrosa se quedara esa noche, era extraño en el rubio, pues generalmente ya había pasado otras veces que pasaba noches solo en su propia casa, y aunque las había invitado a quedarse con él, las 3 lo rechazaron por cuestiones de trabajo, además de que Naruto al vivir en una zona residencial, (vive en la misma casa que en Boruto), alguien podría verlas llegar en la noche e irse en la mañana, y ellas al igual que Naruto querían mantener su relación en secreto, pero se olvidaron de ese detalle pues era más la lujuria de Sakura en ese momento, y algo de incertidumbre de parte de Naruto, por lo que ninguno de los 2 recordó ese detalle, pero para ellos en ese instante era más las ganas de seguir complaciéndose y teniendo sexo, que preocuparse por el resto de lo que pasaba en el mundo, y para prueba de ello, Naruto colocaba a Sakura en tantas posiciones como podía y se le ocurrían, pues al tener la casa sola para él y Sakura aprovecharía para satisfacerse completamente con el cuerpo de Sakura, pues secretamente había un detalle que Naruto descubrió cuando comenzó a tener sexo con sus 3 amigas, y se percató que desarrollo una súper resistencia al momento de tener sexo, y las 3 mujeres determinaron que era prácticamente un dios del sexo, considerando los increíbles orgasmos que les provocaba, y muchos de ellos sin siquiera que el rubio las penetrara, pues gracias al conocimiento adquirido por las revistas pornográficas con las que se basó para crear su Jutsu sexy, el rubio conocía a la perfección el cuerpo femenino y como complacerlo completamente.

Sin embargo, lo que le molestaba al rubio, era el hecho de que nunca pudo, ni podrá intentar hacer todas esas cosas con su esposa, que por lo general debería ser más fácil al estar casado, sin embargo, desde antes de su luna de miel, Hinata le demostró ser demasiado 'delicada' en cuanto a esos temas, y aunque era completamente obvio que ella tenía las intenciones y el deseo de poder hacer el amor con Naruto antes de casarse, por su educación y las enseñanzas de su clan, siempre tomó estos temas como algo vergonzoso y prohibido, que solo la gente de pensamientos impuros y los pervertidos hacían, (o eso pensaba hasta que A la corrompió), razón por la cual nunca, le pidió a Hinata que lo dejara complacerla, ni mucho menos preguntarle siquiera, pero ahora teniendo a 3 mujeres con las cuales si puede hacerlo, es obvio que no va a desaprovechar la oportunidad, en ese momento el rubio dejando de lado parte de su cordura, separa su beso y con algo de brusquedad y prácticamente exigiéndole, acomoda a la pelirrosa encima del sillón bocarriba con las piernas abiertas en forma de M, lo cual de cierta manera la excita y humedece por el carácter dominante que demuestra durante el sexo, en ese instante y aprovechando que la pelirrosa está más que dispuesta, el rubio solo alinea su miembro en la entrada vaginal de Sakura, y sin esperar una segunda invitación, Naruto hunde toda su longitud dentro de la intimidad chorreante de la Haruno, que a causa de la inmensa excitación, y lujuria que irradiaban de Sakura, más el placer otorgado por Naruto, ella al sentir como el pene de Naruto alcanzó de un solo empuje el útero de la pelirrosa, que causó un poderoso orgasmo casi fulminante, además de un poderoso grito de éxtasis puro, el cual habría sido escuchado por toda Konoha, si no fuera por Naruto al estarla besando en ese instante.

Después de ese orgasmo de parte de la pelirrosa, ella respiraba pesadamente, pues, aunque ya tenía un tiempo desde que comenzó su relación de amantes con Naruto, sigue sin poder acostumbrarse al enorme placer que el rubio le proporciona, pues no solo es el acto en sí, sino que Naruto sabe con exactitud los puntos específicos en el cuerpo de la pelirrosa los cuales le genera la mayor cantidad de placer, al igual que con Ino y Tenten de quienes también tiene memorizados sus 'puntos de placer', los cuales cada vez que tiene sexo con ellas, el rubio los estimula logrando los orgasmos necesarios, y en esta ocasión el rubio hace exactamente eso, sobre estimulando estos puntos, y cuando el rubio que seguía dentro de ella, Sakura por puro instinto y placer, apretó su agarre a la virilidad de Naruto, lo cual estimuló al rubio y este en respuesta volvió a reiniciar los empujes con sus caderas los cuales provocaban que la pelirrosa se retorciera de placer, y pasados unos minutos más, en los cuales la pareja se besó, acarició, estimuló, y sobre todo se dieron placer mutuamente, y es ahí cuando luego de 30 minutos, finalmente la sensación del orgasmo del rubio se manifestó en sus bolas y pene, los cales se hincharon y calentaron, lo cual por razones más que obvias Sakura notó, y como si respondiera a esta reacción, Sakura volvió apretar su agarre, y esta ocasión fue el límite para el rubio, quien solo empujando sus caderas unas cuantas ocasiones más, Naruto finalmente se descargó dentro de ella, la cantidad y la presión con la que el rubio Uzumaki liberaba su espesa carga dentro de ella, le provocaron un potente orgasmo el cual la hizo gritar de placer, al igual que hacerla explotar en un squirt, de tal manera que la mezcla de sus fluidos comenzó a escapar por los costados de su vagina, una vez que el vientre de la pelirrosa se abultó y alcanzó su máximo de retención para que generara ese efecto, el cual continuó por casi un minuto enteró.

Una vez ambos amantes se quedaron un tanto satisfechos, se encontraban recostados uno al lado del otro, por su parte Sakura se encontraba a gusto luego de haber sido 'llenada' y haber calmado su lujuria, además de ya encontrarse pensando en cómo reportara su misión a Kakashi, por su parte Naruto seguía con su caos mental, pues seguía lamentándose de sus acciones, tener una aventura con 3 mujeres a espaldas de su esposa, y sobre todo el hecho de pensar que poco a poco ha empezado a dejar de sentir culpa, al grado incluso de comenzar a disfrutar sus encuentros con Ino, Tenten y Sakura, sin embargo, dejo de pensar en eso, cuando el recuerdo de lo que quería hablar con ella regreso a su mente, "… Sakura-chan, aprovechando que estas aquí, quiero decirte la buena noticia…", dijo el rubio dejando intrigada a la Haruno, quien cuestiona por esta buena noticia, "¿Qué buena noticia Naruto, que paso?", dijo la chica de cabello rosa a lo que el rubio con un rubor en su cara y una sonrisa alegre, la cual le pareció sumamente sexy a Sakura a tal grado de querer volver a reanudar su actividad sexual, pero logró contenerse para permitirle a Naruto terminar de dar su dichosa buena noticia, la cual por cierto, dejó en shock a Sakura, "lo que ocurre Sakura –chan, es que me dieron la noticia más maravillosa de mi vida, Hinata me dijo hace rato….. que vamos a ser papás", dijo el rubio de manera alegre y con un sonrojo en su cara, lo cual causó el efecto antes mencionado en la pelirrosa, sin embargo, pasados unos instantes, la pelirrosa finalmente respondió y felicitó al rubio besándolo nuevamente en los labios… pero después de cortar el beso, Sakura se notaba un tanto perturbada, y algo decaída, lo cual fue notado por Naruto, quien intentó averiguar qué era lo que le causaba ese sosiego.

A lo que la pelirrosa le responde, "… bueno, cuando dijiste que van a ser papás Hinata y tú… no me malentiendas, estoy feliz por ustedes, pero también me siento un tanto celosa…", fue la respuesta de la pelirrosa a lo que Naruto se cuestionó el motivo, "... ¡¿celos?!, ¿pero por qué?", fue la pregunta hecha por el rubio, a lo que ella le responde, "… pues… es que es a causa de todo, no puedo estar con Sasuke por siempre estar fuera, y tú ya estas casado, y ahora vas a tener un hijo con Hinata, y ahora que analizó bien la situación, luego de varios días, llegue a una conclusión la cual ya es tarde para ella…", dijo la chica de cabello rosa, a lo que Naruto ahora más intrigado que antes sigue preguntando, "… ¿a qué te refieres con eso, Sakura-chan?", dijo el Uzumaki, a lo que Sakura le responde dejando en completo shock al rubio, "… pues que luego de pensarlo, y recordando todas esas veces que me ayudaste, y que literalmente salvaste mi vida, así como estar para mí cuando necesitaba con quien hablar, o cuando simplemente no quería estar sola, y no solo eso, también me conoces muy bien, conoces mis gustos, y disgustos, mis temores, mis logros y fracasos, mis inquietudes y debilidades, como mis fortalezas, que básicamente sabes más de mí, que yo misma, y aunque puede que parezca que lo que estoy por decir está influenciado por el Jutsu, yo creo que en realidad ese incidente y las situaciones que ha traído consigo, me ayudaron a darme cuenta de lo que verdad siento… y es que… estoy enamorada de ti", fue la revelación hecha por Sakura, en ese momento después de haber superado el impacto e impresión iniciales, el rubio le responde, "… pero Sakura, recuerda lo que acordamos entre los 4, obviamente esto es a causa de ese maldito Jutsu, por lo que acordamos no involucrarnos sentimentalmente, y ahora me dices esto, además que pasara con Sasuke, que tú y él no están ya comprometidos?" fue lo dicho por el rubio a lo que la pelirrosa cambio a un semblante triste al escuchar esta pregunta pero aun así la bella chica responde.

"Era mi sueño desde niña, poder estar con el chico de mis sueños, Sasuke siempre fue ese objetivo difícil de alcanzar, y ahora que aceptó mis sentimientos, y que incluso ya me propuso matrimonio y yo obviamente acepte… pero ahora con este sentimiento en mi corazón, y a pesar de todo, quiero que me aceptes, quiero ser más que una amiga, quiero ser tu amante y tal vez algún día más que eso…", dijo la pelirrosa al rubio quien seguía en completo estupor causado por lo que Sakura decía, sin embargo, Naruto notando el rostro lloroso de su amiga frente a él, de alguna manera finalmente comprendió y acepto este pequeño empujón para aceptar, definitivamente esta nueva etapa, la cual le traía conflictos internos, pues el amor por su esposa es puro y sincero, pero a causa del Jutsu al que fue víctima, y tener a otras 3 mujeres además de su esposa que han declarado su amor por él, y están más que dispuestas a compartir el corazón, y la cama del rubio, por lo que sella esto con un beso en los labios, el cual Naruto corresponde, sin embargo, en ese momento otra voz desde la puerta de la habitación es escuchada, "… maldita frentesota, te me adelantaste…", fue el reclamo hecho por Ino y seguida por Tenten que aunque no había dicho nada, estaba completamente de acuerdo con lo dicho por Ino, lo cual sorprendió al rubio, pues nunca espero que ambas chicas con las que había estado hace un par de horas, hubieran pensado lo mismo, y más cuando Sakura inmediatamente separó la unión entre ella y el rubio y rápidamente se acercó a Ino para comenzar a discutir con ella, sin importarle estar tirando el semen dentro de ella por todo su recorrido hasta llegar a Ino, además de estar completamente desnuda, al ver esa discusión entre sus 3 amantes, Naruto por un momento se alegró, sin embargo, el sentimiento de culpa que aun siente es cada vez menor pero persistente, en ese momento la voz de Kurama se oye en su cabeza.

"… Naruto, sé que es difícil para ti todo lo que está pasando, es complicado y sobre todo te provoca conflictos y culpa, pero créeme… muchas veces las cosas ocurren por una razón, y tal vez esta situación, te de ventaja en el futuro…", dijo el enorme zorro dentro del subconsciente de Naruto, a lo que el rubio respondió al comentario dicho por Kurama, "… ¿ventaja en el futuro, a que te refieres Kurama…?", dijo el rubio, a lo que el enorme zorro naranja le responde, "… escúchame Naruto, vuelvo a decirte que todo pasa por una razón, y 'la razón' para esto, aun no la sé pero es como dijo mi padre Hagoromo, muchas veces las cosas que parecen que pasan sin motivo, en realidad es por uno mucho mayor… y creo que esta situación es el claro ejemplo, así que te sugiero que pienses en ello…", dijo el enorme zorro al momento de cortar sus conexión mental, dejando a Naruto pensativo, sin embargo, Kurama aun pensaba en algo más, "… Naruto, solamente porque no puedes usar el Justu se sentimientos negativos, hasta que no utilices mi chakra, (modo Kurama), de lo contrario te habías enterado de lo que ocurre con tu esposa y ese sujeto A, y al menos hasta que no estés completamente preparado para enterarte, por eso espero que puedas aceptar tus nuevas relaciones para ayudar a mitigar el shock que recibirás cuando te enteres, de lo contrario tú mismo gaki podrías volverte una amenaza aún peor que el 10 colas…", dijo el enorme zorro naranja mientras terminaba su monologo mental, y comenzar a pensar en alguna forma de ayudar a Naruto, mientras tanto Naruto aun lidiaba con el hecho de que las 3 chicas en la habitación ya estaban tranquilas y ahora se debatían sobre un tema en específico, "¡Naruto, queremos tener a tus hijos!", fue lo dicho al unisonó por las 3 mujeres, lo cual literalmente petrificó a Naruto.

En ese momento el rubio no sabía que responder, y más por como la respuesta de las 3 le fue dada tan repentinamente, que el habla se le dificultaba mientras trataba de responder, "… chicas… sentir… no puedo… Hinata… embarazo… vida… lord Hiashi… cortar… hombría… mujercita…", eran las palabras incoherentes que el rubio decía, lo cual fue visto por las 3, y no solo eso, sino que, aunque no fue mucho lo que dijo, entendieron esencialmente la idea detrás de sus balbuceos, lo cual les pareció gracioso a las 3 chicas dado el hecho de las caras preocupadas y un tanto chuscas que el rubio hacía, sin embargo, luego de esperar a que Naruto se tranquilizara, finalmente las chicas pudieron hablar seriamente con el rubio, "… Naruto, escucha, no te pedimos que dejes a Hinata ni nada por el estilo, y como al parecer sigues siendo un idiota en cuestiones de la academia, te lo recordare…", dijo la pelirrosa al rubio que seguía con semblante preocupado e intrigado por la explicación de Sakura, "… ¿recuerdas que es el A.R.C?", dijo la mujer de ojos verdes, a lo que Naruto al principio no recordaba de que se trataba pero luego de unos instantes lo recordó finalmente, "… oh, ya veo… (suspiro) vaya, yo que en el pasado creía ese tipo de cosas eran horribles, pues robaban libertades a las mujeres y hombres, pues quieras o no, de alguna forma ambas partes se ven afectadas, una parte por mantener el linaje de su sangre y habilidades, y el otro por obligación y deber de ayudar con ese propósito… pero ahora, quien diría que sería la solución para este problema", dijo sumamente confiado el Uzumaki, a lo que las 3 chicas sonrieron en respuesta, pues si era verdad lo que Naruto decía podían estar con él, no solo como amantes sino ahora como esposas, sin embargo, cuando se dieron cuenta al decir esto, recordaron algo importante en ese momento, "… oh maldición, es cierto… no podemos hacerlo…", dijo la rubia Yamanaka a los presentes quienes no sabían a que se refería, ni entendían la razón de esto, hasta que Ino volvió a responder.

"… ¡estoy embarazada de Sai!, no puedo hacerlo hasta después de que nazca y pedirle el divorcio a Sai", dijo la Yamanaka a los presentes, los cuales se quedaron calladas unos instantes más, para ser secundada por Sakura, "… oh, es verdad, yo estoy igual… me entere hace una semana", dijo la pelirrosa revelando la noticia que planeaba contarle a Naruto, pero continuó su explicación, "… aunque la ventaja es que no estoy casada con Sasuke, por lo que puedo separarme de él cuándo quiera, y creo que eso hare, sin embargo, debo al igual que Ino esperar a que nazca y luego podremos estar juntos Na-ru-to", dijo la pelirrosa en pose sexy y tono seductor, sumado al hecho de estar desnuda, lo cual shockeó al rubio por enterarse de la noticia y a la vez lo alegró, al escuchar la propuesta de Sakura, sin embargo, en ese instante rápidamente Tenten se abalanza contra él, y comienza a besarlo, acción que Naruto corresponde, al cabo de unos instantes Tenten comienza hablar, "… en ese caso, soy la única que puede estar con Naruto hasta que ustedes arreglen sus situaciones, pues tengo entendido, que Sasuke regresara con permiso especial hasta que nazca su hijo, y un divorcio por parte de una líder de clan, es un asunto y tramite bastante complicado y tedioso, además que generará el escándalo, al cual tendrás que explicar al Hokage y al consejo civil, por lo que tomara su tiempo, y pues yo soy la única que puede embarazarme con tantos hijos quiera…", decía triunfante la chica del peinado de bollos, lo cual aunque molestó a las otras 2, tuvieron que tragarse su enojo, pues debían admitir que tenía razón en lo que decía, y sin más aceptaron, al igual que Naruto, que luego de todo lo acontecido y de la explicación de Kurama, decidió aceptar todo lo que le ocurre hasta ahora, pues si lo que Kurama le dijo es cierto, era mejor hacerle caso.

Y en ese momento, Naruto en un movimiento rápido, besa a Tenten quien le corresponde además de con la misma velocidad y usando el Jutsu Hiraishin de su padre, apareció con Tenten delante de la cama a escasos 3 metros donde se encontraban, con Tenten abrazando y colgando del cuello de Naruto y las piernas de ella enredadas en la cintura del rubio, mientras profundizaban el beso, al mismo tiempo que el Uzumaki miraba a las sorprendidas Ino y Sakura por encima del hombro de Tenten, y después de unos instantes de besarla, mira en dirección a ambas, y les da un comentario, "… ya la oyeron, ahora… Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, si nos disculpan, voy a 'llenar' a Tenten un rato en la ducha, por lo que no nos molesten… al menos por la siguiente hora, después de eso siéntanse libres de unírsenos…", dijo el rubio desnudo con una Tenten excitada y sonrojada en sus brazos, quien estaba más que feliz por el comentario del rubio, y sin más comenzó a desnudarse mientras Naruto la llevaba al baño, ante las molestas miradas de Sakura e Ino, quienes no dijeron anda, y obedecieron al rubio, mientras esperaban a que la hora pasara y poder unirse a ellos, mientras tanto en la casa de A, el susodicho se encontraba sentado en la silla al lado de su cama, desde donde observaba a la durmiente ojiperla, que hace unos 5 minutos se había quedado dormida, después de la intensa sesión de sexo rudo que tuvieron, la cual dejó exhausta a Hinata, quien además del notorio sudor que recorría su cuerpo, también de las manchas de semen que cubrían gran parte de su anatomía, el ex Raikage se deleitaba por técnicamente haber logrado su cometido y haber sometido a Hinata completamente, sin embargo, en ese momento sintió la presencia de alguien afuera su hogar, por lo que en un movimiento rápido, usando su habilidad de rayo, llegó a la puerta principal con un kunai en su única mano disponible, y esperando el momento adecuado abre la puerta.

Cuando el enorme sujeto salió a la entrada principal, se topó con que el lugar se encontraba vacío, pero A por sus habilidades ninja sabía que quien fuera la persona que estuviera escondida ahí fuera, no era un ninja, por lo que sabía que no podía usar fuerza letal, por lo que decidió simplemente dejarlo inconsciente y luego averiguar de qué se trataba, pues decidió llevarla al mismo sótano donde tenía a Hanabi amarrada, y en ese instante, un ruido muy tenue apenas audible de alguien respirando, delató la posición del intruso y A sin mucho esfuerzo, rápidamente llegó hasta donde se escondía el sujeto y de un solo golpe con la empuñadura del kunai, dejó inconsciente al sujeto, que resultó ser un hombre, el cual reconoció de la oficina de Kenichi, y es precisamente en ese momento cuando la persona en quien A pensaba, le habló desde las sombras, "… veo que aun tienes las habilidades para detectar intrusos, por cierto lamento eso…", dijo el anciano disculpándose por el hombre inconsciente, a lo que el ex Raikage le responde, "… ¿Qué significa esto, que rayos intentas hacer Kenichi?", dijo A al anciano que venía acompañado por 2 escoltas, quien inmediatamente comenzó a reírse, y después de esa risa de escasos 30 segundos, procedió a explicarse, "… bueno, después de la plática que tuvimos en mi oficina, sentí algo de curiosidad por averiguar quién era la 'afortunada' a la que buscabas 'someter' completamente, dijo el anciano con una mirada un tanto arrogante, la cual notó A, y sin dejar de sujetar el kunai por cualquier eventualidad, sin embargo, el anciano solicito que le entregaran al ex Raikage un sobre de papel.

Una vez en su mano, el musculoso sujeto con dificultad, dada la falta de su otro brazo, logró abrir el sobre y sacar del interior unos documentos, en los cuales había un contrato 100% legal o en apariencia, en el cual, además de ser demasiado grande para leer, en donde la mayoría era simple información y tecnicismos sobre la aplicación de dicho contrato, las leyes que se debían aplicar, así como sanciones, pagos, multas, reclamaciones, etc…, sin embargo, al final de todo ese gran montón de palabras y escritos, casi al final del documento se estipulaba lo siguiente:

'_Ante la participación de A, así como la aceptación de dichos términos estipulados en el anteriormente citado contrato, en la 'inversión' en el negocio de clubes nocturnos del ciudadano: __Kenichi Yuzuru__, por un porcentaje del 50% de las ganancias generadas, por una 'empleada' o 'empleadas' provistas por la persona antes mencionada, a que trabajen en dicho establecimientos por un periodo indefinido, el cual solo será determinado por ciudadano: __A__, en un puesto acordado por ambas partes y una vez al termino de dicho contrato, se le presenta la opción de negociar una 'transferencia' de propiedad, sobre las responsabilidades de la(s) empleada(s) que el representante, en este caso A posee, además de serle otorgado un pago acorde a la 'popularidad' de la empleada, el cual será negociado en el momento del término del contrato, y si al final del mismo se encuentra un rechazo a dicha transferencia, se dejará la oferta abierta, para si en un tiempo indefinido luego del terminó del contrato, el representante cambiara de opinión, poder retomar las negociaciones'._

Una vez el hombre moreno terminó de leer aquel montón de documentos, determinó que el mismo contrato era 100% legal, y que al parecer lo que le estaba ofreciendo era hacer a Hinata trabajar en sus clubes nocturnos, sin embargo, A entendió lo que el anciano planeaba, y notando que podía sacar una buena ganancia además de tener su venganza, el ex dirigente de Kumo, estuvo a punto de firmar, cuando tuvo que hacer unas preguntas antes de hacerlo, "… muy interesante tu oferta y las condiciones de la misma, pero quiero antes dejar en claro algo importante", dijo el moreno al anciano parado frente a él, quien accedió a escucharlo, "… mire, estoy más que dispuesto en aceptar, sin embargo, debe saber que en este caso, 'mi chica' se encontrara indispuesta en poco tiempo, por lo que quiero solo hacer una ligera modificación, en la cual solo se le permitirá trabajar por un par de meses dado su… embarazo, y retirarse para poder dar a luz, y después del nacimiento y un periodo adecuado de unas semanas o meses de recuperación, le permitirás el regreso, conservando el salario, horarios y cualquier cosa que haya logrado conseguir mediante 'su trabajo', si aceptas estos ligeros cambios, firmare", dijo el moreno hombre con rostro serio, a lo cual el anciano lo meditó unos instantes y finalmente aceptó.

Sin embargo, había un detalle que se debía agregar al contrato además de las condiciones hechas por A, "… ok, me parece bien, mas no obstante, hay un detalle, como en teoría, en mi línea de trabajo, un bebe es un impedimento para las empleadas, se les exige no poder tener hijos mientras trabajen para mí, y en caso de no poder cumplir por una razón u otra, se despiden no sin antes darles sus indemnizaciones… que en este caso no es otro que regresarlas a donde pertenecen, o sea con sus familias y con un archivo detallado de todos los 'trabajos' que hicieron para mi durante su 'periodo de contratación', ya si después de enterarse de dichos 'trabajos', sus familias las aceptan o no, ya no me interesa… pero en tu caso, solo si demuestras que la chica vale la pena, y que es buena en lo que hace, aceptare tus términos, mas no obstante, por cuestiones de seguridad y de legalidad, para no levantar sospechas, ella también tendrá que firmar, normalmente bastaría tu firma, pero al tener condiciones especiales a considerar para ella, es necesario para que todo sea lo 'más legal posible', y evitar tener problemas y poder mantener mi seguridad", dijo el anciano al más que interesado A, pero al escuchar sobre la firma de ella, este decide tener que buscar otro enfoque para lograr que ella acepte, y sin más firmó, aunque al principio el anciano, quería pedirle autorización al ex Raikage, para 'probar las habilidades' de la próxima empleada y en dado caso poder 'adoctrinarla', pero A se adelanta y le comenta una idea que tiene en mente, "… de hecho no se preocupe, me encargare de eso personalmente, un mes y la llevare para que lo compruebe… incluso llevare una sorpresa", dijo el enorme sujeto musculoso, a lo que el anciano acepta, y sin más se retira del sitio, no sin antes recordarle o advertirle que solo será un mes sin excepción, más de ese tiempo y que mejor ya no se presente, además de pagarle una indemnización por su incumplimiento de contrato, a lo que A acepta.

Y una vez se encontraba solo, el ex dirigente de Kumo volvió analizar el contrato y al recordar que puede ser más de 1 chica, otra idea perversa se le apareció en la mente, y sin más fue a su sótano donde Hanabi se encontraba amarrada y aun inconsciente, en ese momento usando la misma sustancia hipnótica que usó en Hinata, le inyectó una dosis a la ojiperla castaña, quien, al reaccionar al efecto, A le da la orden inconsciente de olvidar lo que vio ese día en su casa, pero que también empezara a comportarse de manera lasciva y descarada, aunque de manera leve y poco a poco fuera subiendo de intensidad, pues en ese instante, la idea que tenía el moreno, era un plan a futuro, donde planea no solo vengarse del clan Hyuga, sino que además, aniquilar la reputación del mismo y en el proceso obtener el byakugan para Kumo, y si ambas hermanas llegan a un punto donde ya no le sean útiles deshacerse de ellas, para después pasar a conseguir a su siguiente mujer, sin embargo, antes de que todo eso pase, necesita asegurarse que Hinata lo obedezca y para ello necesitara la ayuda de Hanabi.

Así que fue con dirección a donde Hanabi se encontraba aun amarrada, entonces usando únicamente el agente hipnótico el cual le administró, una vez que la chica castaña reaccionó luego de que A, la liberara del Jutsu para mantenerla dormida, empezó a dar sus órdenes, las cuales Hanabi seguiría inconscientemente, en total eran un total de 2 ordenes, la primera indicaba, que debía olvidar cualquier cosa que haya visto o escuchado esa noche, y remplazarlo por un recuerdo falso de ella saliendo a beber con unas amigas, (para justificar el dolor de cabeza, efecto secundario del hipnótico), y la segunda orden y la más importante, era que debía cambiar su postura a las cosas lascivas, es decir, en anteriores ocasiones llegó a ser testigo de situaciones sexuales de manera involuntaria, pues en una ocasión cuando volvía a casa después de una misión, ya era tarde casi las 10 de la noche, y Hanabi se encontraba cerca de la finca Hyuga, pero pasando cerca de un callejón, se topó a una pareja teniendo contacto sexual, aunque no era algo 'tan' malo, pues la chica le realizaba sexo oral a la pareja, a lo cual Hanabi no los reconoció y no era necesario pues eran simples civiles, sin embargo, a Hanabi el ver aquel acto la alteró de sobremanera, más que nada por el hecho de su educación autoimpuesta que fue incluso más estricta que la de Hinata, que ver a la gente actuar de manera melosa o amorosa, la hacen avergonzarse pues considera que actuar así solo debe hacerse en privado, y al haber sido testigo de dicho acto sexual, la espantó y la hizo sentir una enorme vergüenza y remordimiento ajenos, pues se cuestionaba porque alguien haría algo así en un sitio como ese.

Aunque se contradecía un poco, pues siempre Hanabi fue de usar kimonos o ropa muy entallada, la cual delineaba sus exquisitas y desarrolladas curvas, aunque no al nivel de su hermana, con la única intención de no llamar la atención de los hombres, según ella, sin embargo, ahora que A la había hipnotizado, la hizo perder esa decencia, mas, no obstante, A no vería los resultados de este cambio, hasta dentro de unos días, por lo que aprovechando que sigue adormilada, la vuelve a dormir, no sin antes desatarla y llevarla usando sus habilidades ninja a su casa, donde la coloca cuidadosamente en la entrada de la finca Hyuga, antes de tocar la puerta y salir huyendo, para de este modo los guardias encontrarla, y para asegurarse de que no habría sospechas antes de traerla fue por una botella de sake y roció levemente el contenido en sus labios y parte de su persona, con la intención de que el aroma de licor estuviera presente, y de esta manera no hubiera sospechas de lo que paso, y sin más cuando uno de los guardias la encontró en el sitio, A regreso a casa, y cuando cruzó la puerta principal, pudo notar el reloj de pared en la entrada de su casa el cual marcaba las 4 am, y entendió que aún faltaba algo de tiempo para que Hinata regresara, pues en un momento durante su sesión de sexo, la ojiperla le comentó el hecho de tener que volver a eso de las 5 de la mañana a la residencia Hyuga, y queriendo molestarla, fue rápidamente a la habitación en donde se encontraba Hinata completamente desnuda recostada sobre la cama, es en ese momento cuando A usando su chakra de elemento rayo, colocó una ínfima cantidad en sus dedos índice y medio, y logrando un efecto de vibraciones, llevó esos dedos a la intimidad de Hinata y con un movimiento de caricias y también de penetración en su intimidad comenzó a masturbar a la ojiperla, quien ni tarde ni perezosa inmediatamente despertó y comenzó a gemir a causa del placer que sentía.

En ese momento A, la saluda, "… buenos días hermosa, ¿Cómo dormiste?", dijo el hombre musculoso sin dejar de estimular a Hinata, quien no podía responder a causa del placer, lo cual hizo al ex Raikage sonreír de manera socarrona y seguir molestando a la mujer que estimulaba, "… oh, ¿así que no responderás? … bueno tendré que castigarte por grosera…", dijo el hombre musculoso, quien, en un movimiento mucho más rápido e intenso de su brazo, hacía que la ojiperla comenzara a dar leves convulsiones a causa del éxtasis logrado por la acción de A, los gemidos ahogados, los ruidos obscenos y húmedos de los dedos del musculoso hombre revolviendo la intimidad de la ojiperla, así como de los comentarios sexuales de A hacia la ojiperla, eran claramente escuchados por toda esa casa, es cuando luego de unos instante y 'ayudando' a Hinata a alcanzar el orgasmo, aquel hombre llevó su boca al clítoris de Hinata y usando sus dientes frontales y con un mordisco muy delicado pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella lo sintiera, además de una leve caricia con su lengua, la cual no le tomó ni 10 segundos, la hermosa mujer con el rostro sumamente rojo, y haciendo una cara de placer absoluto, inmediatamente sintió la lengua de su amante en su intimidad, el primer orgasmo del día se manifestó, y causando un efecto como si una llave de agua hubiera sido abierta, la ojiperla liberó toda su lujuria y placer en aquella explosión de fluidos vaginales a causa de los multiorgasmos que sufría, los cuales literalmente alcanzaron tal fuerza, que incluso uno de esos chorros chocó contra el techo de la habitación, y otro incluso golpea directamente contra el rostro de A, provocándole que tuviera que cerrar los ojos, aunque la gran parte se depositó en su boca, los cuales el moreno sujeto bebió sin ningún tipo de problema.

"… he he he, eres toda una maravilla en esto, y sabes exquisito como siempre preciosa", fue el comentario hecho por A, a lo que Hinata inmediatamente le reclama por hacerle eso, pero rápidamente lo olvido cuando se levantó de la cama, a pesar de tener débiles las piernas, para ir y abrazar al enorme sujeto para besarlo de manera profunda y lujuriosa, pues sus lenguas se empezaron a retorcer, y pasado un minuto entero, dejaron de besarse con un más que claro rastro de saliva, "… cariño, como eres malo, tratarme como tu juguete…", dijo la ojiperla con un ligero puchero, comentario que A le responde, "… desde luego puedo tratarte así, eres mi esclava, mi puta, mi perra, mi depósito de semen…", dijo el moreno sujeto con semblante serio, mientras estrujaba levemente uno de los pechos de Hinata, lo cual provocó que ella nuevamente respondiera, "… nunca dije que no lo fuera, puedes hacerme lo que quiera, donde y cuando quieras, solo avísame antes…", dijo la ojiperla con un puchero, a lo que A solo sonríe y le responde, "lo pensare, pero no prometo nada", dijo el moreno, a lo que Hinata solo sonrió, pero en ese momento ella mirò el reloj encima de la mesa de noche junto a la cama, en donde vio la hora, "… ¡¿4:37?!, es tarde tengo que irme, o podrían preguntarse dónde estoy", dijo la ojiperla mientras recogía su ropa del suelo y rápidamente entraba al baño para poder asearse aunque fuera un poco y se volvía a vestir, para una vez lista salir de la casa de A, no sin antes despedirse de el con un beso en los labios.

Una vez solo, comenzó a pensar en lo que se avecinaba para la ojiperla, "… ja ja ja, un poco más hermosa, y te volveré una prostituta más que excelente, y si no puedes serlo… al menos tu hermana podría ser una buen remplazó", decía el moreno sujeto con un más que intimidante semblante sombrío, mientras casi se desatornillaba de risa, la cual para su fortuna no fue escuchada por Hinata, que rápidamente caminaba con rumbo a la casa de su familia, mientras tanto en la habitación de hotel de Mabui, la morena de pelo platinado se encontraba ya despierta luego de haber pasado la noche en vela, pues había estado organizando toda la información con la que preparaba su venganza contra A y la aldea de la nube, sin embargo, en ese momento escuchó unos leves golpeteos en el vidrio de la ventana, y cuando se dio vuelta se percató de la presencia de un halcón mensajero, así que al tener una idea de lo que podía ser, rápidamente fue a recibir el mensaje, quien increíblemente había sido enviado por el actual Raikage Darui, pues por cuestiones del pasado, también tenia una deuda que saldar con la mujer de piel morena, y aunque no le agradaba mucho la idea de ayudarla para exponer a su predecesor, su deuda de gratitud le obligaba hacerlo, sin embargo, compartía el sentimiento sobre el hecho de que A robe esposas y mujeres de sus familias y parejas, así que solo por esa razón decidió apoyarla para dar fin a las maquinaciones de A, ya que es poco sabido que Darui conoce bien las consecuencias que el hecho de robar una esposa y madre causa a una familia, y a todos a los que rodea.

Pues oculto para toda la aldea, siendo la única que lo sabía a Mabui, pues una de las muchas mujeres que A, robo de sus familias era la madre de Darui, quien abandonó todo por irse con A, sin embargo, luego de un tiempo el musculoso sujeto la abandonó a su suerte, y sin más luego de pasar unos años en la calle la mujer regreso a la vida de Darui, cuando él creció y fue en su búsqueda, pero el daño estaba hecho y a los pocos meses falleció a consecuencia de las drogas y el alcohol que consumió mientras vivía en la calle, y todo por haberse hecho adicta mientras vivía con A, y su adicción empeoró cuando el enorme sujeto la abandonó, desde entonces quedó dañada, pues aunque dejó las drogas y el alcohol pero quedó con secuelas, y su cuerpo no lo soportó, desde entonces tiene ese resentimiento contra A, sin embargo, como resultó ser su sensei cuando era Genin no podía pelear contra él directamente, pues básicamente le había enseñado a ser un Shinobi y todo lo que sabía, no obstante luego de la guerra había decidido olvidar aquellos malos recuerdos, pues era parte del resultado de la guerra, y Darui estuvo a punto de perdonar a su predecesor A, pero cuando hace una semana recibió un mensaje de parte de Mabui, revelando lo que planeaba y mencionando también en el mensaje, quien era la 'victima' de las maquinaciones de A en esta ocasión, por lo que no dudó en ayudar a Mabui, pues Darui entendía muy bien que era solo cuestión de tiempo, para que todo esto se sepa y sobre todo, la culpa recaiga en Kumo, por lo que el actual Raikage, hizo algo que jamás se esperaría, aunque realmente terminó cediendo, dado el hecho de ese rencor acumulado que tenía contra A, y en consecuencia redactó un documento completo de 4 páginas, en las cuales detallaba el exilio de A, el motivo de sus acciones tomadas, y sobre todo dejar en claro que la aldea de Kumo no tenía idea y que condenaba tajantemente las acciones del anterior Raikage, pues son una violación directa al tratado de paz entre las naciones elementales.

Por no mencionar, que además de informarle a Mabui, que, de ser necesario, están más que dispuestos a entregarlo, pues ahora que básicamente la aldea dio de baja y expulsó de su aldea al Shinobi conocido como A, y lo a declarado un fugitivo, Konoha está más que en posición de atraparlo y proceder con él, cómo consideren prudente, sin mencionar el apoyo de Kumo ante dichas sanciones o sentencias dadas hacia A, todo con el fin de mantener las alianzas y pactos hechos entre Kumo y Konoha… sin embargo, una vez el documento había sido redactado y estaba listo para ser firmado, Darui no lo hizo, pues necesitaba que Mabui diera el aviso de que tenía toda la información completa, una vez consiguiera la confesión de A, ella informaría y Darui no solo lo firmaría, sino que lo enviaría a cada una de las naciones elementales, así como a sus aldeas ninjas y señores feudales, para de este modo sea oficialmente reconocido como criminal buscado en todas las naciones elementales, y todas aquellas personas que tienen un asunto pendiente que atender con A, podrán cobrarse todas las que el anterior Raikage por llevarse a sus parejas, pero definitivamente ya las bases están puestas para dar acción al siguiente paso, sin embargo, Mabui necesita asegurar la pieza clave de todo, y para ello y aunque para ello deberá esperar a que el ex Raikage se equivoque y pueda obtener la confesión, por esa razón usando sus viejas costumbres, citó al ex Raikage para que se encontrara con ella en su habitación de hotel, pues ya conocía 'una manera' de hacerlo hablar.

Mas, no obstante, luego de esperar casi 2 horas recibió un mensaje a través de la gente que trabaja en el hotel, de que no podrá asistir a su cita, y que ya será en otra ocasión, lo cual enfureció a Mabui, pero de alguna forma entendió que era posible que tal vez la hubiera descubierto, afortunadamente para ella no fue el caso pues A, luego envió un segundo mensaje indicando que estaba ocupado y que se encontraría con ella en otra ocasión, pues incluso le dijo que se vieran en otra ubicación, la hora y hasta lo que debía vestir, lo cual le envió con el mensaje, y ella sabiendo que ahora seria mas complicado obtener la confesión, pero no tuvo opción, así que debía pensar en algo para obtener la confesión sin que A la descubriera, y una vez encontró la solución estaba lista, solo se dedicó a esperar a que la hora llegara e ir a su encuentro con A, por su parte, Hinata ya había regresado a la finca Hyuga en donde únicamente simuló que salía de su antigua habitación, en donde se topo con su padre, lo que provocó un incomodo momento, sin embargo, inesperado para Hinata, su padre el patriarca Hyuga, se inclinó delante de ella y se disculpó por su comportamiento pues técnicamente arruinó la cena y la noticia del embarazo, razón por la cual no solo volvió a disculparse sino que además se ofreció a recompensarle por la cena ofreciéndole otra solo ella y él donde Hinata quisiera, sin embargo, Hinata agradeció la oferta y le dijo que luego le confirmaría el día y hora, además del lugar, así que sin más, se despidió de su padre después de agradecerle la cena y regresó a su casa con su esposo, y una vez Hinata abandonó la finca, una de las doncellas llegó donde Hiashi y le informó sobre Hanabi y sin más ambos se retiraron para ir a ver como se encontraba.

Luego de varios minutos de caminata, Hinata miraba las calles de Konoha, se encontraban casi desiertas pues eran apenas las 5:14 am, y solo personas que trabajaban demasiado temprano, como en este caso los que reparten periódicos en las mañanas y uno que otro guardia que terminaba su jornada y se dirigía a finalmente a descansar a su hogar, en ese instante pasaba a unas cuantas calles cerca de su hogar cuando se topó con Sakura, a quien saludo amigablemente, "… oh, Sakura-san, qué bueno verte, hace tiempo que no te veía, ¿acabas de regresar de tu misión?", dijo la ojiperla a su amiga pelirrosa quien respondió, "… si, acabo de llegar hace unas horas, pero se me atravesó… 'algo grande, duro y delicioso' … y una vez 'me llene', ya voy rumbo a mi casa a descansar un rato y ya mas tarde ir a entregar mi informe a Kakashi, y tu Hinata-chan, ¿Cómo haz estado?", dijo la pelirrosa a Hinata mientras tenia una mirada sonrojada y ligeramente excitada, lo cual afortunadamente no fue notado por la ojiperla, y Hinata al escuchar la pregunta de Sakura le responde, "… oh, si estoy bien… de hecho debo decirte algo y aprovechando que te encontré por aquí …", dijo la ojiperla a Sakura, que al ver su comportamiento supo que le diría sobre su embarazo, el cual ya sabia cuando Naruto se lo dijo hace unas horas, pero acordó con el rubio que fingiría sorpresa cuando ella le dijera, "… pues me acabo de enterar que… estoy embarazada", dijo la ojiperla con una gran sonrisa, a lo que Sakura inmediatamente la felicitó, le dio halagos y le dijo que seria una excelente madre, pero antes de terminar la plática, Sakura le pidió revisarla y asegurarse que todo estaba bien, pues gracias a su Justu especial le daría aún más información que pudieran haber pasado por alto en el hospital.

Cosa que le explicó a Hinata y ella en respuesta acepto, pues le intereso una segunda opinión, y acordaron verse en el hospital a medio día, y una vez de acuerdo se despidieron y siguieron sus caminos, luego de otros 5 minutos de caminata, la ojiperla llegó a su casa, y al entrar fue directamente a su habitación, en donde una vez llegó encontró a su esposo Naruto dormido, ella sin hacer ruido, se cambio de ropa, la cual depositó en el cesto de ropa sucia del baño, y se puso su ropa de dormir, la cual era un pijama simple, pues consista en una playera extra grande suelta color lila y unos pantalones cortos color azul oscuro, que es el conjunto que viste cuando duerme con Naruto, a excepción del sumamente pervertido que usa con A, pues ese era un simple babydoll color lila transparente, sin ropa interior, y un par de medias purpuras hasta los muslos, el cual esconde en un pergamino dentro de su bolso, mas en ese instante, Hinata con cuidado de no despertar a Naruto, se sienta a la orilla de la cama y se acuesta en su lugar al lado de su esposo, quien inconscientemente una vez Hinata estaba cómoda, el rubio la abrazó por la espalda y aunque Hinata se sorprendió en ese momento, pues Naruto despertó momentáneamente para saludarla, "… bienvenida, espero que te divirtieras, descansa", dijo el rubio entre bostezos y darle un amoroso beso en su cabello para volver a quedarse dormido, mientras Hinata hacia lo mismo, o cual era afortunado, pues Naruto tenia libre el día siguiente, por lo que aprovecharía para dormir un poco más, y Hinata también así que no se preocuparían por el reloj pues lo programaron para las 8:30 am, y luego de unos instantes ambos se quedaron dormidos, hasta que luego de varias horas se despertaron para iniciar su día.

…

Hinata se encontraba colgando la ropa en el jardín para que se secara, mientras Naruto se encontraba ahí revisando el calentador de agua, por unas cuantas fallas que había estado teniendo, dicha escena era agradable, pues la pareja de esposos compartían palabras de amor y apoyo, mientras hablaban alegremente, sin embargo, Hinata en ese momento mientras revisaba la ropa que estaba por colgar, se topó con una prenda que le causo que se asustara, pues era una tanga muy diminuta que muy apenas si cubría algo, la cual al parecer se le había olvidado esconder ayer que regreso de casa de A, pero afortunadamente para ella Naruto no vio lo cual le permitió entrar y poder ocultarla, y una vez lo hizo miró el reloj de pared de la cocina y vio la hora, y se percató que faltaban una media hora para encontrarse con Sakura, por lo que rápidamente le informó a Naruto y este en respuesta le ofreció acompañarla, pero le dijo que no hacia falta, a lo cual Naruto estuvo de acuerdo y sin más la ojiperla salió de su hogar con rumbo al hospital, sin embargo, cuando caminaba se dio cuenta de un detalle que la preocupó mucho, pues el Justu de Sakura no solo le permitiría saber si hay algo o pudiera haber algo malo con su bebe, sino que además le permitiría saber con exactitud quien es el padre de su hijo, esa parte en especifico fue lo que la alteró pues cabía la posibilidad de que el bebe que esperaba fuera suyo, y en un momento hasta estuvo a punto de cancelar su visita con la pelirrosa, mas no obstante cuando cuenta se dio ya estaba en frente al hospital, así que sin más entró en él, y se dirigió hacia donde sabía que Sakura estaría, y una vez allí notó como la pelirrosa revisaba unos documentos, y la Haruno al notar la presencia de la ojiperla se acercó a ella y la saludo y sin hacerla esperar mucho le pidió a Hinata que entrara en una de las salas de revisión y le pidió que se quedara en ropa interior y se colocara una bata.

El tiempo en que Hinata se cambió de ropa y Sakura llegaba a revisarla fueron de apenas unos 5 minutos, los cuales se sintieron horas para Hinata, pues ya pensaba en como convencer a Sakura o en dado caso sobornarla o incluso suplicarle que no dijera nada, en caso de que descubriera que el hijo era de A y no de Naruto, en ese momento Sakura llegó y comenzó con la revisión, le pidió que se recostara y descubriéndole levemente el vientre, procedió a realizar unas cuantas posiciones de manos, a los pocos instantes la mano derecha de Sakura comenzó a brillar en color amarillo ámbar, y la colocó sobre su vientre, en ese momento cuando la pelirrosa percibía la esencia del feto dentro de Hinata, Sakura mostraba un rostro serio y en ocasiones fruncia levemente el ceño, lo cual alteraba a la ojiperla, pues era tal su preocupación que aunque el examen duro poco mas de 5 minutos, todo el tiempo Hinata estuvo sumamente nerviosa y sudando a causa de la preocupación, es entonces que cuando el examen terminó, Sakura la volteo a ver de manera seria, lo cual la asustó, sin embargo, la respuesta de la pelirrosa fue como si un enorme peso se le quitara de encima, pues la mujer de cabello rosa le da la noticia, "… tu bebe se encuentra bien, digo al menos la parte que esta formada hasta ahora… pero debo decir algo, Naruto si que te tiene ocupada en 'ese asunto' por lo que veo Hinata", dijo la kunoichi médico, a lo que la Hinata se sonrojo por el comentario, mas sin embargo, le cuestionó a Sakura el porqué.

"… ¿por qué lo dices Sakura-san?", dijo Hinata a lo que Sakura responde, "… pues por la inmensa cantidad de chakra que hay dentro de ti…", dijo la pelirrosa mientras dejaba que Hinata se volviera a vestir, mas no obstante cuando estuvo nuevamente en ropa interior, Sakura queriendo molestarla un poco, se cola detrás de la ojiperla y sin previo aviso la agarra de los pechos, comenzando apretujarlos y juguetear con ellos, a lo que Hinata solo pide que se detenga mientras gime en respuesta, a lo que Sakura en medio de dicha acción, continua con su explicación, "… simplemente, puedo ver que tienes MUCHA actividad sexual, pues semejantes cantidades de chakra indica eso, Naruto es muy afortunado de poder disfrutar de semejantes melones cada noche", dijo la mujer de cabello rosa a lo que Hinata estuvo sonrojada y avergonzada por el comentario de Sakura, pero cuando la pelirrosa comentaba todo esto algo dentro de ella se entristeció, pues eso significaba que no era el bebe de A, pero para Hinata también era un alivio pues eso significaba que podía seguir con su relación ilícita con A, solo que esta vez se asegurara de cuidarse para evitar otra incertidumbre como esta, sin embargo la ojiperla aun teniendo una duda le pregunta como es que con su Justu nuevo, Sakura puede saber no solo el sexo del bebe, sino conocer quienes son sus padres con exactitud, a lo que la pelirrosa le comenta que puede determinar los genes de cada padre, gracias a la firma de chakra presente y fue gracias a esta que le dice con completa seguridad que es gracias al chakra del zorro de 9 colas dentro de ella, que sabe a la perfección que es hijo de Naruto, sin embargo, Sakura hace una pregunta inesperada la cual tomó por sorpresa a Hinata, "… ¿porque preguntas Hinata, acaso Naruto no es el padre del hijo que esperas?", dijo la pelirrosa a lo que la antigua princesa Hyuga le responde con total naturalidad, "… desde luego que no, es OBVIO que Naruto es el padre, era solo curiosidad por como funciona tu Justu..", dijo la ojiperla a lo que Sakura se disculpa con ella por el comentario, y sin más terminan el examen.

Ya zanjado el asunto, Hinata salió del hospital una vez habían terminado y regresó a casa, no sin antes agradecerle a Sakura, durante todo el recorrido solo pensaba en ir y comentarle la situación a su amante A y cuando finalmente llegó a casa, llamó a Naruto pero no le respondió, así que supuso que había salido, y acertó pues encontró una nota en la cocina que le avisaba que iría a conseguir unas piezas para el calentador de agua, y que bajo ninguna circunstancia debía ir a ver cómo iba el proceso, sin embargo esto la extrañó y sin mas fue a ver que pasaba y cuando vio lo que escondía el rubio, la ojiperla se enfureció, y usando eso como pretexto salió rápidamente de casa y fue en búsqueda de su marido, para que este le explicara que había pasado, y como planeaba reparar el calentador, sin embargo, también aprovecharía para ir a ver a su amante A para hablar sobre lo que averiguo en su examen, sin saber que sería la peor decisión de su vida, por su parte Sakura se encontraba agotada luego de una jornada de trabajo tan pesada, por lo que pensaba en que hacer para desestresarse y considero ir a buscar a Naruto para pasar un 'rato agradable', pero justamente en ese momento salía del hospital cuando un halcón mensajero llegó, el cual la mujer de cabello rosa reconoció, "… un mensaje de Sasuke, me pregunto que necesitara…", dijo la chica mientras toma el mensaje y procedía a leerlo, en donde a grandes rasgos le informaba que iría de paso por Konoha en unos días y que esperaba poder verla y hablar de algo importante, lo cual a ella le alegro y más porque eso significaba que podía tener algo de 'contacto' con él, mas no obstante el único problema es que la conversación que tendrá con Sasuke será muy diferente a la que espera, y sin saber esto Sakura continuó su día y regreso a casa.

Básicamente ese día transcurrió con suma normalidad después de lo acontecido en el hospital, Naruto había terminado de 'reparar' el calentador de agua el cual terminó explotando, y aunque nada salió dañado o, siquiera hubo heridos, a excepción de Naruto que resultó levemente chamuscado, a tal grado de que su cabello rubio, se volvió rizado y peinado al estilo afro, lo cual era hilarante, así que una vez entendió que reparar cosas no era su fuerte, pidió apoyo a un experto y contrato a un plomero, solo que por la hora del día en ese momento, el plomero dijo que solo lo atendería en día siguiente, y Naruto entendió y aceptó la respuesta, por lo que procedió a guardar las herramientas, pero en el proceso notó como se encontraba sucio y chamuscado por la explosión, por lo cual quiso ir a darse un baño, pero al recordar que ya no había agua en toda la casa, y pese a saber que Hinata lo regañara cuando ella regrese, decidió al menos ir a bañarse a una casa de baños públicos, y sin más tomo unas cuantas cosas en una pequeña mochila y salió de casa, durante su caminata, todos los aldeanos lo miraban de manera divertida, por la apariencia del rubio, Naruto obviamente lo notaba pero no le importaba incluso bromeaba con ese hecho cuando la gente lo detenía para saludarlo, y pasados unos minutos finalmente llegó a su destino, el sitio le traía recuerdos de su niñez, pues fue el mismo lugar en donde conoció a su sensei y padrino Jiraiya, el día que entrenaba con Ebisu, y este en su intento por detenerlo de espiar en los baños de mujeres, terminó siendo enviado lejos al ser arrojado por el sapo en el que Jiraiya montaba en ese momento.

Recordar ese suceso lo hizo sonreír de manera melancólica, pues, aunque le gustaría recordar a su maestro como un Shinobi impresionante o como lo que era un sabio, siempre el recuerdo de él siendo agredido por mujeres por estar espiando o por haber realizado actos lascivos, era lo que rápidamente llegaba a sus recuerdos, pero subsecuentemente después, recordaba sus tiempos entrenando, y el tiempo que compartieron juntos, el cual le dio a entender al rubio que de una forma o de otra, llegó a querer al sabio pervertido como a un padre, pero mientras recordaba eso y miraba en aquel lugar donde había ocurrido todo, rápidamente su atención fue traída de regreso cuando una voz conocida para el rubio lo llamaba, "¿Naruto, también vienes a darte un baño?, que agradable coincidencia", dijo una Tenten alegre de verlo, "… oh vaya, es una sorpresa encontrarte por aquí… Tenten-chan", dijo el rubio a su amante castaña que al parecer había ido aquel establecimiento con las mismas intenciones que el rubio, "… he he he, si bueno… quise salir un poco de la rutina y pues esta es la mejor opción…", dijo Tenten a Naruto que responde igualmente a la chica de cabello castaño, "y que lo digas… yo, bueno, este… le cause unos 'pequeños' desperfectos al mío, y pues… (mostrando el estado en que se encontraba), como puedes ver no termino muy bien, y vine asearme, además, cuando Hinata se entere… (semblante preocupado)", fue la explicación dada por Naruto a lo cual Tenten le hizo gracia, y más al recordar que ya antes había sido testigo del enojo de Hinata, razón por la cual la reacción del rubio era más que justificada, pero dejaron eso de lado cuando, Naruto le recordó a lo que habían ido, "… ok, antes de eso, será mejor que entremos, o se hará tarde…", dijo el rubio a lo que la castaña estuvo de acuerdo y ambos entraron al sitio.

Como en cualquier baño público, ambas partes de los baños estaban divididos, una para mujeres y otra para hombres, mas, sin embargo, existía un tercer baño, el cual únicamente era accesible para parejas o familias, este era el mixto, cuyo precio es un poco más elevado al de los otros 2, pues este también está al aire libre, por lo que es más solicitado, mas, no obstante, en un principio Naruto caminaba por el pasillo que conducía al mostrador, siendo seguido por Tenten, sin embargo, antes de llegar al sitio en cuestión, la castaña detiene a Naruto sujetándolo de la mano y haciendo que el rubio en respuesta volteara a verla, ella rápidamente capturó sus labios con los suyos en un beso apasionado, en ese momento Tenten luego de cortar su beso luego de un minuto completo, le susurra al oído sobre una idea que se le formo en la cabeza, "… ¿y si entramos juntos amor?", dijo la castaña a su amante rubio, usando el sufijo y tono amoroso que solo le muestra a Naruto, y este en respuesta solo se sonroja, y le dice que sí, pero para asegurarse que no sospechen nada, usando un clon de sombra, Naruto lo envía al baño de hombres, mientras el adopta una imagen con un Jutsu de transformación, cambiando su color de cabello y ocultando sus características marcas en sus mejillas, y el tono de su piel por uno más claro, incluido sus color de ojos, y cuando llegaron al mostrador, pidieron el baño mixto, pues llegaron comportándose como pareja, por lo que el encargado no necesito más, y les dio pase, guiándolos hasta la entrada del lugar, donde les explicó que podían usarlo el tiempo que quisieran, sin embargo, si alguien más quisiera usar el baño ellos tendrían que abstenerse de 'hacer cosas de pareja', por respeto, pues el encargado un hombre no mayor de 35 años, al ver el comportamiento un tanto sexual de Tenten mientras se abrazaba a Naruto.

Le fue más que suficiente para saber que tipo de intenciones tenían cuando llegaron, así que sin más Naruto y Tenten ingresaron en el baño y procedieron a disfrutarlo, pues nada más cruzaron la puerta del baño, e inmediatamente comenzaron a besarse de manera apasionada, aunque dada la situación el rubio tenia parte de su concentración enfocada en asegurarse que nadie entrara en el baño, mientras tanto Tenten se aseguraba de disfrutar del placer que recibía, pasados unos instantes, ambos se encontraban desnudos, dentro del agua caliente, en donde la pareja seguía dándose cariño y placer, pues en cierto punto Naruto comenzó a estimular los pechos y la intimidad de Tenten con sus manos, mientras se besaban, este proceso le tomo varios minutos, hasta que finalmente la castaña alcanzó el orgasmo al momento que esbozó un fuerte gemido de placer, lo cual la hizo caer algo cansada sobre la orilla del estanque de agua caliente, aunque eso sí, con sus caderas extendidas sobre el borde del agua, básicamente era la apariencia de una L invertida, en ese momento Naruto al notar la postura de Tenten, su excitación aumentaba rápidamente, pues incluso su fuerte erección palpitaba mientras observaba aquella pose hecha por la castaña, quien obviamente notó el semblante del rubio, y en un acto de provocación desvergonzada de parte de Tenten, ella usando sus manos separo sus nalgas mostrándole su ano y vagina, que por el efecto del agua del baño le daba esa apariencia húmeda, además de las suplicas de la castaña, "… por favor, no juegues conmigo y métemelo duro…", dijo sin miramiento ni vergüenza alguna, mientras descaradamente meneaba su trasero con la intención de incitarlo a penetrarla.

En ese instante ni tarde ni perezoso, Naruto rápidamente se colocó en posición, alineó su virilidad en la entrada de la intimidad chorreante de Tenten, y en un empuje fuerte, hundió todo su eje caliente dentro de ella, quien al sentir como la hombría de Naruto se abría paso, esbozó un gemido sumamente placentero pues cuando la punta del pene del rubio alcanzó su útero, inmediatamente sufrió de un poderoso orgasmo, que le hizo dar aquel gemido, pero la sinfonía de los mismo fue interrumpida cuando Naruto atrajo el rostro de ella al suyo, y procedió a besarla de manera apasionada mientras comenzaba con un vaivén de caderas, con el cual los cuerpos de ambos comenzaron a fundirse en uno mientras sus cuerpos se movían al ritmo de sus embestidas, durante las siguientes 2 horas, la pareja de Naruto y Tenten utilizaron cada parte que pudieron del baño para poder tener sexo, durante todo ese lapso de tiempo, Tenten experimentó placer que nunca antes pudo, pues el rubio por fin pudo usar un par de ideas en ella, de las cuales 2 de ellas eran las que más relevancia tenían, pues una de ellas consistía en usar finalmente varios clones de sombras, pues hasta ahora solo lo había hecho una vez, y fue cuando se encontraron en aquella situación en Kumo, pero en aquel momento solo fue uno y fue con el propósito de poder tener sexo con las 3 mujeres al mismo tiempo, además de que era la única de sus amantes con la cual no lo había hecho, pues tanto Sakura como Ino ya lo habían hecho a exigencia de ambas, por su parte Tenten siempre fue más reservada en aspectos sexuales, pues en el caso de las otras 2, ellas siempre fueron más 'abiertas' a probar cosas nuevas, a diferencia de Tenten.

Pues según Naruto lo había corroborado, ambas mujeres eran de carácter fuerte ante todos, pero cuando llegaban a la intimidad al principio siguieron con esa actitud, sin embargo, el encanto sexual de ambas radicó en que Naruto las dominara y las volviera sumisas en el sexo, cosa que con Tenten fue al contrario, pues ella era sumisa al principio, pero al final aunque no completamente, aumento su dominio en la cama, pero sin volverse completamente dominante, lo cual le gustaba al rubio, y ahora que la castaña técnicamente le permitió hacerle lo que quisiera, pues simplemente aprovechó, ese día Tenten fue prácticamente 'violada' por muchas copias de Naruto, quienes no dejaron ni un solo cm de su cuerpo sin 'usar', cuando los 10 Naruto se encontraban frente a la castaña con esas más que notorias erecciones, ella no dijo nada, solo se acostó en el suelo y abrió las piernas, pero la frase dicha por ella fue la verdadera razón por la cual todos esos rubios se abalanzaron contra ella, "… Naruto, soy tuya, hazme lo que quieras, vuélveme tu depósito de semen, tu puta personal… ven y 'viólame' salvajemente…", dijo la castaña ebria en lujuria, mientras con las piernas abiertas y su mano derecha separando sus labios vaginales, los cuales al hacerlo, dejaron escapar parte del semen que Naruto había depositado dentro de ella desde hace rato, por lo que sin esperar mucho, todos los rubios inmediatamente la 'atacaron' como si una jauría de lobos hambrientos se tratara, aquel espectáculo mostrado por los rubios y la castaña, era por demás degenerado, pues tres de los Naruto se 'repartieron' sus orificios corporales, teniendo a un Naruto tanto en boca, vagina y ano, mientras que con sus manos masturbaba otros 2, con sus pies otros 2, y los últimos 3 se deleitaban con los mechones castaños de Tenten, pues usaban su cabello para masturbarse.

Cuando cada uno de los clones descargó su semen, tanto dentro, y encima de Tenten, todos los Naruto, cambiaron de posición, para nuevamente iniciar su faena, y no detenerse hasta que cada uno de sus clones pasara por cada parte 'usada' de Tenten, lo cual al final la dejo literalmente cubierta y llena de semen, sin embargo, no fue impedimento, pues al encontrarse en un baño, se aseo ahí mismo para poder continuar, y la otra idea de Naruto era simple, pero igual de pervertida que la anterior, pues Naruto hizo a Tenten sentarse frente a él, solo que a una distancia de unos 5 metros de distancia, en donde procedió a realizar 'una competencia' con sus clones, pues cada uno de ellos debía masturbarse, mientras la castaña se masturbaba y hablaba obscenamente, para cuando una vez alcanzaran el orgasmo, y por turnos disparar desde esa distancia su semen, el objetivo de la 'competencia' era ver quien lograba alcanzar el rostro de Tenten, y quien lo hiciera se la cogería, no es sorpresa, que al ser todos clones de Naruto alcanzaban la misma distancia, la cual, para impresión de la castaña, todos alcanzaron su rostro, y por subsecuente los otra vez 10 clones, abusaron de ella lo cual fue el éxtasis puro para ella, pues cuando finalmente luego de 3 horas en total de placer y sexo duro sin control, la pareja se encontraba sentada a la orilla del estanque de agua caliente mientras Tenten recargaba su cabeza sobre el hombro derecho de Naruto, y aprovechaba la cercanía para masturbarlo levemente, mientras tanto el rubio, abrazándola por el cuello, llevó su mano vendada hacia el seno derecho de la castaña, el cual amasaba y ocasionalmente pellizcaba el pezón, lo cual sacaba leves gemidos y suspiros placenteros de la chica sentada a su lado, esa acción aunque sencilla, duró otros 15 minutos, hasta que Naruto volvió alcanzar el orgasmo, el cual Tenten rápidamente sintió como la virilidad del rubio se hinchaba ella rápidamente llevó la erección pulsante a su boca, y en unas ultimas bombeadas a su miembro, Naruto descargó su ultima carga de semen dentro de la boca de la castaña, la cual aunque era la última seguía teniendo la misma cantidad de semen, la cual provocó que las mejillas de Tenten se hincharan, pero a pesar de esto ella logró beberse la enorme cantidad dentro de su boca, al finalizar la castaña abrió ampliamente la boca para mostrarle que no había dejado nada y que efectivamente se había tragado todo, en ese instante ambos supusieron que ya habían tenido suficiente y finalmente salieron del baño.

Pasada una hora desde su orgia improvisada en el baño público, ambos se encontraban comiendo en el ramen de Ichiraku's, donde Naruto iba por su 3er tazón, mientras la castaña apenas si podía terminar el primero, ambos disfrutaban de su comida, mientras la bella Ayame los miraba comer y platicaba ocasionalmente con ellos, el ambiente era ameno y agradable, al menos hasta el momento cuando una voz fue escuchada, "… Naruto Uzumaki, ¿puedes decirme que le paso al calentador de agua?", dijo una Hinata con un semblante molesto y el Byakugan activado, además de sus brazos cruzados, lo cual causó a Naruto preocupación, pues lo que mas temía en ese instante estaba ocurriendo, y el rubio al verse sin forma de eludir la confrontación, le responde… durante la explicación del rubio, tanto Tenten como Ayame veían a Naruto arrodillado en el suelo con la frente tocando el suelo, mientras Hinata seguía ahí de pie escuchando todo, la imagen les provocaba risa al par de mujeres que veían aquella situación, y uno que otro transeúnte que pasaba por ahí, sin embargo, cuando el rubio terminó su explicación, la ojiperla inmediatamente no dijo nada, solo suspiro momentáneamente y perdonó al rubio, pues ella entendía que aunque destruyó el calentador de agua, sabía que había ocurrido sin intención de hacerlo, por lo cual la ojiperla dejó saldado el asunto, y cambiado de tema en ese instante, fue el rubio quien ahora preguntaba, "…por cierto Hinata, ¿Qué haces por aquí?", dijo el rubio a lo que la ojiperla se pone un poco nerviosa ante la pregunta, pues iba de camino a encontrarse con A, a su domicilio que era a donde se dirigía, solo que a medio camino recordó que debía comprar 'cierto objeto', para su encuentro, pero de casualidad encontró a su esposo comiendo en aquel lugar, por lo que aprovechando y recordando que cuando llegó de comprar los víveres para la cena, quiso darse un baño y encontrar el desastre que su esposo había hecho, se acercó a él con la intención de reclamarle, lo cual lleva a este momento, "… voy a… buscar algo que olvide comprar, para llevárselo a mi padre, y una vez que lo tenga iré para la finca de mi familia, y pasare la noche allá, así que por favor no te preocupes y no me esperes", dijo la ojiperla a lo que Naruto aceptó la propuesta, y sin más se despidió de su esposa con un beso, aunque al principio quiso dárselo en los labios, ella por inercia se apartó, y el rubio terminó por besarla en la mejilla, y sin más Hinata se fue, dejando un tanto extrañado al rubio.

Mas no obstante dentro de su pasaje mental, Kurama había detectado las emociones de la ojiperla gracias a su chakra, y supo de este modo que no tenía buenas intenciones, pues por increíble que parezca, el enorme zorro puede averiguar qué es lo que planea la persona, sintiendo momentáneamente lo mismo que siente a quien observa, lo cual ocurrió con Hinata además por tener una 'conexión' de chakra con la ojiperla, sintió claramente la lujuria de la mujer y logró ver en su mente la imagen de la persona a la que va dirigido dicho sentimiento, y esta resultó ser del ex Raikage A, en ese instante, Kurama estuvo por unos instantes tentado a comunicarle y confesar todo a su portador, pero sabia que aun faltaba tiempo para ello, por lo que solo se quedó callado, y solo esbozó una disculpa leve, "lo siento Naruto, pero tiene que ser así o de lo contrario traerá destrucción y caos al mundo donde reina la paz, que con tanto esfuerzo y sacrificio lograron crear…", dijo el zorro de 9 colas volviendo a quedarse calmado, mientras seguía trabajando en lo que parecía ser un sello, el cual al parecer será necesario para lo que se avecina, entre tanto, Naruto regresa a su asiento en el restaurante de ramen, donde tanto Tenten y Ayame comienzan a interrogarlo al respecto y saber qué fue lo que Hinata le dijo, y Naruto les responde explicándoles lo que ella había dicho, y agregó a manera de comentario que se alegraba de que no lo hubiera golpeado, lo cual extraño al par de mujeres, pues nunca se imaginaron o siquiera podían creer, que Hinata la chica mas tímida, tierna y adorable que habían conocido, fuera capaz de siquiera levantar la voz.

Sin embargo, Naruto despejó sus dudas, contándoles sobre las veces que si le ha gritado, pero nunca lo ha golpeado… aun, lo cual es aun la preocupación del rubio, lo cual, para desgracia de él, ese momento esta pronto a suceder, más, sin embargo, cuando el rubio terminó de explicar continuaron con su comida, Naruto pagó la cuenta y acompaño a Tenten a su casa, por su parte Hinata se encontraba saliendo de la tienda donde se había dirigido, la cual era reciente, pero muy popular, sin embargo, se encontraba en el distrito rojo de Konoha, la cual era una tienda de artículos sexuales, de donde la ojiperla había ido a comprar varios artículos que A le había encargado, y una vez los tuvo consigo regreso a la casa del moreno hombre, teniendo cuidado que Naruto o algún conocido la viera, y cuando finalmente llegó a su destino, entró rápidamente donde A ya la esperaba, pues había decidido empezar a realizar su plan para corromper a Hinata completamente, pues ya tenía lista una 'sorpresa' para ella, "… te esperaba hermosa, ¿espero que hayas conseguido todo lo que te pedí?", dijo el moreno sujeto a la ojiperla quien inmediatamente le acerca la bolsa donde venía todo lo solicitado, lo cual incluía esposas, un antifaz y una correa de perro, además de varios consoladores y vibradores, una vez A comprobó que todo lo que pidió estaba ahí, rápidamente dándole una mirada un tanto sombría a la ojiperla le da su orden, "… Hinata-chan, desnúdate… es momento de probarlos…", dijo el hombre musculoso a lo que la ojiperla solo se sonrojó y mostrando una sonrisa llena de deseo, Hinata obedeció y rápidamente se deshizo de su ropa y cuando finalmente se encontraba como vino al mundo, A se levanta del sillón donde se encontraba y agarrando uno de los vibradores el cual enciende y comienza a usarlo en ella, la sensación de las vibraciones del juguete eran sumamente estimulantes y placenteras para Hinata, y rápidamente su lujuria se desbordó.

Durante la siguiente hora, el moreno sujeto se dedicó a probar todos los juguetes sexuales que Hinata había traído, es en ese momento, cuando A iba a proceder a tener sexo con ella, Hinata inmediatamente lo detiene, pues necesita hablar con el de algo importante, y aunque es algo extrañó en Hinata, pues por lo general ya habría saltado sobre el para tener sexo, aceptó hablar con ella, sin saber que eso causaría, "… dime hermosa, ¿de qué quieres hablar?", fue lo dicho por el musculoso sujeto, a lo que la ojiperla a pesar de estar desnuda, tomo asiento junto a su amante y con semblante serio, le comenzó a contar lo que le informaron en el hospital temprano ese día, "… cariño, hoy estuve en el hospital temprano, por una revisión de rutina, y tengo noticias, él bebe que espero es de mi esposo…", dijo la ojiperla a lo que A, tuvo 2 reacciones, la primera fue alivio pues significaba que no tenía que usar su plan de escape, pero también algo decepcionado pero aun así decidió dejar eso para después, pues en ese momento A le propone algo diferente a lo usual, "… Hinata-chan, en ese caso, quiero intentar algo nuevo, así que necesito que te pongas estos, (entregando la correa y el antifaz)", dijo el moreno a la ojiperla quien obedece, y no solo eso, cuando A la hace arrodillarse y que deberá gatear además de colocarle un bozal de pelota y unas esposas en las manos, pues según lo que dijo A, de esa manera se intensificarían las sensaciones, y era cierto, es después de que la apariencia de Hinata no era mas que la de una esclava sexual en toda la extensión de la palabra, el ex Raikage comienza con su plan, pues aprovechando que ella no puede ver ni hablar, utiliza el mismo afrodisiaco que utilizo en ella cuando la violó por primera vez en Kumo, y sin más inyecta el contenido de una de las 6 jeringuillas que aun conservaba, en ese momento el efecto fue sumamente potente pues estas dosis eran concentradas, por lo que el efecto se triplicaba.

En ese momento Hinata explotó en lujuria completa, y como un animal en celo quiso comenzar a tener sexo, y A la complace con su petición, pues la coloca en posición de 4 y sin decir nada hunde su virilidad dentro de la vagina desbordante de Hinata, pero en esta ocasión era tal la forma en que lo sentía que era incluso mas placentero que en otras ocasiones, pues sus gemidos eran sumamente altos y llenos de lujuria a pesar de seguir amordazada, lo cual le dio a entender al moreno que el afrodisiaco estaba funcionando, es en ese momento cuando luego de un par de minutos la primera eyaculación de A es disparada por su pene bañando completamente la espalda de Hinata, es en ese momento cuando la ojiperla aun vendada agitando su trasero y viendo como el semen del moreno escapaba y salpicaba por todas partes a consecuencia del movimiento de caderas de Hinata, esta imagen de la ojiperla completamente entregada al sexo duro y sucio, era sumamente hilarante para A, además de estimulante, pero su venganza estaba primero, así que procedió con la siguiente fase de su plan, por lo que le retiro el antifaz y la mordaza para de esta manera poder explicarle lo que acontecía, "… Hinata-chan, hay algo que debes saber… tengo un problema y no se que hacer…", dijo el enorme sujeto moreno, a lo que Hinata inmediatamente se preocupó, "¿otra vez hay gente que tiene problemas contigo?", dijo la mujer de ojos perla, a lo que A niega con la cabeza, "… no eso ya no es problema, en realidad, es un problema monetario…", dijo el sujeto con un semblante serio, a lo que Hinata a pesar de seguir afectada por el afrodisiaco, y con mas que intenciones de seguir teniendo sexo, pues desde que le quitaron el antifaz, inmediatamente comenzó a masturbar el miembro de A, "… ¿monetario?, si es dinero lo que necesitas puedo prestarte…", era lo que decía la ojiperla a pesar de ser una mentira de parte de A, sin embargo, fue interrumpida por A, "… no puedo pedirte eso, además, es una situación mas delicada, pues es una suma considerable y tengo poco tiempo para pagarla, o de lo contrario… puedo terminar muerto…", al decir esto, Hinata inmediatamente se asustó.

Y aunque en un principio y con clara desesperación y angustia, trataba de encontrar una solución, pues incluso le ofreció hablar con Kakashi por un préstamo, o en dado caso incorporarlo como Shinobi de Konoha para hacer misiones y ganar dinero para pagar su deuda, pero A la hizo cambiar de idea cuando le dijo que tiene una semana para pagar la misma, y es entonces que Hinata finalmente hizo la pregunta esperada por A, la cual convertirá su vida en una pesadilla, "… ¿habrá algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte?", dijo la ojiperla con semblante preocupado, a lo que A internamente se burlaba de Hinata, "(que estúpida por ser tan fácilmente manipulable)… pues hay algo, pero… jamás te pediría hacer algo así…", dijo el moreno dejando aun mas intrigada a Hinata, a lo cual ella prosiguió el interrogatorio, "… ¿de qué se trata?, si con eso puedo ayudarte… pídeme lo que quieras y lo hare…", dijo completamente convencida y entregada, a lo que A solo se reía maniáticamente en su cabeza, y usando toda su fuerza y serenidad para evitar siquiera sonreír, le responde a la ojiperla, "… el sujeto al que le debo me dio una opción para pagar… me solicitó conseguirle una 'empleada' que trabaje para él mientras se salda mi deuda, el único detalle es que es un trabajo… 'sexual'…", dijo el moreno a la ojiperla quien no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero mientras A solo se quedaba esperando la respuesta, Hinata solamente lo pensó unos momentos para negarse, pero en eso A termina de sellar el destino de ella cuando da el ultimo impulso, "… por esa razón quiero que esta noche sea inolvidable hermosa, después de hoy… tal vez regrese a Kumo, después de todo, la única opción que se me ocurre para pagar aunque sea una parte, es vender esta casa y todo lo que contiene, y después irme, para luego buscar una solución diferente", dijo A, a lo que Hinata inmediatamente se entristeció y comenzó a suplicarle que no se fuera, y causado por la respuesta del ex Raikage y en gran parte a su sumisión y el efecto del afrodisiaco, ella le responde de la forma que A esperaba, "… lo hare… (atrayendo la atención de A), no puedo vivir si ti, y no soportaría que te fueras… y si para que te quedes debo hacer esto… lo hare", dijo Hinata completamente entregada, y A únicamente sonrió en respuesta y procedió a contarle en que consistía dicho trabajo, sin saber que Mabui había colocado micrófonos en su casa cuya información había registrado, además de estar escuchándola en ese instante.

"… eres un maldito infeliz A, pero sigue hablando idiota, cada palabra es un clavo más en tu ataúd… aunque, sigo teniendo un mal presentimiento con respecto a esto, y ese presentimiento me dice que tu Naruto Uzumaki serás parte crucial de ello…", decía la mujer de piel morena mientras veía al mismo tiempo, una transmisión en tiempo real de Naruto en su casa, quien en ese instante se encontraba en el patio de su casa entrenando sin saber lo que esta por pasar en su vida, lo cual provocara que una nueva guerra este por desatarse, de la cual Mabui, Darui y las nuevas amantes de Naruto serán piezas clave para evitar que esta suceda…

Continuara….


	5. Chapter 5

**La Traición NTR: Reputación y Dicha.**

**Como están gente, heme aquí con la continuación, de esta historia, que por lo que he podido ver en los comentarios, tiene un promedio de un 60% de gente que LE GUSTA, y un 40% de gente que NO LE GUSTA, y para aquellos que les ha gustado les quiero agradecer por su apoyo constante, y para los demás solo les recordare, SI NO TE GUSTA SIMPLEMENTE NO LA LEAS, por favor evítate la molestia de comentar en algo que obviamente no estas interesado, así como a mí la molestia de leerlos, además aprovecho para comentarles que como verán durante la lectura, habrá un salto de tiempo el cual es completamente necesario para el contexto de la historia, y llegar más rápido al resultado que quiero darle a la historia, y cuya decisión sea bien recibida por ustedes, sin más que escribir los dejo con la lectura…**

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD, NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES, CREDITOS NECESARIOS A SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS, EL OBJETIVO DE ESTE FIC NO ES OTRO QUE ENTRETENER, ****OBRA DE FICCION NO CANON****, NO RESUBIR, NO COPIAR, NO REEDITAR, GRACIAS…**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES A ****Eduardouzumaki04****, POR PERMITIR LA ADOPCIÓN DE LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL, Y PODER CONTINUARLA A MI ESTILO DE ESCRITURA, SIN MAS QUE ESCRIBIR LOS DEJO CON LA LECTURA, NO SIN ANTES INFORMAR QUE DEJARE UNA NOTA AL FINAL, COMENCEMOS….**

Era un lunes en la mañana, cuando todo parecía iniciar de manera normal en la residencias Uzumaki, la alarma del despertador sonaba y una ojiperla a los pocos segundos detuvo la melodía que emergía del reloj, una vez hecho esto ella solo estira levemente sus músculos y se levanta de su cama para comenzar su día, rápidamente luego de vestirse y alistarse (lavarse los dientes, peinarse y vestirse), baja a la planta baja de su casa y entra en la cocina donde se dispone a preparar el desayuno para ella y su marido, por su parte Naruto al levantarse imita a su esposa y estira sus músculos, pero aun estando vistiendo su ropa de dormir (una playera blanca y pantalones cortos) se encamina al baño de su habitación y procede a ducharse antes de bajar a desayunar, acción que por cierto le tomo apenas unos 10 a 15 minutos, para cuando termino ya se encontraba vestido con su clásica ropa, (la misma que en The Last), aunque aún no se colocaba su bandana ninja, se encontraba frente al espejo del baño terminando de afeitarse, cuando la voz dulce y melodiosa de su esposa lo llamaban para desayunar, Naruto en respuesta rápidamente bajo al comedor de la cocina y procedió a tomar asiento frente a su esposa, quien ya había servido sus respectivas porciones y cuando Naruto tomó asiento procedieron a comer, "… Itadakimasu", fue lo dicho por la pareja de esposos al unísono y comenzaban a disfrutar de su comida.

Luego de un rato habían terminado de comer, cuando Naruto se levanta para lavar los platos y limpiar la mesa, por su parte Hinata se colocaba nuevamente su delantal y se preparaba para continuar con sus quehaceres, por su parte Naruto ya había terminado de lavar los platos y limpiar la mesa, cuando el rubio le recuerda a Hinata que más tarde ese día saldrá de la aldea, pues una misión asignada a él hace unos días lo mantendrían ocupado por al menos 3 semanas, lo cual Hinata le comentó que esperaba que le fuera muy bien y que se cuidara para que regresara con bien, y que además lo extrañaría mucho durante su ausencia, lo cual era verdad, a pesar del terrible secreto que esconde, pero volviendo al tema, Naruto se levantó de donde se encontraba y rápidamente se acercó a Hinata y la abrazó para inmediatamente decirle cuanto la amaba y que también extrañaría su compañía y más ahora, considerando que se alejó unos cuantos centímetros de ella y llevando sus manos al vientre de Hinata, el cual comienza acariciar levemente, "… en especial a ti mi pequeño tesoro…", dijo el rubio con una más que notable sonrisa llena de ternura e ilusión, a causa de su próximo hijo en camino, sonrisa y semblante que la ojiperla adora ver en el rostro de Naruto, y luego de unos instantes en los cuales Naruto acaricia el vientre (aun completamente plano, pues apenas y van 1 mes de embarazo), el rubio la mira a los ojos y ella sabiendo lo que pensaba se besaron, dicho beso duro apenas unos instantes pero fue más que suficiente para saber cuánto se aman entre ellos, es luego de separar sus labios, el rubio la abrazó mientras acariciaba su cabeza y su cabellos, a lo que ella se aferró a su pecho, mientras dejaba que los brazos de Naruto la envolvieran, y después de un momento en esa interacción entre ambos, Naruto revisa el reloj de la sala y se da cuenta de la hora, ·…oh rayos llegare tarde", dijo el rubio para inmediatamente subir casi corriendo a su recamara principal donde ya tenía su bandana ninja la cual rápidamente se colocó en su frente, y ya listo, fue a la entrada de su casa donde Hinata lo esperaba con su mochila de viaje ya preparada.

Cuando Naruto alcanzó su mochila de viaje, este se despide de su esposa, "… Hinata, me voy, por favor cuídate mucho y no dudes en ir a que te revisen, si empezaras a sentir cualquier malestar, ya Shizune está informada y estará dando visitas periódicas cada tantos días, y de esta forma revisarte y ver que estés bien", decía el rubio con semblante preocupado, a lo que Hinata solo con una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza (clásica reacción anime o manga), le decía que gracias y que no se preocupara tanto, pues una de las pocas cosas que le molestaban de su marido, era el hecho a tender a exagerar en estas situaciones, pero lo dejaba pasar, en ese momento Naruto finalmente sale de la casa y se dirige con rumbo a la entrada principal de la aldea de la hoja, donde ya lo esperaban los miembros de su equipo asignado para dicha misión, los cuales consistían en Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, y Tenten (7u7r), quienes una vez Naruto llegó a su lado, los demás lo saludaron y le llamaron la atención por llegar algo tarde, a excepción de Tenten quien fue la última en saludarlo, pues una vez los otros 2 chicos se alejaron de Naruto, para revisar sus equipos por última vez antes de salir, la castaña de bollos aprovechando este pequeño momento de distracción de ambos chicos, se acerca a su amante secreto y lo besa en los labios rápidamente, "… hola guapo, te extrañe el fin de semana… si supieras las veces que me toque pensando en ti, que incluso ensucie mi cama y tuve que cambiar sabanas…", le dijo la castaña al oído al rubio, quien solo mostró una sonrisa leve, a lo que Naruto decide usar esto y molestarla un poco, "… oh, ¿en serio?... entonces estas un tanto 'necesitada', por lo que supongo que harás lo que te pida ¿verdad?", dijo el rubio en voz baja y semblante un tanto burlón, pero el cual excitó a Tenten quien le responde, "… lo que sea, solo pídemelo y lo hare, sin importar que tan pervertido sea…", fue lo dicho por la castaña, a lo que Naruto responde, "… entonces nos divertiremos mucho en este viaje…", dijo el rubio, para acto seguido el anuncio de Shikamaru les indicó que comenzaran su viaje, y así lo hicieron pues durante las siguientes 3 semanas, la pareja de amantes tendrán mucho sexo.

Mientras tanto por su parte, Hinata continuaba con sus quehaceres del hogar, cuando la puerta principal fue golpeada levemente, a lo que la ojiperla rápidamente va abrir, es ahí cuando se topa con un mensajero que le entrega una carta, una vez la tenía en sus manos procedió a leerla, la carta había sido enviada por su amante A, en la cual primero que nada la saludaba, y le mencionaba que lo disculpara por no estar disponible por toda una semana, esto en gran medida al hecho de que al día siguiente, se llevaría a cabo un evento especial donde la ojiperla será la 'invitada especial', pues desde hace un mes Hinata a estado 'ocupada' preparándose para el 'negocio' que A le propuso en aquel entonces, el cual la ojiperla recordaba en ese momento…

**1 mes antes…**

Hinata se encontraba caminando por el mercado comprando lo necesario para la comida y la cena de ese día, se le veía alegre y contenta a causa de la bella sonrisa que mostraba en su rostro, pero había un detalle en ese momento, pues la gente además de notar la alegría que mostraba la ojiperla, también se quedaban impactados a causa de la vestimenta de Hinata, pues ella por primera vez en su vida comenzó a llevar ropa mucho más entallada, a diferencia de la que siempre usaba (the last), pues en esta ocasión a diferencia de lo que era su larga falda ahora llevaba una mucho más corta, que apenas llegaba a los muslos, una blusa de manga corta color lila, y sus botas ninja hasta las rodillas, por no mencionar esas medias de red de pesca que asomaba por debajo de la falda, esa ropa era más que suficiente para mostrar al mundo su más que increíble figura, que además emitía una aura por demás erótica, la cual era completamente percibida por todos los hombres que la miraban, y también por algunas mujeres, las miradas lascivas de los hombres eran como un dulce manjar para ella, pues se deleitaba sentirlas recorriendo su cuerpo, y eso que apenas hace 2 días ella estaba sumamente nerviosa, pues sería la primera vez que usaría ropa tan entallada por orden obviamente de A, la cual Hinata obedecería sin dudarlo, pues ella ya había jurado completa sumisión ante su amante de Kumo, quien además le dijo que cuando terminara de ir de compras en ese estado, volviendo tendría sexo con ella, a lo que Hinata rápidamente fue hacer su encomienda y volvió para disfrutar su 'recompensa', pero no era todo, pues durante el transcurso de 3 semanas, el ex Raikage de Kumo se dedicó a 'entrenar y preparar' a Hinata para que llevara a cabo el plan que A, había estado preparando.

Así que, para este propósito, el ex dirigente de Kumo, utilizando la completa sumisión de la ojiperla, y un poco del afrodisiaco que trajo consigo de Kumo, volvió a la ojiperla en una adicta al sexo duro, y aprovechando esta condición, y le ordenó que a partir de ahora cada vez que pueda deberá vestir de esa manera y poco a poco en el transcurso de los días siguientes, A le ordenaba a Hinata cada vez, usar ropa más entallada y portarse más sexy y sensual cada vez, pero la 'cereza del pastel' ocurrió cuando hace dos semanas, A le pidió a Hinata encontrarse con él, ella obviamente se emocionó, incluso aunque la noche anterior había estado con él toda la noche teniendo sexo, y el haber recordado esto la excitó y rápidamente fue a su encuentro, sin embargo, no estaba lista para lo que se encontraría al llegar a la casa de A, pues luego de caminar por unos 10 minutos, llegó finalmente llegó, una vez allí usando la llave que A le había dado para que entrara cuando quisiera, y una vez dentro anuncio su llegada y esperando que su amante respondiera, comenzó a buscarlo por la casa, sin embargo al no recibir respuesta o descubrir que no se encontraba, se sintió un tanto molesta, pues le pareció un tanto frustrante haberla llamado y no estar presente, pero supuso que tal vez ella había llegado antes de lo previsto y que A había salido y que no tardaría en llegar por lo que se le ocurrió sorprenderlo cuando llegara, así que rápidamente regreso a la sala, y deshaciéndose de su ropa hasta quedar completamente desnuda, se colocó en una pose sugerente sobre el sofá que da vista directamente a la puerta principal, y casi como si estuviera sincronizado la puerta se abrió.

Sin embargo, en vez de ser A, otra persona completamente diferente apareció por la puerta, este era un hombre de mediana edad, usando un yukata sencillo, pero lo realmente llamativo del sujeto era su falta completamente notoria de cabello, y ese sobrepeso, que sin ser exagerado era más que notorio, más no obstante cuando la ojiperla lo vio de pie frente a ella, ella rápidamente quiso cubrirse, pero no obstante este sujeto sin darle oportunidad de hacerlo, se abalanzó contra ella y utilizando su peso logró someterla y comenzar a querer besarla, a pesar de que Hinata trataba de zafarse, pero pronto se dio cuenta que no podía, sin embargo, en ese momento cuando ella trataba de activar su Byakugan (aunque sabía que no debía hacerlo, pues era una estricta regla de nunca usar sus habilidades ninja contra civiles, sin excepción alguna), y aunque estaba a punto de romper la regla, logró notar como por la puerta aparecía A, a lo cual ella inmediatamente comenzó a pedirle ayuda, pero para su mala fortuna A no se movió, ni siquiera reaccionó a lo que veía, al contrario, el solo siguió caminando hasta llegar a su sillón, donde tomó asiento y procedió a sacar su pipa y fumar un poco, a pesar de las suplicas y pedidos de ayuda de Hinata, en ese momento el ex Raikage comienza hablar dirigiéndose hacia el hombre que intentaba besar a Hinata, "… Hanabuza-san, entonces, ¿estamos de acuerdo con el precio y lo que incluye verdad?", dijo el musculoso sujeto de un brazo, a lo que el hombre ahora reconoció como Hanabuza le responde, "… ¡desde luego!, 1,000 Ryo (moneda de la serie), por permitirme hacer lo que quiera con esta belleza por 2 horas, es un excelente precio y te aseguro que lo aprovechare…", dijo el sujeto encima de Hinata, quien en ese momento no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, y sobre todo pensaba estar en algún tipo de genjutsu, pero su angustia se convirtió en incredulidad e impotencia, al escuchar como A, ahora se dirigía a ella.

"… Hermosa, ya lo oíste, más te vale que cooperes con él, y lo complazcas como te lo pida, o de lo contrario tendré que usar esto (mostrándole la jeringuilla con el afrodisiaco)… por no mencionar que… terminaremos nuestra relación si me desobedeces…", dijo el ex dirigente de Kumo con un semblante por demás serio, esta respuesta causo que Hinata ya no opusiera resistencia, sino que además comenzó a besar de forma lujuriosa al sujeto encima de ella, pues por increíble que parezca Hinata obedeció las indicaciones de A, y comenzó a complacer al hombre encima de ella, quien rápidamente se vio superado por las habilidades de Hinata, y todo esto a consecuencia que desde hace una semana comenzó a sufrir de cierto efecto secundario por el afrodisiaco, a pesar de que A le había dicho que no pasaría, lo cual era cierto, pero el problema era que al parecer desconocido para ambos amantes, el chakra del Kyuubi está interfiriendo en esto, pues a pesar de todo, Hinata aún tiene relaciones con Naruto, aunque claro a muchísima menor frecuencia, sin embargo, esto le permitió a Kurama, colocarle un sello desarrollado por él, el cual ni Naruto sabe de su existencia, mismo sello que provoca en Hinata, que aunque el efecto se active con 'normalidad', cuando comienza a desvanecerse el efecto, le genera a la ojiperla fuertes dolores de cabeza, los cuales cada vez empeoran, aunque hasta ahora Hinata ha logrado mantenerlos en secreto de A y Naruto, lo cual en consecuencia provoca que Hinata ahora tenga que ser aún más 'obediente' ante las exigencias de A, pues lo que menos quiere es que use el afrodisiaco, por temor de que sufra un dolor muchísimo más fuerte cada vez, por lo que da como resultado que Hinata este 'cooperando' en ese momento, por su parte A seguía mirando aquella escena con toda tranquilidad, mientras seguía fumando de su pipa, y ocasionalmente daba a Hanabuza algunas recomendaciones de como 'usar' a Hinata correctamente, por no mencionar que también observaba el reloj cada tanto, para asegurarse de no pasarse del tiempo, y así pasaron las 2 horas.

Hanabuza tenía en sus manos un fajo de billetes, el cual entregaba al ex Raikage, y este ni tarde ni perezoso comenzaba a contar y una vez confirmó que el pago estaba completo, A le agradeció y le dijo que recomendara el servicio, sin mencionar, que también le informó que dentro de un tiempo 'debutará' en el negocio de Kenichi y que debería ir, pues será un buen evento, a lo cual el sujeto identificado como Hanabuza acepta, y luego se despide, para en ese momento A volver dentro de su casa, donde yacía una Hinata completamente desnuda y llorando, quien se sentía completamente utilizada, y a pesar que esto habría sido motivo más que suficiente para dejar a alguien, Hinata únicamente se limitaba a preguntar la razón de haberla 'vendido', como literalmente lo hizo, "… hermosa, ¿que no recuerdas que prometiste ayudarme con un negocio?, pues es este…", dijo el moreno hombre a su amante de ojos perla, quien no podía creer lo que A le decía, "… ¿¡hablas en serio!?, como pudiste creer que yo…", no pudo terminar de reclamar la ojiperla, pues en ese momento A, le muestra el contrato legal, en el cual más claro que el agua se mostraba su firma, la cual al verla, se quedó petrificada y sin saber que hacer, es ahí cuando A notó la reacción de Hinata, continua su explicación, "… escúchame hermosa, sé que a pesar de lo que pueda parecer, hago esto por nosotros", dijo el moreno sujeto, dejando aún más confundida y molesta a Hinata, "¿Cómo puede esto ser por nosotros?", dijo la ojiperla y A le responde, "… pues, es simple, respóndeme algo, ¿llegaste a sentir algún placer con ese chico de antes?", fue la pregunta hecha por A, a lo que Hinata no la esperaba, pero al analizarlo levemente se dio cuenta que A tenía razón, y no sintió casi nada, es más se puede decir que fue incluso… frustrante, lo cual aunque no fue dicho por la ojiperla, el semblante que ella mostraba, era respuesta suficiente para A.

En ese instante el moreno continuó con su explicación, "… además, sé que no es lo más indicado, pero realmente hay un plan detrás de esto", dijo A, atrayendo la atención de Hinata, "… créelo o no, de esta manera te demostrare que soy el mejor hombre para ti, pues nadie más que yo podrá darte un placer mayor o igual al que puedo darte… además. Si aceptas este negocio, luego de un tiempo si todo sale según lo planeado, conseguiremos el dinero necesario para finalmente rehacer una vida juntos lejos de Konoha y Kumo… como esposos, ¿qué dices hermosa?", fue lo dicho por A, y aunque cualquiera hubiera dado cuenta de que todo esto era una vil mentira, la ojiperla ya había alcanzado el fondo de su resistencia mental, y aunque algo muy dentro de su alma, mente y corazón, le decía que no debía hacerlo, que olvidara todo y regresara con Naruto… pero lamentablemente ella ya estaba completamente adoctrinada, así que solo necesitó la idea de que después de un tiempo, y conseguir el capital necesario se fugarían, y se casarían, para aceptar la propuesta de A, "… si lo pones así… de acuerdo acepto…", dijo la ojiperla con semblante serio, a lo que A, en ese instante hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano de evitar estallar en risa malévola y desquiciada, pues incluso su rostro se volvió rojo del esfuerzo de contenerse, a lo que Hinata lo nota, "… ¿te sientes bien amor, estas rojo?", fue lo dicho por Hinata a lo que A responde, "… e-estoy b-bien, e-es s-solo q-que m-me co-conmueves p-por ha-hacer es-esto p-por no-nosotros, e-eres i-increíble… te amo Hinata", dijo el moreno sujeto aun conteniendo la risa, mientras besaba a Hinata quien gustosa aceptaba la muestra de cariño de su amante, pues ella creía que ese semblante era por evitar llorar, así que lo ignoró y siguió con el beso.

**Presente…**

Hinata rápidamente había recordado lo acontecido hace un mes, y sin perder tiempo se fue rumbo a su hogar, donde debía primero dejar las compras de ese día y así lo hizo, pasada una hora, la ojiperla había dejado todo lo que había comprado en el mercado en sus respectivo lugar, además dio una rápida revisada a su casa para asegurarse que no faltaba nada por arreglar o limpiar y cuando confirmó que todo estaba en orden, y aprovechando como siempre que su esposo estaba de misión, se fue con rumbo a casa de A, donde este ya la esperaba, una vez la puerta se abrió Hinata entra en la casa y A al verla inmediatamente ella se acerca a su amante musculoso y lo besa apasionadamente en los labios, luego de unos instantes se separan con un fino hilo de saliva uniéndolos, A inicia la conversación, "… vaya, parece que alguien esta emocionada", dijo el moreno ante la reacción de la ojiperla, a lo que ella le responde, "… emocionada y nerviosa, es la primera vez que estaré enfrente de tantas personas bailando para ellos de manera lasciva, aunque ya estoy acostumbrada después de bailarte tantas veces amor… pero aún tengo miedo que puedan reconocerme", dijo la ojiperla con clara preocupación, sin embargo, A la tranquiliza, "… no te preocupes hermosa, es completamente normal, todos sentimos nervios cuando vamos hacer algo por primera vez, y en cuanto a tu identidad, ya lo tengo contemplado (tomando una mochila del sillón), esto es para ti, quiero que lo uses durante tu presentación de esta noche", dijo el moreno entregando la mochila a Hinata quien examinó el contenido y se alegró al verlo pues el atuendo que A le había entregado, escondería su identidad de cualquiera que pudiera conocerla, pues a pesar de todo, toda la aldea de Konoha la conoce como la esposa del héroe de la 4ta guerra mundial Shinobi, y por esa razón, no puede permitirse, al menos por el momento, que la descubran.

"pues en ese caso, andando, nos esperan…", dijo el hombre musculoso, atrayendo la atención de la ojiperla, a lo que Hinata inmediatamente obedece y acompaña al ex Raikage a donde se llevara a cabo dicha 'presentación', no sin antes Hinata prepararse, al vestirse con el disfraz que A le entregó, y una vez lista los amantes salieron a su destino, más no obstante, en esa caminata, la cual le pareció sumamente eterna a la ojiperla, pues el disfraz consistía en una peluca pelirroja, y lentes de sol negros, un par de guantes de seda blancos, y un abrigo de piel de oso color café oscuro, unos tacones altos color rojo y medias de seda color rosa acorde con los zapatos, o eso era lo que se veía a pesar de estar cubierta casi por completo por el dichoso abrigo, que solo dejaba ver sus piernas desde las rodillas, y su cabeza, de ahí en mas no era posible ver qué clase de vestimenta llevaba bajo el abrigo, pero eso era lo de menos, pues aunque Hinata caminaba agarrada al brazo de A, ella notaba las extrañas miradas de la gente a su alrededor, pues obviamente llamaba la atención con tan voluminoso abrigo, por su parte A solo se burlaba mentalmente de la situación, "… ha ha ha ha, es tan hilarante, que es casi perfecto, esta puta hará lo que le diga cuando lo diga, solo la hare conseguir mi dinero y una vez finalice su contrato, me la llevare a Kumo y empezara a cumplir su papel como incubadora… así que por el momento me pondré a observar cómo llegan los billetes", estos eran los pensamientos en ese instante de A, hasta el momento que Hinata llama su atención al cuestionar a donde se dirigen, "… cariño, ¿Dónde está el local de tu amigo?", dijo Hinata a lo que A le responde, "… oh, pues en el distrito rojo…", dijo el moreno hombre a lo que Hinata por un momento se sorprendió, pero entonces recordó que ese era el único sitio en toda Konoha, donde podía desempeñar el 'trabajo' que estaba por realizar, así que no dijo más y siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al sitio indicado.

El lugar era por demás animado y vistoso, con todas esas luces de neón en los carteles y además de las bellas chicas en la entrada del sitio ofreciendo a los hombres y una que otra mujer, que entraran para poder divertirse con algún baile sensual, o si solo quieren entrar a beber en compañía de alguna hermosa chica, sin embargo, el verdadero atractivo del establecimiento es el hecho de que por una cuota extra, podrán 'divertirse' de manera diferente con las chicas del local, que era en realidad de donde el establecimiento ganaba el 70% de sus ingresos, y era justamente en esa parte del negocio donde A estaba interesado, y ahora que tenía una forma de participar activamente en el negocio, la aprovechara para obtener tanto como pueda, sin embargo, antes de que Hinata entre al escenario, deberán encontrarse con Kenichi en su oficina donde A presentara a 'la nueva empleada' del establecimiento, y es precisamente en ese momento cuando encontramos a la pareja de amantes en dicho sitio, "… muy bien anciano, como prometí, he aquí a 'la candidata' para trabajar aquí…", dijo el hombre moreno señalando a Hinata quien se encontraba sentada junto a él, en ese instante Kenichi la observo rápidamente al rostro y al menos los rasgos que pudo apreciar le agradaban, pero antes de aceptarla o no, le solicito al ex Raikage que ella debía mostrar sus ojos y quitarse el abrigo, a lo que A, estuvo de acuerdo con la primer petición, y ella así lo hace mostrando sus hermosos ojos color perla, pero en cuanto al abrigo, le dijo que era parte de su sorpresa para el debut, y aunque por lo general Kenichi, nunca habría permitido que ella entrara al escenario sin 'probarla' antes, esta vez tuvo que ceder, pues era parte del acuerdo y contrato hecho entre ambos y sin más, el anciano de apariencia pacifica, mando llamar a un par de otras de sus chicas, quienes inmediatamente llegaron, y a quienes les pidió llevaran a Hinata al backstage y la prepararan para su entrada, y así sin más la ojiperla acompaño al par de chicas, no sin antes despedirse de A con un beso rápido pero apasionado, ante la atenta mirada de Kenichi, es luego de quedarse solos, el par de sujetos comenzaron a platicar.

"… sabes, por lo general habría 'probado' a tu chica y sus habilidades, para saber si tiene lo necesario para trabajar aquí, pero a causa de nuestro acuerdo, tendré que abstenerme, y más… sabiendo que es una miembro del clan Hyuga…", dijo el anciano, a lo que A, solo sonrió levemente y responde, "… veo que eres demasiado observador como siempre… pero es verdad, es miembro de los Hyuga, lo cual asegura su popularidad… digo, es la primera vez en toda la historia del clan, que una de sus miembros trabaja como stripper y prostituta, _y más si supieran que es la primogénita de Hiashi",_ esto último, fue dicho mentalmente, mientras Kenichi concordaba con lo que A le decía, "… estoy completamente de acuerdo con eso, ella se volverá de las mejores y más solicitadas de este lugar solo por ser Hyuga, aunque esa peluca le oculta la identidad además de los lentes, pero lo acepto", dijo el anciano detrás del escritorio, "… recuerda que eso es por seguridad, como dije es la primera del clan Hyuga en hacer este tipo de trabajo, y por ende jamás en la vida, Hiashi Hyuga aprobaría esto, por eso debe ser manejado en secreto, o de lo contrario podríamos tener problemas con ellos, y es mejor evitarlo", dijo el moreno ex Raikage, a lo que el anciano estuvo de acuerdo, y es justamente en ese momento cuando una de las 2 chicas que habían acompañado a Hinata entra en la oficina, "… disculpa la molestia 'papi', pero la nueva ya está lista", dijo la mujer con el sobrenombre con el que se dirigen todas las chicas del local hacia él, y este solo le responde con un gracias, "… bien como ya oíste esta lista, vayamos a ver como lo hace para evaluarla, y de ahí pasamos a la 'prueba practica', donde demostrara realmente lo que puede hacer…", dijo Kenichi al enorme sujeto moreno frente a él, a lo que este solo asiente en respuesta, y acto seguido el anciano de lentes guía al ex Raikage a una especie de palco por encima de la pista de baile desde donde se veía todo el escenario, el cual era como se esperaría de cualquier club de striptease, (tabledance o poledance, o como lo conozcan de donde leen esta historia).

Una vez ambos hombres se colocaron en sus asientos, los reflectores se enfocaron en la cortina por donde entraban las chicas, y el anuncio de parte del locutor, presento a la 'Pasión Ardiente', apodo que le asignaron al momento que llegó, y por el color de la peluca que usaba, en ese momento las cortinas se abrieron dejando ver aquella mujer ataviada con semejante abrigo, que caminaba hasta el centro del escenario, con ese contoneo cargado de sensualidad y erotismo, en ese momento cuando llego finalmente al centro de la pista de baile y justamente a un lado de aquel tubo de metal, ella rápidamente notó como todos en el lugar estaban en silencio esperando a ver qué haría, y ella sin hacerlos esperar un segundo más, agarró los botones que mantenían cerrado su abrigo, y de un solo fuerte jalón, destrozó las costuras de los mismos y le permitió deshacerse de la estorbosa prenda, la cual una vez alcanzo los tobillos de Hinata, el sitio que se encontraba en silencio, inmediatamente explotó en euforia y excitación, cuando la ojiperla disfrazada, mostraba finalmente la forma en la que vestía debajo de aquel enorme abrigo, pues estaba prácticamente desnuda, a excepción de un ligero de encaje rojo, unido aquellas medias rosas con detalles rojos, y tacones, por no decir las pequeñas cruces rojas en sus pezones, y la diminuta tanga de color rosa que apenas si cubría la intimidad de Hinata, en ese momento y sin esperar mucho, la ojiperla inmediatamente sujeto el tubo y comenzó con su baile.

**NOTA: No pude describir de manera acertada, ni mucho menos decente siquiera un baile en el tubo que sea por demás lascivo o pervertido, y se ajuste a la situación, así que, si han visto alguno, ya sea en películas xxx, internet o hentai, imagínense que es el que hizo Hinata, gracias por su atención, continuemos…**

Pasados unos minutos y cuando el baile de la 'pelirroja' había finalizado, todos los espectadores vitoreaban, alababan y gritaban obscenidades a Hinata, quien había logrado su cometido, hacer a gran parte de sus espectadores se excitaran, comenzaran a masturbarse y alcanzaran el orgasmo, mientras realizaba su lascivo baile, con el cuál incluso ella alcanzó el clímax en un par de ocasiones, lo cual la tenía sobre excitada, y lo cual era claramente notado por todos los clientes del local, pues en vez de ir tras bambalinas a descansar o vestirse, no lo hizo e incluso descendió del escenario así desnuda y empezó a recorrer las mesas de los clientes, quienes ni tarde ni perezosos comenzaban a manosearla, ya fuera agarrarle el trasero o los pechos, o había quienes la nalgueaban, para de esta manera hacer que sus enormes tetas rebotaran, lo cual encantaba a los presentes, mientras tanto, en el palco privado, el par de hombres observaban la situación, "… vaya, parece que es mejor de lo que pensaba… sin embargo, aún falta la última prueba, y si la falla aun así está descartada …", dijo el anciano dueño, a lo que A, solo mostrando una leve sonrisa, le responde, "… créame… superara sus expectativas", dijo el moreno sujeto al dueño del club, a lo que inmediatamente vuelve a llamar a una de sus chicas y le indica que le informe a la pelirroja que deberá hacer la 'otra parte' de su 'entrevista de trabajo', y rápidamente la chica fue donde Hinata se encontraba, pues estaba sentada sobre una mesa desde donde un par de sujetos agarraban sus pechos, mientras ella se turnaba para besarlos a los 2 al mismo tiempo, es luego de recibir el mensaje, la ojiperla aun con lentes y peluca, tuvo muy a su pesar dejar ambos hombres y dirigirse a donde le indicaron, lo cual dejo algo inquietos a los 2 hombres, pero la decepción les duro poco, pues a los pocos instantes llegaron un par de chicas ataviadas de manera sensual y erótica para acompañarlos, y ambos no tuvieron que pensarlo mucho y aceptaron, mientras tanto Hinata ya se encontraba nuevamente en la oficina de Kenichi, en donde también A se encontraba.

"… muy bien señorita, he de admitir que es mejor de lo que pude suponer, incluso ha superado a varias de mis mejores chicas con solo esta demostración…", dijo el anciano a Hinata que aún estaba caracterizada con la peluca, y con las gafas oscuras además de seguir desnuda, quien le agradeció por el comentario, pero en ese momento Kenichi volvió a tomar la palabra, "… mas no obstante, todavía falta una última prueba, la cual determinara si podrá trabajar aquí o no, y debo advertirle… muchas otras candidatas han venido como usted, demostrando 'gran habilidad en el baile' y en el 'trato a los clientes', además de venir siendo 'patrocinadas' por gente que aseguraba sus 'buenas habilidades', pero en esta parte en específico, es donde han fallado a pesar de su supuesta habilidad, así que dicho esto… ¿está segura de querer continuar su 'entrevista de trabajo?", dijo el anciano de apariencia pacifica, a Hinata que solo asintió en respuesta, "… excelente, pero ya queda advertida… al igual que tu A-san… recuerda que el contrato establece que de no pasar esta prueba y que además pueda 'sufrir algún percance' durante la misma, no será responsabilidad mía de ninguna forma, si llegara a ocurrir dicha situación, ¿recuerdas eso, verdad?", dijo el anciano al hombre musculoso junto a él, a lo que A solo asintió en respuesta, es en ese momento cuando Kenichi solo vuelve a llamar a una de sus chicas, y cuando esta llega, Kenichi solo le dice una sola frase, "llámalos… y lleva a la señorita al 'sitio especial'", dijo el anciano a lo que la chica entendió a que se refería, y esto la hizo ponerse un tanto pálida, y rápidamente salió de la oficina no sin antes llevarse a Hinata con ella, y solo caminaron por el pasillo donde se ubicaba la oficina y luego de un par de puertas, llegaron a una que tenía una escalera que bajaba a lo que parecía ser el sótano, en ese momento Hinata solo seguía a la chica hasta donde le indicaba, y una vez llegaron al fondo de la escalera, se encontraron en una habitación que daba la impresión de ser un calabozo, sin embargo, en su interior lo único que había allí era un viejo colchón, situado en medio de la estrecha habitación, colocado precariamente en el suelo, en ese momento Hinata comprendido que pasaría a continuación, o eso creía, hasta que escuchó como la chica que la había llevado ahí, le dio un último mensaje, "… lo siento mucho, espero que no te lastimen…", dijo la mujer para inmediatamente salir del lugar, dejando a una más que inquieta ojiperla, que se preocupó un poco, cuando la mujer que se retiraba activo un interruptor y una especie de reja bloqueo el paso por donde entraron en aquel sitio, todo esto con la intención que Hinata no se fuera.

En ese instante, la ojiperla empezó a preocuparse por lo que pasaría a continuación, pues en algún momento, ella obviamente supuso que tendría sexo con alguien de aquel lugar, para lo cual ya estaba preparada, aunque no para lo que se avecinaba, pues en ese momento, una luz se enciende, de un simple foco colgando encima de ella, además de otro que se encendió en lo que parecía ser un pasillo frente a ella, el cual también se encontraba cerrado por una reja, sin embargo, a los pocos instantes esta se abre, por donde aparecen 4 sujetos completamente desnudos y con visibles erecciones además de collares de perro y bozales , además de un más que un notable comportamiento de tipo animal, y una mujer, vestida con un traje de dominatriz, quien sujetaba los collares que aquellos sujetos, en ese momento, la mujer que sujetaba dichas correas le dirigió la palabra a Hinata, "… espero que puedas soportarlo, mis 'niños' son muy rudos en esto… buena suerte… la necesitaras", decía la mujer mientras retiraba los bozales y la correa de los cuellos de los hombres, quienes una vez libres no hicieron nada, al menos hasta que la mujer salió de la habitación, por la misma puerta por donde había entrado, y una vez la volvió a cerrar, tomando un silbato que tenía consigo, lo hizo sonar y si como una jauría de lobos hambrientos, se abalanzaron contra Hinata, quien no tuvo tiempo siquiera de asimilar lo que pasaba, cuando los 4 sujetos ya la tenían encima de aquel viejo colchón donde empezaron abusar de ella… o eso parecía desde el monitor donde Kenichi y A, observaban todo, "… espero que tu chica conserve la suficiente cordura después de esto…", dijo el anciano al ex Raikage, a modo de burla, pues resulta que esta 'prueba' tenía un segundo fin, pues a Kenichi no le agrada mucho la idea tener que compartir ganancias a pesar de ser el quien ofrece este tipo de tratos, pero lo hace con el fin de poder cobrar una compensación por no haber cumplido con el contrato que se había firmado, y de esta manera al final igual se quedaría con la chica, sin pagarle al ex Raikage un solo centavo, lo cual le habría funcionado, si no fuera por el semblante tan calmado que A mostraba.

"… yo no me preocuparía por ella, en realidad deberías preocuparte por ellos…", dijo A completamente calmado, a lo que dejó incrédulo al anciano Kenichi, quien regreso su atención al acto frente al monitor que veían, y es en ese momento que el anciano se dio cuenta a lo que A se estaba refiriendo, pues claramente pudo ver a Hinata dominando la situación, pues ella aunque se encontraba a merced de aquellos hombres quienes ya estaban 'violando' a la ojiperla o eso parecía en primera instancia, la realidad era que Hinata era quien técnicamente violaba a los 4 sujetos, aunque esto pareciera imposible de creer a causa de la imagen vista en ese momento, pues en ese instante la ojiperla se encontraba siendo penetrada por 2 de esos sujetos, uno en su vagina y el otro en su ano, mientras el tercero violaba su boca, y el ultimo hacía que Hinata lo masturbara y jugueteara con sus bolas, lo cual la hacía gemir de placer, pero en realidad era Hinata quien tenía el control de la situación en ese instante, pues usando sus habilidades ninja, logró someterlos a pesar que estaban bajo efecto de drogas y su lujuria, pues aunque los 4 sujetos eran agresivos, no se comparaba al sexo que tenía con A desde hace tiempo, lo cual le dio la 'habilidad' de soportarlo, en ese momento mientras A y Kenichi observaban 'las habilidades' de Hinata mientras realizaba la 'prueba' de contratación, el ex Raikage solo mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción por ver claramente que Hinata pasaría la prueba, y más en ese momento cuando los 4 sujetos se encontraban ahora bombeando sus miembros enfrente del rostro de la ojiperla, quien tenía una clara expresión de lujuria y deseo, además de tener la boca abierta y sus manos en forma de cuenco junto a su boca, y es luego de unos segundos, los 4 se descargaron sobre el rostro y boca de Hinata, quien al recibir la semilla de los 4 únicamente se limitó a tomarla toda, sin importarle quedar manchada completamente por la sustancia blanca, mas no obstante, la ojiperla parecía ansiosa de otra ronda con sus 'nuevos amigos', pero para su sorpresa los 4 sujetos se encontraban tirados en el suelo completamente inconscientes, lo cual daba claramente a entender que ya habían alcanzado sus límites, y todo esto fue notado por Kenichi, que no daba crédito a lo que acababa de ver, pues esa 'prueba' era una de las peores que tenía, y esta era la primera vez que la mujer resultaba 'superando' la prueba, por lo que a pesar de sentirse humillado y sumamente enojado, se tragó su orgullo y tuvo que cumplir con el contrato que había firmado con A.

"… bueno, veo que te saliste con la tuya maldito engreído… pero un trato es un trato, tu chica queda contratada, y se respetaran los términos y condiciones del contrato", decía el anciano mientras estrechaba la mano de A, quien agradecía el trato hecho y se alegraba por saber que empezara a ganar dinero a costa de Hinata, quien una vez había regresado a la oficina donde la esperaban, ella quiso ir a abrazar a su amante moreno, pero este al verla aun cubierta de semen, le dijo que era mejor que tomara un baño antes, y ella sin ningún tipo de objeción lo obedece, no sin antes Kenichi indicarle a otra de sus chicas que la lleve a las duchas, y luego de unos minutos ya la ojiperla limpia pero aun desnuda, regreso a la oficina en donde A le informó que había sido contratada y que empezaría a trabajar al día siguiente, lo cual de cierto modo alegró a Hinata, es entonces que la pareja decide regresar a casa, y aunque la ojiperla quería ir con él para 'celebrarlo' teniendo una intensa y larga sesión de sexo duro, A le dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer, y aunque le provocó que hiciera un puchero por la decepción, la ojiperla lo obedece y regresa a casa, y una vez el ex Raikage había llegado a su casa, encontró la puerta parcialmente abierta, lo que lo obligó a ponerse en guardia, por esa razón usando su único brazo disponible, empezó a cargar algo de chakra de rayo en su mano y los concentró en su puño, pues al parecer estaba más que dispuesto a 'eliminar' al intruso, pero una vez empezó a revisar la casa no encontró nada fuera de su lugar o fuera de lo normal, por lo que supuso que no era alguien que había entrado con la intención de robar algo, por lo que la única opción lógica era que alguien entró con la intención de atacarlo, y al ver que no había nadie en la casa que quisiera agredirlo y fue cuando supuso que tal vez y por pura distracción dejó la puerta abierta y entonces se convenció de esa idea, y al final regreso a sus actividades, sin saber que alguien en realidad si había entrado en su casa pero a extraer de ahí información.

"…eso estuvo cerca, unos segundos más y me habría atrapado, ahora debo revisar esta información y resguardarla", dijo una mujer encapuchada, quien resultó ser Mabui, quien guardaba en su mochila táctica, unas mini cámaras que al parecer fue el motivo por el cual había entrado a casa de A y recuperarlos, y sin perder más tiempo, dejó el sitio y regreso a su nueva casa, un departamento ubicado en el norte de la aldea, cerca de los rostros Hokage, el cual le fue entregado por Kakashi, así como una bandana con el símbolo de Konoha, pues hace un par de días ella había sido reconocida como habitante de la aldea al igual que Shinobi activo, que fue el trato que arreglo con el actual Hokage, y una vez llegó a su destino la mujer de cabello platinado y piel morena, extrae de su mochila todo el equipo de vigilancia que había colocado en casa de A y comienza a revisarlo, y luego de varias horas de revisar, todo lo que las cámaras y micrófonos habían registrado en aquel sitio, supo de esta forma lo que había hecho ahora con Hanabi, y de este modo la mujer de cabello plata ya no necesitaba la confesión de A, que tanto había estado buscando pues al ver en esa grabación claramente, como hipnotizaba a la hermana menor de Hinata en el sótano pues no había dejado ninguna parte de la casa sin vigilancia, por no mencionar toda esa filmación de sexo rudo entre A y Hinata, ocurrida en casi todo el resto de la casa, pero lo verdaderamente importante era el hecho de que todo eso había ocurrido un par de días antes, cuando Mabui vio a través de la filmación, como la actual heredera del clan Hyuga, (Hanabi), descubría la situación que ocurría con A y Hinata al espiar al ex Raikage en su casa, y ver a Hinata entregarse al placer y la lujuria a manos del musculoso sujeto, pero también de como al final de dicho acto, A la detiene y la hipnotiza para obligarla a comportarse lascivamente y poco a poco ir aumentando el nivel de depravación como debía comportarse, por lo que ahora no solo debía seguir vigilando al ex dirigente de Kumo, sino que también debía hacerlo con Hanabi, para de este modo agregar esa información que pueda obtener al vigilarla, y usarlo contra el musculoso sujeto, para obtener su tan ansiada venganza, sin saber que obtendrá esa información más pronto de lo que se imagina.

**2 días Después…**

Hanabi se encontraba entrenando en el dojo del complejo Hyuga, mas no obstante se encontraba un tanto distraída, pues tenía problemas para recordar lo que había pasado hace más de un mes, luego de que la cena donde se anunció el embarazo de Hinata se tornó un tanto 'tensa', por el altercado que protagonizaron su padre Hiashi Hyuga y el ex Raikage A, el cual causó que Hinata incluso se peleara con Naruto, quien intentó calmar la situación, el cual se fue solo de regreso a su casa, y Hinata optó por quedarse en su antigua habitación de la finca Hyuga, de donde ella se escapó durante la noche, a lo que ella decidió seguirla, pues en ese tiempo le pareció ver un extraño comportamiento de parte de su hermana hacia el ex Raikage, lo cual la dejó un tanto intrigada, pero cuando intentaba recordar lo que había descubierto, era cuando su memoria se tornaba borrosa y solo podía recordar ciertas imágenes muy confusas de aquel momento, aunque lo que si recordaba era que al parecer, había sido una buena noche, pues desde ese día pareció adoptar una actitud completamente nueva, pues desde ese momento empezó a sentirse un tanto más osada, pues por increíble que le pareciera a los demás presentes en aquel dojo entrenando junto a la representante del clan, que Hanabi estaba entrenando en ropa muy pequeña, siendo esta una blusa de tirantes color crema, muy escotada y que dejaba ver su vientre plano y tonificado, además de unos pantalones muy cortos color azul oscuro, que resaltaban sus increíbles piernas y exquisito trasero en forma de corazón, además del sudor que recorría en ese momento su cuerpo el cual la dotaba de un encanto y sensualidad aun mayor, lo cual era observado por los demás Hyuga en el recinto, la heredera del clan Hyuga, dio instrucciones a los presentes que se retiraran, cuando justo en ese momento un par de ninjas llegaron buscándola pues le informaron sobre la misión que Kakashi les habían asignado, y luego de darle los detalles, todo el equipo acordaron verse al día siguiente para llevar a cabo su misión asignada, quienes aceptaron y obedecieron dejando el recinto Hyuga.

Es en ese momento cuando la actual heredera del clan, se retiró hacia los baños de aguas termales dentro de su propiedad, los cuales ella frecuentaba, una vez en ellos se desnudó y entró en el agua caliente luego de lavar su cuerpo en las llaves de agua, pero mientras lo hacía seguía cuestionándose y tratando de recordar sin mucho éxito lo acontecido, sin embargo, lo que ella al principio no se percataba, es que mientras trataba de recordar, ella comenzaba a estimularse levemente sus pechos, y su intimidad, pues era parte del efecto del Justu de hipnosis, lo cual al cabo de un rato dejaba de pensar en ello y terminaba por concentrarse en complacerse a sí misma, pero mientras lo hacía, comenzaba a pensar en 'ciertas cosas' que le ayudaban aumentar su placer, pues al tener su Byakugan lo aprovechaba para 'dar un vistazo' en el baño de hombres de a lado, desde donde podía ver 'los equipos' de los miembros de la rama secundaria, y al ver al número de más de 10 hombres aseándose, ella inmediatamente imaginaba que ella entraba por su propio pie al baño de hombres donde una vez ahí, se comportaba de manera lasciva con la intención de hacerlos excitar y al conseguirlo, inmediatamente se acercaba a ellos comenzaba a masturbarlos, o estimularlos con alguna parte de su cuerpo, ya fuera las manos, pies, boca y cabello, y subsecuentemente tener sexo con todos ellos, y a pesar del riesgo que implicaba, dejarlos terminar dentro de ella, básicamente dejarse violar por el grupo de hombres, es precisamente en el momento cuando aquellos hombres empiezan a bombear sus penes, y a los pocos instantes después, descargar su semen en el rostro suplicante y sonrojado de Hanabi, para en ese momento ella experimentar un fuerte orgasmo, que la hizo gemir de manera un tanto alta, pero afortunadamente para ella, en ese instante ya todos aquellos hombres del otro baño, ya se habían ido por lo que nadie escuchó sus gemidos, es en ese momento cuando se encontraba ya tranquila, empezaba a cuestionarse del porque desde la noche de la cena, ha comenzado a tener estas fantasías tan pervertidas.

Pero eso no era lo que le empezaba a molestar en ese momento, sino el hecho de que rápidamente comenzó a aumentar la frecuencia con la que se masturba, siendo esta la numero 6 del día, y no solo eso, sino que también está notando que parece que entre más lo haga menos placer le provoca cada vez, a pesar de alcanzar el orgasmo, pero aunque quiere una solución a su problema, le es muy vergonzoso acudir con alguien en busca de algún consejo, pues no quiere que la tachen de pervertida, o que pueda provocar que la gente comience hablar al respecto, y de este modo traerle problemas al clan, aunque desde hace mucho Hiashi cambio mucho al clan en sí, con la ayuda de Naruto y Hinata con su matrimonio, lo cual a esas alturas habría sido mejor para todos, en especial el clan Hyuga y la aldea de Konoha, que Hanabi hubiera dejado esa pena y vergüenza de lado, e ir a que la revisaran, pues la decisión de ignorar lo que comenzaba a experimentar, habría descubierto lo que el ex Raikage A estaba planeando, pues un Jutsu como el que le había aplicado era sumamente sencillo averiguar quién era el responsable, pues habría tenido rastros del chakra de naturaleza de rayo del ex Raikage, todo por un descuido de parte del musculoso hombre, pero en ese momento Hanabi decidió dejar de pensar en ello y se preparó para continuar con su día, y una vez lista salió del complejo Hyuga para ir a la torre Hokage para confirmar los detalles de la misión, que le había asignado Kakashi y que realizaría con su equipo al día siguiente, es entonces cuando ella comienza a caminar con rumbo a su destino, más sin embargo durante el trayecto, se topó con la escena de un grupo de trabajadores construyendo una casa, esa vista de los hombres de forma física bastante marcada, sudando por el esfuerzo físico de su trabajo, le provocó que su excitación volviera apoderarse de ella, pero decidió no tomarlo en cuenta y concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, y siguió su camino hasta llegar a donde se dirigía, más sin embargo, la imagen de aquellos hombres se quedó grabada en su mente.

Pero eso no fue lo más grave, pues una vez alcanzó la puerta de la oficina de Kakashi, ella golpeo levemente la puerta y anunció su llegada, pero no recibió repuesta, es en ese momento cuando estaba por volver a golpear la puerta, cuando un ruido extraño se oye desde el interior de la oficina, y ella recordando que una de sus muchas funciones como Shinobi de Konoha, es proteger al Hokage si este se encontrara en peligro, incluso dando su propia vida por la de su Hokage, y por esa razón ingresó en la oficina de manera algo estrepitosa, portando un Kunai en su mano y con su Byakugan activo, para enfrentar de este modo a cualquier amenaza, pero una vez dentro de la oficina, se llevó una sorpresa la cual le provocó una inmensa vergüenza, pues el ruido extraño que escucho resulto ser un mero estornudo de parte de Kakashi, quien por el hecho de usar esa mascara que siempre porta, distorsiono el ruido y pareció ser otro ruido diferente, pero eso no fue lo que avergonzó a Hanabi, pues resulta que Kakashi estaba cambiándose de ropa en ese instante, por lo que únicamente estaba vestido con sus bóxer, dejando ver ese cuerpo atlético y marcado que poseía a causa de su entrenamiento y experiencia como Shinobi, este hecho dejó en shock a la castaña de ojos perla, que inmediatamente regreso al pasillo, no sin antes disculparse y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, cuando ya se encontraba fuera completamente avergonzada, los pocos instantes que le tomó a Kakashi terminar de vestirse, fue más que tiempo suficiente para que la ojiperla castaña, comenzara nuevamente a divagar con las imágenes pervertidas que se formaban en su cabeza, a las ya existentes en ese momento en su cabeza, las cuales involucraban a los trabajadores que vio hace rato, y a Kakashi completamente desnudos, ante una indefensa y desnuda Hanabi que suplicaba por placer, y obviamente sin decir mucho, la ojiperla comenzó a dejar que su lujuria la dominara, y por ende, comenzó a estimularse mientras seguía imaginando aquella escena, lo cual fue notado por Kakashi cuando salió al pasillo a intentar explicar la situación de lo que ocurría.

Pero grande fue la impresión que se llevó el actual Hokage, cuando se encontró con una Hanabi un tanto excitada, estimulándose los pechos por sobre la ropa, mientras esbozaba leves gemidos y sonidos un tanto sexys, lo cual dejo un tanto desconcertado al peliblanco, además de levemente excitado, por ver aquella escena que protagonizaba la mujer ojiperla, mas no obstante dejó eso de lado cuando, empezó aclararse la garganta con la intención de llamar la atención de Hanabi, lo cual logró y ella rápidamente y con una inmensa vergüenza se recompuso y volvió a la oficina, ante un Kakashi que al igual que ella, ignoro completamente lo que ocurría y fingió que nada había pasado, acción que imitó Hanabi al momento cuando ya estaba dentro de la oficina del Hokage, en donde inmediatamente Kakashi comenzó a repasar la información de la misión que le había asignado y sobre todo, firmar los documentos de aceptación de dicha misión, lo cual luego de unos minutos ya todo estaba listo y Hanabi abandona la oficina para ir a prepararse para su misión al día siguiente, es entonces que la mujer de ojos perla y cabello castaño empieza a caminar rumbo al recinto de los Hyuga, cuando sin esperarlo, se percató que terminó precisamente en el mismo sitio de construcción que había visitado más temprano ese día, y recordando lo acontecido temprano ese día, comenzó inconscientemente a buscar a los trabajadores que había visto, y rápidamente los encontró pues al parecer estaban tomando su almuerzo, y estos al percatarse de la presencia de la ojiperla ahí, un par de ellos comenzaron a decirle unos cuantos halagos y comentarios sobre su belleza, a lo que la castaña en un principio le molestaron, pero rápidamente empezó a cambiar de opinión y empezó a disfrutarlos.

Pero rápidamente llegó a un punto el cual Hanabi no pensó que llegaría, y mucho menos el grupo de trabajadores que le decían aquellos comentarios sexys, pues en ese momento ella dio una respuesta que dejó un tanto sorprendidos a los trabajadores, "… gracias chicos, son tan lindos… pero si quieren puedo mostrarles que tan sexy puedo ser… ¿les interesa?", decía la ojiperla mientras hacia una pose improvisada pero lo suficientemente sexy para emocionar a los trabajadores, "… oh, ¿en serio preciosa?, en ese caso, significa que quieres divertirte un rato", dijo unos de los sujetos, mientras comenzaba acercarse a Hanabi y al tenerla a su alcance la abraza y ella en respuesta se deja, pero mientras parecía que las cosas llegarían algo más intenso, rápidamente la ojiperla reaccionó y de alguna forma se percató de lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que rápidamente se alejó de aquellos hombres, lo cual causó que se enojaran, y aunque empezaron a reclamarle, ella rápidamente los silenció cuando activo su Byakugan, y se colocó en posición de pelea, lo cual alteró a los sujetos, pues ahora que sabían que pertenecía al clan Hyuga, que rápidamente se tranquilizaron y continuaron con su almuerzo, mientras dejaban a la ojiperla irse, con un claro semblante preocupado, a causa de lo que acababa de hacer, y lo cual no entendía por qué lo había hecho, por lo que de alguna manera intuía, que su comportamiento, debía ser a causa de la amnesia que sufre, pues es la primera vez que actúa de esa manera, e incluso es desde ese momento cuando comenzó con esas fantasías tan pervertidas, empezaron desde el momento cuando siguió a Hinata y no volvió a recordar lo que había pasado, por lo que para poder encontrar una solución, decidió ponerse a investigar sobre Jutsu o algún tipo de medicamento ninja, que pudieran causarle dichos efectos o que fueran consecuencia de los mismos, pero además debía averiguar en qué momento la habían inducido aquel Jutsu, por lo que decidió volver a investigar y vigilar a su hermana, y con suerte esto le permitiría averiguarlo, mas no obstante, el plan de Hanabi tendrá más problemas para poder llevarse a cabo de lo que imagino.

Al día siguiente, Hanabi se encontró con sus compañeros de equipo, para llevar a cabo su misión asignada, sin embargo, ella en ese instante habría preferido quedarse en Konoha e iniciar su investigación, pero como ya era tarde para pedir permiso de no participar en la misión, tuvo que resignarse a obedecer las indicaciones del 6to Hokage y realizar la misión encomendada, después de que el grupo de Hanabi saliera de la aldea, rápidamente se dirigieron a donde se les había indicado, era una fortaleza con bastante fuerza defensiva y ofensiva, en la cual se resguardaban varias reliquias pertenecientes a una importante familia de señores feudales pertenecientes a la tierra de la miel, (en verdad, existe en la serie, búsquenlo), sin embargo, la misión consistía en recuperar el control de dicha fortaleza, pues hace más o menos 2 semanas un grupo grande de criminales, se apoderaron de ella matando a los guardias y saqueando la armería de la misma, por lo que es prácticamente imposible recuperarla con un ataque frontal, incluso para un grupo Shinobi experimentado, dado el gran número de aproximadamente 200 enemigos que se pertrecharon dentro de la fortaleza, normalmente para este tipo de misiones, se requeriría un equipo bastante grande de Shinobi, pero al contar con Hanabi, y 2 especialistas en asesinatos sigilosos ex ANBU, convertidos en Shinobi regulares, era más que suficiente para llevar a cabo la misión, sin necesidad de recurrir con la presencia de más Shinobi de Konoha, en ese momento las 3 kunoichi se colocaron cerca para poder determinar cómo procederán, "… Hyuga-san, nosotras nos encargaremos de los enemigos dentro, su trabajo será utilizar su Byakugan y determinar los objetivos los cuales eliminaremos, y sobre todo asegurarse de que no llamen refuerzos o podría complicarse la situación…", dijo la mujer de cabello verdoso mientras ella y la otra chica de cabello azul oscuro, se colocaban sus antiguos uniformes ANBU, y finalmente las máscaras de un cuervo y un ciervo respectivamente.

Luego de varios minutos de prepararse, las 3 kunoichi estaban listas, en eso Hanabi activa su Byakugan y comienza a escudriñar la fortaleza y determina las posiciones de cada enemigo, las cuales les dice al par de cazadoras especiales ANBU, quienes rápidamente usando sus habilidades y sigilo, entraron en la fortificación, y conforme avanzaban por el interior, las cazadoras eliminaban a los enemigos en el sitio y escondían los cuerpos para que el resto no los encontraran, durante las siguientes 2 horas, Hinata estuvo guiando al par de cazadoras por los pasillos de la fortaleza, usando su Byakugan para definir las firmas de chakra y sus posiciones y de este modo cerciorarse que no quedara ninguno, mas no obstante, al final ya solo quedaba 1 solo sujeto, siendo este el jefe del grupo de bandidos y al parecer la persona que había ideado apoderarse de la fortaleza, ese fue el único sujeto que tanto las cazadoras y Hanabi tenían instrucciones específicas de no matarlo, hasta averiguar todo lo posible sobre el sujeto y cerciorarse que no esté relacionado con alguna organización o enemigo que pudiera estar financiando o hubiera planeado el apoderarse de la fortaleza, o incluso que buscaran algo de las reliquias del sitio, que pudieran ser el verdadero objetivo, pues incluso las 3 kunoichi llevaban una lista detallada de todas las reliquias resguardadas en el interior, a lo cual Hanabi les pidió a las cazadoras que 'interrogaran' al líder de los criminales, pues ellas eran expertas en ese tema, mientras la ojiperla se dirigió al sitio donde resguardaban las reliquias, y comenzó a revisar minuciosamente que todo estuviera ahí, lo cual la tenía distraída de sus alrededores, por lo que nunca se percató de la presencia de un último sobreviviente, quien al verla ahí en el sitio, sabía que debía vencerla si quería escapar de sitio, en ese momento el hombre de no más de 25 años, bastante atractivo, que llevaba un traje Shinobi estándar de lo que parecía ser La Aldea Escondida Entre La Hierba, en ese momento el ninja estaba por realizar su emboscada contra la ojiperla, cuando ella reaccionó rápidamente logrando someter al ninja de la hierba, antes de que pudiera siquiera responder al ataque.

El cual terminó en escasos segundos y dio como resultado que el ninja de la hierba quedara sometido ante las habilidades de Hanabi, mas, no obstante, y para mala fortuna de la ojiperla, el ver aquel ninja sometido, amarrado de las manos, y sin su indumentaria ninja, más que nada como medida de seguridad, ella le había quitado su ropa dejándolo únicamente con sus pantalones puestos, y el torso completamente desnudo, el cual estaba bastante marcado sin ser exagerado, y agregándole ese rostro apuesto que Hanabi notó, lo cual lamentablemente provocó que volviera a sobre excitarse y empezara su mente a divagar sobre la situación que en ese momento comenzaba a imaginarse en su mente, pues en su imaginación se veía a si misma estando en el lugar del ninja de la hierba, y exactamente en igualdad de condiciones solo que en su caso solo conservando sus bragas color vino de encaje y con los pechos descubiertos, en ese momento la ojiperla es rápidamente asaltada por el ninja de la hierba, y comienza por apretar sus pechos y juguetear con ellos, mientras en el proceso pellizca sus pezones lo cual le genera gemidos de dolor a causa de la rudeza con la que los manosea, pero al mismo tiempo eran gemidos de placer, los cuales en combinación eran sumamente adictivos de escuchar, y todo esto a causa de querer extraerle información a la ojiperla, pero este ninja al parecer prefiere el placer en vez del dolor para lograr su cometido.

Es en ese momento, que mientras ella trataba de resistirse a las sensaciones que el ninja de la hierba le provocaba, su cuerpo lamentablemente la traicionaba y rápidamente respondía a los estímulos provocados y por ende ella empezó a liberar fluidos desde su intimidad, los cuales fueron notados por el ninja, lo cual le dio la señal de que debía aumentar la intensidad de sus estímulos y así lo hizo, pues la ojiperla logró notar como el ninja de la hierba reunía chakra en su mano derecha y con esa misma mano la llevaba a la intimidad de la castaña, y procedía a frotarla en su clítoris y vagina, lo cual inmediatamente provocó que la Hyuga comenzara a retorcerse y gemir de placer, pero la situación no terminaría ahí, pues cuando la mujer de ojos perla alcanzó el orgasmo y sin darle tiempo a que ella pudiera reaccionar, el ninja de la hierba inmediatamente descartó sus pantalones y dejó a la vista de Hanabi su hombría completamente erecta, lo cual al verla ella inmediatamente supo que era lo que se avecinaba para ella, por lo que estuvo a punto de comenzar a suplicar que no lo hiciera y que la dejara libre, pero el ninja de la hierba al suponer que esto podría suceder, inmediatamente coloco una tira de tela en la boca de la ojiperla para callarla y de esta manera la mujer de cabello castaño ya no podía decir nada a excepción de eróticos gemidos muy eróticos, causados por la sensación de placer que sentía en ese momento y por su sensibilidad, causa en gran medida por su orgasmo de hace unos instantes, y sin que el ninja de la hierba le dijera nada, solo alineó su hombría en la intimidad de la ojiperla y de un solo empuje, alcanzó fácilmente la entrada uterina de Hanabi, lo cual fue el límite para ella, por lo cual le provocó un segundo orgasmo muy fuerte, el cual casi la hace desmayarse, pero no pudo hacerlo, pues en ese instante el ninja de la hierba, comenzó con el vaivén de sus caderas, lo cual le provocaba que su mente poco a poco se perdiera en la lujuria, hasta el momento cuando escuchó como el ninja de la hierba le llamaba por su nombre.

"… ¿Hanabi… Hanabi… Hanabi?", es en ese instante que la mujer de ojos perla finalmente reacciona de su alucinación, y su atención se dirige a donde la voz es escuchada, en donde observó a las 2 cazadoras especiales, quienes le preguntaban que estaba haciendo, a lo que la mujer de ojos perla inmediatamente se percata de lo que estaba pasando, y se dio cuenta que todo había sido una simple fantasía suya, pues el ninja de la hierba seguía amarrado, y en el mismo estado de antes, lo cual menciono la ojiperla al par de cazadoras especiales, quienes se ofrecieron a interrogarlo cuya propuesta fue aceptada por la Hyuga, y mientras dejaba al par de cazadoras especiales hacer su trabajo, Hanabi dice que se ausentara por un rato pues tiene que investigar algo importante, lo cual las cazadoras aceptan, mientras Hanabi se adentraba en la fortaleza y llegando a una habitación la cual al parecer cuenta con una cerradura, la cual le pareció perfecta para lo que planeaba hacer, y una vez dentro de la misma se encierra momentáneamente, y tan rápido como pudo dando a entender que la ropa le quemara, se desnudó y una vez sin que nadie lo pensara, rápidamente se recuesta en el futón y comienza a masturbarse, pues era muy notorio como los fluidos vaginales de Hanabi descendían por sus piernas, lo que daba a entender que estaba sumamente excitada y necesitaba aliviarse inmediatamente, pero en ese instante, ella jamás se percató que en aquella habitación al parecer había alguien más aparte de ella, pues no revisó la habitación al entrar, porque si lo hubiera hecho se habría dado cuenta de la presencia de ropa de mujer en aquella habitación y lo que parecen ser unas cuantas provisiones.

Es en ese instante que mientras la mujer de ojos perla estimula vigorosamente su intimidad, un ruido detrás de ella la petrifican de miedo, pero tan rápido como pudo se gira para mirar la fuente de aquel ruido, tomando en el proceso uno de sus kunai, con el cual ya en la mano se colocó en posición de ataque, pero grande fue su sorpresa, pues se topó con una chica de no más de 20 años, la cual estaba escondida detrás de lo que parecía ser una especie de armario, desde donde solo asomaba la cabeza de la chica, pero eso si con un rostro sumamente ruborizado, pero también un rostro que mostraba inseguridad y miedo, pero cuando la ojiperla estaba a punto de hablar, la chica se adelanta, "… p-por f-favor, s-se l-lo s-suplico, n-no m-me h-haga d-daño, y-yo s-soy p-prisionera a-aquí", dijo la chica escondida, a lo que Hanabi, colocándose únicamente su chaleco ninja encima de su cuerpo desnudo, para de esta manera poder por lo menos hablar con la chica sin sentirse tan expuesta, a pesar de mostrar su intimidad aun chorreante, no sin antes esconder el kunai dentro del mismo chaleco, y poder de este medio pedirle a la chica que salga de su escondite, y de esta manera poder conversar al respecto, la chica se identificó con el nombre de Asami Hazama, y que era la hija del comandante de la fortaleza, que en el momento que la fortaleza cayó en manos enemigas, ella junto las otras mujeres, los familiares de la guarnición que defendía la fortaleza, cayeron prisioneras por los atacantes, algunas de ellas por su edad ya avanzada, fueron asesinadas junto a sus esposos o hijos, pero las más jóvenes lamentablemente, serian vueltas esclavas para las labores domésticas y sexuales, pero para fortuna de Asami, ella al ser la hija del comandante de la fortaleza, el líder de los bandidos la conservó para sí mismo, a excepción de las demás que serían abusadas por todos los bandidos sin excepción, y que por este motivo serian llevadas al calabozo donde permanecían hasta ese momento, según informó Asami, pero antes de que Hanabi saliera de la habitación, para informar a las cazadoras sobre la presencia de prisioneras, Asami la detuvo pues tenía algo que solicitarle a Hanabi.

"… mi señora, le suplico que antes de que salga, permítame volverme su esclava, a cambio por favor, le suplico que rescate a las demás que están encerradas en el calabozo, para probarlo permítame complacerla…", dijo Asami a una muy impactada Hanabi, que no sabía que responder ante lo que la mujer de cabello corto verdoso, piel blanca como porcelana, usando un yukata sumamente corto y casi translucido que resaltaba su increíble figura que sin ser exuberante, era lo suficientemente equilibrado para ser considerada sexy y sensual al usar ese atuendo, el cual dejaba claramente ver que no traía ropa interior debajo de aquel yukata, todo eso mejorado con un maquillaje ligero, que resaltaba su bella cara, la cual besó en ese momento a Hanabi en los labios, cuya acción aunque inesperada, a los pocos segundos la ojiperla correspondió dichas acciones, a pesar de que la bella Asami estaba visiblemente nerviosa, a causa de ser inexperta, pues aunque demostró que era muy buena besando, para lo demás fue Hanabi quien tuvo que guiar en todo momento a la bella chica, quien no se opuso de ninguna forma a lo que la ojiperla le pedía y enseñaba hacer, es luego de unos minutos, que la lujuria de Hanabi alcanzó sus límites, y como si de un impulso irresistible se tratase la ojiperla inmediatamente se abalanzo contra Asami y al tenerla en el futón recostada comienza a acariciarla y toquetearla de manera lasciva, pues aunque obviamente en condiciones normales Hanabi JAMAS habría hecho algo así, el Jutsu de hipnosis en ella le impedía desobedecer los 'impulsos' que la aquejaban, sin saber que eran las ordenes que A había implantado en ella, es por esa razón que luego de unos minutos, Hanabi se alejó de Asami, quien estaba claramente sobre excitada por la estimulación física de la Hyuga, en ese momento escucha como las cazadoras especiales la llaman para informarle sobre lo que han averiguado, "… Hanabi-san, el ninja desertor de la hierba confeso, al parecer hay prisioneras en los calabozos…", dijo una de las cazadoras especiales, a lo que la ojiperla desde el interior de la habitación le responde, "… vayan y libérenlas, yo me quedo aquí, encontré… información valiosa que debo catalogar y asegurarla para llevarla a Konoha para su posterior análisis…", dijo la castaña mientras seguía acariciando el cuerpo de Asami, quien esta a su vez, cubría su boca con su mano para evitar que la escucharan gemir.

En el momento que ambas cazadoras, se retiraron con dirección a los calabozos a liberar a las prisioneras, Hanabi liberó la boca de Asami, quien procedió a esbozar gemidos de placer, a causa de las constantes caricias de Hanabi, es cuando sin poder aguantarlo más, Asami rápidamente llevó su rostro al de Hanabi a quien besó de manera apasionada y sumamente lujuriosa, lo cual ayudó de cierto modo a que el efecto de la hipnosis que empezaba a desvanecerse, volviera a manifestarse y esta vez con más fuerza, a lo cual Hanabi ya no pudo soportarlo y dejó que sus instintos se apoderaran de ella, y en un arranque de lujuria, inmediatamente correspondió el beso y presionó su cuerpo contra el de Asami, específicamente sus pechos los cuales se presionaban entre sí, lo cual aumentaba su sensación de placer y lujuria, rápidamente la sesión de besos húmedos subían de intensidad a tal grado que luego de un rato ya solo era una lucha de lenguas lo que ambas mujeres hacían, luego de unos instantes cambian de posición y ahora Hanabi estaba encima de ella con su intimidad en la cara de Asami y viceversa, realizaban un 69 dándose el mayor placer posible, es entonces que el clímax finalmente fue anunciado por parte de ambas, y antes de que alguna de ellas se dieran cuenta, liberaron sus fluidos en los rostros y bocas de cada una, lo cual le agregó ese extra de placer por degustar aquella miel de cada una, es en ese momento cuando ambas mujeres caen exhaustas, es ahí cuando ambas solo deciden recostarse una al lado de la otra y en ese momento Asami toma la palabra, "… mi señora, espero haber podido satisfacer sus necesidades, y por favor solo pido que deje libres a las prisioneras, a cambio de mi vida…", decía la mujer pero no pudo terminar de hablar, cuando la mujer ojiperla la detiene, "… no, eso no, vamos a liberarlas a todas sin excepción, y tu no deberás dar tu vida… o tu cuerpo, así que ahora son libres, te lo garantizo", dijo Hanabi a la mujer que no sabía que pensar, pero al analizar lo dicho por la heredera Hyuga, ella se alegró y agradeció a la castaña, dándole un profundo beso y comenzar acariciarla de nuevo, y aunque Hanabi quiso detenerla, la excitación y lujuria se apoderaron de ella y dejó que la mujer siguiera y la complaciera, por otra media hora.

Ya había amanecido en aquella fortaleza, y todas las prisioneras ya habían sido liberadas, todos se encontraban en el patio central de la estructura, desde donde se determinaba las acciones a seguir, no sin antes haber llegado el equipo médico de Konoha, que llegó como apoyo, para atender en caso de que algún miembro del equipo hubiera sido herido durante la misión, y proporcionarle los primeros auxilios a cualquier prisionero que pudiera haber permanecido en la fortaleza, lo cual hacían en ese momento a un par de mujeres que habían sido las más afectadas, por el enorme trabajo físico al tenerlas como esclava para trabajos pesados, pero afortunadamente no sufrió de heridas graves, de ahí en más, todas las prisioneras estaban bien de salud, aunque un tanto afectadas mentalmente por los maltratos y lo que habían visto durante su tiempo encerradas, pero ya cuando todo finalizó el grupo de prisioneras se fueron con rumbo a la aldea más cercana desde donde empezarían de nuevo y buscarían un sitio donde asentarse y continuar con su vida, por su parte Hanabi aún se encontraba un tanto afectada por lo acontecido, pues aún le molestaba la forma en como venía actuando y más ahora por lo que había hecho con Asami, pero repentinamente se percató que al parecer por haber tenido sexo con la mujer, la ojiperla comenzó a recordar vagamente imágenes de su hermana Hinata teniendo sexo muy intenso, pues esencialmente Asami tiene cierto parecido con su hermana, y al recordar los gemidos y las expresiones que ella mostro durante su sesión de sexo lésbico, las imágenes dichas llegaron a su mente las cuales le trajeron más preguntas que respuestas.

Pero cuando en ese instante comenzaba a divagar en sus pensamientos, la voz de una de las cazadoras especiales, más específico la de mascara de cuervo, le informa que están listas para regresar a Konoha, y Hanabi sin decir más acepto y volvieron a Konoha, pero el problema apenas comenzaba, pues a consecuencia de lo que había hecho con Asami en la fortaleza, y durante las siguientes 2 semanas, ella en vez de mejorar empeoró, pues ya no solo se fijaba en los hombres, sino también en las mujeres, por no mencionar su forma de vestir, la cual ya era completamente reveladora y muy sensual, pues ya era ropa muy entallada y pequeña la que vestía casi todo el tiempo, y ahora sus fantasías eran aún peor que antes, pues ahora se planteaba seriamente, utilizar su autoridad como heredera del clan Hyuga, para hacer que las miembros femeninos de la rama secundaria tuvieran sexo con ella y de esta manera obligarlas a no decir nada, lo cual le generaba conflictos, pues también se recriminaba y se lamentaba por los pensamientos que tenía, pero al final lamentablemente sucumbía a sus deseos y la mayoría de las veces se masturbaba las veces que fueran necesarias para calmarse, pero eso rápidamente ya no fue suficiente para ella, y cuando alcanzó el límite de su lujuria decidió 'solucionarlo', y para lo cual y por increíble que pareciera, la castaña de ojos perla decide usar un método impensable para alguien como ella, pero para evitar que alguien se enterara de su problema, decidió ir al distrito rojo… en específico un local muy recomendado por aquellas personas que frecuentan el distrito, el cual la heredera Hyuga investigó durante unos días antes de decidirse entrar en el sitio, para lo cual empezó a espiar las conversaciones de las personas que frecuentaban el local o el distrito, así como identificar algunas de las chicas que trabajan en el sitio, y fue de esta manera que supo que el sitio es uno de los mejores de todo Konoha para personas que buscan 'divertirse', pero también es el lugar más discreto, pues no importa quien vaya al lugar, su visita permanecerá como completo secreto, por el precio adecuado, por lo que Hanabi a pesar de estar sumamente angustiada por esto y se arrepentía internamente por lo que iba hacer, pero al ya no tener forma de soportar y aliviar la lujuria que experimentaba, lo hizo.

Por lo que luego de un tiempo, encontramos a Hanabi afuera de un local llamado 'Luxury', (así se llama el burdel de Kenichi), así que armándose de valor, toma una bocanada de aire y entra en el sitio, en otros sitios la entrada a las mujeres habría estado prohibida, pero lo que daba la gran popularidad al sitio, es el hecho de respetar a todas las personas con orientaciones sexuales diferentes, por lo que era muy normal en el sitio, no solo ver a hombres disfrutar de bailes eróticos, sino también a mujeres, e incluso el personal que laboraba ahí era mixto, pues incluso hombres bailaban en el escenario para complacer tanto a mujeres y hombres, lo cual incluso en su momento fue ofrecido por Kenichi al ex Raikage cuando hicieron su trato por Hinata, ofrecimiento que fue rechazado por A, pero que en un principio fue considerado por el musculoso sujeto, pero al entender que terminaría al igual que Hinata, teniendo que complacer a los clientes fueran mujeres u hombres, fue cuando lo rechazo, a pesar de la más que impresionante cantidad de dinero que ofreció como salario para A, pero volviendo al momento, Hanabi se ubicó en una de las mesas libres del sitio, para inmediatamente ser abordada por una chica que fungía como mesera, a pesar de lo lascivo de su atuendo, pues iba vestida únicamente con un bikini azul oscuro, además de un delantal el cual tenía un bolsillo donde guardar la pequeña libreta donde apuntar las ordenes, la cual en este caso uso para anotar la petición de Hanabi, una cerveza, (tal como leyeron, ella toma alcohol, aunque con moderación), cuando le sirvieron su pedido se encontraba relajándose en su lugar cuando las luces del escenario se encendieron y la música comenzó a sonar, presentando al primer bailarín de la noche, un chico bastante atractivo y de buena condición física.

Este chico era el encargado de iniciar la pista de baile para los desnudistas, y después de su baile, el cual era de striptease para el deleite del grupo de mujeres en el sitio, en el que se incluía Hanabi, pero luego de un par de horas, mientras disfrutaba del ambiente, se cuestionaba en qué momento podría solicitar la 'compañía' de alguno de los bailarines, hasta que una conversación de un par de clientes cerca de su mesa le llamó la atención, "… las chicas que han pasado hasta ahora son buenas, pero la 'pasión ardiente' es excepcional, no importa si eres hombre o mujer, te hace experimentar el cielo", dijo uno de aquellos hombres a lo que los otros 2 que lo acompañaban se quedaron intrigados por averiguar si era verdad lo que su amigo decía sobre la supuesta 'pasión ardiente', al igual que Hanabi, que quiso averiguar de quien se trataba y si era verdad lo que se decía de ella, pues no fue la única vez que había escuchado de ella, pues durante su estadía en el establecimiento, fueron bastantes veces, que varios de los clientes en el sitio mencionaron ese sobrenombre, y con su lujuria creciente y apoderándose de ella, pensó que sería la clave para corregir su problema, solo que había un problema y ese era que la mujer que conocían como 'pasión ardiente', no se presentaría esa noche pues le informaron cuando pregunto por ella a una de las camareras, esta le indicó que ella trabaja bajo contrato especial, por lo que es muy común que ella solo vaya al lugar de vez en cuando, lo cual de algún modo decepcionó a la ojiperla castaña, pero en ese momento cuando estaba a punto de dar por terminada la noche y regresar a casa, pues al parecer era mentira el hecho de conseguir 'compañía' de algunos de los bailarines, en ese momento un anuncio por los altavoces del lugar comienza a ser emitido, "… damas y caballeros, agradecemos su preferencia, y su paciencia pero finalmente siendo las 11:00 pm, damos por comenzado nuestro 'menú especial' de la noche, así que siéntase libres de elegir a cualquier miembro de nuestro staff y pacen un rato agradable…", fue como terminó la transmisión, para en ese momento Hanabi percatarse lo que se suscitaba en la mesa a un lado de la suya.

Pues hace rato una de las bailarinas había llegado a esa mesa, y se dispuso a beber unos tragos con uno de los clientes, sin embargo, cuando el anuncio fue emitido, la castaña de ojos perla volvió a mirar en esa dirección y encontró a la misma bailarina, solo que ahora le realizaba sexo oral al mismo cliente con quien estaba bebiendo, pero no era solo eso, sino que al mirar a los alrededores vio situaciones similares en las diferentes mesas, lo cual finalmente le confirmaba que al parecer los rumores sobre el sitio eran reales, mas no obstante antes de poder preguntar, la misma camarera que la ha estado atendiendo desde el principio, se acercó a ella, solo que esta vez estaba sin la bandeja con la que servía tragos, y le dijo a la ojiperla si podía ser su acompañante esa noche, pues al parecer a la camarera le había gustado Hanabi desde el momento que la vio más temprano ese día, y aunque estaba expectante por la posible reacción o respuesta de Hanabi, se sorprendió cuando la castaña de ojos perla, se acercó al oído de la camarera y le susurró una pregunta, "… dime linda, ¿puedo pedirte el 'servicio especial'?", dijo la ojiperla a lo que la camarera rápidamente le asintió, y sin esperar un solo segundo más, Hanabi rápidamente capturó los labios de la camarera para impresión de la misma, pero a los pocos segundos correspondió el beso, y no solo eso, sino que además, la camarera comenzó acariciar a la ojiperla, caricias que la heredera del clan Hyuga imitó y recreo a la perfección, para el deleite no solo de la camarera sino de ella misma, y antes de que ambas se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba, ambas mujeres se encontraban dentro de una habitación 'especial' dentro del local, donde las 2 mujeres dejaron que sus impulsos sexuales más pervertidos salieran a flote.

La camarera se hallaba recostada dormida junto a la castaña de ojos perla, que se encontraba exhausta por todo aquel placer que había experimentado, en gran medida a sus habilidades relacionadas con el uso del Byakugan, y los puntos de chakra, pues escondido para la aldea, los Hyuga no solo saben generar daños a través de los puntos de chakra, sino también placer, esto a causa de los entrenamientos que todos los Hyuga deben realizar, al momento que despiertan su Byakugan, pero dicho entrenamiento consiste en saber identificar la ubicación de los puntos de chakra y saber los efectos que causan en el cuerpo si se alteran estos puntos, mas no obstante para que tenga efecto cuando se golpean, se debe aplicar una muy ligera, casi imperceptible, cantidad de chakra a través de la palma de la mano, la cual dependiendo el efecto que se busque generar y con qué intensidad, se utiliza la plana completa o un determinado número de dedos, lo cual había sido usado por Hanabi en ese momento con la camarera, lo que le provocó los orgasmos más placenteros e intensos que jamás había experimentado en su vida o desde que trabaja en ese sitio, por su parte Hanabi se encontraba meditando sobre lo ocurrido, y al darse cuenta finalmente que no importaba lo que hiciera, ya no había manera de que dejara de portarse de esa manera, por lo que a pesar de que sabía que le traería problemas en el futuro, (sin saber lo que le espera), pensó que gracias al hecho de que ahora el clan Hyuga es diferente, todo por la influencia de Naruto, al cumplir de cierto modo la promesa hecha a Neji de cambiar la mentalidad del clan, supuso que su padre al principio tal vez se molestara con la idea de la vida sexual tan 'variada' que ahora Hanabi estaba llevando, pero estaba más que conforme por el resultado que ella suponía resultara en un futuro, por lo que sin más, finalmente decidió dejar de lado sus inseguridades y aceptar esta nueva faceta de si misma, y así lo hizo… al menos por unos días, hasta que descubrió o eso pensaba, un secreto que la pondría en un camino por demás difícil.

1 semana después de su visita aquel burdel, Hanabi nuevamente caminaba con rumbo a 'Luxury', donde tenía la intención de pasar un rato agradable, luego de haber vuelto de una misión de un par de días a una aldea cercana, a donde escoltaría a un grupo de comerciantes para protegerlos de posibles grupos de criminales que pudieran aparecer por el camino, y aunque la misión fue con total calma y sin ningún incidente, la ojiperla paso ese par de días por demás sobre excitada y ansiosa por tener sexo, pues cuando conoció a los comerciantes que debía escoltar, estos resultaron ser todos hombres y sumamente atractivos, además de poseer una buena condición física, y cuerpos marcados, por no decir que para Hanabi la misión resultó ser una misión en solitario, por lo que técnicamente era la única mujer viajando con aquellos 6 hombres, pero eso aunque le alegraba a la ojiperla, pues aunque ahora tuviera pensamientos lujuriosos, y se dejara llevar por ellos cuando tenía sexo, ahora tenía un lugar a donde ir si quería expresarlos, lo cual le ayudó a minimizar sus fantasías pervertidas, al menos al principio, pues inmediatamente ese primer día de misión, el grupo llegó a un lago donde decidieron descansar y pasar la noche, pues ya llevaban la mitad de camino, pero como los comerciantes habían pagado por la misión a ser realizada en varios días, ellos podían darse el lujo de tomarse su tiempo durante el viaje, lo cual estaban aprovechando en ese momento, pues decidieron usar esa oportunidad y tomar un baño en el lago, y aunque le preguntaron a Hanabi si tenía problemas con ello, la ojiperla les respondió que no, por lo que los 6 entraron en el agua, sin embargo, para mala y buena suerte de Hanabi, los chicos decidieron entrar al agua completamente desnudos, lo cual obviamente provocó que Hanabi empezara nuevamente a imaginarse en una situación sumamente pervertida, que incluía a los 6 hombres y a ella desnuda en el lago, los cuales comenzarían a violarla mientras ella solo dejaba que ellos hicieran con ella lo que quisieran.

Pero afortunadamente todo eso solo fueron alucinaciones de la ojiperla, pues aunque estuvo completamente decidida a volver realidad lo que imaginaba, logró reunir las fuerzas necesarias para seguir pensando con lucidez y evitar cometer ese error, pues aunque sabía que podía disfrutar de un sexo extraordinario al ser su primera orgia verdadera y no solo imaginada, pero que al final esto provocaría que los comerciantes divulgaran lo acontecido una vez que la misión terminara y Hanabi regresara a Konoha, pues es sabido por todo el mundo, que los comerciantes sin importar cual sea su especialidad, (armas, telas, especias, artículos varios, etc.), todos sin excepción podían vender información de cualquier tipo, por el precio adecuado, y si hubiera realizado lo que imaginaba con aquellos apuestos hombres, era solo cuestión de tiempo que Konoha se enterara, así como su padre, sobre lo ocurrido en esa misión, y aunque Hanabi sabía que sucedería y posteriormente la aldea también lo supiera, ella prefería que fuera poco a poco y en sus términos, en vez de por personas ajenas a la aldea, lamentablemente para ella, esa no fue la única ocasión que ella tuvo que usar todas sus fuerzas para no sucumbir a sus deseos y lujuria, pues durante el viaje los comerciantes fueron protagonistas de más de las fantasías pervertidas de Hanabi, todo esto a causa de las situaciones que podían ser consideradas comunes con un grupo de personas con dicha profesión, pues en algunos casos, cuando pasaban por aldeas pequeñas durante su viaje, los sujetos se detenían para vender algunas de sus mercancías, pero para hacer esto debían montar/armar una 'tienda' donde poder vender dichas mercancías, y en todas esas ocasiones ocurrió que los hombres mientras armaban dicha tienda, terminaban completamente empapados en sudor, lo cual los obligaba a quitarse parte de sus pendras y la gran mayoría de las veces quedarse con el torso desnudo, usando únicamente sus pantalones y calzado, mostrando aquellos físicos trabajados cubiertos en sudor, lo cual era el combustible ideal para las pervertidas fantasías de la ojiperla, y así como la primera ocasión tuvo que sacar fuerzas de voluntad para no sucumbir, a tal grado de apuñalarse levemente la pierna derecha para conseguirlo, pues cada vez le resultaba más difícil mantenerse calmada y evitar ir con aquellos hombres y suplicarles literalmente que abusaran de ella a su gusto.

Todo esto sin importarle las consecuencias que esto traería, afortunadamente la misión llegó a su fin cuando los comerciantes llegaron a sus hogares, y Hanabi finalmente pudo regresar a Konoha, pues estaba completamente segura que una situación que le provocara volverse a excitar, ya no podría soportarla y terminaría cediendo a su lujuria, pero como ya había llegado a su fin su misión, recibió las gracias de sus clientes, además de una propina extra, por haber sido de ayuda en sus múltiples paradas que tuvieron para vender sus mercancías, como el hecho de haberlos ayudado durante el establecimiento de la tienda y su posterior retiro, así como la venta de mercancías, y aunque Hanabi estaba por rechazarlo amablemente, al final lo aceptó y sin nada más que la retuviera regreso a Konoha, en donde esperaba una vez llegar finalmente deshacerse de la lujuria que la aquejaba en ese momento, por lo que una vez llegó a Konoha unos días después, rápidamente fue donde Kakashi dio su informe de la misión, y fue a preparase para su noche.

**Flashback fin…**

Es en ese momento que Hanabi recordaba lo que había pasado durante su misión y el viaje de regreso, pues durante todo el mismo, tuvo que intentar calmar la lujuria que sentía, por lo que sin tener más opciones tuvo que masturbarse, sin mucho éxito, pero ayudándola a resistir hasta que llegara a Konoha… lo cual afortunadamente ya no sería un problema, pues ahora se encontraba en una mesa de aquel establecimiento disfrutando de una bebida, mientras observaba los bailes eróticos que pasaban en las pistas del recinto, más no obstante a pesar de estar concentrada en los hombres y mujeres que bailaban, podía notar que había más gente que la vez anterior que había ido, además de notarlo un tanto más animados que aquella ocasión, por lo que en ese momento la misma camarera que la había atendido la vez anterior al verla ahí se alegró, por lo que rápidamente fue con Hanabi, quien al verla y teniendo la misma reacción que la camarera, la ojiperla también se alegró, e inmediatamente comenzaron a charlar, pasada una media hora Hanabi había conocido mucho de aquella chica, supo que se llamaba Usami Tada, así como sus gustos en comida, ropa y música, y varias cosas más, lo cual dejaron a Hanabi fascinada por la explicación de la chica, pero cuando quiso preguntar el motivo por el cual trabaja en ese sitio, Usami cambio de tema aunque mostrando una reacción un tanto incomoda, pero al final Hanabi no quiso insistir y fue ella ahora la que comenzó a platicarle de ella, y al final se puede decir que ambas se volvieron amigas, aunque al parecer con 'beneficios', pero parecía este último detalle no importarles, al contrario la idea al parecer les encantaba, pero dejaron de lado el tema cuando Hanabi pregunto, sobre el porqué de la cantidad de gente y la más que evidente emoción de los presentes, a lo cual Usami le responde que esa noche 'Pasión Ardiente' se presentará y como desde los primeros días rápidamente se volvió muy popular, todos los presentes buscan tener la oportunidad de poder estar con ella esa noche.

Cuando Hanabi escuchó esto, tuvo la curiosidad de conocerla, y más a causa de los comentarios que los demás clientes han hecho sobre ella, por lo que espera ser una de los afortunados, pero antes que eso pasara, pues al parecer ella no se presentara hasta ya más tarde, Hanabi decidió finalmente liberar su lujuria contenida en Usami, para lo cual la ojiperla se lo comentó, "… he estado muy cachonda estos últimos días, ¿crees que puedas ayudarme linda?", fue lo dicho por la castaña, a lo que la mujer de cabello corto que vestía el mismo tipo de bikini de la vez anterior, solo sonrió de manera picara y avisándole a uno de los demás trabajadores, guio a Hanabi a una de las habitaciones especiales, en donde ambas chicas disfrutarían del cuerpo de la otra, y mientras esto ocurría en esa habitación, en casa de Hinata y Naruto, la esposa de ojos perla estaba terminando de bañarse pues se estaba preparando para irse a 'trabajar', a pesar de que su esposo Naruto se encontraba en casa, quien aún estaba un tanto intrigado por el hecho de saber que desde hace un mes su esposa comenzó a trabajar, y aunque al principio la noticia lo tomó por sorpresa, más que nada por el hecho de su embarazo y le preocupaba que pudiera ser perjudicial para ella y él bebe, pero Hinata al notar el semblante de Naruto en ese momento decidió volver hablar con el rubio.

Pues ella sabía lo que realmente tiene en ese estado al rubio, y es el hecho de que hasta ahora no sabe qué clase de trabajo realiza su esposa, y aunque ha intentado preguntarle, la ojiperla evade el tema y solo le responde con lo mismo, "… es un trabajo muy bueno, me encanta trabajar ahí, pero tranquilo Naruto-kun, en él saben que estoy embarazada por lo que lo respetan y apoyan mucho, por eso lo de mis horarios y por eso yo decido cuanto puedo soportar en el trabajo", dijo la ojiperla desde el baño de la habitación, mientras a escondidas de su marido se vestía con una lencería super pervertida, la cual apenas y eran hilos.

Para después ponerse su clásica ropa del diario, (traje Cannon en Boruto), es cuando finalmente sale del baño cuando Naruto la observa detenidamente, y no puede evitar acercarse a ella y abrazarla de manera amorosa, lo cual extrañó a Hinata, pero aun así devolvió el abrazo mientras ella comentaba, "… últimamente estas muy amoroso Naruto-kun", dijo la mujer de ojos perla mientras disfrutaba del abrazo con su esposo, y por un instante olvido todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento, olvido completamente al mundo y todo lo que en el ocurría, dejando únicamente a su esposo y el amor de toda su vida, Naruto Uzumaki la imagen del rubio desde que lo vio la primera vez, su crecimiento y difícil niñez en Konoha, su propia superación, el ver como cada vez se volvía mejor ninja y persona, para al final y después de tantas vivencias ocurridas, finalmente estar en ese lugar y momento, y tal vez próximamente alcanzar el sueño que ha perseguido desde pequeño, ser el Hokage de Konoha, por no mencionar un sentimiento cálido y a la vez lleno de amor, que no sabía explicar, pero que siempre sentía cada vez que tenía contacto físico con su esposo, cuya sensación no solo le agradaba, a tal grado que un par de veces antes, las cuales pasaban cuando la ojiperla estaba a punto de salir a verse con A, aprovechando su salida a comprar víveres o cuando el rubio se iba a entrenar o alguna misión, el rubio acostumbraba besarla en los labios y luego abrazarla, momento en el cual esa sensación aparecía, misma que por unos instantes la hacían cambiar de opinión y dejar de verse con A, pues esa sensación y pensamiento de estar haciendo mal y que debía corregir todo, aparecía en su mente e intentaba resistirse a sus impulsos, pero al final el dominio ya ejercido en la mente de Hinata se sobreponía sobre esta, y finalmente sucumbía a su lujuria e iba a verse con A para poder comportarse en lo que el ex Raikage la había convertido, una esclava sexual sumisa, mas no obstante al principio Hinata no le tomó importancia a esta sensación, por lo que pronto se acostumbró a ella, pero lo que nadie sabía ni siquiera Naruto, es que esta sensación, la cual también afectaba al rubio aunque de manera indirecta e imperceptible, era debido a Kurama, que aprovechaba esos momentos para colocar otra parte del sello que ha estado creando desde hace tiempo, el cual está casi a punto de ser terminado.

Es luego de separarse de este abrazo, la sensación que Hinata sentía desaparece y vuelve a su mente el hecho de ir a trabajar, es en ese instante cuando estaba por volver a tomar su camino, escucha la voz de su esposo llamarla, "… Hinata-chan, aunque no me quieras decir sobre tu trabajo, confío en ti, por lo que dejare de cuestionarte al respecto, pero aun así no dejare de insistir, por favor no te sobre esfuerces, hazlo por tu salud y la de nuestro bebe, te lo imploro", decía el rubio esposo a la ojiperla que tenía un semblante un tanto angustiado, más a causa de las palabras dichas por Naruto, más específicamente hablando, cuando él le dijo que confiaba en ella, por un momento la sensación de inmensa culpa y arrepentimiento se apoderó de ella, pues haber escuchado esas palabras fue como si un montón de cuchillos se clavaran en su corazón, a tal grado que nuevamente el impulso de confesar todo y pedir el perdón de Naruto se manifestaron, pero nuevamente la lujuria y depravación a la que ahora era adicta, fueron mucho más fuertes y como en las veces anteriores esa culpa desapareció, pues Hinata respondió con total naturalidad, "… tranquilo amor, soy completamente consciente de mi salud y más aún la de nuestro hijo, y te aseguró que solo hago el trabajo que puedo manejar nada más, pues sé que si me sobreesfuerzo puede ser perjudicial, así que permanece tranquilo tendré cuidado…", dijo la mujer de ojos perla a su esposo mientras tomaba levemente sus manos y lo miraba a los ojos mientras lo decía, lo cual fue suficiente para Naruto para convencerse y dejarla ir tranquilamente, y una vez que Hinata salió de su casa inmediatamente se dirigió a casa de A, quien siempre la acompañaba al 'Luxury', pues siempre que terminaba sus 'jornadas de trabajo', a Hinata se le pagaba el total de sus ganancias obtenidas esa noche, las cuales obviamente le entregaba a su amante A, quien estaba más que complacido por las grandes cantidades de dinero que la ojiperla ganaba con cada presentación, y esa noche no sería la excepción, y cuando Hinata golpeó levemente la puerta principal de la casa de A, este inmediatamente salió a recibirla, ella en respuesta entró a su casa y una vez dentro se abalanzó hacia A, colgándose de su cuello y enredando sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de A, para de este modo besarlo de manera lasciva y apasionada, acción que el moreno sujeto correspondía, luego de unos instantes de besarse, A la interroga, "… bien, dime hermosa, ¿estas lista para complacer a todos tus fans esta noche?", decía el ex dirigente de Kumo a la ojiperla quien inmediatamente le respondió.

"… Desde luego cariño, ya sabes que nunca defraudo a mis 'fans', por eso voy a dejarlos secos…", dijo Hinata sin ningún tipo de restricción o pena alguna, pues al parecer estando con el hombre que la hace prostituirse, a causa de su manipulación, y Jutsu de hipnosis, es más que común, que ella pueda decir cosas que jamás se esperarían que la mujer de ojos perla, antigua heredera del clan Hyuga y actual esposa del héroe de la 4ta guerra mundial Shinobi, reconocido así por toda la alianza Shinobi y las naciones elementales, pudiera decir palabras tan vulgares o lascivas, aunque al parecer como se ha dicho, esto solo lo hace cuando se encuentra en presencia de A, y nunca delante de los demás, todo esto para evitar llamar la atención de la gente y pudieran descubrir antes de tiempo la relación de Hinata y A, pues ese siempre ha sido el objetivo del ex dirigente de Kumo, para de este modo finalmente cobrar esa tan ansiada venganza en contra de todos aquellos, quienes al criterio del ex Raikage, eran los responsables de la muerte de aquellos que el ex dirigente de Kumo apreció, pero antes de eso, está aprovechando la situación para beneficiarse económicamente a costa de que Hinata venda su cuerpo, pero mientras A pensaba en todo esto Hinata aprovechaba para colocarse su disfraz, el cual además de la ya conocida peluca pelirroja y lentes de sol, el atuendo en cuestión constaba de una minifalda color negra demasiado corta que permitía ver parte de la lasciva prenda que usaba bajo la ropa, una blusa blanca semi transparente, supercorta que permite ver el obligo el cual ahora muestra un piercing, además de un escote muy amplio, tacones altos, casi plataformas y unos accesorios por demás vistosos, (collares, pulseras, aretes, maquillaje muy marcado, y un bolso de correa al hombro), esta apariencia por demás escandalosa era básicamente su 'uniforme' de trabajo, pero no era el único, pues en otras ocasiones a usado disfraces, (Maid, Enfermera sexual, dominatrix, conejita, y micro bikinis como el que usa en ese momento bajo la ropa), y una vez se encontraba lista le informó a su amante A, y este sin esperar más se acercó a ella, le da una nalgada, "… vámonos entonces, es hora de entretener a tus fans…", dijo el moreno hombre a la ojiperla con lentes oscuros, quien no dijo nada solo se sonrojó y empezó a seguir al ex Raikage con dirección al distrito rojo.

**Media hora después… **

Por su parte Hanabi se encontraba descansando después de una sesión un tanto intensa de sexo lésbico con Usami, se estaba preparando para una segunda ronda, mientras esperaba que Usami despertara, cuando una alarma empezó a sonar, la cual hizo a Usami reaccionar inmediatamente, y rápidamente le responde a Hanabi, "… creo que ya es hora que la conozcas…", dijo la mujer desnuda abrazada a la igual desnuda Hanabi, quien no dijo nada, solo se levantó se vistió nuevamente y salió a donde Usami le indicó, para poder observar la presentación de 'La Pasión Ardiente', una vez en el sitio y luego de unos minutos, las luces sobre la pista de baile se encendieron y por detrás de las cortinas del mismo, apareció la tan esperada chica quien entró vestida de manera que nadie esperaba, pues solo llevaba aquel micro bikini super pervertido que dejaba expuestas todas sus partes íntimas, pero a pesar de esta apariencia la mujer de cabellera pelirroja no se inmutaba en lo más mínimo, al contrario le encantaba ser vista de manera lujuriosa por todos esos clientes que habían ido únicamente a verla y esperaban ser de los pocos afortunados de esa noche en poder tener un 'encuentro' sexual con la pelirroja, o por lo menos poder recibir uno de los besos húmedos, que la mujer reparte a los espectadores alrededor de la pista de baile, en ese instante la música comenzó a sonar y rápidamente la mujer de gafas oscuras inicio su baile sumamente erótico y pervertido, pues este consistía en obviamente bailar en el tubo, y actuar de manera obscena, mientras recibía los gritos, aplausos y silbidos de los presentes, los cuales la hacían excitarse y una vez llegando al final de su baile, ella se masturbaba acompañada de la música, ante la vista de todos, y una vez alcanza el orgasmo el cual es visto por todos (un squirt), y durante todo este proceso, los espectadores alrededor de la pista de baile, no deja de aventar billetes de alta denominación al escenario, los cuales serán entregados a Hinata al final de la noche junto al dinero que consiga cuando comience a llevar a los clientes a las habitaciones especiales.

Para ese momento, Hanabi estaba más que excitada y algo desesperada, pues moría de ganas de poder tener sexo con la lasciva e increíble mujer en la pista, y aunque sabía que sus posibilidades de poder hacerlo eran bajas, sabía que podía contar con Usami de ser necesario, pero para su agradable sorpresa, vio como la mujer pelirroja comenzó a besar a todos y cada uno de los espectadores que estaban alrededor y en primera fila de la pista de baile, lugar en el que se encontraba Hanabi específicamente, por lo que estaba en ese momento ahí sentada esperando, cuando Hinata disfrazada estaba besando de manera sumamente pervertida al hombre sentado junto a Hanabi, y una vez terminó de besarlo, la ojiperla de lentes oscuros volteo a ver a la siguiente persona en la fila, es entonces que sintió que su sangre se enfriaba y paralizaba su cuerpo al ver a su hermana menor ahí esperando, pero por un instante estuvo por irse del sitio, pero recordó que estaba disfrazada y esperaba que la ojiperla menor no la reconociera, por lo que se acercó a Hanabi y deseando con todo su ser poder pasar desapercibida, Hinata agarró el rostro de Hanabi y la besó, dicha acción dejó por demás impactada a la hermana menor, quien al sentir aquellos exquisitos labios de la mujer pelirroja, se dejó llevar por sus instintos y correspondió el beso de la stripper, ese dulce aroma a flores, y la suavidad de sus labios la hicieron rápidamente volver a excitarse, lo cual fue notado por Hinata que aunque era un beso simple, al notar como Hanabi comenzaba apretar sus piernas le dio a entender a Hinata que no la había reconocido y sobre todo que estaba excitada, por lo que en ese momento profundizo el beso con su hermana, para lo cual la ojiperla menor correspondió al iniciar una lucha de lenguas con ella, el cual aunque fue corto fue sumamente placentero al menos para Hanabi, pues Hinata esperaba no haberse descubierto, lo cual afortunadamente fue el caso, pero dejando eso de lado, Hinata además de preocuparse por la presencia de Hanabi, pues si se quedaba ahí era solo cuestión de tiempo de que su hermana menor la descubriera, lo cual afortunadamente no ocurrió, gracias al hecho del maquillaje, las gafas, la peluca, la joyería, y las luces, su verdadera identidad permaneció secreta, y aunque después de su rutina de besos a los clientes, le informaron sobre el hecho de que Hanabi estaba ahí para conocerla.

Esta información, hizo a la ojiperla quedarse un tanto intrigada, pues se cuestionaba la razón por la cual Hanabi estaría en ese lugar para empezar, pero cuando analizó el hecho de que la había besado de manera muy lasciva, y ella en respuesta la había correspondido, le dio más dudas que respuestas, pero decidió no acercarse más a ella estando disfrazada, al menos hasta no corroborar la verdadera razón por la cual se encontraba en aquel lugar, pues si era como ella temía, su hermana menor estaba ahí porque de alguna forma había averiguado su relación con A, y estaba ahí para confrontarla, y que lo ocurrido en la pista fue solo una simple fachada y distracción, pues ante todo seguía siendo una ninja activa, por lo que cuando terminó de analizar todo esto, le responde a la chica que vino a informarle que la disculpe pero que esa noche no tendrá oportunidad de atenderla, pues ya tenía una reserva por parte de 3 chicos, lo cual era verdad, y sin más que decir al respecto, la mujer se dirigió a donde Hanabi y le explicó la situación, y que tal vez en la siguiente ocasión tendría suerte y podría 'divertirse' con la pelirroja, y aunque desanimo a la ojiperla castaña eso no le impediría a que pudiera tener sexo esa noche, por lo que nuevamente solicitó a Usami quien no tuvo problema con 'acompañar' a Hanabi esa noche, por lo que Usami rápidamente fue con su nueva 'VIP', y además de servirle unas bebidas, luego de eso la llevó a una de las ya conocidas para Hanabi, habitaciones especiales, en donde pasarían las siguientes horas, por su parte Hinata estaba un tanto intrigada y nerviosa de que Hanabi la hubiera descubierto, pero a pesar de eso la ojiperla mayor no dejaba de hacer su trabajo, pues aunque su mente seguía buscando una respuesta para la presencia de Hanabi en su sitio de trabajo, su cuerpo seguía complaciendo aquellos 3 hombres que en ese momento disfrutaban a mas no poder el exquisito cuerpo de la ojiperla, (imaginen la escena, tengo flojera de describirla), y cuando luego de un rato de sexo rudo con los 3 chicos, las eyaculaciones de los 3 explotaron en el rostro excitado de Hinata, es luego de eso, los 3 sujetos se fueron del sitio y Hinata continuó con su 'jornada de trabajo', para lo cual debió atender a otros 6 clientes de manera individual, y un último baile al finalizar su turno.

Una vez la madrugada había llegado, más específicamente la media noche, la ojiperla se encontraba caminando con rumbo a la casa de A, pues ya había terminado de trabajar y debía entregar el dinero obtenido de su noche de trabajo a su amante, pues aún seguía en ese engaño de que era para poder huir juntos y formar una familia, pues a pesar de todo a lo que A, obliga hacer a Hinata, ella sigue creyendo que él la ama como le ha hecho creer, pero hasta que ese día llegue la ojiperla seguirá actuando como lo ha venido haciendo hasta ahora, pero en ese momento ya encontrándose en la entrada de la casa de A, donde ya la esperaba el susodicho, y una vez dentro de la casa, la ojiperla le entrega el sobre con la paga obtenida esa noche, para posteriormente dirigirse al baño de casa de A, en donde procede a ducharse para poder limpiarse cualquier rastro de semen que pudiera haber quedado en su cuerpo, y mientras la ojiperla se bañaba, A contaba el dinero y una vez confirmó que estaba completo, según el contrato con Kenichi, lo guardo en un cofre dentro del sótano, y una vez cerrado regresó a la sala para esperar a Hinata, quien una vez regreso de bañarse y cubierta únicamente por una toalla, tomó asiento junto al hombre musculoso, pues significaba una ronda rápida de sexo rudo antes de regresar a casa con su esposo, pero mientras A retiraba la toalla que cubría a Hinata, la ojiperla le comentó lo acontecido con su hermana en el trabajo, lo cual al escucharlo alteró y enojó al ex dirigente de Kumo, que por mero instinto y de manera inconsciente agarró a Hinata del cuello con su única mano disponible, y usando algo de su enorme fuerza, comenzó apretar la garganta de la ojiperla, quien al verse en esa situación se asustó y por primera vez en compañía de A, sintió terror de que algo malo pudiera pasarle, lo cual e su momento la hizo recordar lo acontecido durante su luna de miel en Kumo, pero en ese instante la voz de A cargada de enojo la hizo reaccionar ante el cuestionamiento del hombre que en ese momento la sujetaba con fuerza.

"… ¿te descubrió?, ¿le dijiste algo antes?, ¿ella sabe sobre lo nuestro?... etc.…", eran las preguntas hechas, así como una cuantas más, a las cuales Hinata respondió con la verdad, y aunque al principio A dudaba de las respuestas de Hinata, hasta que la misma ojiperla le ofrece una solución, para de esta manera no solo confirmar que decía la verdad, sino que además, corroborar las sospechas de Hinata o desmentirlas dado fuera el caso, y por ende Hinata se ofreció vigilar a Hanabi y averiguar qué ocurría, pero incluso él sabía que con el embarazo de Hinata y el trabajo que ahora le genera muy buenas ganancias, le dijo a Hinata que sería él personalmente quien se encargaría de la vigilancia, mientras ella solo debía concentrarse en el trabajo y de su embarazo, además de seguir guardando las apariencias con Naruto y la aldea, por lo que la ojiperla estuvo de acuerdo, pero en ese instante cuando la situación volvió a la calma, Hinata seguía un tanto asustada por la reacción de A, por lo que rápidamente se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y una vez lista se fue de ahí y regreso a su casa con su esposo, dejando a un molesto A, pero que rápidamente cambió su semblante , pues en ese momento recordó sobre la hipnosis colocada en Hanabi hace tiempo, y supuso que era esa la razón por la que Hanabi fue a 'Luxury' en primer lugar, pero debía estar seguro por lo que esa misma se preparó para comenzar a vigilar a la hermana menor de su esclava sexual, y averiguar de que iba todo eso, y considerando las opciones, tomó la decisión de incluir a Hanabi en su venganza, y para ello decidió aumentar el Jutsu que le colocó y además suministrarle aquel narcótico y afrodisiaco que había usado en Hinata y de esta manera tener al par de hermanas en sus manos.

**Al día siguiente…**

A, se encontraba vigilando la finca de los Hyuga, se encontraba parado en la copa de un árbol que permitía observar cada parte del sitio, y a quien estuviera dentro, como en este caso que miraba a Hanabi quien entrenaba en ese momento, acompañada de más miembros del clan, quienes veían sumamente hipnotizados y casi boquiabiertos a la heredera del clan Hyuga, usando esa ropa tan reveladora para entrenar, pues consistía en un micro short color azul oscuro, y la parte superior de un bikini color rosa, apariencia que provocaba dicho efecto en los miembros del clan que la miraban, así como en A, que aunque no se encontraba en el mismo estado que los demás Hyuga en ese momento, si le intrigaba y sorprendía el increíble cuerpo que la hermana menor de su esclava escondía bajo sus ropas, que aunque no era equiparable al de su hermana, a causa de esos grandes pechos que posee, el de Hanabi aun así era verdaderamente espectacular, y por ende el hombre ex dirigente de Kumo estaba aún más decidido a involucrar a Hanabi en sus planes de venganza, es por esto que cuando el entrenamiento parecía terminar, el ex Raikage aprovecho la oportunidad y se infiltró dentro de la residencia principal de la finca, en donde identificó la botella de agua de Hanabi y usando aquellas jeringuillas con el narcótico en su interior, lo inyectó dentro de la misma y así como había llegado se fue del sitio, solo que regresó a donde se encontraba antes para de este modo poder seguir vigilando y cerciorarse que la sustancia haga su efecto, para lo cual le bastaron una media hora, que es cuando Hanabi comenzó a comportarse de manera errática, y comenzó a verse con movilidad reducida y empezar a respirar de manera pesada por no mencionar que estaba sumamente sonrojada, pero afortunadamente para ella el entrenamiento había terminado, por lo que usando lo que le quedaba de fuerza logró alejarse a una de las partes mas solitarias de la finca Hyuga, pues quería evitar que los demás se dieran cuenta de su estado, por lo que al estar cerca del muro perimetral mas lejano de la residencia principal, es donde Hanabi finalmente se sujetó al mismo para evitar caerse a causa de la debilidad que sentía en ese instante, y por esta situación nunca se percató que A, había llegado donde ella y se encontraba mirándola seriamente, es en ese momento cuando Hanabi estaba por decir algo A la interrumpe y le ordena que le diga todo lo que sabe, obviamente relacionado con el hecho de haber ido al Luxury y los motivos de haber ido aquel sitio, lo cual inmediatamente la ojiperla castaña responde con todo lujo de detalle, lo cual le tomaría casi 45 minutos para explicar todo.

Cuando la plática finalizó, Hanabi ya se encontraba muy afectada por el narcótico, a tal grado que no podía reconocer que era real y que no lo era, pero por otro lado A ya entendía perfectamente lo que ocurría, y confirmó sus sospechas en cuanto a la hipnosis por lo que sabiendo que finalmente la menor de las hijas de Hiashi Hyuga también se había vuelto una pervertida, era momento de pasar a la siguiente etapa de su plan, pero aun necesitaba algo de tiempo para ello, por lo que por el momento dejaría las cosas como están, a excepción de volver a reforzar la hipnosis ya presente sobre Hanabi, solo que agregando una orden inconsciente extra, la cual consistía en aumentar la desvergüenza de sus actos y comenzar a vestir aún más reveladoramente, y que exactamente en una semana se reuniera con él en su casa pues tenía algo que 'mostrarle', y una vez logrado su cometido se retiró del sitio sin que nadie se percatara de ello, dejando ahí a la castaña de ojos perla, no sin antes A, acomodarla en una posición cómoda, para dejarla descansar por un rato o por el tiempo que tomará en que el efecto cesara y ella volviera a la normalidad, luego de unos minutos A llegaba a su casa, entra por la puerta y rápidamente se dirige a su estudio y al alcanzar su escritorio, usando una llave para poder abrir uno de los cajones, de cual una vez abierto, extrae una carpeta, la misma que Hinata había descubierto hace mucho, en ella nuevamente se encontró aquella fotografía de A y todos aquellos Shinobi que eran o fueron en su momento discípulos de A, la cual el hombre ex dirigente de Kumo observaba seriamente, luego dejó dicha imagen en la carpeta, pero siguió revisando el contenido de la misma, es ahí cuando de entre el montón de documentos apareció una llave, la cual A tomó en sus manos y se dirigió al sótano de su casa llevando consigo la carpeta, el lugar al que se dirigía, más específicamente era a un lado del calentador de agua, donde se encontraba una pequeña puerta asegurada con un candado, al cual pertenecía la llave que traía consigo, al retirar el candado entra por dicha puerta y enciende la luz de aquella pequeña habitación, que debería fungir como un pequeño almacén de suministros en caso de desastre, y una vez la luz ilumina el lugar se revela el secreto guardado de A.

En aquellos muros en vez de suministros o provisiones para una emergencia, se encontraba tapizado con miles de fotos de muchas personas importantes de Konoha, desde ángulos que denotan que son fotos de vigilancia, además de notas, documentos, y recortes de periódicos, todo esto marcado con hilos de colores que se conectaban entre sí, pero todos concurrían en un par de fotos específicas, una era la imagen de Hiashi Hyuga, la cual estaba marcada con la palabra venganza con marcador rojo, y en cuanto a la otra la imagen era de Minato Namikaze, en la cual se notaba que a diferencia de la anterior, no estaba marcada con alguna leyenda, al contrario, en vez de eso de la carpeta en sus manos, saca lo que parece ser otra foto, y la coloca encima de la del 4to Hokage, en ella se ve la imagen de Naruto, y una vez colocada en el sitio, tomando un marcador escribe sobre la imagen del rubio jinchuriki y escribe nuevamente la palabra venganza, y una vez hecho, solo retrocede unos cuantos pasos y se queda mirando aquella pared, y sin más de un momento a otro comienza a reír de manera espeluznante, "… un poco más, y todo por lo que he luchado durante tantos años finalmente dará sus frutos, y ustedes serán la pieza clave para ello… hermanas Hyuga", dijo el hombre moreno sacando otro par de fotos, mientras al igual que hizo con la imagen de Naruto, coloco las fotografías de Hinata y Hanabi en el muro, y una vez las había colocado en el lugar que les asignó, sobre ambas fotos coloco la palabra 'juguete' y una vez terminó lo que hacía, regresó a su estudio para devolver aquella carpeta a su cajón secreto y cerrarlo nuevamente con llave, en ese instante recuerda que debe ir a conseguir algo de comer y sale a buscar algún restaurante para hacerlo, lo cual le tomara un par de horas, pues quiere tomarse su tiempo en elegir, además no tiene prisa, por lo que se va caminando tranquilamente, repasando por millonésima vez en su cabeza, todo el plan que ha venido orquestando, sin saber que cuando se fue de su casa, Mabui nuevamente se infiltra dentro de la misma y una vez dentro, comienza abrir los cajones secretos de A, los cuales no tenían más protección que solo las cerraduras.

Pues A, desde que se había retirado del trabajo de Raikage y de Shinobi activo, se volvió un tanto mas descuidado en cuanto al hecho de colocar trampas o Jutsu de protección en su casa y dentro de ella, por lo que Mabui la tuvo fácil para abrir dichos cajones y extraer de aquella carpeta toda la información que en ella se encontraba, así como una copia de la llave del candado de su 'cuarto secreto', al cual una vez llegó y entró, la primera reacción que tuvo fue de impresión y angustia, por no mencionar algo de asco, pero recuperándose del shock inicial, tomó fotografías de todo lo que allí había, pues toda esa información, era básicamente como una confesión de todo lo que había hecho no solo en el presente, sino también en el pasado, pues en ese mismo lugar, había una especie de sala de trofeos, pues se encontraba un pequeño maletín que en su interior guardaba mas carpetas, las cuales Mabui revisó y descubrió que eran archivos detallados de todas aquellas mujeres que en el pasado había arrebatado de sus familias, y las había vuelto sus esclavas sexuales, como ahora lo era Hinata, en los se especificaba que había hecho con cada una, cuando, donde y como, e incluso incluía las fechas de dichos actos, y sobre todo, lo que había pasado con ellas una vez que las había 'desechado', pues aunque sabía que esas mujeres no podrían hacerle nada, a causa del daño psicológico que les había provocado, decidió asignar misiones algunos cazadores especiales de Kumo, para que las vigilaran, y en dado caso que alguna quisiera acusarlo o tratar de revelar algo, la orden de los cazadores era eliminarlas, lo cual también estaba registrado en aquellas carpetas, y luego de un rato de revisar las carpetas encontró la que más le interesaba, la perteneciente a Hinata, en donde con todo detalle, se explicaba todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora con ella, además de al parecer guardar espacio para ir agregando mas información a futuro, en ese momento hizo una copia del archivo entero, devolvió el original a su lugar y dejó todo en ese lugar, así como en el resto de la casa, y todo parecía como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, y sin nada más que hacer se fue del sitio.

Mientras la mujer de cabello platino regresaba a su departamento, estaba más que satisfecha con toda esta nueva información, pues ahora si tenia todo lo que necesitaba para exponer las fechorías de A, sin embargo, aún había un detalle que le preocupaba, y ese era el hecho de en que momento revelar esta información, pues sabia que si lo hacía inmediatamente, solo provocaría que A escapara hacia Kumo, y estos lo protegieran, pues al ser nuevamente una kunoichi de Konoha, todo esto terminaría con toda esa información siendo desperdiciada, pues considerarían que todo solo fue un engaño o un intento de romper la paz entre naciones, y Mabui no podía permitirlo por lo que decidió esperar a un momento adecuado, pero lamentablemente aun falta tiempo para que ese momento llegue.

**Mientras tanto…**

Naruto se encontraba caminando por las calles de la aldea, se dirigía con rumbo al mercado, pues se dirigía a conseguir parte de los vivieres que Hinata olvido comprar, acción que últimamente la ojiperla a estado repitiendo muy seguido, lo cual a extrañado al rubio, y no es lo único pues incluso a estado descuidando no solo algunas labores de la casa, lo cual normalmente no representa un problema, pues entre Hinata y Naruto tienen un acuerdo de repartirse los quehaceres del hogar, pero si alguno de los 2 tenia algún problema o situación que le impidiera realizar sus labores correspondientes, era el otro quien le apoyaría y viceversa, (como debe ser todo matrimonio), pero ya no era el caso en esta ocasión, pues Hinata desde que empezó a 'trabajar', ha cambiado mucho su comportamiento, pues antes ambos se levantaban muy temprano y comenzaba por Hinata yendo a preparar el desayuno, mientras Naruto se bañaba rápidamente y luego de desayunar Naruto lavaba los platos y limpiaba la cocina, para darle oportunidad a la ojiperla en tender la cama y arreglar su habitación, es luego de tener la habitación principal lista, comenzaban con las labores del hogar, mientras Hinata sacudía el polvo de la casa, Naruto barría y trapeaba, para luego ser la ojiperla quien lavaba la ropa, para finalmente ser el rubio quien una vez limpia la ropa ser el, quien las pusiera a secar, y luego de eso Hinata iba y traía lo necesario para la comida y la cena, mientras Naruto se distraía entrenando un poco en el jardín de la casa, pero ahora ya no era así, pues desde ese día, ha empezado a levantarse tarde, y para ya costumbre de Naruto, ver a Hinata levantarse semi desnuda usando solo sus pantaletas y con una actitud un tanto perezosa, y por ende descuidar los quehaceres de la casa, aunque al principio a Naruto le incomodó de cierta forma, pero dejó que su esposa se tomara esas libertades, pues sabia que ahora con su embarazo, y gracias a la información y explicaciones dadas por Sakura, y eventualmente confirmadas por Shizune y Tsunade.

Quienes ambas kunoichi médicas, le explicaron sobre todos los cambios hormonales que Hinata podría sufrir durante su embarazo, además de los cambios de humor y actitud causados por sus hormonas desbalanceadas, por lo que el rubio en su momento ya estaba preparado para enfrentar este tipo de situación, sin embargo, lo que aún no podía comprender, era el hecho de que haya olvidado comprar la mayor parte de los víveres, si siempre llevaba una lista consigo, por lo que se cuestionaba la causa de dicho descuido por parte de Hinata, pues Naruto no sabia que mas temprano ese día, Hinata estaba comprando en el mercado… pero eventualmente y de pura casualidad se topó con A, quien al igual que Hinata había llegado al mercado con la intención de comprar víveres, en el momento que vio a su amante musculoso, un impulso casi incontenible de abalanzarse contra él, y sin importarle que estaba en medio de la calle, comenzar a besarlo de manera lujuriosa y eventualmente tener sexo ahí mismo delante de todas las personas que compraban, pero haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, logró contenerse a pesar del mas que notable temblor y sonrojo de Hinata, pero para disimular la situación, la ojiperla lo saludo con propiedad e hizo una reverencia ante él, y A en consecuencia responde al igual que ella de manera educada y simulando que ambos no se habían visto en mucho tiempo, cuando la noche pasada estuvieron juntos, gracias a una escapada nocturna de Hinata, para verse son A en el patio de la casa de Hinata, donde tuvieron su encuentro sexual, a pesar de poder ser descubiertos por los vecinos, pero afortunadamente para ellos no fue el caso, mas sin embargo, aunque recordaba lo acontecido la noche anterior, a la ojiperla solo le basto con una leve mirada y un gesto de parte de A y sin decir nada, ambos caminan de manera disimulada y regresan a casa de A para poder disfrutar de un encuentro rápido, razón por la cual a Hinata se le había olvidado terminar de hacer las compras, mas no obstante Naruto se encontraba terminando de comprar lo faltante, cuando ya se dirigía a su casa cuando al igual que paso con Hinata temprano ese día, el rubio también se topó con un conocido o en este caso conocida, "… oh que agradable sorpresa, hace unas semanas que no sabía de ti, ¿Cómo has estado Tenten-chan", dijo el rubio a la castaña de bollos, especialista en armas, quien al igual que el Uzumaki se encontraba de compras.

"… oh, Naruto, hola, es un gusto verte, y me encuentro bien gracias, pues acabo de regresar de una misión bastante complicada, la cual se extendió por mas tiempo de lo que esperaba, pero finalmente se completó y pude regresar", dijo la castaña de bollos al rubio Uzumaki, quien solo se limitó a felicitarla por un trabajo bien hecho, y subsecuentemente a conversar un poco de lo que han hecho últimamente, mientras se acompañaban mutuamente a comprar sus respectivos encargos, fue un total de 1 hora en la cual ambos consiguieron lo que buscaban, además de darse consejos mutuos de algunas formas de como cocinar ciertos ingredientes que cada uno llevaba y cosas por el estilo, pero cuando ambos terminaron de hacer sus compras debían separarse y regresar cada uno a sus respectivos hogares, sin embargo, cuando Naruto estaba por irse Tenten lo detiene pues debía decirle algo importante, "… Naruto, una cosa más… he estado muy necesitada este tiempo que no estuve en la aldea, y esperaba que pudieras a-yu-dar-me", dijo la castaña de bollos con un tono de voz completamente cargado de lujuria y sensualidad desbordantes, lo cual provocó que a Naruto le sorprendiera la petición, pero inmediatamente le hizo formar una sonrisa pícara, "… pues en ese caso, te veo mas tarde y veré que puedo hacer para 'ayudarte' Tenten-chan", dijo el rubio a la chica frente a él, quien al escuchar la respuesta solo se sonrojó y asegurándose de que no había nadie alrededor, inmediatamente le plantó un beso en los labios al rubio, quien gustoso correspondió el acto de la castaña, aunque solamente por unos segundos para después separarse y dirigirse cada quien por su lado, y mientras Naruto regresaba a su casa pensaba en alguna excusa que inventarle a Hinata para poder ir a verse con Tenten, y por su parte la castaña de bollos se dirigía a su casa pensando en que ponerse para esa noche, y sobre todo recordaba si tenia lo necesario para la ocasión, pues aunque se muera de ganas de tener tantos hijos de Naruto como sea posible, sabe perfectamente que debe ser discreta al menos por ahora, eran esos pensamientos los cuales la mantuvieron distraída hasta el momento cuando vio que ya había llegado a su casa.

Una vez dentro de su departamento, primero guardó todo lo que había comprado en el mercado en su alacena, y lo que no fueran alimentos en el lugar que le correspondía, después de eso se dispuso a limpiar su departamento y preparar algo para la comida, siendo algo sencillo como en este caso unos cuantos onigiris, cuando una vez finalizó su comida limpió la mesa, lavo los platos y termino sus quehaceres para una vez notar la hora, se percato que faltaban un par de horas para que se hiciera de noche y debía prepararse para recibir a Naruto, por lo que se fue a dar un baño, en el cual 'calentó motores' al masturbarse, mientras recordaba las otras veces que tuvo sexo con el rubio Uzumaki, y una vez había terminado de bañarse, fue a su mochila de viaje, de donde extrajo un pergamino el cual una vez libero el sello que lo mantenía intacto, del interior del mismo pergamino, comenzaron aparecer un montón de artefactos y armas ninja, pero de entre tantas cosas, apareció una pequeña mochila que al parecer era el objeto que la castaña buscaba, y una vez regresó todo al pergamino, únicamente invirtiendo el sello y usando su chakra, abrió aquella mochila y de donde sacó un conjunto de lencería muy lasciva, la cual al parecer había comprado durante su misión anterior, en una oportunidad que tuvo, pues ya hacía tiempo que quería buscar ese tipo de ropa para sorprender a Naruto, pues ya antes había visto a Ino y Sakura vistiendo similar tipos de ropa cuando tenían sexo con Naruto, lo cual al parecer al rubio gustaba, pero como ella nunca antes se había interesado por ese tipo de ropa, las veces que le tocó tener sexo con el rubio, debió limitarse a vestir la ropa más 'sexy' que tenía, siendo esta su ropa interior, pero incluso así carecía de 'encanto', pues era simple, por lo que la mayoría de las veces tuvo que preferir estar desnuda desde el principio, pero aunque era mas ventajoso estar así, que con lencería al igual que como lo hacían Ino y Sakura, ella quería sorprender a Naruto por una vez.

Es por este motivo que al platicarlo con Ino y Sakura, ellas le dieron consejos de que tipo de lencería buscar, basadas en los gustos de Naruto y sobre qué tipo se adaptaría más a su anatomía sin dejar de ser sexy o lasciva dependiendo lo que buscara, pues ella era consciente que físicamente tenía un físico trabajado, con un vientre plano y definido, que la dotaba de ese aire de atleta, pero que a la vez la hacia verse muy sensual a causa de esos pechos copa C, y un trasero firme y en forma de durazno que complementaba esas interminables y tonificadas piernas, y basándose en estos consejos, eligió el conjunto con el que en ese momento se vestía, una vez estaba lista se miraba en el espejo y por primera vez en su vida se sentía sexy y lasciva, pero esa sensación era adictiva por lo que decidió no solo usar esa lencería con Naruto, sino que desde ahora la usaría cada vez que pudiera, y mientras pensaba en esto el sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada levemente atrajo su atención, en ese momento la castaña rápidamente se roció un poco de perfume y se dio una ultima retocada de el maquillaje ligero que se había puesto, todo esto aconsejado por Ino y Sakura, y una vez se percató que estaba lista, fue abrir la puerta pero antes solo se puso una bata ligera, y es al ver la mirada de Naruto que era de curiosidad al pensar que había debajo de esa ligera bata, en ese momento Tenten permitió entrar al rubio, quien una vez dentro del departamento de la castaña, ella inmediatamente saltó a los brazos de Naruto y lo besó en los labios, acción que el rubio correspondió, y tan pronto como los besos comenzaron siendo pasionales pero simples, pasaron a ser lujuriosos y desvergonzados, al ser solo las lenguas de ambos las cuales solo se enredaban entre sí, y pasados unos minutos la excitación de ambos ya había llegado al máximo, es ahí cuando Tenten se aleja unos cuantos pasos del rubio, quien ya se encontraba desnudo del torso, conservando únicamente sus pantalones, en ese instante, la castaña lleva sus manos a la cinta que sujeta la bata desde la cintura, y al desabrocharla solo se deshace de ella, y al dejarla caer al suelo reveló aquella lencería que había estado ansiosa por mostrarle a Naruto.

La clara expresión de incredulidad y asombro en el rostro del rubio ninja, fue la respuesta que Tenten necesitó para saber que había elegido correctamente su elección de lencería, la cual consistía en un par de medias semitransparentes color negras hasta los muslos, sujetas a un liguero de encaje negro, adornando un corsé que solo delinea la forma de su cintura, dejando expuestos los pechos, y sin pantaletas, por no mencionar ese cabello suelto y arreglado color castaño, adornado con una diadema sencilla a juego, y ese ligero maquillaje resaltando sus ojos y labios en tonos de color rojo, lo cual fue una imagen sumamente excitante a la cual el rubio reaccionó, y más ante las sugerentes poses y gemidos intencionales que la chica hacia con la intención de incitarlo, lo cual logró pues en ese momento notó como el rubio inmediatamente comenzó a quitarse los pantalones y su ropa interior, dejando a la vista de la chica de cabello castaño la fuerte erección que le había provocado verla usando ese conjunto tan pervertido de lencería, por lo que sin esperarlo un segundo más el rubio se abalanzó contra la chica e inmediatamente comenzó a besarla de manera desenfrenada, a lo cual la castaña correspondió y también colaboró con la situación, pues cuando inmediatamente comenzó a sentir los labios y lengua de Naruto explorando su boca, ella llevó sus manos a la entrepierna de Naruto y sujetando la erección del rubio comenzó a masturbarlo, al mismo tiempo que el rubio comenzó a manosear los pechos de Tenten, y de un momento a otro ambos cambiaron de posición y ahora Tenten arrodillada frente a Naruto le realizaba sexo oral, mientras el rubio sujetaba el largo cabello de la castaña, y mientras la boca, labios, y lengua de la especialista en armas recorría cada cm de la virilidad erecta que degustaba en ese momento, incluidos los testículos los cuales chupaba y lamia, pero eventualmente la primera eyaculación de esa noche fue sentida por Naruto y para ese momento extrajo su virilidad de la boca de Tenten y la sujeto del rostro, mientras dando las ultimas bombeadas a su miembro descargó su semilla en la cara, cuya boca se encontraba abierta y con la lengua de fuera, y cuando la sustancia alcanzó su boca y rostro, ella inmediatamente liberó un fuerte orgasmo.

En ese momento los fluidos íntimos de Tenten formaron un charco debajo de la pareja de amantes, por lo que dio a entender a Naruto que la excitación de la castaña estaba al límite, por lo que usando algo de brusquedad agarró a la castaña del cabello y la hizo inclinarse contra la mesa del comedor de Tenten en donde una vez estaba a su merced, el rubio solo se alineó contra la entrada vaginal de ella, y de un solo empuje con fuerza introdujo toda su virilidad dentro de Tenten, quien inmediatamente esbozó un fuerte gemido de placer al sentir ser invadida por la pulsante erección de Naruto, e inmediatamente el rubio comenzó a embestir a la castaña con fuertes empujes, los cuales enloquecían a la castaña por causa del inconmensurable placer que recibía, así como el placer que Naruto experimentaba, al sentir como la vagina de Tenten se apretaba en el miembro del rubio jinchuriki, en ese momento y durante las siguientes 2 horas, la pareja de Tenten y Naruto se dedicaron a satisfacer sus deseos sexuales por todo el departamento de la castaña, pero fue talla intensidad con la que lo hicieron, que los muebles o al menos la mayoría de ellos se encontraban desacomodados y regados por todas partes, y para entonces la pareja ya se encontraba acostada en medio de la sala sobre el suelo, con Tenten abrazada al desnudo torso de Naruto, quien se relajaba después de la intensa sesión de sexo con una de sus amantes, quien a su vez se encontraba dormida abrazándolo, aun vistiendo aquella lencería lasciva la cual ahora estaba manchada de semen, así como el rostro, cabello y cuerpo de la castaña, quien además mostraba un semblante de tranquilidad, es ahí cuando Naruto se encontraba contemplando el techo del departamento de Tenten, cuando sintió como la castaña se despertaba, y al verlo ahí a su lado ella se alegró por ver a su nuevo amor rubio abrazándola, en ese momento la mujer de cabello castaño se levanta y le extiende la mano al rubio, "vamos a bañarnos juntos… amor", dijo Tenten a Naruto, quien no dudo ni un segundo y fue con ella para poder disfrutar de otra sesión de placer en la bañera, sin embargo, mientras la mujer especialista en armas se desvestía, cuestionaba a Naruto sobre un asunto que en ese momento llegaba a su mente, "por cierto Naruto… ¿Qué le dijiste a Hinata para poder venir a verme?", dijo la castaña, a lo que e rubio le responde, "… pues le comente que tenia algo importante que atender con respecto a mis próximas misiones, y que además conseguiría algunos suministros para lo mismo, y que a causa de esto tal vez regrese tarde a casa o incluso no llegue a dormir, y Hinata estuvo de acuerdo por eso estoy aquí, y prepárate pues voy a darte duro toda la noche…", dijo el rubio.

Esta declaración excitó a Tenten y la emocionó, pues podría satisfacer toda esa lujuria que había estado acumulando desde hace tiempo, y más con la única persona en el mundo quien podía complacerla, y sin perder un segundo más de tiempo, la castaña entró en la bañera y detrás de ella la siguió Naruto, y con el agua caliente ambos comenzaron otra sesión de sexo, que se extendería por un rato, para después continuarla en la habitación de Tenten o en cualquier parte del departamento, mientras tanto Hinata se encontraba en ese momento en casa terminando de bañarse, pues se preparaba para recibir a su amante A, pues aprovecharía que era su día libre del trabajo y que Naruto al parecer estaría fuera toda la noche, por lo que en esta ocasión podía invitar a su amante de piel morena a pasar la noche con ella en su casa y mas aun en su cama, lo cual la emocionaba de sobremanera, en ese momento la mujer de ojos perla salió de la regadera y solo secó su cabello con una toalla, estando aun desnuda mientras las gotas de agua se deslizaban por su escultural cuerpo, pasados unos minutos se encontraba ya maquillándose cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta principal sonar, es ahí cuando usando su Byakugan miró en dirección a la puerta y descubrió la firma de chakra de su amante, así que sin esperar mucho rápidamente va abrir y una vez lo hizo, encontró a su amante ahí de pie con semblante un tanto serio, pero al ver a la ojiperla muestra una leve sonrisa, "… vaya, hermosa, al parecer hiciste lo que te pedí y más", dijo el hombre musculoso observando no solo el desnudo cuerpo de la ojiperla, que a pesar de su estado abrió la puerta, sin preocuparle que alguien mas pudiera verla, sino que además aquel hombre, vio con claridad como un tatuaje de una espiral idéntica a la que el ex Raikage tiene en el hombro derecho, solo que con una coloración muy tenue, pero visible encima del pecho derecho de Hinata, que era una señal inequívoca de pertenencia, pues la mujer de ojos perla se realizó el tatuaje por orden de A, pero no era lo único, pues había un segundo tatuaje en la espalda baja de Hinata, (vulgarmente conocido como tatuaje de prostituta, obviamente dadas las circunstancias), el cual A no había pedido, pero que le pareció una buena idea, pero dejó eso de lado cuando la ojiperla rápidamente lo besó en los labios.

En ese momento la ojiperla se colgó del cuello de A, y cruzó sus piernas alrededor de la cadera del ex dirigente de Kumo, para en respuesta el musculoso sujeto, agarró a la ojiperla por los glúteos usando su única mano, y mientras seguían besándose entraron a la casa, para dirigirse a la habitación principal, en donde tendrían una muy ruda sesión de sexo, la cual se extendería hasta tarde en la noche, esa era la nueva vida de Naruto y Hinata, en el caso de Naruto cada vez tenia más misiones y durante las mismas siempre solicitaba que al menos una de sus amantes lo acompañaran, dependiendo los requisitos de la misma, y aunque al principio Kakashi se cuestionaba el motivo de este requerimiento de Naruto, al poco tiempo lo ignoró pues las misiones siempre eran un éxito, por lo que dejó que continuara así, pues supuso que debía ser una especie de amuleto de buena suerte, sin saber la verdadera razón, que en cada misión que alguna de las amantes de Naruto lo acompañan, siempre buscaran la manera de poder tener sexo, ya se durante toda o parte de la misión, nuevamente dependiendo de la misma, y por su parte Hinata seguía con su trabajo tanto dentro como fuera de 'Luxury' a tal grado que en todo el barrio rojo de Konoha y por todos aquellas personas que acostumbraban contratar la compañía de chicas para 'actividades nocturnas', se escuchaba el nombre de la 'pasión ardiente', quien en pocos meses se volvió la mejor de todas las mujeres que se dedicaban a ese trabajo, además de continuar su relación con A, y seguir disimulando ante la aldea, al estar junto a su marido que era una esposa ejemplar, a pesar de haber sido reducida a una simple esclava sexual.

**8 meses después…**

La fecha finalmente llegó de aquel tan esperado momento por Naruto, pues ese día finalmente nacería su primer hijo, pero el evento se volvió un acontecimiento muy sonado, a tal grado que, el clan Hyuga entero, toda la aldea y las demás aldeas ocultas, estaban expectantes sobre el nacimiento del hijo del héroe de la 4ta guerra mundial Shinobi, en ese momento Naruto, Hiashi y Hanabi, se encontraban en la sala de espera del hospital aguardando por noticias de la ojiperla, en ese momento la mejor medico ninja del mundo, Tsunade Senju, salía a darles a los preocupados familiares de Hinata la buena Noticia, de que el parto de Hinata había sido un excito sin ningún tipo de complicación, o contratiempo, y que además él bebe nació sano y bien, y para una explosión de alegría y escandalo incluso más exagerada que la de Naruto, por parte de Hiashi, a causa de Tsunade mencionar que era un niño el recién nacido, que aunque Naruto y Hanabi ya sabían el sexo del bebe desde hace meses, no quisieron revelarlo a Hiashi a modo de sorpresa para el patriarca Hyuga, quien después de calmarse por la reacción por demás 'enérgica', tanto Hanabi como Naruto le explican el porque de esta sorpresa, a lo cual Hiashi aunque les reclama de manera leve, al final agradece por lo acontecido.

Sin embargo, en ese momento Tsunade les informa que pueden pasar a verlos, pues, aunque cansada, la ojiperla se encuentra bien al igual que el recién nacido, a lo que los 3 familiares literalmente se precipitaron para ir a verlos, provocando una escena digna de los 3 chiflados, intentando pasar por la puerta de la habitación de Hinata, como una especie de pelea en la que solo se empujaban y jaloneaban con la intención de evitar que los demás entraran, situación la cual era observada por la ojiperla con una gota de sudo en su nuca, pues se encontraba completamente incomoda y algo divertida por la forma de actuar de su familia, pero entre ese extraño caos el que termino entrando primero fue Naruto, quien a pesar de tener algo de suciedad y unos cuantos magullones a causa de la graciosa escena, se acercó a su esposa y una vez a su lado pudo ver al bebe que la ojiperla cargaba en sus brazos, un bello bebe de cabellos rubios como su padre, ojos azules y mismas marcas de bigotes en su cara, solo que el pequeño infante mostraba solo 2, Naruto al ver aquel pequeño ser humano con apenas unos minutos de vida, que se encontraba tranquilo e increíblemente sonreía, mientras miraba atentamente al par de adultos que eran sus padres, fue ahí cuando Naruto sintió como si el tiempo se congelara, pues la hermosa imagen de Hinata sujetando al hijo fruto de su amor, esa nueva etapa de su vida que ahora viviría, era el logro más importante de todos incluso mayor que el de ser Hokage, pues Naruto en ese instante supo que aunque pronto seria Hokage pues desde hace un mes, al rubio Uzumaki le han estado asignados trabajos y ejercicios a modo de aprendizaje sobre todo lo que un Hokage desempeña, lo cual era un indicador de dicho evento, aunque para ello aun faltan unos años, pues no solo necesitara el conocimiento sino la experiencia, por lo que a partir de la siguiente semana, Naruto empezara a trabajar como asistente y aprendiz de Kakashi en cuanto al trabajo de Hokage, para de esta forma comenzar acostumbrarse, pero dejando eso de lado, el rubio Uzumaki se encontraba lleno de una felicidad desbordante a causa de conocer finalmente a su hijo, pero en ese momento las voces de Hanabi y Hiashi se escucharon, "… Onee-sama, es nuestro turno… de ver… (mirando al bebe)", dijo la hermana menor pero se quedo callada al ver al infante, por su parte Hiashi quería recriminarle a Naruto y a Hanabi por haberlo dejado atrás, y usar la excusa de su edad y darse prioridad.

Pero al igual que Hanabi, se quedó callado y sin saber cómo reaccionar al ver al recién nacido entre los brazos de Hinata, por lo que tanto padre y hermana de la ojiperla en cama solo dejaron que todo siguiera, para ver como en ese momento la ojiperla le da la oportunidad de cargar al bebe, "Naruto-kun, alguien quiere conocerte, ¿Por qué no lo cargas?", dijo la mujer de ojos perla a su esposo, pues al parecer el recién nacido extendía sus brazos, por lo que en ese momento el rubio a pesar del enorme nerviosismo y preocupación de equivocarse, sostuvo al infante entre sus brazos con muchísimo cuidado de sujetarlo adecuadamente, y fue entonces que esa sensación de felicidad inconmensurable regresó al rostro de Naruto, y por un instante lagrimas de los ojos del rubio comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas, al igual que Hiashi y Hanabi que para ese momento ya se habían acercado a Naruto y el bebe al cual rodeaban para poder observar como el recién nacido los observaba y les sonreía a todos, pero la situación no terminó ahí, pues en ese momento el resto de amigos y conocidos de los esposos, entraron con la intención de conocer al nuevo hijo de la pareja y felicitar a los nuevos padres, durante los casi 45 minutos que duró la entrada y salida de visitantes, al final solo se encontraban Naruto y Hinata, quienes amorosamente observaban al niño que en ese instante dormía, la pareja estaba completamente inmersa en su momento, cuando unas voces más de los al parecer últimos visitantes se escucharon, "… oh, es tan bello… se ven increíbles…", dijo una muy emocionada Ino, que al igual que Hinata cargaba a su bebe (para más detalles, esperar a próximos capítulos), pero no era la única en ese lugar, pues además Sakura también venia mostrando orgullosa su anillo de bodas y su vientre abultado por los ya 9 meses de embarazo que cargaba, y que al igual que Hinata ya estaba a pocos días de dar a luz, sin dejar de mencionar a Tenten que a diferencia de las demás, la castaña aun no ha mostrado intenciones, al menos al publico de tener una pareja y mucho menos de algún posible embarazo, pero eso no era lo interesante en ese momento.

Pues el ultimo visitante era quien generaba cierta incomodidad en la mujer de ojos perla, pues se trataba ni mas ni menos que de A, el ex dirigente de Kumo, quien había llegado con la intención de visitar a la pareja de nuevos padres y felicitarlos por el nacimiento del bebe, y aunque Naruto fue a saludarlo y agradecer las felicitaciones del hombre moreno, así como del trio de chicas que secretamente seguían siendo amantes de Naruto, aunque solo 2 de ellas habían quedado indispuestas a 'pasar tiempo' con el rubio, a excepción de la castaña de bollos, pero por otra parte, el musculoso hombre que estaba ahí de pie, con un regalo para el recién nacido, un oso de peluche azul y un globo, que entregó personalmente a la ojiperla, quien al tener a escasos centímetros a su amante, estuvo muy tentada a besarlo en los labios a pesar de saber que seria descubierta, pues era un hecho que la mujer de ojos perla había extrañado tener sexo con su 'hombre', que le generaba incontables orgasmos y le daba un placer indescriptible, pero usando toda la cordura que tenía, logró controlarse, pero no se esperaba lo que A iba hacer, pues al momento de notar la reacción de Hinata, A se acerca a ella y no le dice nada, solo le entrega un mensaje en una hoja de papel y se aleja un poco, solo para acercarse a Naruto quien cargaba al bebe y aprovechar para conocerlo, y de paso charlar por un rato hasta que las horas de visita llegaron a su fin, en ese momento los visitantes se tuvieron que irse pero antes de hacerlo Tenten disimuladamente le entregó un papel al rubio, quien rápidamente guardó en su bolsillo, y cuando finalmente la castaña salió de la habitación, dejó a la pareja de esposos con su recién nacido hijo, el cual ya había regresado a los brazos de su madre, y Naruto tomó asiento junto a su esposa e hijo, "finalmente he cumplido uno de mis sueños, una familia, y juro por mi vida, que los protegeré ante todo y contra todo, ese es mi nuevo camino ninja… y de padre", dijo el rubio Uzumaki con una convicción y determinación tales, que hicieron a la ojiperla en una fracción de segundo recordar con lujo de detalles, todo lo que había vivido con Naruto, desde el momento que lo conoció, las veces que lo observaba, las veces que le dio la fuerza de continuar cuando estaba por rendirse, la vez que arriesgo su vida por salvarlo de Paín, al mismo tiempo que le reveló sus sentimientos, y sobre todo, los sentimientos que finalmente fueron correspondidos por parte del rubio, y finalmente el sueño que ella había estado buscando desde hace mucho, casarse con el amor de su vida.

Sin embargo, al momento de recordar su boda, los recuerdos de su luna de miel la golpearon como un relámpago, y de un momento a otro sus dulces recuerdos de los momentos dulces junto a Naruto, se convirtieron en las imágenes de su violación y del proceso que tuvo para convertirse en la esclava sexual de A, y lo que subsecuentemente le hizo recordar que ahora no solo es amante de A, sino que además ahora es prostituta y que desde hace tiempo ha estado planeando fugarse con su amante, y eventualmente todo esto la hizo recordar el mensaje que el ex dirigente de Kumo le había entregado hace un rato, y fue en ese instante cuando Naruto llama su atención, "… Hinata, amor, voy a conseguir algo de comer, porque por todas estas emociones no pude desayunar, y me muero de hambre", dijo el rubio a lo que la ojiperla estuvo de acuerdo y dejándola a ella y al bebe solos, la ojiperla saco de donde guardaba la nota de A, la cual desdobló y comenzó a leer, y luego de unos minutos de lectura, se veía a Hinata con un semblante bastante angustiado y también preocupado, pues en la nota ponía un aviso para la ojiperla, el cual a grandes rasgos solo daba un conciso mensaje, "… iré por tu hermanita…", lo cual alarmó a Hinata, pues en su mente al leer esa frase solo le vino a la mente que era por el hecho que desde hace 5 meses cuando el vientre de Hinata ya era demasiado notorio, la ojiperla dejó súbitamente de 'trabajar' y sobre todo de verse casi a diario con A, cambiándolo a verse con el hombre de Kumo de vez en cuando, y aunque al estar juntos, la ojiperla ya no tenía sexo rudo con él, a causa del embarazo, y ocasionalmente era más sexo normal, y en el resto de las veces ella únicamente se limitaba a realizarle sexo oral al hombre de Kumo, sin embargo, esto resulto no ser suficiente para A, pues conformarse con sesiones de sexo oral, a diferencia de las ya acostumbradas sesiones de toda la noche de sexo rudo entre ambos, por lo que buscaba una forma de volver a estar satisfecho, y finalmente procedió a ir tras la hermana menor de Hinata, lo cual era lo que había explicado en aquel mensaje.

Normalmente la ojiperla habría ido a tratar de detener al ex Raikage, pues a pesar de todo seguía siendo su hermana y no permitiría que le hicieran daño, que era el mismo pensamiento que tenía cuando Toneri Otsutsuki se llevó a Hanabi, sin embargo, la otra realidad era que no quería que alguien más que no fuera ella, tuviera sexo con su amante ni aunque fuera su hermana menor, pero como en aquel mensaje había una última nota, la cual la hizo dejar ese pensamiento de lado, pues aquella nota era una orden directa de A, en la cual le exigía a la ojiperla no involucrarse y que durante una semana no hable con él bajo ninguna circunstancia, y después será A quien la contactara, para lo cual deberá estar atenta, y así es como finalizaba aquella nota, a lo cual dejó un tanto incomoda a la mujer, quien dejó de pensar en todo eso, cuando el llanto de su bebe la alertó de alimentarlo, y fue justamente en ese momento cuando el rubio llegaba a la habitación, cargando una orden de onigiris y un té, los cuales comía con mucho gusto, y cuando Hinata lo notó su estómago inmediatamente comenzó a gruñir lo cual causó gracia al rubio, lo cual incluso lo hizo reírse levemente, lo que molestó a la ojiperla pero no fue gran cosa, pues sin pasar mucho tiempo el rubio se acercó a su esposa y le dio la mitad de la comida que llevaba en las manos, a lo que Hinata agradeció, y mostrando una imagen sumamente adorable, la nueva familia Uzumaki procedieron a pasar un rato conviviendo dejando de lado todos los secretos y situaciones que forman parte del inmenso rompecabezas que se esconde detrás de esa imagen.

**Mientras tanto…**

El ex Raikage se dirigía a su hogar, caminaba por una de las calles de la aldea de la hoja, la cual para variar, está muy concurrida con una gran cantidad de personas quienes en ese momento se dirigían a realizar sus diferentes actividades del día, pero durante este recorrido, muchos de los habitantes de Konoha aun se impresionan al ver pasar por sus calles al antiguo dirigente de Kumo, quien obviamente llama mucho la atención a causa de su físico y estatura, por lo general la gran mayoría de dichas miradas son de gente que se impresiona bastante por la apariencia de A, y las demás son solo de curiosidad, pero esto no le molesta o siquiera le presta atención pues el ex dirigente de Kumo solo se limita a saludar aquellas personas que lo saludan primero, y durante mas o menos una hora, el musculoso sujeto se dedico a conseguir lo necesario para su casa, y una vez lo consiguió todo fue cuando regreso a su hogar, es en este momento cuando el hombre moreno llegaba a unas cuantas casas de la suya, es cuando A se detiene de improviso, "… supongo que ya me has observado lo suficiente… o acaso, ¿hay algo más que quieras ver que no conozcas ya?… Mabui·, dijo el hombre sujetando con su única mano aquella bolsa donde transportaba sus compras, para acto seguido enfrente de él, apareció la mujer nombrada ahora portando el uniforme de Konoha, "… que acaso no puedo venir a verte… después de todo soy tu esclava… o ya te olvidaste de todo el placer que te di antes?", decía la mujer de piel morena con un tono de voz muy sensual y sugerente, además de mostrar un enorme sonrojo y estarse comportando un tanto avergonzada, a lo cual A solo sonrió de manera burlona, y procede a responderle, "… entonces vienes a buscarme por placer supongo…", dijo el hombre musculoso a lo que la mujer de cabello platinado solo asiente tímidamente, en ese momento A solo rie levemente u por un segundo, cuando vuelve a reiniciar su andar, y cuando pasa por un lado de Mabui ella únicamente escucha la respuesta de A, "… sígueme, llegas en el momento adecuado…", dijo el ex Raikage, a lo que la Mabui solo agacha la mirada y comienza a seguirlo, sin embargo, a pesar de que A solo se alegraba por el hecho de que era una ocasión bastante afortunada, pues si estaba en lo correcto, dentro de su casa ya lo esperaba alguien, y ahora con Mabui su 'diversión' seria mucho mayor.

Mas, no obstante, Mabui había ido por su propia voluntad, pero con un segundo propósito al que ella le había hecho creer al ex Raikage, pues a modo de despedida, si iba a tener sexo con A, pero esta seria la ultima en toda su vida, pues la mujer de piel canela tenía un plan entre manos, ese era aprovechar la sesión de sexo y administrarle al musculosos sujeto, un antiguo medicamento que hace unos años A tomaba para poder controlar sus jaquecas y poder dormir por el insomnio que las mismas le provocaban, el cual era sumamente fuerte, pues al ex Raikage le bastaba con la mitad de una dosis para a los pocos minutos caer dormido, por lo que en esta ocasión Mabui se aseguraría de poder noquearlo, pues planeaba administrarle el triple de la dosis, y una vez estuviera inconsciente, buscaría un antiguo objeto de su propiedad el cual A le había quitado cuando la volvió su esclava sexual, el cual era un antiguo collar que le fue entregado por Minato cuando pequeños, y nunca antes lo había podido volver a recuperar, pues a pesar de sus intentos de búsqueda no pudo dar con él, pero en esta ocasión al dejarlo fuera de combate esperaba por fin poder encontrarlo, y aunque no lo hiciera, tomaría esta situación como la señal de iniciar por fin después de tanto tiempo su tan ansiada venganza, sin embargo, la mujer de piel canela no estaba preparada para lo que vería cuando cruzó la puerta de casa de A, pues ahí encontró no solo a la persona de quien quería vengarse, sino a Hanabi, lo cual dejó un tanto impactada a Mabui, pues si la hermana menor de Hinata estaba ahí con la misma intención de ella, esto pasaba a presentar un problema, pues eso significaba que no podía llevar a cabo su búsqueda, por lo que decidió por un momento irse y dejar su búsqueda para otra ocasión, sin embargo, cuando A notó que al parecer comenzaba a dudar, la detiene y le hace un comentario, que aunque la hizo enojar mentalmente, ella aun mostró el semblante que tenia en un principio, "… espero que esto no suponga un problema Mabui, ¿no querrás que use… 'el especial' contigo, como en otros tiempos, verdad… perra?", fue la respuesta dada por A, la cual obligó a Mabui a quedarse y obedecerlo, así como a una confundida y algo molesta Hanabi, que reclamaba sobre lo que ocurría en ese momento.

"… A-sama, que rayos significa esto? ¿Qué hace ella qui?", era lo que la ojiperla preguntaba hasta el momento que A le responde, "… solo que pensé en una forma más… 'interesante' de ayudarte con tu 'problema', ¿que acaso no me dijo que era mi responsabilidad hacerme responsable por ayudarla?", dijo el musculoso sujeto a lo que Hanabi aun molesta, estaba por seguir recriminando cuando se quedó callada al ver como Mabui se acercaba al ex Raikage y sin decir mucho, se arrodillaba frente al hombre y quitándole los pantalones, deja a la vista aquella erección la cual inmediatamente Mabui introdujo en su boca y comenzó a mamar sin importarle ser cista por Hanabi, pues ella ya estaba impuesta a esto, pues era común que cuando aun era la esclava sexual y secretaria de A, muchas veces la obligó a tener sexo con él en sitios públicos, y uno de los que mas acostumbraba era en la misma residencia Raikage de Kumo, donde era común para los sirvientes y empleados de ahí, ver al ex Raikage y Mabui siendo violada en diferentes partes de la casa, por lo que al cabo de un tiempo la mujer de piel canela se acostumbró a este tipo de tratos, e incluso a situaciones aun mas depravadas, las cuales recordaba en ese momento, pero es ahí cuando ella se percató que Hanabi y A ya no discutían, por lo que por un instante se preguntaba que había ocurrido, pero cuando alzo la mirada vio claramente como Hanabi se besaba apasionadamente con A, estando completamente desnuda y mientras A usando su única mano la sujetaba del trasero para alzarla y poder quedar a su altura, sin embargo, Mabui en vez de decir algo siguió con lo que hacía, no sin antes pensar en su siguiente acción a tomar, "… esto complica las cosas, pero te aseguro que pagaras por todo, te destruiré", eran los pensamientos de Mabui mientras continuaba con su labor oral, sin embargo, A se dedicaba a disfrutar lo que ambas mujeres le hacían mientras pensaba en lo que estaba por venir para los Hyuga y para Naruto específicamente, lo cual pasara dentro de una semana, para lo cual lamentablemente retrasara los planes de Mabui, y traerá aun muchos mas secretos y problemas a la hoja de los que se podían imaginar.

**Continuara…..**

**Nota:** como que lo vamos dejando por aquí, como pudieron leer en este episodio, finalmente la degeneración mental de Hinata alcanzó niveles drásticos, y aunque aun parece presentar cierta resistencia, no puede resistirse a sus impulsos lascivos a los cuales ya es adicta, por su parte Hanabi también ya se ve involucrada en los planes de A, lo cual le da al ex Raikage la oportunidad de planear algo aun mas perverso, no solo para las hermanas Hyuga sino para Konoha en si misma, sin saber que Naruto y Mabui serán clave para detener esta nueva amenaza para Konoha, la cual le dará la oportunidad al ex dirigente de Kumo de finalmente dar inicio a la fase final de su plan.

eso es solo un pequeño adelanto de lo que se aproxima en el siguiente capítulo, pero también quiero aprovechar para informarles que en el siguiente episodio habrá salto de tiempo, solo para que estén preparados para esto, y por ultimo informarles que próximamente publicare un One-shoot de una idea que me he estado planteado desde hace mucho y dependiendo que tanta aceptación tenga la tendré en consideración en hacerla una historia de varios capítulos, y solo para que estén preparados será de la serie Pokémon, pero como ya conocen mi estilo de escritura, será de temática +18, así que ya saben lo que se viene, por mi parte es todo, me despido de ustedes, y les recuerdo que compartan y comenten, me ayuda mucho a seguir escribiendo, que les vaya muy bien y nos leemos en la siguiente, Bye…

**Próximamente: Revelaciones y la venganza de Mabui.**


End file.
